Heero's Eleven
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Eigentlich sollte der Titel schon alles sagen Aber nur um sicher zu gehen: Heero und seine Crew planen den größten Raubzug in der Geschichte von Las Vegas
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Jungs von Gundam Wing noch die Handlung des Films 'Ocean's Eleven' gehört uns. Das teuflische Plotbunny allerdings, das uns hinterrücks überfallen und schreiend und um uns schlagend in die Büsche gezerrt hat gehört leider Gottes schon uns (obwohl wir wirklich alles versucht haben um es loszuwerden – Ignorieren, Aussetzen an der Autobahn, Ebay, Verfüttern an Tros Löwen, nichts hat geholfen).  
**Warnungen/Hinweise:** AU, com, romance, lime

**Kommentar:** Tja, wie man schon am Disclaimer sehen kann – dieses Plotbunny kam völlig unverhofft und hat uns deshalb auch total unvorbereitet erwischt. Nur so können wir uns erklären wie es uns so einfach und praktisch ohne Gegenwehr überwältigen konnte. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden LYSAS (und dessen Sequels) nicht vernachlässigen, auch da wird es weitergehen. Nur hat uns dieses Plotbunny einfach keine Ruhe gegeben und uns praktisch gezwungen damit anzufangen.

Ok, die meisten von euch werden den Film sicherlich kennen, und wir werden uns auch im Großen und Ganzen an das Skript des Filmes halten. Allerdings werden wir natürlich die eine oder andere kleine Änderung mit hineinbringen – welche Änderungen das sind, werdet ihr dann schon rechtzeitig merken. 'gg' Aus diesem Grund werden wir auch ausnahmsweise Mal nicht die Pairings von vornherein bekannt geben – damit wenigstens ein wenig Spannung erhalten bleibt. 'zwinker'

* * *

**Prolog**

„Es ist soweit."

Heero stand von seiner Pritsche auf, strich sich noch einmal glättend über das graue Hemd seiner Uniform und folgte dann dem Wärter aus seiner Zelle.

Während er dem Wärter durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses folgte ging er noch einmal in Gedanken alle Sätze durch, die er sich schon seit Wochen zurechtgelegt hatte. Es durfte nichts schief gehen; alles hing davon ab dass er nun das Richtige sagen würde. Wenn alles nach Plan liefe dann wäre er morgen um diese Zeit schon frei und seinem eigentlichen Ziel einen großen Schritt näher.

Gekonnt ignorierte er die teils aufmunternden, teils einfach nur obszönen Zurufe seiner Mitgefangenen und setzte seinen inzwischen zur Perfektion ausgereiften unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Der Wärter führte ihn durch verschiedene Flure, über einige Treppen und schließlich öffnete er die Tür die in den Raum führte, in dem der Bewährungsausschuss tagte.

Heero nickte dem Wärter zu, dann betrat er das Zimmer und die Tür fiel hinter ihm schwer ins Schloss. An der Wand zu seiner Rechten befand sich der Tisch, an dem die drei Mitglieder des Ausschusses saßen, und in der Mitte des Raumes, dem Tisch direkt gegenüber, stand ein einzelner Holzstuhl. Heero ging direkt darauf zu und setzte sich.

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte ihn das einzige weibliche Mitglied des Ausschusses.

„Guten Morgen," antwortete Heero nickend, lehnte sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände auf seinem Schoß.

„Geben Sie bitte Ihren Namen zu Protokoll," sagte die Frau.

„Heero Odin Yuy."

„Danke." Wieder die Frau. Offenbar war sie die Sprecherin der kleinen Gruppe. „Mr. Yuy, bei dieser Anhörung soll geklärt werden, ob bei Ihnen nach einer Freilassung mit einer erneuten Straftat zu rechnen ist. Obwohl dies Ihre erste Verurteilung war, waren Sie noch in etliche andere Hochstapeleien und Betrügereien verwickelt, wenn auch niemals zuvor angeklagt. Wie äußern Sie sich dazu?"

Heero schaute kurz nach unten auf seine Hände, dann hob er den Blick wieder, sah die Frau direkt an und seufzte kurz. „Sie sagen ja selbst, ich war niemals angeklagt."

„Mr. Yuy, was uns interessiert ist folgendes," zum ersten Mal ergriff einer der beiden Männer das Wort. „Haben Sie dieses Verbrechen aus einem bestimmten Grund begangen oder sind Sie diesmal nur aus einem bestimmten Grund gefasst worden?"

Heero zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern, aber die Bewegung war so winzig das er nicht sicher war, ob die Jury-Mitglieder sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten.

„Meine Freundin hat mich verlassen, ich war aufgewühlt und war in einer selbstzerstörerischen Phase," antwortete Heero mit einem leichten Heben der Augenbrauen.

„Angenommen wir lassen Sie frei, glauben Sie, Sie kommen wieder in eine solche Phase?" fragte wieder die Frau.

„Sie hat mich bereits verlassen," erwiderte Heero gelassen, „das wird sie nicht nur aus Spaß wieder tun."

„Mr. Yuy, was glauben Sie würden Sie tun falls man Sie entlässt?" fragte die Frau ernst.

Dazu fiel Heero wirklich eine Menge ein, aber alles was er nach außen hin zeigte war das winzige Heben eines Mundwinkels.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wie gefordert gibt's schon diese Woche das nächste Kapitel. Ist das  
nicht ein Service? 'smile' Leider ist es auch etwas kurz – gut, nicht ganz so kurz  
wie der Prolog – aber es war wirklich die ideale Stelle um aufzuhören. Das  
nächste Kapitel wird bestimmt länger. So, zu euren Fragen. Wir hätten nicht  
gedacht, dass es doch so viele Leute gibt, die den Film nicht kennen. Aber das  
macht gar nichts. Auch ohne den Film zu kennen wird man hier mitkommen.  
Aber wir werden dennoch nicht mehr verraten – auch was die Pairings angeht –  
um die Spannung nicht zu zerstören. Der Film spielt mit den Vermutungen des  
Zuschauers, führt ihn immer wieder hinters Licht und überrascht dann mit der  
Lösung. Und genau das wollen wir auch tun. Also, nur ein wenig Geduld, und  
dann wird schon alles klar werden. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Heero trat aus dem Tor des North Jersey State Prison und blieb erst einmal stehen um tief Luft zu holen. Endlich. Freiheit. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Umgebung und lächelte leicht. Er hatte seine nächsten Schritte schon sehr sorgfältig geplant.

Sein erster Gang führte ihn zu seiner Bank, wo er sich einen Kontoauszug und etwas Geld von seinem Konto holte. Heero warf einen Blick auf den Auszug und konnte ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Die absolut lächerliche Summe die er für seine Arbeit der letzten Jahre im Gefängnis bezahlt bekommen hatte reichte gerade mal für die Anschaffung einer Zahnbürste. Nun gut, einer Designer-Zahnbürste, aber immerhin.

Danach besorgte er sich frische Kleidung, Rasierzeug und was man sonst noch so brauchte, mietete sich ein Motelzimmer und begann damit sich wieder in einen richtigen Menschen zu verwandeln. Es würde phantastisch sein endlich mal wieder eigene Klamotten auf der Haut zu spüren und den schrecklich kratzenden Drei-Tage-Bart abzunehmen. Von dem Luxus eines Badezimmers ganz für sich allein ganz zu schweigen.

Und so ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt. Schließlich waren es noch Stunden bis zu seiner Verabredung am Abend. Und das heiße Wasser fühlte sich so gut an. Endlich mal eine Dusche für sich allein, ohne die obszönen Bemerkungen der anderen Gefangenen. Und genug heißes Wasser, so dass er sicherlich auch eine halbe Stunde unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen könnte, ohne dass dieser plötzlich eisig wurde.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen, rasiert und angezogen hatte fühlte Heero sich zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wieder wie ein Mensch. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine immer unordentlich wirkenden Haare, verließ das Motel und machte sich auf den Weg nach Atlantic City.

Später am Abend betrat er schließlich die glitzernde Welt eines Casinos in Atlantic City. Entspannt ließ er seinen Blick umherwandern und genoss es wieder unter Menschen zu sein. Er schlenderte an den Einarmigen Banditen vorbei direkt nach hinten, ließ dabei seinen Blick kurz über den Bereich mit den Spielertischen wandern und wählte schließlich den seiner Meinung nach besten Black Jack Tisch aus.

Die Kartengeberin begrüßte ihn als er sich an ihrem Tisch niederließ und Heero nickte ihr zu. Er legte einige Scheine auf den Tisch und sagte, „Ein paar Chips, bitte."

Die Kartengeberin zählte kurz das Geld und sagte dann, „Das sind 150. Fünfundzwanziger oder Zehner?"

„Fünfundzwanziger sind mir lieber."

„Ok." Die Frau schob ihm sechs blaue Chips zu und Heero machte seinen ersten Einsatz.

„Viel Glück," sagte sie und begann die Karten auszuteilen.

Heero bedankte sich. Während die Frau weiterhin Karten auslegte warf Heero einen Blick hinter die Kartengeberin und sah eine große, blonde Frau mit zwei Zöpfen, die sich mit einem Mann unterhielt, der offenbar der Casinomanager war. Die Frau schien eine Angestellte des Casinos zu sein, denn sie trug dieselbe Uniform wie die Kartengeberin an Heeros Black Jack Tisch. Der Manager nickte kurz und die blonde Frau näherte sich daraufhin Heeros Tisch.

„Zwanzig. Der Geber hat Neunzehn," sagte die Dealerin an Heeros Tisch gerade und verkündete so Heeros Sieg.

„Schön," antwortete Heero, richtete die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel und legte die gewonnenen Chips zu den anderen auf seinem Haufen.

„Guter Anfang," gratulierte die Geberin ihm und Heero lächelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass die blonde Frau inzwischen fast heran war. Sie tippte Heeros Croupier kurz auf die Schulter und die Geberin sagte daraufhin, „Ok, ich mach dann jetzt Pause."

„Ja," sagte Heero und reichte ihr einen der Chips als Trinkgeld. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals."

„Viel Glück," wünschte die Geberin ihm noch, dann verließ sie den Tisch.

Die blonde Frau wünschte ihrer Kollegin noch viel Vergnügen, dann nahm sie mit einem breiten Lächeln in Heeros Richtung den Platz als Croupier ein. „Alles klar, Sir?"

„Hallo Sally," sagte Heero.

Die Frau erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung und das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. Dann warf sie Heero einen kurzen Blick zu, befeuchtete sich die perfekt geschminkten Lippen und sagte dann sehr langsam und deutlich, „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir. Sie müssen mich mit jemandem verwechseln."

Heero lächelte daraufhin.

„Mein Name ist Maggie. Steht auch hier auf dem Schild," die Frau deutete auf ihr Namensschild und drehte es ein wenig, so dass Heero einen besseren Blick darauf werfen konnte.

Heero sah sie einen Moment lang abwägend an, grinste noch ein wenig breiter und sagte dann, „Ich hab mich wohl geirrt."

„Macht ja nichts, Sir," versicherte ihm die Frau und lächelte leicht.

„Der Tisch ist ja sowieso kalt," sagte Heero plötzlich und begann seine Chips einzusammeln.

„Versuchen Sie's doch mal in der Lounge vom Ceasar's. Da geht's um eins erst richtig los," sagte die Geberin hilfsbereit.

Heero zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein Uhr?"

„Ja Sir," antwortete sie.

„Danke Maggie," sagte Heero mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme, drehte sich um und ging.

„Danke auch, Sir," erwiderte die blonde Frau und sah ihm hinterher.

--

Heero saß in der Lounge des Ceasar's, ein Glas guten Whiskey on the Rocks vor sich auf dem Tisch. In der Hand hielt er einen ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsartikel. 'Wahrzeichen von Las Vegas soll ausgelöscht werden' las er zum wiederholten Male die Überschrift des Artikels während er wartete.

„Bringst du dich auf den neuesten Stand?" fragte eine Stimme von hinten und Heero blickte auf. Die blonde Frau mit den Zöpfen, die ihm den Tipp mit der Lounge gegeben hatte, warf eine Zeitung auf den Tisch und setzte sich Heero gegenüber. Sie trug jetzt nicht mehr die Uniform des Casinos sondern offenbar ihre eigenen Sachen.

„Maggie," grüßte Heero und zog den Namen fragend in die Länge.

„Sehr erfreut," antwortete die Frau grinsend.

Heero erwiderte das Grinsen und griff nach seinem Glas.

„Sally Po hat Ärger mit dem Glücksspielausschuss," fügte die Frau hinzu und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Grade rausgekommen?"

„Heut Nachmittag," antwortete Heero gelassen, hob sein Glas und prostete ihr leicht zu. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er und nahm einen Schluck.

„Er soll angeblich Filmstars Kartenspielunterricht geben," antwortete Sally sarkastisch und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso?"

Heeros Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht und er stellte das Glas wieder ab.

„Hast du etwa schon einen Plan?" fügte Sally hinzu.

„Ich doch nicht," antwortete Heero, hörte jedoch nicht auf zu lächeln. „Ich hab gerade erst meine Bürgerrechte zurück." Er blickte Sally direkt in die Augen und jetzt verzog sich das Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen.

--

Etwas später trat Heero aus dem Ceasar's auf die Straße und blickte sich suchend um. Ein paar Meter die Straße hinauf konnte er eine Telefonzelle ausmachen und so drehte er sich in diese Richtung und lief direkt darauf zu. Er nahm den Hörer ab, warf Kleingeld in das Telefon und wählte die Nummer, die man ihm heute Nachmittag gegeben hatte. Dann lauschte er dem Tuten des Freizeichens.

„Officer Brooks?" fragte er als am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde. „Hier spricht Heero Yuy. Ich sollte innerhalb von 24 Stunden bei Ihnen anrufen."

Heero lauschte einen Moment. „Nein Sir, ich mach keinen Ärger, bestimmt," sagte er dann.

„Nein Sir, ich hab auch nichts getrunken," sagte er nach einem weiteren Moment.

Wieder lauschte er einige Sekunden den Worten des Officers.

„Nein Sir, ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken den Staat zu verlassen."

Nachdem sein Bewährungshelfer ihm noch eine Menge weiterer Instruktionen erteilt hatte, beendete Heero das Gespräch und hängte den Hörer auf. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sah sich um und grinste leicht. Dann winkte er einem Taxi, setzte sich hinein und ließ sich zum Flughafen bringen.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hah, erwischt! Wir sehen jetzt ganz genau wie oft die neuen Kapitel angeklickt werden. Da offenbar jede Menge Leute das gelesen haben, wir aber kaum nen Kommi bekommen haben, müssen wir davon ausgehen das euch die Geschichte entweder nicht gefällt oder ihr einfach nur zu faul seid um nen klitzekleinen Kommi zu hinterlassen. 'schnief'

Spaß beiseite, wir wollen nicht so sein wie manch andere Autoren und die Leser erpressen, um an Reviews zu gelangen (so nach dem Motto 'mindestens fünf Kommis sonst gibts kein neues Kapitel'), aber wir wollen ehrlich wissen ob es sich überhaupt lohnt diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben, oder ob wir uns lieber mehr auf LYSAS konzentrieren sollen. Also, sagt uns das, ok?

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

Duo stand auf dem Parkplatz vor dem billigen Club in einer der weniger guten Gegenden von Hollywood und wartete auf einen seiner Klienten. Obwohl 'Klienten' vielleicht nicht unbedingt das beste Wort dafür war. Vielmehr Opferlämmer. Die man gehörig ausnehmen konnte. Aber das mussten die anderen ja nicht unbedingt wissen, oder?

Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Burito und leckte sich anschließend die Finger sauber. Wo blieb dieser Junge nur? Obwohl Duo gar nicht mal um so vieles älter war – eigentlich waren sie sogar alle im selben Alter, wie Duo mit Erstaunen feststellte – hatte er immer das Gefühl als würde er sich mit einer Horde Kindergartenkinder abgeben. War er jemals so unendlich jung und dumm gewesen? Duo bezweifelte es ehrlich.

„Hey Duo! Duo, wie sieht's aus, Mann?"

Duo drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte leicht, als Topher – sein derzeitiger 'Schützling' – auf ihn zukam. Duo beendete seine Mahlzeit und ging dann mit Topher zusammen auf den Club zu. Glücklicherweise waren sie nicht darauf angewiesen den Vordereingang zu benutzen – aus irgendeinem Grund schien es zur Zeit gerade schick zu sein, Partys in billigen Striplokalen zu feiern, und so strömte die High Society (oder wer sich dafür hielt) geradezu in diesen Club. Entsprechend lang war die Schlange vor dem Eingang.

Gefolgt von Topher wandte Duo sich der kleinen Seitengasse zu, in der sich der Hintereingang des Clubs befand. So mussten sie zwar durch die Küche gehen, kamen aber trotzdem sehr viel schneller – und ungestörter – hinein als durch den Vordereingang.

„Ich hab da mal ne Frage," sagte Topher als Duo die Tür öffnete und vor ihm in die Küche des Clubs trat, „Sind Sie eigentlich ne Aktiengesellschaft?"

Duo macht ein Geräusch das eine Mischung aus Lachen und abfälligem Schnauben war und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie kamen diese Idioten immer nur auf diese Ideen?

„Schön, ok," sagte Topher, der ihm wie ein übereifriges Hündchen hinterherlief, das dringend die Aufmerksamkeit seines Herrchens erregen wollte, „wenn nicht dann denken Sie mal drüber nach. Ich hab mit meinem Berater geredet. Und er…"

„Bernie," warf Duo ein. Er hatte schon mehr als genug von Bernie gehört. Topher hatte offenbar die Absicht, jede einzelne von Bernies 'Weisheiten' mit Duo zu teilen – ob Duo es nun wollte oder nicht.

„Nein, nicht Bernie," antwortete Topher. „Mein Finanzberater. Eigentlich," Topher stutzte kurz, „heißen beide Bernie."

Duo rollte mit den Augen.

„Jedenfalls sagte der mir, dass man das was wir tun… gewissermaßen… als Recherche für einen zukünftigen… Gig oder so was… voll von der Steuer absetzen könnte. Aber die Sache ist die," Topher packte Duo am Arm um ihn festzuhalten, „und das ist echt VOLL bescheuert, aber…"

Duo blieb stehen, warf seinen Zopf über die Schulter nach hinten und sah Topher nun direkt an.

„Ich müsste Sie per Scheck bezahlen," beendete Topher seine kleine Ansprache, blickte Duo erwartungsvoll an und kaute dabei cool auf einem Zahnstocher herum. Zumindest nahm Duo an das es cool wirken sollte.

Duo seufzte innerlich auf, trat etwas zurück um eine der Kellnerinnen des Clubs vorbeigehen zu lassen und verschränkte die Arme. Dann blickte er Topher einfach nur an.

„Mann," sagte Topher, verstummte aber wieder.

Duo blickte ihn weiterhin an. Mit einem sarkastischen Blick der besagte, „Sonst noch Wünsche?"

„Dann…" fing Topher wieder an, änderte jedoch angesichts Duos Blick schnell was er sagen wollte, „Oder Sie kriegen einfach weiter Cash."

Duo nickte anerkennend, drehte sich um und ging weiter durch die engen Gänge des Personals auf den öffentlichen Bereich des Clubs zu.

„Ja dann," Topher räusperte sich, „kriegen Sie einfach weiter Cash," wiederholte er sich und folgte Duo.

Der Clubraum war vollgestopft mit edel gekleideten Menschen, die Gläser mit alkoholischen Getränken hielten und versuchten sich über die laute Musik hinweg zu unterhalten. An einer Wand, direkt hinter der Bar, waren eine Art Schaukästen angebracht, in denen mehr oder weniger leicht bekleidete Frauen sich auf eine Weise verrenkten, die anatomisch eigentlich fast unmöglich sein sollten. Duo bahnte sich, gefolgt von Topher, seinen Weg durch die Menge zu dem kleinen privaten Zimmer im hinteren Teil des Clubs, das extra für ihn reserviert war. Es zahlte sich eben aus wenn man den Barmann kannte.

In dem Zimmer, das von der anderen Seite direkt an die Schaukästen anschloss, befand sich ein runder Tisch, und die anderen 'Opferlämmer' erwarteten sie bereits. Topher wurde lautstark von Shane, Josh und Barry begrüßt, während Holly sich wie immer etwas zurückhielt.

Duo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Obwohl die fünf Schauspieler genau wie er ebenfalls mindestens Mitte Zwanzig waren benahmen sie sich doch vielmehr wie die Teenager, die sie in diversen Fernsehserien und –filmen darstellten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er sich an dem runden Tisch nieder, mit dem Rücken zu den Schaukästen und dem Blick zur Tür des Zimmers. Zwei der Jungs nahmen jeweils neben ihm Platz, während Holly sich ihm direkt gegenüber setzte.

„Ok," sagte Duo und begann die Karten geschickt zu mischen, „wir beginnen mit Five Card Draw. Ihr wisst doch noch was Five Card Draw ist?"

„Oh ja."

„Klar."

„Total."

„Logo."

Duo schüttelte erneut innerlich den Kopf als Jungschauspieler 1-4 sofort zustimmten, und das mit einem Tonfall der klar machte, das die vier eigentlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, wovon Duo gerade sprach. War es da ein Wunder dass es Duo oft schwer fiel diese Kids auseinander zu halten? Er musste sich manchmal gewaltig zusammenreißen um sich überhaupt an ihre Namen zu erinnern.

„Wer will geben?" fragte Duo und blickte kurz in die Runde. „Josh?"

„Ja," antwortete Josh und griff sich den Kartenstapel, den Duo ihm hinlegte. Sofort begann er die Karten auszuteilen – rechts herum.

„Josh," sagte Duo mit leidender Stimme. Gott, wie oft hatte er das schon erwähnt? Merkten diese Kids sich denn nie etwas? Wie schafften sie es nur den Text für ihre Rollen auswendig zu lernen?

„Ja?" merkte Josh sofort auf und sah Duo erwartungsvoll an.

„Links rum. Man gibt links rum."

Josh schaute etwas betreten auf den Tisch hinab und Duo seufzte lautlos.

„Shane?" richtete Duo seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf einen der anderen, der schon die ganze Zeit ungeduldig mit seinen Karten auf den Tisch klopfte.

„Karte," sagte Shane bestimmt und blickte Josh auffordernd an, ohne jedoch eine seiner Karten beiseite zu legen.

Duo starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang ungläubig an, dann sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln, „Das ist kein Black Jack."

„Oh Alter!" rief Topher aus und fing dann an zu lachen, so als könnte er nicht glauben wie jemand einen so dummen Fehler machen konnte. Die anderen schlossen sich ihm an, und Duo musste Shane zugute halten, dass er nicht etwa sauer oder beleidigt war, sondern gutmütig mit den anderen mitlachte. Immerhin etwas.

Duo richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Seite des Tisches zu. Barry saß vornüber gebeugt da und starrte in seine Karten, als wollte er sie dadurch zwingen das Blatt zu werden das er haben wollte.

„Das Blatt anstarren nützt nichts," sagte Duo. Barry blickte auf und sah Duo um Hilfe bittend an. „Du hast was du hast," war der einzige Rat, den Duo ihm geben konnte.

„Ok, noch mal von vorne," seufzte Duo irgendwann später – Stunden später wie es ihm schien – sammelte die Karten ein und mischte erneut. Dann gab er den Stapel wieder an Josh, der sofort damit begann die Karten auszuteilen.

„Josh. Lins rum. Links. Links. Links." Vielleicht brachte es ja was, wenn man es nur oft genug wiederholte?

„Links rum," sagte Josh schnell und hob verteidigend die Hände. „Ja weiß ich. Ich krieg das hin."

Duo rollte mit den Augen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. „Die Dame setzt," sagte er schließlich und wandte sich an Holly. „Immer schön dranbleiben."

„Hm," machte Holly, ließ ihre Hand einen Moment unentschlossen über ihrem Stapel Chips kreisen und entschied sich schließlich für einen Einsatz. „Blau," sagte sie und warf den Chip in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Blau," wiederholte Duo. „Das ist ein Fünfziger."

„Soll ich – mitgehen?" fragte Shane und hielt den Fünfziger kurz hoch, bevor er ihn auf Duos Nicken hin ebenfalls in die Mitte des Tisches warf.

„Shane geht mit," sagte Duo.

„Ich geh mit," wiederholte Shane stolz.

„Was soll's," sagte Topher und warf auch einen Fünfziger-Chip in die Mitte. „Is doch eh bloß Kleingeld!" Die fünf Kids am Tisch begannen zu lachen.

„Wie du setzt musst du entscheiden," wandte sich Duo an Topher, „Hauptsache die glauben das du deine Gründe hast."

„Ja, danke Mann," sagte Topher, immer noch auf diesem nervigen Zahnstocher kauend.

Duo streckte die Hand aus und schob Tophers Blatt, das dieser mit weit ausgestreckten Händen vor sich hielt ein Stück zurück, näher an Topher ran. Wieso drehte der Junge nicht gleich einfach die Karten um, damit jeder sie sehen konnte?

„Schon klar, schon klar," sagte Topher und hielt seine Karten endlich so, dass niemand einen Blick hinein werfen konnte.

„Gut, wie viele?" fragte Josh, der Kartengeber.

„Vier!" sagte Barry bestimmt und legte vier seiner Karten ab.

Duo konnte ihn nur ungläubig anstarren. „Du nimmst keine vier," sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du willst passen."

Barry starrte ihn an. „Ich will passen?"

„Genau."

Barry warf einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde, dann beugte er sich leicht zu Duo. „Ist das gut?"

„Leg hin," sagte Duo, beugte sich vor, nahm Barry die letzte Karte aus der Hand und legte sie zu den anderen vier auf den Tisch.

„Was soll das?" fragte Barry.

„Du bist raus," antwortete Duo.

„Ok, der Geber nimmt drei," murmelte Josh vor sich hin und das Spiel – wenn man es so nennen konnte – ging weiter.

Nachdem jeder – außer Barry – seinen Einsatz gemacht hatte und sehen wollte, drehte Shane hocherfreut seine Karten um.

„Shane, du hast drei Pärchen," sagte Duo.

„Ja," sagte Shane und sah noch einmal stolz auf sein Blatt hinab.

„Es gibt hier nur fünf Karten!" sagte Duo eindringlich. „Wie kann man mit fünf Karten drei Pärchen haben?"

„Eine war vielleicht für mich," warf Holly ein.

„An mir lag's nicht," sagte Josh, der Kartengeber.

„Leute! Leute! Leute!" rief Topher über das nun entstandene Stimmengewirr.

Die vier anderen verstummten und sahen ihn an.

„Lauter rote!" rief Topher triumphierend und legte sein Blatt offen auf den Tisch. Dann lachte er stolz und ließ sich von den anderen, die alle ganz begeistert davon zu sein schienen, gratulieren.

Duo saß auf seinem Platz und konnte nur resigniert auf Tophers Blatt starren. Lauter rote. In der Tat. Genauer gesagt, zwei Karos und drei Herzen. Duo griff sich sein Glas mit Whiskey, nahm einen Schluck und hielt es sich anschließend an die Schläfe. Vielleicht könnte das kühle Glas ja die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen ein wenig betäuben.

--

Etwas später saß Duo an der Bar, immer noch sein Glas Whiskey in der Hand und starrte blind auf die Tänzerinnen in ihren Glaskäfigen. Nach Tophers 'Sieg' eben hatten sich die Kids gar nicht mehr beruhigen können und so hatte Duo eine kurze Pause angeordnet. Und weiß Gott, er selbst hatte sie jetzt dringend nötig.

Wieder hielt er sich das Glas an die Schläfe, aber wie vorhin schon half es nicht im Geringsten gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Duo seufzte. Wie hatte er nur so tief sinken können?

Wie hatte sein Leben nur so den Bach runter gehen können? Oh nicht das die Kids nicht nett wären oder so was. Nein, Duo hätte sie sich sogar sehr viel arroganter und verwöhnter vorgestellt – die allgemeine Vorstellung die man von Hollywoodschauspielern eben so hatte. Aber trotzdem sehnte Duo sich geradezu danach sich endlich mal wieder mit einem Erwachsenen zu unterhalten! Die Tatsache dass die 'Kids' nicht einen Tag jünger waren als er selbst ignorierte Duo einfach mal. Es ging hier schließlich auch mehr um die geistige Reife.

Nein, es war einfach die Herausforderung die Duo fehlte. Diese Kids auszunehmen war fast schon zu einfach. Das war als würde man einem Baby den Schnuller klauen. Oder einem Hundebaby den Kauknochen. Viel zu einfach. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal eine wirkliche Herausforderung gehabt? Wie lange war es jetzt her?

Duo seufzte. Drei Jahre. Es war jetzt drei Jahre her. Genauer gesagt, drei Jahre, zwei Monate und sechs Tage. Aber wer zählte schon mit. Seit dieser Idiot… Duo riss sich gewaltsam aus diesen Gedanken. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Es hatte schon damals keinen Sinn gehabt, und es hatte jetzt noch viel weniger. Aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte er den kleinen Funken Ärger nicht unterdrücken, den er immer verspürte wenn er daran dachte. Warum nur hatte er es gemacht? Warum hatte dieser Idiot nicht auf ihn gehört? Alles nur wegen…

„Wie läuft das Spiel?" rief ihm der Barkeeper über die Musik zu und riss Duo so aus seinen Gedanken.

Duo nahm einen letzten Schluck Whiskey und reichte dann das Glas zum Auffüllen hinüber. „Sie stellen sich nicht besonders schlau an," antwortete er und nahm das volle Glas Whiskey entgegen.

Der Barkeeper sah ihn an als hätte er verstanden und fragte dann, „Was?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Ich fange was mit deiner Frau an," rief er dann etwas lauter.

Der Barkeeper lächelte, nickte und sagte, „Klasse!"

Duo grinste breit, prostete dem Barkeeper zu und nahm einen Schluck. Vielleicht wenn er sich noch zwei oder drei von diesen hinter die Binde kippte, vielleicht wäre der Rest des Abends dann einfacher zu ertragen.

--

Fünf Minuten später machte Duo sich wieder auf zurück in das Hinterzimmer. Die Kids müssten sich inzwischen auch wieder beruhigt haben, es konnte also weitergehen. Gerade als er sich unter einem Vorhang hindurchduckte hörte er eine neue Stimme. Eine bekannte Stimme. Eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme, deren Klang sein Herz sofort schneller schlagen ließ.

„Das ist schwer, oder? Den Sprung zu schaffen? Vom Fernsehen zum Film?"

Ungläubig betrat Duo das Zimmer vollends, doch nach außen hin ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Nich für mich, Alter," sagte Topher großspurig und lachte.

„Hört ihn euch an!" sagte Barry und lachte mit.

„Oh hey, Duo" rief Topher als er Duo endlich bemerkte. „Wir haben hier noch nen Spieler." Er deutete auf den Mann neben sich. „Wenn das für Sie klargeht."

Doch Duo bekam Tophers Worte kaum mit. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet, der gerade den Kopf hob und ihn mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Dunkelbraunes, zerzaustes Haar und die unglaublichsten blauen Augen die Duo jemals gesehen hatte. Ohne den Blick von dem Neuankömmling zu nehmen nickte Duo leicht, sorgfältig darauf bedacht seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck ebenso unlesbar zu halten wie sein Gegenüber.

Zufrieden mit Duos Reaktion übernahm es Topher alle vorzustellen und schon bald saßen sie alle zu einer neuen Runde Poker um den Tisch. Diesmal entschied sich Duo auch mitzuspielen, statt wie zuvor einfach nur Beobachter zu sein.

„Was machen Sie beruflich, Mr. Yuy, wenn ich fragen darf," fragte Duo nebenbei nachdem er die Karten verteilt hatte.

„Warum sollten Sie nicht fragen dürfen?" antwortete ihm dieser und blickte ihn direkt an. „Zwei Karten."

Duo warf dem ihm direkt gegenüber sitzenden Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, dann gab er ihm die gewünschten Karten.

„Ich komm frisch aus dem Gefängnis," beantwortete der Neuankömmling schließlich Duos erste Frage.

Die fünf Jungschauspieler schienen bei diesen Worten kurz zu erstarren. „Echt?" fragte Topher schließlich ungläubig.

„Wieso waren Sie im Gefängnis?" fragte Josh, der nicht ganz so verblüfft zu sein schien wie Topher.

„Weil ich gestohlen hab," war die sachliche Antwort.

„Sie haben gestohlen?" fragte Topher neugierig. „Was denn so? Juwelen…?"

„Aztekischen Kopfschmuck," warf Duo mit einem kurzen sarkastischen Blick auf sein Gegenüber ein. „Hochzeitsmasken."

Shane nickte abwägend den Kopf. „Und? Bringt so was Kohle? Diese az-tek-ischen…" Er stolperte über das offenbar schwierige Wort.

„Hochzeitsmasken," ergänzte der Neuankömmling. „Es geht."

„Lass dir nichts erzählen," widersprach Duo und verteilte die geforderten Karten an die anderen Spieler. „Die bringen nen Haufen Kohle wenn du es schaffst sie zu verschieben." Er blickte seinem Gegenüber für eine Sekunde direkt in die Augen.

„Ich nehm eine," sagte Duo dann, nahm sich eine Karte und fuhr dann direkt an Shane gewandt fort, „Das schafft nur keiner."

„Mein Hehler hat ziemlich zuversichtlich gewirkt," warf Yuy ein, die Augen niemals von Duo nehmend.

„Wer Bargeld klaut braucht keinen Hehler," griff Duo die alte Diskussion wieder auf und erwiderte den Blick.

„Manchen fehlt es eben an Weitsicht."

„Vermutlich allen in Zellenblock E," erwiderte Duo und warf Heero einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Seltsam, auf einmal waren die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden.

Heero seufzte kurz, nahm die Herausforderung aber offenbar an. „Ich setze 500 Dollar."

„Gut," sagte Duo, dann wandte er sich an die fünf Schauspieler, von denen er für einen kurzen Moment fast vergessen hatte, dass sie noch mit am Tisch saßen. „Wie heißt die wichtigste Lektion im Poker?"

„Setz nie auf den…" begann Barry zögernd.

„Nein," wurde er von Topher unterbrochen, „Lass deine Gefühle zu Hause."

„Ganz genau, Topher," lobte Duo und verspürte fast so etwas wie Stolz. Topher hatte ihm tatsächlich einmal zugehört – und es sich auch noch gemerkt!

„Neue Lektion," verkündete Duo laut in die Runde. „So nutze ich einen Bluff aus," er deutete kurz auf die 500 Dollar die Heero in die Tischmitte geworfen hatte. „Also bei soviel Geld so früh im Spiel würde ich sagen er hat höchstens ein paar Bildkarten auf der Hand." In dem Blick mit dem Duo Heero bedachte lag sowohl Herausforderung als auch Sarkasmus. Doch statt ihn zu erwidern senkte Heero den Blick auf den Tisch.

Duo sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich ab. „Barry?"

Barry seufzte tief, spielte eine Weile unsicher mit den Karten in seiner rechten und den Chips in seiner linken Hand und sagte dann, „Ok, also… Ich steig aus." Damit legte er seine Karten mit dem Kartenrücken nach oben auf den Tisch und sah sich erwartungsvoll und vollkommen zufrieden mit sich selbst um.

„Ok," sagte Duo und wandte sich dem nächsten zu. „Josh?"

„Keine Sorge, ich bin dabei," antwortete Josh. „Ich bringe Ihre 500," er legte die Chips auf den Haufen in der Mitte, „und ich erhöhe um weitere 500 von meinem Haufen."

„Das ist ein sehr stattlicher Einsatz, Josh," sagte Duo. „Aber pass auf, ihn zu früh hochzutreiben wäre ein Fehler. Wir wollen ihn bei der Stange halten." Wieder warf er Heero diesen halb herausfordernden, halb sarkastischen Blick zu, und diesmal erwiderte Heero ihn. Wenn auch immer noch mit völlig unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Holly?" wandte Duo sich schließlich an die einzig weibliche Mitspielerin.

„Ich geh mit," sagte sie.

„Du gehst mit?" Duo zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja," sagte Holly und warf die erforderlichen Chips in die Mitte.

„Ich geh auch mit," sagte Duo und seine Chips landeten ebenfalls auf dem immer größer werdenden Haufen.

„Ich auch," Shane schloss sich ihnen an.

„Ihre 500," sagte Heero und warf die Chips in die Mitte, holte dann ein Bündel Geldscheine aus seiner Jackentasche und warf es ebenfalls auf den Tisch, „Und noch 2000."

Duo stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Leute, überlegt's euch," gab er den vier anderen Mitspielern zu bedenken. „Ist ein Haufen Geld. Aber ich bleib drin," wieder warf er Heero einen herausfordernden Blick zu, „Er will sich bloß aus seinem Bluff rauskaufen."

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an, beide herausfordernd, beide leicht sarkastisch, dann riss sich Duo von Heeros Blick los.

„Josh?"

„Zwei," sagte Josh und legte die 2000 Dollar in Chips auf den Tisch.

Holly stöhnte, stieg jedoch nicht aus. „Ich geh mit," sagte sie und warf die Chips in die Mitte.

„Ich auch," sagten Shane und Topher und vergrößerten den Einsatz immer mehr.

„Dann lassen Sie mal sehen," sagte Duo und alle Augen richteten sich auf Heero.

Heero blickte die anderen kurz an, dann griff er nach seinen Karten. „Ich weiß ja nicht was vier Neunen wert sind, aber das Ass ist glaub ich recht hoch," sagte er, während er sein Blatt umdrehte.

„Alter," sagte Barry mit Bewunderung in der Stimme. Die anderen schwiegen. Und Heero sah Duo über den Tisch hinweg an, mit einem winzigen Lächeln im Gesicht, eigentlich nur ein leicht hochgezogener Mundwinkel.

„Danke für den Tipp mit dem Bluff," sagte Josh sarkastisch, doch Duo registrierte es nur am Rande.

Offenbar war den Kids nun das Geld ausgegangen – oder sie hatten keine Lust mehr – denn sie standen auf, schnappten sich ihre Jacken und verließen mürrisch das Hinterzimmer. Duo stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Topher durch den Club hinaus auf die Straße.

Vor dem Club wurde Topher sofort von einer Horde Fans angefallen, und Duo machte das er etwas Abstand gewann. Dann spürte er wie sich ihm jemand näherte, und als er den Kopf drehte erkannte er Heero, der die letzten Geldscheine wegsteckend lächelnd neben ihn trat.

Duo erwiderte das Lächeln, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen. Und ganz wie in alten Zeiten verstand Heero ihn auch ohne Worte und folgte ihm.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, es geht weiter - leider bin ich etwas in Eile, deshalb gibts jetzt keinen langen Kommi. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Duo saß am Steuer von Deathscythe, seinem geliebten, tiefschwarzen Cabrio und fuhr durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Hollywood. Er hätte ewig so weiter fahren können, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren fühlte sich alles wieder richtig an. Und das nur weil Heero neben ihm saß. Es schien als wenn die Welt plötzlich wieder klare Konturen und Farben hatte, alles war so gedämpft und irgendwie langweilig gewesen ohne Heero.

„Gott, bin ich gelangweilt," verkündete er dann auch, während er sich endlich innerlich auf ein Ziel geeinigt hatte und in die Richtung fuhr.

„Du siehst auch gelangweilt aus," bestätigte Heero.

Duo warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. Sein Freund saß völlig entspannt im Wagen, hatte seinen Ellenbogen auf die Tür gesetzt und lehnte sich mit seinem Kopf auf seine Hand. Der Fahrtwind spielte mit Heeros verwuseltem Haar. Duo saugte diesen Anblick fast gierig ein und speicherte ihn sorgfältig in seiner Erinnerung.

„Ich bin gelangweilt!" sagte Duo mit fester Stimme. Kein Wunder, in den letzten Jahren hatte es nichts gegeben, dass ihn aus dieser Langeweile hätte befreien können. Ohne Heero machte kein Job Spaß. Diese kleine Betrügerei heute Abend war zehnmal so interessant gewesen wie jeder andere Gig in den letzten drei Jahren.

Er fragte sich, wie es seinem Freund wohl im Gefängnis ergangen war. „Und wie war es im Bau? Sind meine Kekse angekommen?"

Duo stellte diese Frage bewusst flapsig. Er hoffte nur das Heero es ihm nicht vorhalten würde, dass er ihn nie besucht hatte. Kurz bevor Heero zu diesem verhängnisvollen – total schwachsinnigen – Job aufgebrochen war hatten Duo und Heero sich deswegen gestritten. Duo hielt es nicht für machbar und er hasste den Grund der Heero dazu antrieb. Mein Gott, man sollte doch annehmen das jemand so intelligentes wie Heero das auch sehen würde! Aber nein.

Sie hatten sich deswegen gestritten. Gestritten wie noch niemals zuvor ihn ihrem Leben. Und wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich kannten und zusammenarbeiteten seit sie beide ungefähr zehn waren, dann war das eine verdammt ernste Sache. Und so war Duo damals geflohen. Er wollte sich nicht mit Heero streiten und konnte einfach den Grund für diesen Streit nicht ertragen. Er war nach Europa gegangen, hatte versucht sich dort ein neues Leben aufzubauen.

Und Heero war geschnappt und relativ schnell verurteilt worden. Die Justiz hatte nur darauf gewartet ihm endlich etwas nachweisen zu können. Trotz all der bösen Worte zwischen ihnen wäre Duo sofort zu Heero geeilt um ihn zumindest so zu unterstützen. Aber er konnte nicht.

Er hatte es nicht gewagt. Er wusste dass er den Anblick eines gefangenen Heeros nicht ertragen könnte. Das hätte ihn fertig gemacht und ihn wahrscheinlich dazu gebracht etwas furchtbar dummes zu tun. Ihn wieder und wieder über seine Dummheit anzuschreien oder vielleicht sogar sein großes Geheimnis zu enthüllen. Duo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Und das hätte ihre Freundschaft für immer zerstört. Das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren. Ein Leben so völlig ohne Heero war farblos und langweilig. Das hatte er jetzt in den letzten Jahren auf schmerzliche Art und Weise erfahren müssen. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Er würde alles tun um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu zerstören.

Und so hatte er Heero während der letzten Jahre nicht besucht. Hatte Howards Warnung, das schließlich auch er auf diversen Verdächtigenlisten stand und er jetzt besser nicht auffallen sollte als Grund dafür vorgeschoben. Oh, er war mit Heero in Kontakt geblieben, so was in der Art. Er hatte ihm wieder und wieder Postkarten und kleine Päckchen geschickt. Aber alle ohne Absender, so dass Heero nie in der Lage gewesen war ihm zurückzuschreiben, falls der dazu je das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte. Duo hoffte nur inständig das Heero den vorgeschobenen Grund akzeptieren würde.

„Was glaubst du warum ich als erstes bei dir aufkreuze?" beantwortete Heero die Frage die Duo vor ein paar Sekunden gestellt hatte.

Duos Herz überschlug sich fast vor Freude. Heero schien ihm nicht böse zu sein. Und er war als erstes zu ihm gekommen. Das hieß, der andere wollte ihre alte Partnerschaft wieder. Duo summte fast vor Glück. Außerdem kannte er diesen Tonfall von Heero genau. Wenn er so sprach, dann hatte er einen neuen Plan. Duo konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten davon zu hören.

Inzwischen hatten sie Duos Ziel erreicht. Das – nach seiner Meinung – beste chinesische Restaurant in der Stadt. Schnell parkte Duo Deathscythe und die beiden Männer gingen dann ohne weitere Worte hinein.

Sie ließen sich einen Tisch in einer abgeschiednen Ecke geben und bestellten schnell. Duo hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, dazu flogen die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch viel zu aufgeregt hin und her, aber er bestellte trotzdem sein übliches. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatten sie beide dampfenden Tee vor sich stehen.

Duo hielt die Anspannung kaum noch aus. Er hatte zwar erst bis nach dem Essen warten wollen, doch er musste es jetzt wissen. „Dann erzähl mal," forderte er Heero auf.

Dieser saß ihm gegenüber, er beugte sich fast verschwörerisch nach vorne und sah Duo tief in die Augen. Duo hätte in diesem Blick versinken können, zwang sich aber sich zu konzentrieren. „Es ist knifflig."

Duo lachte beinah auf. Jeder große Plan von Heero war knifflig. Das machte die Sache ja immer so wahnsinnig interessant. Durch eine Geste forderte er Heero auf weiter zu reden.

„So was ist noch nie gemacht worden," Heeros Blick wurde immer intensiver, verbrannte Duo fast. „Es erfordert Planung und ne große Crew."

„Waffen?" fragte Duo besorgt.

„Nicht unbedingt. Schwerste Bewachung, aber die Beute…."

Duos Neugierde ließ ihn unruhig werden. Und es half auch nicht, das Heero sich so verklausuliert ausdrückte. Wenn Heero damit erreichen wollte das er Duos Aufmerksamkeit hatte, dann hatte er damit Erfolg. Duo wusste schon jetzt das er bei dem Gig mitmachen würde, egal worum es sich handelte. Aber er würde auch nicht aufhören zu fragen.

„Gegen wen geht's?"

Heero ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Achtstellig für jeden."

Wow. Das musste ja ein höllischer Raubzug sein. Duo spürte wie seine Hände vor Aufregung feucht wurden. „Gegen wen geht's?" wiederholte er, mit dringlicherem Tonfall.

Heero zog nur seine Mundwinkel zu seinem berühmt berüchtigten Grinsen hoch, ein Grinsen das Duo schon zu normalen Zeiten die Knie weich werden ließ. Dann hob er seine Tasse und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Danach sagte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, „Willst du mal wieder nach Vegas?"

Duo griff sich ebenfalls seine Tasse. „Sag bloß du willst ein Casino ausräumen?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann hob er seine Hand und zeigte Duo drei Finger.

Duos verschluckte sich fast, seine Augen fielen ihm beinah aus dem Kopf und er starrte ungläubig auf die drei Finger. Dann warf er einen fragenden Blick zu Heero. Der lächelte immer noch und nickte leicht, während das Strahlen in seinen Augen Duos Frage bestätigten.

Duos Herz raste. Heero wollte tatsächlich drei Casinos ausräumen? Auf einmal? Das war wahrscheinlich der aufregendste Raubzug aller Zeiten. Zumindest hatte Heero seine Zeit im Knast mit Planen verbracht. „Oooooohhhhhhhhh," gab Duo kopfschüttelnd als Kommentar zurück. Er setzte die Tasse ab, grinste sein breitestes Grinsen und starrte Heero erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt wollte er alles über diesen Raubzug erfahren.

--

Zwei Stunden später stand Duo neben Heero in einem Büro und war über einen Grundriss gebeugt. Wie es der Zufall so wollte hatte das Architekturbüro das für den Bau ihres Zielgebäudes verantwortlich war hier seinen Hauptsitz. Das war sehr praktisch, so konnte Heero seine Idee genauer erläutern.

Duo beugte sich noch dichter über den Plan. Die Risszeichnung lag auf einem Leuchttisch, jede Kleinigkeit war genau zu erkennen. Es war ein Plan von einem Tresorraum. Duo strich sich überlegend über das Kinn während er versuchte alle Einzelheiten in sich aufzunehmen.

„Der Tresorraum im Bellagio," sagte Heero mit seiner absolut ruhigen Stimme.

„Hmmm," machte Duo und schaute noch mehr. „Pffffuuhhh," war sein nächster Kommentar.

„Und?" fragte Heero.

„Wenn ich das richtig deute – und davon gehe ich gern aus – dann ist das vermutlich der am schwersten zugängliche Tresorraum aller Zeiten."

Heero beugte sich auch weiter vor, stieß dabei mit Duos Schulter zusammen, was leichte Stromschläge bei dem Langhaarigen auslöste. Es war eine süße Qual dem anderen so nah zu sein. Sein Aftershave zu riechen, die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren. Aber Duo rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf den Plan.

„Jep!" antwortete Heero in seiner gewohnt eloquenten Art.

„Du sagtest was von drei Casinos?" fragte Duo. Er sah hier nur einen Tresorraum.

Heero zeigte auf zwei Gänge die in den Tresorraum führten. „Diese Wege führen ins Mirage und ins MGM Grand. Diese beiden Casinos haben keinen eigenen Tresorraum. Jeder Cent von dort kommt hier an."

Duo fuhr die Wege auf dem Plan nach. „Das Bellagio, das Mirage und das MGM Grand. Das sind doch alles Läden von Treize Khushrenada," sagte er aufgeregt. Khushrenada war zurzeit DIE Größe in Las Vegas.

„In der Tat," erwiderte Heero.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meinst du er hat was dagegen?" fragte Heero.

Duo blickte vom Plan auf und ertrank beinah wieder in Heeros kobaltblauen Augen. „Wäre doch möglich," gab er zu bedenken.

Heero grinste nur.

Einige Minuten später saßen Duo und Heero sich gegenüber. Duo hatte den Grundriss bis in jede Einzelheit studiert. Jetzt wollte Heero von ihm wissen was er von der Idee hielt.

So hatten sie immer gearbeitet. Einer hatte einen Plan, gab die groben Parameter an den anderen, der entwickelte seinen eigenen Plan. Und dann nahmen sie beide Ideen und packten sie zusammen zu einem endgültigen Plan. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Stärken und Schwächen, aber zusammen waren sie unschlagbar.

„Du brauchst ein gutes Dutzend Leute, die eine Menge Jobs durchziehen," sagte Duo und rieb sich wieder mit der Hand über das Kinn. Er bemerkte wie Heero auf seine Hand starrte. Duo seufzte innerlich. Er wusste ja selbst das es nicht die intelligenteste Idee gewesen war dieses Tattoo machen zu lassen – noch dazu ein so großes das sich von seinem Unterarm bis auf seinen Handrücken zog wo es jeder sehen konnte. Aber er war betrunken gewesen und hatte über die Konsequenzen nicht nachgedacht. Zum Glück hatte Heero noch nichts zu dem Tattoo gesagt, obwohl der Blick allein Duo eigentlich schon völlig reichte.

„Und was für Leute?" hakte Heero nach.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz spontan würde ich sagen, du suchst einen Bill Gates, einen Jim Brown, eine Miss Daisy, zwei Clowns und einen Joe Frasier. Nicht zu vergessen den wohl besten Alfred Hitchcock der Welt." Duo und Heero sahen sich beide lächelnd an. Sie wussten beide wer den letzten Job übernehmen würde.

„Und wer soll dir das ganze vorfinanzieren?" wollte Duo noch wissen.

Heero zeigte mit seinem Kopf zu dem Grundriss. „Wenn wir diese drei Casinos ausnehmen, dann finden wir Sponsoren," sagte er mit absolutem Selbstbewusstsein in der Stimme. „Khushrenada hat eine Lange Liste von Feinden."

Duo nickte. Das stimmte, Khushrenada hatte sich auf seinem Weg zur Spitze kaum Freunde gemacht. Aber er war auch als jemand bekannt der sein Eigentum mit aller Macht schützte und sehr rachsüchtig war. „Aber Feinde mit Kohle die nichts zu verlieren haben?" gab Duo zu bedenken.

Heero antwortete nicht sondern blickte ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Einen Moment später kam Duo die Erleuchtung. „Ahhhh. Quatre."

„Quatre," bestätigte Heero.

Aber bevor Duo noch etwas erwidern konnte, war plötzlich ein lautes, „Hey!" zu hören und eine kräftige Taschenlampe leuchtete in ihre Richtung.

Duo und Heero hoben automatisch ihre Arme um die Augen abzudecken. „Hältst du sie bitte etwas runter, Oskar?" fragte Heero.

Der Wachmann knipste die Lampe aus. „Tschuldigung," sagte er und sah fast betreten drein. „Seid ihr hier oben durch? Habt ihr alles gefunden?"

Duo sah wie Heero den Plan zusammenrollte und hochhob. „Ja. Aber wir leihen uns die hier aus und machen davon ein paar Kopien, wenn das in Ordnung geht."

„Nehmt was ihr braucht," sagte Oskar.

Duo grinste. Es zahlte sich doch immer aus, die richtigen Leute zu kennen.

„Nett von dir," erwiderte Heero noch, dann drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Fahrstuhl, dicht gefolgt von Duo.

Während sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten war Duo tief in Gedanken versunken. Unruhig rieb er sich das Kinn.

Das schien auch Heeros Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Was?" fragte er plötzlich.

Duo drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Er wusste er würde bei diesem Coup mitarbeiten, er konnte gar nicht anders. Aber es gab noch Dinge die er vorher wissen musste. „Sag mir einen Grund."

Heero seufzte.

Doch Duo redete weiter. „Und komm mir nicht mit Geld." Das konnte kein Grund sein. Sicher Heero war wahrscheinlich nicht viel von seinem Vermögen übrig geblieben, nicht nachdem sich der Staat, die Anwälte und der Grund für ihren Streit sich daran bedient hatten. Aber wenn Heero wirklich dringend Kohle benötigte dann hätten sie nur ein paar von diesen kleinen Betrügereien wie heute Abend durchziehen müssen, das würde für die nächste Zeit reichen. Aber nein, Heero wollte nicht ein paar Tausender abgreifen, sondern den gefährlichsten Mann der Staaten um Abermillionen erleichtern.

„Die Frage ist also wieso?" fügte Duo noch hinzu.

Heero zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Die Frage ist 'Wieso nicht'?"

Duo starrte ihn nur an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er würde hier warten bis er eine richtige Antwort bekam.

Und das schien auch Heero erkannt zu haben. Er rollte kurz mit den Augen und sagte dann. „Weil ich gestern aus dem Knast rausgekommen bin. Das waren volle drei Jahre meines Lebens. Und weil du es nötig hast Teenie-Stars am Tisch abzuzocken."

Duo grummelte bei der letzten Aussage stumm vor sich hin und wackelte mit dem Kopf.

„Und weil die Bank immer gewinnt!" Heero kam noch einen Schritt auf Duo zu, stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihm. „Die Bank nimmt dich aus, wenn du zulange zockst. Es sei denn, du bekommst einmal ein absolutes Spitzenblatt. Dann kannst du den Spieß umdrehen."

Es war ja so klar das Heero sich auf Vergleiche aus dem Spiel zurückzog. Duo lächelte fast. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte Howard ihnen auch immer die Welt erklärt. Duo schaute Heero tief in die Augen. Dann sagte er, „Du hast diese kleine Ansprache vorher geübt, oder?"

Heero grinste leicht. „Ein kleines bisschen," gab er zu. „War ich zu schnell?"

„Nein, nein, nein," beruhigte Duo ihn. „Kam echt gut rüber. Echt klasse." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu seinem halb gequälten Grinsen. „Nur das mit den Teenies war hart."

In dem Moment kam der Fahrstuhl und öffnete sich. Duo und Heero traten fast im Gleichschritt ein. Heero drückte die Taste fürs Erdgeschoss, dann spielte er mit den zusammengerollten Plänen.

Duo grinste wieder. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sagte, „Ich bin ja mal gespannt was Quatre sagt." Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autor:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Schön, schön, freut uns das euch die Geschichte doch gefällt. Und was die Pairings angeht... wir verraten nichts! Nur das es am Ende eine sehr enttäuschte Person geben wird, die leider nicht gekriegt hat, wen sie wollte. Aber wer das sein wird... nun, das wird sich zeigen. 'gg'

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

„Ihr seid vollkommen durchgeknallt."

Duo unterdrückte schnell ein Lächeln und war froh das die Sonnenbrille die er trug seine Augen verdeckte. Sonst hätte Quatre das Lachen darin sicherlich gesehen. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne schien und es war warm – wie eigentlich fast immer in Las Vegas. Er, Heero und Quatre saßen draußen im Garten von Quatres riesigem Anwesen, nahe am Pool und genossen ein spätes Mittagessen. Und genau wie er es erwartet hatte fiel Quatres Reaktion auf Heeros Plan nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

„Hört ihr mir zu? Ihr seid wahnsinnig," verstärkte Quatre seine Aussage auch noch. „Ich bin der größte Experte in Sachen Casinosicherheit den es gibt. Mein Vater war sozusagen der Erfinder. Und sie kann nicht überlistet werden." Quatre griff nach seiner Gabel und stocherte ungeduldig in seinem Salat herum, aß aber nichts davon. Heero und Duo sahen ihm gelassen dabei zu.

Offenbar hatte Quatre eine etwas andere Reaktion auf seine Absage von ihnen beiden erwartet, denn er begann jetzt damit ihnen die Gründe aufzuzählen. „Da sind Kameras, da sind Aufpasser, da sind Schleusen, da sind Timer, da sind Panzertüren," Quatre lehnte sich etwas vor und sah Heero und Duo abwechselnd intensiv über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille an. „Da ist ne Privatarmee groß genug um in Paris einzumarschieren." Quatre nahm einen Bissen Salat. „Ok, blödes Beispiel."

„Es ist noch nie versucht worden," warf Heero ruhig ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf Duo ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Heero sah einfach zum anbeißen gut aus, er hatte wegen des warmen Wetters die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemds geöffnet und auf eine Krawatte verzichtet. Und Duo konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten nicht ständig auf dieses Stückchen freier Haut zu starren, das dadurch zu sehen war.

„Ohoho, natürlich, noch nie versucht worden," ahmte Quatre sarkastisch Heeros Aussage nach. „Es wurde versucht," versicherte er ihnen nickend. „Ein paar Jungs wären sogar fast durchgekommen." Quatre legte die Gabel ab und lehnte sich beinahe entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Kennt ihr die drei erfolgreichsten Raubüberfälle in der Geschichte von Vegas?" fragte er schließlich.

Duo und Heero sahen ihn weiterhin nur ausdruckslos an. Die beiden kannten das Spiel – Quatre musste erst immer alle Contras aufzählen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Und so manches Mal hatten sie ihn auch tatsächlich nicht dazu überreden können, bei einem ihrer Pläne mitzuwirken. Doch Duo war sich sicher, dass der Köder für diesen Coup viel zu verlockend war, als das Quatre nein sagen würde.

„Auf Platz 3," erzählte Quatre, „die Bronzemedaille. So ein Schlipsträger greift sich im Horseshoe ne Geldkassette. Er ist zwei Schritte näher an die Tür rangekommen als jeder andere vor ihm bevor die Wachleute ihn geschnappt haben."

Erneut unterdrückte Duo schnell ein Lächeln. Quatre genoss seine kleine Geschichte so offensichtlich, da wollte er ihn nicht dabei unterbrechen.

„Zweiterfolgreichster Raubüberfall," Quatres Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen so stark, dass man es sogar durch die Gläser der Sonnenbrille sehen konnte. „Das Flamingo 71. Der Mann hat tatsächlich noch frischen Sauerstoff geschnuppert bevor sie ihn erwischt haben. Allerdings hat er die folgenden drei Wochen durch einen Schlauch geatmet, dank des Schlagstocks des Wachmanns der ihn aufgehalten hat. Dieser bescheuerte Hippie."

Duo blickte schnell nach unten auf den Tisch. Wenn Quatre noch lange so weitermachte, dann würde er sich bald nicht mehr halten können. Er wusste wirklich nicht wieso, aber Quatre hörte sich gerade genauso an wie sein Vater. Wahrscheinlich war dieser es, der Quatre die Geschichte der erfolgreichsten Raubüberfälle von Las Vegas erzählt hatte, und Quatre imitierte nun – bewusst oder unbewusst – genau dessen Sprechweise. Denn Duo war sich sicher, das vor allem der letzte Satz originalgetreu aus Ruben Winners Mund stammte.

„Und der Junge, der am dichtesten dran war einen Raubüberfall auf ein Las Vegas Casino zu Ende zu bringen scheiterte vor dem Caesar's, 87. Er kam, griff zu, sie siegten," Quatre machte mit seiner Hand die Geste einer abfeuernden Pistole. Er blickte Duo und Heero eine Sekunde erwartungsvoll an, so als müsste jetzt eine Reaktion kommen.

„Aber was rede ich?" sagte Quatre schließlich. „Ihr seid schließlich keine Amateure. Ihr seid die Besten. Ich bin sicher ihr schafft's bis raus vors Casino," erneut griff Quatre nach der Gabel um damit in seinem Salat zu spielen. „Doch falls die Herren den Einwand gestatten," jetzt wurde er eindeutig sarkastisch, „wenn ihr draußen seid vor der Tür seid ihr immer noch in der Wüste, verflucht noch mal!"

Duo und Heero hatten sich während des Ausbruches nicht gerührt. Mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck sahen sie Quatre eine Sekunde lang an, dann sagte Duo plötzlich, „Du hast Recht." Dann drehte er den Kopf und wandte sich an Heero, „Er hat Recht."

„Quatre du hast Recht," wiederholte Heero Duos Aussage. „Unsere Augen waren größer als der Magen."

„Ja genau das war's," bestätigte Duo. „Pures Ego." Er wischte sich die Hände an seiner Serviette ab.

„Ja, ja, ja, bla, bla, bla," machte Quatre und stocherte weiter in seinem Salat herum.

„Danke für das Essen," sagte Heero, griff sich die Serviette und tupfte sich den Mund ab.

„Der Salat war köstlich," warf Duo ein während er sich erhob.

„Entschuldige die Störung," sagte Heero, erhob sich und reichte Quatre die Hand. Duo tat es ihm nach.

„Hört zu, wir kennen uns schon unheimlich lange," sagte Quatre in entschuldigendem Tonfall, „und ich steh in eurer Schuld wegen dem Ding mit dem Kerl in dem Ding. Das vergess ich euch nie."

„War uns ein Vergnügen," winkte Heero ab.

„Ich war nie auf den Bahamas," warf Duo ein. Sie hatten sich schließlich damals darauf geeinigt nicht wieder darüber zu sprechen. Bei jedem anderen hätten sowohl Heero als auch Duo eine Gefälligkeit als Gegenleistung erwartet, aber Quatre war eine Ausnahme.

Heero und Duo hatten Quatre vor etwas mehr als 10 Jahren kennen gelernt. Damals hatten die beiden sich in eine dieser reichen Eliteschulen eingeschlichen – irgendsoein Internat auf das die Reichen und Mächtigen ihre Sprösslinge schickten, damit diese den nötigen Schliff bekamen. Die eigentlich Ausbildung war dabei noch nicht einmal das wichtigste, es ging mehr darum wichtige Beziehungen zu knüpfen. Und darum, den Nachwuchs loszusein und sich nicht selbst um dessen Erziehung kümmern zu müssen.

Wie auch immer, Heero und Duo hatten sich als Kinder reicher Eltern ausgegeben und in diese Schule eingeschlichen. Und dort hatten sie sofort angefangen die reichen Bälger auszunehmen. Das war beinahe noch einfacher gewesen als die Teenie-Schauspieler beim Poker abzuzocken. Doch dann hatten sie einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hatten sich Quatre als eines der möglichen Opfer ausgesucht.

Quatre hatte so unendlich naiv gewirkt mit seinen blonden Locken, den unschuldigen blauen Augen und dem kindlichen Gesicht. Noch naiver als all die anderen verwöhnten Kids. Doch dieses Äußere täuschte. Quatre hatte ihr kleines Spiel in Null Komma Nichts durchschaut gehabt. Duo und Heero waren wie erstarrt gewesen – das war ihnen noch niemals zuvor passiert, und sie hatten sich bis dahin für unverwundbar gehalten.

Doch statt entsetzt zu sein hatte Quatres Reaktion nur aus Belustigung bestanden. Und statt sie auffliegen zu lassen hatte er sie dazu überredet, ihn bei ihrem kleinen 'Spiel' mitmachen zu lassen. Gut, eigentlich hatte er sie eher dazu erpresst, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Denn in diesen Wochen in denen die drei zusammengearbeitet hatten um Quatres Klassenkameraden auszunehmen, da waren sie Freunde geworden. Echte Freunde.

„Gebt Rashid eure Adressen," rief Quatre ihnen hinterher. „Ich hab noch ein paar Möbel rumstehen die ich euch schicken will."

Duo drehte den Kopf und deutete mit der Hand in Quatres Richtung, um diesem zu zeigen, dass sie ihn gehört hatten.

Die beiden hatten das Ende der riesigen Terrasse schon beinahe erreicht, als Quatre ihnen noch etwas hinterher rief. „Wartet, nur so aus purer Neugierde, welche Casinos wolltet ihr Genies euch denn vornehmen?"

Duo und Heero waren stehen geblieben und sahen sich nun an. Duo nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und polierte sie an seinem Jackett. „Das Belagio, das..." murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Das Belagio, das Mirage und das MGM Grand," wiederholte Heero Duos Gemurmel laut in Quatres Richtung. Dann drehten die beiden sich wieder um und setzten ihren Weg fort, nicht ohne sich amüsierte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Das war es. Sie hatten Quatre an der Angel.

Ein lautes Klirren war zu hören als Quatres Gabel abrupt auf den Teller fiel. „Das sind doch Treize Khushrenadas Casinos."

„Ist das so?" fragte Duo gespielt erstaunt in Heeros Richtung.

„So ist das," antwortete Heero ihm amüsiert.

Quatre stand von seinem Platz am Tisch auf und kam langsam auf die beiden zu. „Lasst hören," rief er leicht misstrauisch, „Was habt ihr gegen Treize Khushrenada?"

„Was hast du gegen ihn, das ist hier die Frage," konterte Heero.

„Er hat das Casino meines Vaters pulverisiert," war Quatres Antwort, und in seinen Augen funkelte es gefährlich. „Er hat ihn abgesägt. Dieses Casino hat meinem Vater viel bedeutet, und Khushrenada wird es nächsten Monat in die Luft sprengen um Platz zu schaffen für so ne steingewordene Scheußlichkeit." Quatre beäugte Heero und Duo abwechselnd. „Glaubt ihr ich seh nicht was ihr abziehen wollt?"

„Was wollen wir den abziehen?" fragte Duo gekonnt unschuldig.

„Wenn ihr Geld von Treize Khushrenada stehlt muss euch das klar sein, verflucht!" schimpfte Quatre. „Solche Sachen liefen früher ganz zivilisiert. Du zockst einen Kerl ab, er killt dich, und Schluss. Aber Khushrenada..." Quatre machte eine dramatische Pause, „Wenn das Ding erledigt ist betet das er nie rauskriegt das ihr dabei wart, oder wie ihr heißt. Am besten er hält euch für tot, sonst macht er euch kalt. Und danach foltert er euch."

Heero ging ein paar Schritte näher an Quatre heran. „Darum müssen wir auch sehr vorsichtig sein," sagte er, „und sehr präzise."

„Sehr zahlungskräftig," präzisierte Duo und trat nun auch näher heran.

„Jaaa," machte Quatre und sah abwechselnd von Duo zu Heero. „Und ziemlich krank noch dazu. Und es geht nicht ohne eine Crew die genauso krank ist wie ihr." Für ein paar Sekunden sah er weiterhin nur zweifelnd zwischen Duo und Heero hin und her, dann änderte sich plötzlich etwas in seinem Blick. „An wen habt ihr denn so gedacht?"

* * *

„Schön, also wer ist dabei?"

Duo und Heero saßen in einem kleinen Straßencafe in Los Angeles und gingen die Liste der möglichen Kandidaten durch. Nachdem Quatre den Köder geschluckt und zugesagt hatte ging es jetzt darum, den Rest der Crew zusammenzustellen. Und bedachte man um was für einen Job es sich handelte, so wollten sowohl Heero als auch Duo nur die besten ihrer Branche dafür haben.

„Sally Po ist dabei," antwortete Heero auf Duos Frage. „Sally Po hat sich eine chronische Bronchitis zugezogen und bewirbt sich um eine Versetzung in ein wärmeres Klima."

Duo grinste vor sich hin und machte einen Haken hinter Sallys Namen. Er konnte es sich so richtig vorstellen wie Sally ihrem Vorgesetzten die chronisch kranke, aber trotzdem arbeitswillige Angestellte vorspielte. Und er wusste auch ganz genau, dass ihre Bewerbung Erfolg haben würde – schließlich er es gewesen, der ihr diesen Hundebabyblick beigebracht hatte.

„Wie steht's mit Fahrern?" fragte Heero.

Duo ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Liste wandern. „Ich hab gestern mit Hilde und Noin gesprochen," antwortete er.

„Die Mormonen-Zwillinge?" fragte Heero.

„Hm," bejahte Duo. „Sie sind in Salt Lake City, seit sechs Monaten ohne Job. Ich glaube die haben Mühe die Zeit totzuschlagen." In Gedanken ließ Duo noch einmal kurz das Gespräch mit Hilde Revue passieren. Sie war noch immer völlig aufgebracht gewesen als sie mit Duo gesprochen hatte. Offenbar hatte sie kurz vorher mit ihrer Schwester Noin ein 'Autorennen' gefahren. Nur das Hilde statt eines richtigen Autos eines ihrer geliebten Modelle an die Startlinie geschickt hatte. Und wenn Noin nicht geschummelt und das Modellauto nicht einfach mit ihrem Monstertruck über den Haufen gefahren hätte, dann hätte Hilde auch gewonnen. Zumindest war es das was sie Duo erzählt hatte. Duo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn das ein Beispiel dafür war was die beiden zu ihrer Unterhaltung unternahmen, dann mussten sie sich wirklich furchtbar langweilen.

„Abteilung Technik?" fragte Heero und riss Duo so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Trowa Barton," antwortete Duo. Dafür musste er nicht extra die List überfliegen. Sie hatten zwar noch niemals zuvor mit Trowa gearbeitet, aber für diesen Job wollten sie die Besten, und Trowa war der Beste auf diesem Gebiet. „Trowa ist jetzt Freiberufler," fuhr er fort. „Er überwacht die Mafia fürs FBI."

„Wie geht's seinen Nerven?" fragte Heero. Sie hatten zwar noch nie mit Trowa zusammengearbeitet, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie noch nie von ihm gehört hatten. In ihrer Branche kannte man die anderen Mitspieler. Zumindest die wichtigen.

„Ganz gut," antwortete Duo, „nicht so dass es einem auffällt." Allerdings konnte Duo es sich nicht vorstellen, das Trowa lange für das FBI arbeiten würde. Wenn Trowa eins nicht ausstehen konnte, dann dass andere – unwissende und unfähige – Leute sein technisches Equipment anfassten. Dieser Ruf eilte ihm weit voraus, und Duo glaubte nicht, dass das FBI da lange mitspielen würde. Und Trowas Fähigkeiten waren an das FBI sowieso verschwendet.

„Feuerwerker?" fragte Duo schließlich.

„Phil Turentine," antwortete Heero abwesend, den Blick auf irgendetwas weiter unten im Park gerichtet.

Duo sah von seiner Liste auf. „Gestorben," antwortete er.

Heero drehte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. „Ach Quatsch," sagte er ungläubig. „Bei nem Job?"

„Hautkrebs," war Duos lakonische Antwort.

Heero sah ihn einen Moment weiter nur an, dann sagte er, „Hast du Blumen geschickt?"

„Hab seine Frau getröstet," antwortete Duo flapsig. Es war immer schlimm wenn einer der wirklich guten Leute starb – und dann auch noch so sinnlos, an einer Krankheit. Duo hatte Phils Frau tatsächlich getröstet nach der Beerdigung, wenn auch nicht so wie es seine flapsig dahingeworfene Andeutung vermuten ließ. Es gab eben nichts das so gut tröstete wie Schokoladenkuchen und Eis.

„Hn," machte Heero, drehte seinen Kopf und sah wieder auf den Park hinaus. Duo blickte noch einen Moment länger suchend in Heeros Gesicht. Er wusste nicht wieso er immer noch darauf hoffte, hoffte das seine Bemerkung über das trösten der Witwe irgendeine Reaktion in Heero hervorrief – Missfallen, Ärger, Eifersucht, irgendwas. Doch wie immer blieb Heeros Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos, und so senkte Duo seinen Blick schließlich wieder auf die Liste.

„Du trägst das Kreuz gar nicht mehr," sagte Heero plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel, den Blick immer noch abgewandt.

Duo blickte verblüfft auf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Heero auffallen würde. Auch wenn Heero ihm das Kreuz geschenkt hatte, damals vor unendlich langer Zeit als sie noch unter Howards Fittichen gestanden hatten. Es war kurz nach ihrem ersten erfolgreichen Coup gewesen. Heero hatte gesehen wie sehnsüchtig Duo eines der goldenen Kreuze in einem der Schaufenster eines Juweliers angestarrt hatte. Das Kreuz hatte Duo an das christliche Waisenhaus erinnert, in dem er eine kurze, glückliche Zeit verbracht hatte.

Und dann, urplötzlich und völlig unverhofft hatte Heero ihm das Kreuz geschenkt. Er hatte es ‚besorgt' indem er seine nicht unerheblichen Talente als Taschendieb eingesetzt hatte. Und Duo hatte dieses Kreuz seither stets getragen – hatte es doch dadurch, das es ein Geschenk von Heero gewesen war eine viel tiefere Bedeutung angenommen. Er hatte es immer getragen – bis zu jenem Tag vor drei Jahren, als er und Heero sich so sehr gestritten hatten, dass Duo nach Europa geflohen war.

„Ich hab es verkauft," antwortete Duo flach. Gott, wieso nur tat es so weh?

Heero nickte nur stumm und starrte weiter hinaus in den Park. „Dorothy Catalonia ist in der Stadt," sagte er schließlich und sah wieder zu Duo.

Duo seufzte lautlos. Ganz wie er es sich gedacht hatte, Heero würde nichts sagen. Und wieso auch. Schließlich hatte es noch niemals irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben das Heero mehr für ihn empfinden würde als nur Freundschaft. Eine unglaublich enge Freundschaft zwar, aber dennoch nicht mehr. Und so schwer es auch war, Duo würde sich damit zufrieden geben. Er hob die Augen und sah Heero direkt an, jede Hoffnung auf mehr aus seinem Blick verbannt. Zurück zum Geschäft.

„Dorothy könnte möglicherweise unabkömmlich sein," antwortete Duo schließlich auf Heeros Bemerkung.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:**Vielen Dank für all die Kommis! Wir hoffen wirklich das es so bleibt - vor allem weil es auch für euch von Vorteil ist, wo es uns doch so sehr anspornt! ;-) Einige von euch halten uns jetzt vielleicht für böse, fies und echt gemein das wir das letzt Mal so eine Andeutung gemacht haben und sonst nichts weiter zu den Pairings äußern - aber haben wir jemals behauptet, NICHT böse, fies und echt gemein zu sein? 'fg'

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Idiot Nr. 1 rannte eilig von der Tresortür weg und ließ dabei die Leitung von einer Kabelrolle herunter gleiten. Idiot 2 und 3 hatten sich schon hinter der Flurecke versteckt. Dorothy saß daneben und musste an sich halten um nicht genervt mit den Augen zu rollen.

Sie war überzeugt das man diesen Raubzug viel einfacher hätte erledigen können, aber ihre Mitganoven – wenn man eine so ehrenvolle Bezeichnung auf die Idioten überhaupt anwenden konnte – waren wirklich nicht das Beste was der Markt zu bieten hatte. Dorothy konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieso ihre Auftraggeber sich mit solchen Amateuren abgaben.

Sie seufzte noch einmal tief. Als Frau hatte sie es in diesem Job ziemlich schwer. Obwohl sie einen sehr guten Ruf hatte und ihr Handwerk verstand – eigentlich war sie die Beste in ihrem Job überhaupt, vor allem jetzt, nach Phil Turentines Tod – gab es nur sehr selten Anfragen nach ihren speziellen Talenten.

So wenig, das sie sogar mit solchen hirnamputierten Vollidioten zusammen versuchte eine Bank auszurauben. Na ja, mit ihren Anteil an diesem Coup würde sie sich die nächsten Monate über Wasser halten können und vielleicht auch weiter ihrer geheimen Leidenschaft, dem Produzieren von Rapmusik frönen können. Das war auch wieder so eine Sache in der sie benachteiligt wurde. Nur weil sie eine weiße Frau war dachten alle Produzenten das sie nichts von Rapmusik verstand. Pfft, die würden sich schon noch wundern.

Aber jetzt hieß es erstmal den Tresor zu knacken. Dahinter verbargen sich speziell gesicherte Schließfächer in denen laut ihrer Auftrageber spezielle Edelsteine und Schmuckstücke lagerten, und die sie gegen ein erkleckliches Sümmchen an diese weitergeben würden.

Die Idioten waren für den eigentlichen Einbruch in die Bank zuständig gewesen, nun würde endlich Doros Stunde schlagen und sie würde den Tresor sprengen. Sie hatte für jeden der 14 Haltebolzen der Tür eine C4 Sprengladung angebracht. Und diese würde sie jetzt zünden.

Idiot Nr. 1 kauerte sich neben Dorothy und reichte ihr die Kabeltrommel. Mit flinken Fingern nahm sie die Leitung und verband sie mit dem Zündmechanismus. Die drei Trottel sahen sie erwartungsfroh an. Doro grinste breit. „Los geht's Mädels. Haltet eure Schlüpfer fest."

Mit diesem flapsigen Spruch betätigte sie den Zündmechanismus und fast gleichzeitig begannen die Sprengladungen zu zünden. Eine nach der anderen. Es gab nicht mal besonders viel Krach. Die Trottel, die sich zur Vorsicht sogar Schutzbrillen aufgesetzt hatten sahen sie verwundert an. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie vermutet das Doro alles in die Luft jagen würde.

Sie seufzte wieder leise und rollte mit den Augen. Amateure! Dann übernahm sie das Kommando und schritt auf die Panzertür zu. Als sie nach wenigen Schritten dort angekommen waren, wies sie Trottel Nr. 2 mit einer Kopfbewegung an die Tür zu öffnen.

Er zog an der Tür und diese ließ sich butterweich öffnen. Die freigesprengten Bolzen fielen dabei alle mit einem zufriedenstellenden Pling auf den Boden.

Doro grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, sie liebte es wenn ihre Ideen funktionierten. Ein weiterer unknackbarer Tresor hatte in ihr seine Meisterin gefunden. Stolz schritt sie durch den von den Explosionen gebildeten Rauch auf den Safe zu. Die Schwachköpfe blieben in gebührendem Abstand hinter ihr. ‚Wenigstens eins was sie gut konnten,' dachte Doro schnaubend.

Kurz bevor Doro den Eingang erreichte, drehte sie sich einmal freudestrahlend um ihre eigene Achse – das war ihr kleiner Glückstanz, sie machte das bei jedem Job. Dann ging sie noch einen Schritt nach vorne und betrat endlich den Tresorraum.

Eine grelle Alarmsirene begann zu schrillen.

Doro drehte sich um, sah auf Idiot 1 bis 3 und schnaubte. „Ich glaube es hackt Leute!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Ihr Volleier! Ihr hattet nur eine einzige Aufgabe bei diesem Bruch zu erfüllen und selbst dazu hat es nicht gelangt."

Aber ihre dummen Kumpane hörten ihr gar nicht zu, sondern waren im Begriff zu fliehen. Doro schüttelte den Kopf. So wie sie das Sicherheitssystem in Erinnerung hatte, war eine Flucht zwecklos. Und die Idioten beeilten sich nur extra um in die Arme der Polizei zu rennen. Doro seufzte noch einmal und begann dann gemächlichen Schrittes dem Unvermeidlichen entgegen zu gehen.

* * *

Duo stand versteckt in einem Hauseingang und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Was für ein Pech aber auch. Oder Glück – je nachdem. Er und Heero hatten ihre alte Freundin Dorothy nach getaner Arbeit von ihrem Auftrag abholen wollen – die Information wann und wo das stattfand war mehr oder weniger ein offenes Geheimnis in ihren Kreisen.

Doch auf dem Weg zur Bank hatten sie plötzlich diese Unmengen an Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht gesehen und sofort eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Das war ein herber Schlag für sie gewesen. Dorothy war die Beste, sie brauchten sie unbedingt für den Job. Also hatte Duo Heero nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen und sie hatten beide sofort gewusst dass sie Doro da rausholen mussten. Sie konnten nicht warten bis diese in einigen Jahren entlassen oder das es ein neues Genie in dieser Kunst geben würde.

Schnell hatten sie das Auto angehalten und sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden einen Plan überlegt. Es war gefährlich, aber da niemand mit so etwas rechnen würde konnte es klappen. Ganz sicher sogar. Duo hatte schnell sein Notfallpack im Kofferraum geplündert und nun stand er hier und wartete auf seinen großen Auftritt.

Es hatte länger gedauert als erwartet. Die Polizisten schienen diesmal ihr Handwerk zu verstehen und befragten Doro wohl schon im Inneren der Bank nach ihrer Vorgehensweise. Jetzt endlich – knapp eine Stunde nachdem die Sirenen losgegangen waren entstand ein Tumult. Etliche Polizisten kamen aus der Bank und verteilten sich in alle Richtungen auf dem Platz davor. Alles schön beleuchtet durch die unzähligen Blaulichter.

Dann endlich wurde Dorothy rausgeführt. Duo konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Auch in dieser angespannten Lage sah sie noch gut aus. Wie eine Königin ging sie auf einen der Polizeiwagen zu, so als ob nicht sie die Gefangene wäre.

Einer der Polizisten machte eine Geste damit sie anhielt. Sie standen jetzt beide neben dem Streifenwagen, die anderen Polizisten hatten sich inzwischen woandershin orientiert.

„Und das ist wirklich alles? Mehr haben Sie nicht benutzt?" fragte der Polizist Dorothy ganz ungläubig.

Diese zuckte die Schultern. „Wollen Sie etwa behaupten ich würde Sprengfallen legen?" empörte sich Dorothy.

„Ich weiß nicht, lassen Sie doch mal hören."

„Sprengfallen sind nicht Miss Catalonias Stil. Nicht wahr Doro? Zumindest nicht in Gebäuden." Duo war schon vor einigen Augenblicken aus seinem Versteck hervorgekommen, aber jetzt machte er auf sich aufmerksam.

Der Polizist sah ihn ganz erstaunt an. Duo hob lässig einen Ausweis aus seinem Trenchcoat und ließ ihn aufklappen. „Peck, ATF!" stellte er sich vor, während er die letzten Schritte zu den beiden überbrückte. Mehr erklärte er nicht. Echte Bundesbeamte waren auch immer viel zu cool um uniformierten Polizisten irgendwas zu erklären.

Doro blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen, aber sie war ein Profi und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Duo redete einfach weiter, damit der Polizist nicht dazu kommen konnte dumme Fragen zu stellen. „Lassen Sie mich raten. C-4 Sprengstoff, Standart, gedämmt und manuell gezündet. Und zwar aus geringer Entfernung."

Der Polizist nickte stumm. Das hatten sie also schon durch ihre Untersuchung herausbekommen.

„Ich hab noch eine Frage, ist dieses Miststück durchsucht worden?"

Der Polizist sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Nach Sprengfallen am Körper? Ich meine richtig durchsucht, nicht nur nach Waffen?" fuhr Duo fort.

Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon auf Dorothy losgehen. Das wäre ja nun gar nicht in Duos Sinne, deshalb machte er einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne. „Treten Sie beiseite," sagte er zu dem Polizisten. „Ich erledige das lieber selbst."

Er packte Doro am Arm und drehte sie um. Dann beugte er sie nach vorne, so dass sie mit ihrem Oberkörper auf dem Streifenwagen lag und begann sie zu durchsuchen.

„Hey!" protestierte Doro ihrer Rolle entsprechend. „Jetzt geht das wieder los."

Duo fummelte etwas mit seinen Fingern, dann drehte er sich halb zu dem Polizisten um. „Holen Sie Griggs, ich muss ihn dringend sprechen."

„Wen?" fragte der Mann vollkommen verwundert.

Duo stellte sich wieder richtig auf und warf dem Polizisten einen harten Blick zu. „Fragen Sie nicht, finden Sie ihn!" befahl er mit lauter Stimme. Das würde den Mann sicher für einige Minuten beschäftigt halten.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hastete dieser eilig davon. Einfache Streifenpolizisten waren immer sehr eifrig wenn es darum ging Befehle von Trenchcoatträgern zu befolgen.

Duo beugte sich schnell wieder zu Doro runter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Hey Doro, kannst du was basteln aus dem was ich dir zugeschoben hab?" Weiter als bis hier hatte sein und Heeros Plan nicht gereicht, jetzt musste Doro ihnen raus helfen.

„Schon erledigt," sagte die blonde Frau und Duo meinte förmlich das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht rauszuhören.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Duos Gesicht. Er fasste Doro am Oberarm und führte sie gemütlich von dem Streifenwagen weg.

„Ist Heero auch hier?" fragte Doro interessiert während sie sich langsam aber sicher von dem Platz entfernten. Bisher hatte sie immer nur mit ihnen beiden zusammen gearbeitet.

„Ja, er wartet ne Ecke weiter," antwortete Duo. Unglaublich, niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern. Aber andererseits, genau darauf hatte ja ihr Plan auch beruht.

„Herzallerliebst!" sagte Doro. „Endlich mal wieder ein Job mit anständigen Kriminellen."

Duo grinste noch breiter. Dann war ein kleines Puff zu hören. Duo drehte sich kurz um und sah eine Rauchwolke aus dem Streifenwagen steigen. „Alle Mann in Deckung!" schrie er über den gesamten Platz, untermalt von lauten Knallgeräuschen.

Heilloses Durcheinander brach aus. Alle Polizisten schienen auf den Wagen zuzustürmen. Duo und Doro nahmen das als Zeichen und rannten jetzt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Huhuhuhu, mit dem Scheiß haben die nicht gerechnet," kicherte Doro während sie sich selbst aus ihren Handschellen befreite. Ein Trick den ihr Duo vor Jahren mal beigebracht hatte.

„Gute Arbeit," lobte Duo.

„Danke!" erwiderte Doro. Aber es war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen – schließlich war sie die Beste in ihrem Fach.

* * *

Heero saß auf einem Logenplatz in einem Zirkus. Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen das Duo ihn hierher geschleppt hatte. Ein Zirkus! Ein Zirkus in San Diego! Er grummelte ein bisschen vor sich hin.

Duo schien das gar nicht zu stören. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt und hatte die gesamte Vorstellung kommentiert, konnte kaum ruhig sitzen. Er lachte mit den Clowns, war erstaunt über die Tierdressuren und fieberte bei den Artisten mit. Und nebenbei hatte er schon zwei Eimer Popcorn vertilgt. Heero fragte sich wieder ob es wirklich nötig war hierher zu kommen. Es musste doch auch andere Art und Weisen geben diesen Job ihrer Crew zu besetzen.

Der Zirkusdirektor hatte wieder seinen großen Auftritt und kündigte eine Sensation an – oder das was er dafür hielt. Eine Artistengruppe aus China. Heero lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück. Endlich ging es los.

Während der kurzen Umbaupause in der die gesamte Manege im Dunkeln getaucht war hatten die Leute vom Zirkus es geschafft eine Atmosphäre zu schaffen die an ein chinesisches Restaurant erinnerte – zumindest kam es Heero so vor. Außerdem waren mitten in der Manege jetzt zwei Rohre aufgestellt die bis ins Dach des Zirkuszelts reichten wo sie befestigt waren. An diesen Rohren, oder Bambusstäben – Heero war sich da nicht so sicher – klammerten sich jetzt 8 Chinesen und führten synchron ihre Tricks vor.

Auf Anweisung turnten und kletterten sie an diesen Rohren herum. Es sah zumindest schön aus, das musste Heero zugeben. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht glaubte das dieser Zirkusbesuch notwendig war. „Welcher von denen ist der unglaubliche Chang?" flüsterte er Duo mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu.

„Das ist der kleine Chinese."

Heero drehte sich ganz zu seinem Freund – der ihn ignorierte und seinen Blick gebannt nach vorne gerichtet hielt – um und sah ihn vollkommen ungläubig an. Was war das denn für eine Antwort? Dort in der Manege waren acht kleine Chinesen. Aber er beschloss das es jetzt nicht der richtige Ort oder die richtige Zeit war um darauf einzugehen. Er lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sitz zurück.

„Wer steht noch auf der Liste?" erkundigte er sich.

„Er ist die Liste!" versicherte ihm Duo.

Heero schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Inzwischen waren die meisten der Artisten von den Rohren herunter gekommen und standen jetzt im Rampenlicht in der Manege. Der achte kletterte mit Affengeschwindigkeit an einem Rohr hoch. Das erforderte sicher extremes Geschick befand Heero, aber rechtfertigte noch lange nicht das Duo glaubte das dieser Chang ihre einzige Wahl war.

„Also ich weiß nicht. So schwierig ist das auch nicht," verkündete Heero und zeigte zur Untermauerung auf die Arena. Genau in dem Moment fing der Chinese an zwischen den zwei Stäben mittels Saltos hin und her zu springen. Heero blieb vor Erstaunen fast der Mund offen stehen.

Dann sprang der Mann mit einem dreifachen Rückwärtssalto ganz in die Manege, und vollführte dort noch einige weitere Saltos aus dem Stand. Das Publikum raste und der Artist strahlte.

Duo zog seinen Maxi-Trinkbecher hervor und schlürfte ausgiebig Cola.

Heero fand seine Stimme wieder, „Wir haben einen Schlangenmenschen," sagte er in Duos Richtung.

„Wir haben einen Schlangenmenschen," bestätigte Duo als er mit dem Trinken fertig war, den Blick noch immer gebannt auf die Manege gerichtet. Dann begann auch er wie wild zu klatschen. Heero tat es ihm nach. Dieser Chang hatte es schließlich verdient.

--

Die eigentliche Verhandlung mit ihrem neuen Schlangenmenschen verlief sehr schnell. Sie mussten ihm nur kurz umreißen das es um eine achtstellige Summe ging und sofort war er Feuer und Flamme. Schien sich wohl sowieso bei seiner Artistennummer zu langweilen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sich bereit erklärt zur großen Vorbesprechung in Vegas zu kommen.

Heero folgte Duo auf den Parkplatz des Zirkus. So langsam nahm ihre Crew gestalt an. Aber irgendwas fehlte noch. Sie hatten gerade Deathscythe erreicht da sagte Heero, „Wir brauchen Howard." Er warf sein Sakko auf die Rückbank und öffnete die Tür.

Duo hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Kannst du vergessen. Er hat vor einem Jahr aufgehört."

Das war eine absolute Neuigkeit für Heero. Er hätte auch nie gedacht das sein Lehrmeister jemals ans Aufhören denken würde. Lug und Betrug waren sein Leben. „Hat er etwa Gott entdeckt?" Heero konnte wirklich nicht fassen das Howard kein Gangster mehr sein sollte.

Duo öffnete seine Autotür und setzte sich hinters Steuer. „Magengeschwüre!" antwortete er einsilbig.

Das ergab immer noch keinen absoluten Sinn. Heero setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann sagte er, „Fragen kannst du ihn ja." Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sich Howard von etwas so zweitrangigem wie Magengeschwüren von diesem Coup abhalten lassen würde.

Duo drehte sich zu ihm ihn und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Fragen kann ich ihn ja," bestätigte er.

Auch Heero grinste. Howard würde garantiert nicht widerstehen können. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf ihren alten Mentor wieder zu sehen.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Tja, wie schon erwähnt, dieses Plotbunny ist gar böse und zwingt uns dazu, die Geschichte schnell voranzutreiben und zu schreiben. Deshalb gibts jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel. Bißchen kurz zwar, aber dafür kams ja so schnell, ne. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Duo lehnte an einer Wand und beobachtete lächelnd die Menge. Als er in St. Petersburg, Florida angekommen war hatte er erst gar nicht versucht Howard in dessen Wohnung aufzusuchen. Es war Sonntagvormittag, da konnte sich sein Mentor nur an einem Ort aufhalten.

Und richtig, genau in diesem Moment trat ein untersetzter älterer Mann, gekleidet in ein schreiendes Hawaiihemd und beigefarbene Mütze an den Schalter und platzierte seine Wetten. Dabei kreuzte er diverse Sachen in einer zusammengefalteten Zeitung an.

Duos Lächeln wurde breiter. Er freute sich wirklich darauf Howard wieder zu sehen und hoffte inständig das dieser auch bei ihrem Coup mitmachen würde. Howard hatte ihnen schließlich alles beigebracht, es würde sich komisch anfühlen wenn er nicht bei ihrem größten Schlag mitmachen würde. Ganz davon abgesehen das sie ihn und seine Talente auch wirklich brauchten.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwelgte Duo in Erinnerungen. Er war ungefähr sechs oder sieben gewesen als dieser komische Mann ihn auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. Das Leben mit Howard war aufregend gewesen und um vieles besser als alles was er bis dato gekannt hatte. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr um sein Essen oder seinen Schlafplatz zu machen und moralische Bedenken wegen der Gaunereien hatte er sowieso noch nie empfunden.

Howard war sogar mehr als ein reiner Mentor für ihn gewesen. Er hatte nie so etwas wie Familie kennen gelernt und so war Howard zu seinem Vaterersatz geworden. Das ging sogar soweit, dass Duo vor Eifersucht fast Anfälle bekommen hatte, als Howard ein paar Jahre später verkündete das er den Schützling eines Kollegen der gerade gestorben war bei sich aufnehmen würde. Duo hatte geschrieen und geschmollt und prophezeit das er den anderen Jungen garantiert nicht würde ausstehen können.

Und dann hatte er sich praktisch beim ersten Blick in diesen stillen, viel zu ernsten Jungen verliebt. OK, vielleicht nicht wirklich verliebt, schließlich war er noch viel zu jung gewesen um zu wissen was das bedeutete, aber er hatte sich sofort zu Heero hingezogen gefühlt. Sie waren schnell Freunde geworden und standen sich seitdem so nahe wie Brüder – nein, eigentlich näher. Sie verstanden sich wortlos und waren die perfekten Partner in ihrem Geschäft.

Darum war für Duo fast eine Welt zusammen gebrochen als sie sich vor drei Jahren so sehr gestritten hatten. Als Heero zum allerersten Mal nicht auf ihn gehört hatte und dafür so grausam bestraft worden war. Duo war froh das sie jetzt wieder zusammen waren und er schwor sich das er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde damit niemals wieder etwas zwischen sie kommen könnte. Dazu hatte er Heero viel zu sehr vermisst.

Howard schien inzwischen alles erledigt zu haben und trat vom Wettschalter zurück. Dann schlenderte er in Richtung der Zuschauerränge.

Duo stieß sich von der Wand ab, schob seine Sonnenbrille wieder zurecht und folgte Howard langsam. Auch er trug eine zusammengefaltete Wettzeitung bei sich.

Ein paar Momente später hatte er Howard eingeholt. Dieser saß auf einer Bank in der Sonne und schälte gemütlich eine Orange. Duo ging zu der Bank und beugte sich nach vorne so dass sich seine Hände auf der Rückenlehne abstützten.

Bevor er selber was sagen konnte begann Howard zu reden während er weiter die Orange schälte, „Ich hab dich schon gesehen. Am Sattelplatz, kurz vor dem zweiten Rennen. Du standst am Männerklo während ich am Wettschalter war."

Duo schmunzelte innerlich, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Aber er machte bei dem Spiel mit und sagte erstmal gar nichts. Statt dessen hob er seine gefaltete Zeitung und tat so als würde er darin lesen.

„Du warst heute Früh noch nicht mal wach, da hab ich dich schon gesehen," grummelte Howard.

Duo lachte jetzt offen und legte die Zeitung weg. „Wie geht's, Howard?" fragte er.

Howard machte einen sekundenkurzen Blick zur Seite, dann sagte er, „Ging mir nie besser. Und dir? Das Tattoo war eine wirklich dumme Idee."

Duo seufzte, ging aber nicht darauf ein. „Wozu die Orange?" lenkte er ab.

„Mein Arzt sagt das ich Vitamine brauche."

„Und wieso nimmst du dann keine Vitamine?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

Howard hielt tatsächlich inne und schaute auf. „Soll das etwa ne Sprechstunde werden?" begehrte er zu wissen.

Duo richtete sich auf und stupste Howard leicht mit der Zeitung an die Schulter an. „Komm mit, ich hab Logenplätze."

Einige Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam auf den angekündigten Logenplätzen. Duo hatte sich auf dem Weg nach oben noch schnell einen großen Becher Eis mit Früchten geholt und mümmelte es genüsslich. Bei einem so sonnigen Tag musste man einfach Eis essen.

„Ist Heero draußen?" fragte Howard.

Duo leckte an seinem Löffeln. „Ja, seit ein paar Tagen."

„Und hast du es ihm schon gesagt?"

Duo blickte seinen Mentor erstaunt an. „Was gesagt?"

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Früher oder später wirst du es Heero erklären müssen."

Duo schüttelte so heftig seinen Kopf, dass sein Zopf dabei hin und her wippte. „Ich hatte während der letzten Jahre meinen besten Freund verloren, Howard. Das werde ich nicht noch mal riskieren."

Howard sah ihn mit unlesbarem Blick an. „Ich mein immer noch das du reinen Tisch machen solltest. Das wird sonst früher oder später zu neuen Problemen führen."

„Mir reicht es sein Freund zu sein. Mehr brauch ich nicht."

„Lügner!" erklärte Howard.

Duo erwiderte nichts daraufhin. Für die nächsten Minuten saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und beobachteten wie die Hunde für das nächste Rennen in die Arena geführt wurden. Duo hatte sich wieder sein Eis geschnappt, aber irgendwie schmeckte es nicht mehr ganz so gut wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

Doch dann begann Howard wieder zu reden. „Willst du es mir nun erzählen? Oder soll ich sofort nein sagen und wir sind fertig damit?"

Duo wackelte etwas mit seinem Kopf während er unmotiviert in seinem Eisbecher stocherte. „Howard du bist der Größte. Du bist ein Halbgott. Was willst du?"

„Gar nichts," kam es grummelnd von Howard. „Ich wohn in einer schönen Maisonettewohnung. Ich habe eine Einbauküche und einen Goldfisch," er seufzte kurz. „Ich habe eine Bekannte die ich sehr schätze. Sie verkauft Damenunterwäsche bei Macy's. Ich habe mich geändert."

Duo musste stark an sich halten um nicht laut aufzulachen. In dem Moment ertönte das Startsignal des Rennens und die Hunde rasten hinter den mechanischen Hasen hinterher.

„Typen wie wir ändern sich nicht, Howard," verkündete Duo. „Wir behalten unseren Biss oder wir schlaffen ab. Wir ändern uns nicht." Das war einer von Howards beliebtesten Sprüche – einer seiner Grundsätze – und Duo hätte sich nie gedacht das er einmal seinen Mentor daran erinnern müsste.

„Den Schmus kannst du dir sparen," erwiderte Howard und verfolgte gespannt die laufenden Hunde.

Duo beugte sich dicht zu dem anderen Mann. „Ist das dein Hund, der da ganz weit hinten?" zog er seinen Freund auf.

Howard schüttelte sich ein wenig und zeigte in die Richtung zur Arena. „Der kommt schon noch. Das weiß jeder der davon Ahnung hat."

Duo schmunzelte. Howard war einer der begnadetsten Gauner die er kannte, aber Glück beim Wetten hatte er noch nie gehabt. Aber solange es ihm Spaß machte.

Duo war fertig mit dem Eis und stellte den Becher zur Seite. Er wischte sich die Hände sauber und lehnte sich gemütlich in den Sitz zurück.

„Werde ich jetzt wenigstens mal wie ein Erwachsener behandelt und erfahre was ihr plant?" grummelte Howard.

Duo grinste. Er wusste genau das er den anderen jetzt an der Angel hatte. Howard würde dem Plan niemals widerstehen können. Er beugte sich wieder zur Seite und flüsterte Howard zu was sie planten. Dann legte er ihm ein Flugticket in den Schoß. Anschließend klopfte er Howard freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und stand auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen wie Howards Hund mit großem Abstand als letzter über die Ziellinie rannte.

Howard stöhnte und hielt sich den Bauch – so als wenn er Schmerzen hätte. Aber Duo bemerkte das der alte Mann dabei das Flugticket nicht losließ. Heero würde sich freuen, Howard war dabei.

--

Ein paar Stunden später war Duo wieder zurück in Las Vegas. Er und Heero hatten sich in eine Bar zurückgezogen. Duo hatte einen kleinen Jet Lag und hatte es sich so richtig gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte seine beiden Arme auf der Theke verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf gebettet. Regungslos starrte er auf einen Fernseher hinter der Bar in dem gerade ein Werbespot für einen bevorstehenden Boxkampf hier in Las Vegas gezeigt wurde. Es war ein Megaereignis und würde in etwas mehr als zwei Wochen im MGM Grand stattfinden.

„Howard ist Nummer zehn. Zehn reichen, oder nicht?" fragte Heero.

Duo reagierte nicht. Dazu war er auch viel zu k.o.

Ein paar Momente später fragte Heero. „Willst du noch einen mehr?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Heero seufzte. „Du willst noch einen mehr."

Stille.

„Wir holen uns noch einen mehr."

Diesmal blinzelte Duo zumindest mit seinen Augenlidern – zu mehr war er zur Zeit einfach nicht in der Lage. Nicht das Heero das hätte sehen können. Aber es machte gar nichts, Heero hatte ihn auch so verstanden. So wie es sich für Partner gehörte.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wow, wir haben nen Heiratsantrag gekriegt! Wir sind echt geschmeichelt, Peru, aber wir müssen dankend ablehnen. Wir haben nämlich schon lang beschlossen, das wir nur Keanu heiraten 'gggg'. Und wie sollen wir das verstehen, ihr kennt das Plotbunny noch nicht? Nach so vielen Kapiteln? Oder wollt ihr es etwa persönlich kennenlernen? Mutig, mutig, können wir da nur sagen. :-) Aber sollten wir es demnächst tatsächlichirgendwann mal schaffen unsere Seite endlich online zu stellen, dann könnt ihr dort all unsere Bunnys persönlich kennenlernen. Aber vorsicht, einige von ihnen beißen!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Zechs kaute auf seinem Bleistift und war vollkommen in das Skript in seiner Hand vertieft. Zumindest sah es nach außen hin so aus und das war auch genau der Eindruck den Zechs erwecken wollte. Er wirkte wie einer der vielen Studenten in Chicago – Rucksack, Jeans, dicker Schal, abgetragener Anorak, Baseball-Cap – und das war ihm nur recht. Schließlich wollte er nicht dass eines seiner Opfer am Ende noch misstrauisch würde. Oder sich an ihn erinnern konnte.

Den Kopf immer noch über das Skript gebeugt stieg Zechs zusammen mit der üblichen Menschenmenge um diese Zeit in die U-Bahn. Die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel gehörten zu seinen liebsten Jagdgründen, schließlich konnte man nirgends sonst so eng an fremde Menschen gepresst stehen oder sie anrempeln wie dort, ohne dass es Verdacht erwecken würde. An manchen Tagen machte er fast nichts anderes als den ganzen Tag mit der U-Bahn kreuz und quer durch die Stadt zu fahren und dabei seine Fähigkeiten als Taschendieb unter Beweis zu stellen.

Sein Opfer für diese Fahrt hatte er sich bereits am Bahnsteig ausgesucht – ein Geschäftsmann der völlig vertieft in den Börsenteil seiner Zeitung war. Zechs hatte sich absichtlich beim Einsteigen so platziert, dass er von den in die Bahn strömenden Menschenmassen automatisch direkt vor sein Opfer geschoben wurde – immerhin machte er das jetzt schon lang genug und hatte die entsprechende Erfahrung um so was völlig natürlich aussehen zu lassen. Nichts wäre auffälliger als sich durch den überfüllten Wagon direkt zu seinem Opfer zu kämpfen.

Die ersten zwei Stationen über verhielt sich Zechs absolut ruhig. Nur nicht zu früh zugreifen, das war ein Fehler den Anfänger oft machten. Sollte sein Opfer aussteigen bevor er bereit war, nun, dann hatte es eben nicht sein sollen. Aber er würde nichts überhasten und sich dadurch erwischen lassen!

Und dann war seine Chance endlich gekommen. Kurz bevor die U-Bahn an der dritten Haltestelle hielt schlug er zu. Gerade als der Wagen sich rumpelnd in eine Kurve legte und eigentlich jeder der Fahrgäste durchgeschüttelt und aneinandergeschubst wurde ließ er seine rechte Hand unauffällig in der Innentasche des Geschäftsmannes verschwinden und mit dessen Brieftasche wieder hervorkommen.

Sofort entschuldigte er sich hastig bei seinem Opfer dafür dass sie beide aneinandergerumpelt waren – er hatte genau den richtigen Ton von uninteressierter Höflichkeit in seiner Stimme – und wie erwartet nickte der Geschäftsmann nur und sah nicht einmal von seiner Zeitung auf. Und auch Zechs senkte seinen Kopf wieder und vertiefte sich scheinbar in sein Skript.

So manch einer hätte sich jetzt sofort von seinem Opfer entfernt. Aber nicht Zechs. Seiner Meinung nach war auch das ein typischer Anfängerfehler. Sofort nach einem Fischzug wegzulaufen, in der Angst sonst erwischt zu werden – nichts könnte sicherer dazu führen, dass genau das passierte. Und so blieb Zechs wo er war, an den Geschäftsmann gepresst in der U-Bahn, und erst als der Wagen an der Haltestelle hielt ließ er sich zusammen mit all den anderen Menschen aus dem Wagon schieben.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst lief Zechs langsam über den Bahnsteig in Richtung Ausgang. Er hatte genau das richtige Tempo drauf – nicht zu langsam aber auch nicht zu schnell. Wie ein Student zu seiner nächsten Vorlesung lief er zielstrebig, aber ohne zu rennen. Denn auch das würde nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Um ihn herum eilten die anderen Fahrgäste ihren nächsten Zielen entgegen, schoben sich an ihm vorbei wenn er ihnen nicht schnell genug lief und achteten alle überhaupt nicht auf ihn. Gut. Das war genau das was Zechs wollte.

Erst als er zwei Straßen von der Haltestelle entfernt war steckte Zechs seine Hand in seine Jackentasche um die gestohlene Brieftasche hervorzuholen. Doch seine Tasche war leer. Verblüfft blieb Zechs mitten auf der Straße, die er gerade überquert hatte, stehen und wühlte mit seiner Hand sorgfältiger in der Tasche. Doch da war noch immer nichts.

Halt doch, etwas war da. Erstaunt zog Zechs seine Hand hervor und starrte auf die kleine, weiße Visitenkarte. 'Netter Fischzug' stand darauf geschrieben, und direkt darunter 'Emmit's Pub'. Immer noch erstaunt drehte er die Karte um –verdammt noch mal wer hatte ihn beobachten können, ohne dass es ihm auffiel – und warum hatte derjenige nichts gesagt sondern stattdessen dann ihn beklaut? Wer auch immer es war, er musste verdammt gut sein wenn Zechs ihn nicht entdeckt hatte. Und als er den Namen auf der Visitenkarte las, wurde ihm klar warum er nichts bemerkt hatte.

Heero Yuy. Oh ja, er hatte schon von Heero Yuy gehört, wenn ihn auch noch niemals persönlich getroffen. Sein Vater schwärmte immer begeistert von Heero Yuy, jedes Mal wenn Zechs wieder einmal etwas dummes angestellt hatte. Heero Yuy, der von einem der besten Taschendiebe – einem engen Freund seines Vaters übrigens – ausgebildet worden war, und der nach dessen Tod von Howard Bloom aufgenommen und zum Trickbetrüger ausgebildet worden wäre. Worin er ebenfalls brillant war, wie sein Vater mit einem Seitenblick zu ihm immer hinzufügte.

Wenn Zechs jetzt daran dachte, wie gekonnte Heero Yuy ihn, einen Meister des Fachs, beklaut hatte, dann blieb ihm wohl nichts übrig, als seinem Vater im Stillen recht zu geben. Wenn Heero Yuy, ohne in Übung zu sein, eine so sichere und flinke Hand hatte, was wäre dann erst wenn er seine Karriere als Taschendieb weiterverfolgt hätte?

Jedenfalls reichte das alles aus um Zechs' Neugierde zu wecken. Es war vielleicht nicht besonders schlau sich mit jemandem zu treffen, der einen bei einem Fischzug ertappt hatte, aber offensichtlich wollte Heero Yuy ihn treffen. Sonst hätte er nicht seine Karte hinterlassen. Und Heero Yuy genoss einen gewissen Ruf in ihren Kreisen – er und sein Partner sollten die besten auf ihrem Gebiet sein. Also würde Zechs sich zumindest einmal anhören was er zu sagen hatte.

Es war nicht besonders schwer Emmit's Pub zu finden – er befand sich nur zwei Straßen weiter von der Haltestelle. Zögernd betrat Zechs das Lokal, blieb im Schatten der Tür stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Noch war nicht viel los im Pub, nur zwei einsame Gäste standen am Tresen, und nur einer der Tische war besetzt.

Sofort wanderte Zechs Blick zu dem Mann der am Tisch saß. Die beiden Gäste am Tresen hatte er sofort ausgeschlossen, sie waren eindeutig Bauarbeiter die ihre Pause hier im Pub verbrachten – offenbar das übliche Klientel dieser Bar. Der Mann am Tisch jedoch war anders. Er war offenbar zumindest Teilweise asiatischer Abstammung – was zum Namen 'Yuy' ja nur passen würde – gut gekleidet, und blickte ihn direkt an.

Zechs stieß sich von der Tür ab und kam zögernd näher. Auch wenn er fast sicher war dass das hier keine Falle war, so würde er dennoch vorsichtig sein. Man wusste ja schließlich nie.

Heero Yuy sah ihm erwartungsvoll und mit einem kleinen ironischen Grinsen entgegen. „Hallo Zechs," sagte er und hielt die inzwischen schon zweimal geklaute Brieftasche hoch. „Wem gehört die?"

Zechs blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, sah kurz auf die Brieftasche und dann wieder zu Yuy. „Wer sind Sie?" fragte er. Auch wenn er genau wusste wer sein Gegenüber war, so musste das doch nicht heißen, dass er das dem anderen auch gleich mitteilte. Sollte Yuy ruhig denken er wüsste mehr und wäre im Vorteil.

„Ein Freund von Bobby Peacecraft," antwortete Heero. Dann griff er in seine Innentasche, holte ein paar Papiere heraus und knallte sie auf den Tisch. „Sag ja oder nein. Sofort."

Zechs warf ihm einen langen, prüfenden Blick zu, dann setzte er sich schließlich auf den Stuhl direkt gegenüber von Heero. „Was ist das?" fragte er und versuchte einen genaueren Blick auf die Papiere zu werfen, was aber nicht gelang da Heero noch immer seine Hand drauf liegen hatte.

„Ein Flugticket," antwortete Heero. „Ein Jobangebot."

Zechs senkte kurz den Blick auf seine Hände, dann sagte er, „Ich finde Sie sind ziemlich vertrauensselig." Immerhin, auch wenn er selbst schon von Heero Yuy gehört hatte, so war er doch sicher, das dieser noch niemals etwas von ihm gehört hatte. Auch wenn er einer der besten Taschendiebe war – Zechs war in dieser Hinsicht völlig unbescheiden, schließlich war das nur die Wahrheit – so war er dennoch weitgehend unbekannt. Man musste schon ein großes Ding drehen bevor man bekannt wurde in ihrer Branche, und bisher hatte Zechs das noch nicht geschafft.

„Bobby hält sehr viel von dir," antwortete Heero.

Ah, das machte schon eher Sinn. Offenbar war Heero mit seinem Jobangebot zuerst an Bobby Peacecraft herangetreten – das war immerhin ein Name der in der Branche wohlbekannt war. Und da Bobby zur Zeit beschäftigt war – er und seine Frau feierten ihren 25. Hochzeitstag mit einer zweiten Hochzeitsreise – hatte er Heero dann an Zechs verwiesen. „Väter sind halt so," antwortete Zechs.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung schlich sich Überraschung in Heeros Gesicht. Aha, offenbar hatte Zechs mit seiner Annahme recht gehabt. „Er hat's Ihnen wohl nicht erzählt," sagte er mit einem resignierten kleinen Seufzer. „Ich soll mit seinem Namen nicht hausieren gehen," fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Sein Vater war in dieser Hinsicht sehr rigoros. Eigentlich hatten seine Eltern gar nicht gewollt, dass ihr einziges Kind in deren Fußstapfen trat – weshalb Zechs auch erst als Teenager damit angefangen hatte, seinen Eltern nachzueifern. Und nach einigem hin und her hatte Bobby schließlich nachgegeben und angefangen Zechs auszubilden. In einer Sache war er jedoch nicht umzustimmen. Zechs sollte sich seinen eigenen Namen machen, aufgrund seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten und nicht weil er der Sohn des berühmten Bobby Peacecraft war. Was auch mit ein Grund dafür war, warum Zechs den Namen 'Marquise' benutzte.

„Wenn du den Job machst," erwiderte Heero, „kann er mit deinem Namen hausieren gehen."

Das erweckte jetzt definitiv Zechs' Interesse. Vielleicht sollte er sich dieses Angebot ja zumindest mal anhören. Er hob den Blick und sah Heero neugierig an.

„Wenn nicht," fuhr Heero fort, „finden wir jemanden der nicht ganz so gut ist und du kannst weiter Börsenmakler befummeln." Er drehte sich halb zur Seite, streckte seine Hand zum Barkeeper um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und rief, „Könnt ich die Rechnung bekommen?"

Als er sich wieder zurückdrehte hatte Zechs das Flugticket bereits in der Hand und studierte es eingehend. Heero sah verblüfft hinab auf seine Hand unter der das Ticket bis eben noch gelegen hatte und dann wieder hinauf zu Zechs. „Das war dein bester Zugriff – bis jetzt," sagte er mit Respekt in der Stimme.

Zechs hob den Blick. „Las Vegas, ja?"

„Amerikas Spielplatz," bestätigte Heero.

Zechs sah sein Gegenüber noch eine Sekunde prüfend an, dann verzog er einen Mundwinkel zum Grinsen. Oh ja, er würde sich dieses Jobangebot definitiv einmal anhören.

* * *

Trowa schulterte seine leichte Reisetasche und ließ sich von den drängenden Menschenmassen aus der Gepäckabfertigung schieben. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Alles was ihm gesagt worden war, war dass er nach Vegas kommen sollte wenn er Interesse an einem neuen Job hätte, und dann war ihm das Flugticket in die Hand gedrückt worden. Und da Trowa im Moment sowieso nicht besonders glücklich mit seinem alten Job war – diese Typen vom FBI waren doch alles Vollidioten, und die Mafia abzuhören war auf lange Sicht nicht wirklich gut für seine Nerven – hatte er sich gedacht, ‚Was soll's!' und war ins Flugzeug gestiegen. Doch was nun?

Doch offenbar hatten seine Gastgeber daran gedacht, denn weiter vorn konnte er einen Mann in irgendeiner Livree sehen, der mehrere Namensschilder hochhielt – unter anderem auch ein Schild mit seinem Namen. Schweigend schloss sich Trowa der Gruppe an, die sich nach und nach um den Mann gescharrt hatte, und wie es aussah waren sie nun komplett, denn der Mann stellte sich ihnen allen als 'Rashid' vor und scheuchte sie anschließend nach draußen, wo eine große Limousine auf sie wartete.

Nachdem er ihr Gepäck in den geräumigen Kofferraum der Limousine gepackt hatte, setzte sich Rashid hinter das Steuer und fuhr los. Trowa hatte einen Platz an einem der Fenster ergattert und starrte neugierig aus dem Fenster. Er war noch niemals zuvor in Las Vegas gewesen, und wer wusste schon ob er dieses Jobangebot annehmen würde? Es konnte gut möglich sein dass er in ein paar Stunden bereits wieder im Flugzeug zurück nach Los Angeles sitzen würde, und so wollte er wenigstens so viel von der Stadt zu sehen bekommen wie möglich.

Seine Mitreisenden allerdings hatten Las Vegas entweder schon gesehen oder waren nicht sonderlich interessiert an der Stadt. Da waren diese beiden Frauen, beide schwarzhaarig, die sich ständig stritten. Und über die dämlichsten Kleinigkeiten noch dazu. Trowa hätte die Familienähnlichkeit dieser beiden gar nicht gebraucht, um zu wissen dass diese beiden offenbar Schwestern waren.

Die dritte Frau ihrer Gruppe war das genaue Gegenteil der anderen beiden. Groß, blond, mit einem aristokratischen Aussehen und der dazugehörigen Arroganz unterhielt sie sich angeregt mit dem alten Mann über irgendwelche Jobs die dieser in der Vergangenheit offenbar erledigt hatte – und dabei mehr (und mit einer Kreativität) Schimpfwörter benutzte als Trowa jemals in seinem gesamten Leben gehört hatte.

Und somit blieben nur noch zwei weitere Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe übrig – ein großer blonder Mann, dessen Haarfarbe so hell war dass sie fast silbern wirkte, und der die ganze Fahrt über krampfhaft versuchte, mit dem Chinesen, der ihm direkt gegenübersaß, ins Gespräch zu kommen. Doch der Chinese tat so als würde er ihn nicht verstehen, ignorierte den blonden Mann und starrte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden.

Trowa erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Wer auch immer auf die Idee gekommen war, diese bunte zusammengewürfelte Gruppe aufzustellen, musste wirklich durchgeknallt sein. Oder einen wirklich komplizierten Plan haben, für dessen Ausführung er genau diese Charaktere benötigte. Was den Planer nicht wirklich weniger durchgeknallt machte.

Schließlich schienen sie endlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein. Rashid bog in die Einfahrt einer riesigen Villa ein und hielt direkt vor der Haustür. Trowa wartete gar nicht darauf bis Rashid die Limousine umrundet hatte und ihm die Tür aufhalten konnte, sondern kletterte sofort aus dem Wagen. So kam es dass er der Erste war der vor der Tür stand und die Klingel betätigte, während die anderen sich lose um ihn gruppierten.

Dann öffnete sich die Haustür und gab den Blick frei auf das Innere des Hauses. Direkt an der Tür stand ein junger Mann mit kurzem, weizenblondem Haar, aquamarinblauen Augen. Er hielt einen Drink in der Hand und lächelte sie an. Nicht weit hinter ihm konnte Trowa eine Frau mit zwei blonden Zöpfen erkennen, die ihnen neugierig entgegensah.

Der junge Mann, der offenbar die Tür geöffnet hatte zog ironisch eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ seinen Blick langsam über ihre ganze Gruppe wandern und kam schließlich wieder auf Trowa zu ruhen. „Jungs, gab's für euch ne Gruppenermäßigung oder was?" fragte er mit amüsiertem Unterton in der Stimme, bevor er die Tür weiter öffnete und sie alle hereinbat.

Nur kurze Zeit später fand sich Trowa zusammen mit allen anderen im großen Garten der Villa wieder. Die beiden Männer die ihn in Los Angeles angesprochen hatten – Heero und Duo – hatten jeden vorgestellt, und es gab reichlich zu essen und zu trinken. Offenbar sollte erst einmal die Atmosphäre etwas gelockert werden bevor es zum geschäftlichen Teil des Abends kommen sollte.

Neugierig ließ Trowa seine Augen wandern. Wufei Chang hatte es sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Ein-Meter-Sprungbrett des Swimmingpools gemütlich gemacht und bastelte ein kompliziertes Kartenhaus aus einem Set Spielkarten. Er wirkte völlig konzentriert und schien nicht darauf aus zu sein, sich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten. Zechs, wie der blonde Mann hieß, der schon in der Limousine versucht hatte mit Wufei ins Gespräch zu kommen, saß nicht weit von diesem entfernt auf einer Liege und beobachtete das Treiben des Chinesen interessiert.

Hilde, eine der beiden dunkelhaarigen Frauen, unterhielt sich leise mit Sally – der blonden Frau mit den Zöpfen – während sich ihre Schwester Noin Howard als Gesprächspartner ausgesucht hatte. Trowa stand genau wie die beiden direkt am Buffet und so konnte er ihre Unterhaltung mit anhören.

„Howard," fragte Noin gerade, „bist du öfter mal in Utah?"

Howard warf ihr einen perplexen Blick zu und meinte dann – sehr trocken und sarkastisch, wie Trowa fand – „Nicht so oft wie ich's gern hätte."

Noin nickte beifällig, so als hätte sie seinen Sarkasmus gar nicht gehört. „Zieh dir das ruhig rein," antwortete sie ernsthaft. „Du hast was mormonisches an dir. Ich denke du kämst da gut klar."

Howards Blick war jetzt eindeutig spöttisch, doch er nickte nur und meinte, „Ich werd ein Auge drauf werfen." Dann wandte er seinen Blick erleichtert auf Heero, der sich ihnen eben näherte und drehte sich leicht von Noin weg.

„Ladies, Gentlemen," sagte Heero laut, damit ihn auch jeder hörte. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und jeder wandte sich Heero zu. Auch Trowa drehte sich um, um Heero besser sehen zu können.

„Willkommen in Las Vegas." Heero machte eine Pause und wartete, bis auch Duo, der sich mit Dorothy unterhalten hatte, zu ihm hersah. „Haben alle gegessen?" fragte er. Auf das allgemeine Nicken antwortete er, „Gut. Sind alle nüchtern?" Auf diese Frage gab es nicht ganz so viele positive Antworten, doch das schien Heero nicht wirklich zu stören.

„Das muss reichen," fuhr er fort und ließ seinen Blick langsam über die gesamte Gruppe wandern. „Bevor wir anfangen: noch hängt hier keiner mit drin. Was ich euch vorzuschlagen habe ist äußerst lukrativ und äußerst gefährlich. Sollte sich jemand seinen Freizeitspaß anders vorstellen, greif ruhig zu, esst euch satt, einen schönen Rückflug und nichts für ungut." Heero machte eine kleine Pause. „Andernfalls folgt mir." Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte direkt ins Haus.

Duo, Howard, Hilde, Noin, Wufei, Zechs, Sally und Dorothy folgten ihm sofort, doch Trowa zögerte. Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher dass er bei diesem Job mitmachen wollte, und doch...

„Du bist Trowa Barton, oder?"

Trowa drehte den Kopf und sah dass Quatre, der blonde junge Mann der ihnen die Haustür geöffnet hatte, ebenfalls zurückgeblieben war.

„Aus Los Angeles," fügte Quatre noch hinzu.

Trowa nickte. „Ja."

„Ist nett da," Quatre lächelte. „Gefällt's dir?"

Trowa zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Stadt an sich gefiel ihm schon, nur der Job den er dort gehabt hatte...

„Du bist dir wohl noch nicht sicher, ob du bei diesem Job mitmachen willst, oder?" fragte Quatre und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Trowa hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war, antwortete aber nichts darauf.

Doch Quatre lächelte einfach noch breiter und meinte, „Glaub mir, dieser Job wird dir gefallen. So eine Herausforderung bekommt man selten. Und es ist ja nicht so als würde dich dein alter Job in LA wirklich herausfordern, oder?"

Trowa sah ihn eine Weile prüfend an, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Nein, sein Job beim FBI forderte ihn ganz sicher nicht. Das war Kinderkram. Und es langweilte ihn. Doch das hier... Das versprach interessant zu werden. Wenn Quatre recht hatte, sogar sehr interessant.

„Na komm," sagte Quatre und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Villa. „Lass uns reingehen." Dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte langsam zum Haus. Trowa sah ihm kurz nach, und gab endlich dem Verlangen zu lächeln nach. Irgendetwas an Quatre weckte in ihm den Wunsch dazu – und das wo Trowa eigentlich eher selten jemanden anlächelte, schon gar nicht wildfremde Menschen die er gerade mal eine halbe Stunde kannte. Immer noch lächelnd nahm er einen letzten Schluck, stellte dann seinen Drink ab und folgte Quatre ins Haus.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hm, ich (Zanna) weiß jetzt gar nicht ob es hier irgendwas zu beantworten gab (was eure Reviews angeht), und da es für mich schon spät ist und ich ins Bett muß (muß morgen um 5 Uhr aufstöhen 'stöhn') werd ich es jetzt dabei belassen. :-)

PS: Hah, mir ist doch noch was eingefallen: Natürlich wird das ne Doppelhochzeit Peru, es sei denn jemand findet nen Weg wie man Keanu klonen könnte, so daß jede von uns einen kriegt (wobei ich natürlich das Original krieg 'Zungerausstreck at Laren' ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Heero stand neben dem großen Plasmabildschirm und hielt die Fernbedienung locker in der Hand. Er sah halb gelassen, halb gespannt zu wie sich alle einen Platz suchten. Dabei ließ er unauffällig seinen Blick über die anderen gleiten.

Sie alle schienen vor Spannung zu vibrieren, aber anders war es auch nicht zu erwarten. Die meisten von ihnen kannten sich entweder von früheren Jobs oder kannten zumindest den Ruf der anderen. Und sie alle schienen zu ahnen dass dies etwas besonderes sein würde. Kein Wunder, noch niemals waren so viele Spezialisten für einen einzigen Raubzug zusammengetrommelt worden.

Die meisten hatten sich auf den zwei Sofas und Sesseln die im Halbkreis um den Bildschirm platziert waren verteilt. Nur Duo und Quatre hatten es vorgezogen zu stehen, obwohl man bei Duo nicht wirklich von stehen reden konnte, er hatte sich ganz lässig an die Kante eines Tisches gelehnt, so dass er praktisch neben dem ersten Sofa stand.

Heero blickte noch einmal kurz zu seinem Partner und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Dann räusperte er sich und betätigte die Fernbedienung. Hinter ihm auf dem großen Bildschirm erschien eine Sequenz von technischen Zeichnungen und Sicherheitsaufnahmen die er gestern zu einer Art Präsentation zusammen geschnitten hatte.

„Ladies und Gentlemen," begann er seine Rede. Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf sich gerichtet. Er zeigte auf die erste Bildersequenz, dem Straßenbebauungsplan. „Das ist der 3000er Block des Las Vegas Boulevard. Auch bekannt als das Bellagio, das Mirage und das MGM Grand. Sie sind drei der profitabelsten Casinos in Las Vegas."

Bevor er weiter redete sah er noch einmal zu Duo, dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Der ganze Raum schien plötzlich zu vibrieren, wahrscheinlich weil den meisten klar wurde um welchen Job es sich hier handeln würde. Aus seinem Augenwinkel konnte Heero erkennen das Trowa mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Sekunde," entschuldigte sich Heero und beugte sich schnell zu seinem Laptop herunter. Er klickte auf das entsprechende Item und die nächste Bildsequenz startete. „Das ist der Tresorraum des Bellagio," erklärte er. „Er liegt unter der Straße, unter siebzig Meter festem Boden."

Heero blickte noch einmal unauffällig über die ganze Runde. Howard sah irgendwie weiß im Gesicht aus, aber das tat er immer wenn es um einen gewagten Plan ging. Doro, die neben Zechs und Wufei auf einem der Sofas saß, hatte sogar ihre Brille hervorgeholt und aufgesetzt. Heero musste fast schmunzeln. Ein absolutes Zeichen dass Doro sich keine noch so kleine Einzelheit entgehen lassen wollte. Die Brille trug sie nur im absoluten Notfall weil sie der irrigen Meinung war sie würde ihr nicht stehen und sie viel zu eitel war es dennoch zu tun.

„In diesem Tresor wird jeder einzelne Cent aufbewahrt der eines der drei Casinos durchläuft. Und wir rauben ihn aus," sagte Heero so simpel wie möglich.

„Rein, raffen, raus, hm?" versuchte Zechs lustig zu sein.

Duo sah den Neuling ein wenig strafend an. Dann sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, „Ein klein wenig komplizierter ist es schon."

Zechs rollte mit den Augen. „Ach, danke," sagte er mit einem Tonfall als ob er von seinem Lehrer ausgeschimpft wurde. Heero konnte sehen das ihr Schlangenmensch Zechs einen leicht verächtlichen Blick zuwarf, woraufhin dieser ihm eine Grimasse zog.

Heero nahm sich vor, sich nicht darüber zu wundern, sondern machte weiter mit seiner Präsentation. „Diese Bilder verdanken wir übrigens Sally, die seit neuestem Black Jack Geberin im Bellagio ist."

Sally, die es sich in einem der zwei Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, blickte stolz in die Runde, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder vollkommen auf die Bilder.

Heero holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Gut, die schlechten Nachrichten zuerst." So hatte er es mit Duo besprochen. Sie würden zunächst lang und breit erklären wieso dieser Raubzug eigentlich unmöglich war. Das würde die anderen um so mehr anspornen es trotzdem zu tun.

„Das Gebäude hat ein Sicherheitssystem das für die meisten Atomraketensilos ausreichen würde," er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter redete. „Zunächst müssen wir in die Kassen hineinkommen, was allein mit einem Lächeln kaum zu machen ist." Bei diesem Satz musste Heero immer unbewusst schmunzeln. Er stellte sich dann immer vor wie Duo es doch allein durch sein Lächeln versuchen – und womöglich sogar schaffen – würde. Aber das war reine Spekulation und sie hatten ganz andere Mittel und Wege.

„Danach geht's durch diese Türen," mit der Fernbedienung zoomte Heero noch näher an die besagte Türen heran. „Jede von ihnen mit einem eigenen sechsstelligen Code gesichert der alle zwölf Stunden geändert wird. Sind wir da durch, gelangen wir zum Fahrstuhl. Und da wird's haarig."

Heero holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Der Fahrstuhl bewegt sich nämlich kein Stück ohne Fingerabdruckidentifikation."

„Die wir nicht fälschen können," warf Duo mit einem kleinen Grinsen ein.

„Und Stimmmusterbestätigung," redete Heero weiter. „Sowohl durch das Sicherheitssystem im Bellagio als im Tresor."

„Die wir nicht kriegen." Es schien Duo fast Spaß zu machen jeden einzelnen Schwachpunkt ihres Planes breitzutreten.

Aber es machte Heero nichts aus. So arbeiteten sie immer zusammen und so klappte es auch immer. Er musste sogar an sich halten um nicht genauso breit zu grinsen wie sein Partner. Es war wirklich belustigend die anderen so geschockt zu sehen. Ihnen allen wurde so langsam klar auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatten.

„Des weiteren ist der Fahrstuhlschacht mit Bewegungsmeldern ausgerüstet," fuhr Heero fort.

„Das heißt wenn wir den Fahrstuhl einfach umgehen wollen, verriegeln sich sämtliche Ausgänge automatisch und wir sitzen fest," sagte Duo der sich inzwischen seinen Zopf geschnappt hatte und abwesend mit dem Ende spielte. So als würde er nicht gerade mit jedem Wort ihren Plan schon von vornherein zerpflücken. Es schien ihm absolut Spaß zu machen die anderen zu beunruhigen.

„Sind wir erst einmal durch den Schacht, ist der Rest ein Spaziergang," erklärte Heero mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Nur noch zwei Wachleute mit Uzies und die am schwersten zu überwindende Tresortür die es jemals gab." Er blickte noch einmal in die Runde. Duo grinste ihn froh gelaunt an. „Hat einer Fragen?"

Für einige Momente herrschte absolute Ruhe. Die anderen waren wohl immer noch zu geschockt von der Präsentation. Dann erhob Wufei das Wort. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tunnel?" fragte er. Dorothy die neben ihm saß putzte ihre Brille, ein untrügliches Zeichen dass sie nervös war.

Duo schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Nein, ein Tunnel scheidet aus. Die haben Sensoren zur Überwachung des Bodens, gute hundert Meter in jede Richtung. Wenn da ein Murmeltier nistet kriegen die das mit."

Der Schlangenmensch verzog sein Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Sein Nachbar Zechs grinste aus unerfindlichen Gründen.

„Sonst noch jemand?" hakte Duo nach.

„Was ist die gute Nachricht?" fragte Hilde aufgeregt.

Ah, Heero konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern. „Na ja. Die Nevada Glücksspielkommission schreibt vor das jedes Casino soviel Geld in Reserve hat, wie in Form von Chips im Umlauf ist. Das bedeutet dass an Werktagen per Gesetz irgendwas zwischen sechzig und siebzig Millionen Dollar vorrätig sein muss. In bar."

Heero der direkt auf seinen alten Mentor blickte, konnte sehen wie er sich unbewusst an den Magen fasste. Howard schien es mulmig zu werden.

„Am Wochenende zwischen achtzig und neunzig Millionen," erklärte Heero weiter. Er erkannte nur zu gut wie bei vielen der anderen die Augen plötzlich leuchteten. Noin griente sogar über das ganze Gesicht. „Wenn ein Kampf stattfindet, so wie in zwei Wochen am Abend unseres Raubes, 150 Millionen, wenn das mal reicht. Wir sind elf, jeder von uns bekommt den gleichen Anteil. Rechnet's mal aus," beendete Heero.

Zunächst herrschte absolute Stille, dann pfiff Doro anerkennend. Duo grinste wieder und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung. „Ganz genau," bestätigte er.

„Ich habe eine Frage," ertönte jetzt Howards fast brüchige Stimme.

„Hn," erwiderte Heero.

Howard hob seinen Arm und zeigte in Richtung Monitor. „Sagen wir, wir schaffen es in die Kassen und durch die Sicherheitstüren durch, ja? Und den Fahrstuhl hinunter den wir nicht benutzen können. Vorbei an den Wachleuten und in den Tresor, den wir nicht aufkriegen…"

„Und vorbei an den Kameras," warf Duo ein. Howard blieb der Mund vor Erstaunen offen stehen.

„Entschuldigt, die habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen," gab Heero ein wenig geknickt zu. Er hatte doch alles für seinen Vortrag so genau ausgearbeitet!

Howard blickte kurz von Heero zu Duo und wieder zurück. Dann schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und redete weiter, „Also sagen wir, wir schaffen das alles. Glaubst du wir marschieren da einfach raus, mit 150 Millionen Dollar Cash in der Hand ohne das uns einer aufhält?" Seine Stimme hörte sich zum Schluss fast so an als würde Howard sich nur knapp das Lachen verkneifen können.

Plötzlich herrschte eine absolute Stille in dem Raum. Jeder der Anwesenden schien sich das gleiche zu fragen. Für all die Probleme die Heero und Duo vorher aufgezählt hatten würde es einen Weg geben um damit fertig zu werden. Sie waren schließlich alle Meister in ihrem Fach. Aber keinem schien ein Weg einzufallen wie sie den Coup auch erfolgreich zu Ende führen konnten. Und was nützte es schon, wenn sie den Tresor ausraubten, aber dann nicht nach draußen kamen?

„Ja," antwortete Heero ruhig und überzeugt. Er bemerkte wie ihn alle neugierig anstarrten, aber er gab keine weiteren Einzelheiten preis.

Howards Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Oh," sagte der alte Mann und blickte vollkommen verwirrt drein. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fügte „Ok," hinzu, wühlte in seiner Tasche und fingerte sich seine Medizin heraus. Er wirkte als ob er schlimme Magenschmerzen hatte.

Heero schaute noch einmal in die Runde. Alle schienen geplättet zu sein und keiner wagte es in Frage zu stellen dass sie tatsächlich einfach aus dem Casino mit dem Geld hinausgehen würden. Heero grinste bei dem Gedanken an den Teil des Plans. Ja, das würde für einige eine ziemliche Überraschung werden.

Heero ließ die anderen noch für einige Momente über alles nachdenken, dann räusperte er sich und kam zum nächsten Teil seines Plans. „Gut, wir gehen es folgendermaßen an," erläuterte er. „Unsere erste Aufgabe lautet Aufklärung. Ich will alles wissen was in den drei Casinos vorgeht. Von der Rotation der Kartengeber bis zum Weg jedes Geldwagens. Ab morgen werdet ihr alle – mit der Ausnahme von Quatre und Sally in einem der Casinos einquartiert. Dadurch habt ihr genügend Möglichkeiten alles auszukundschaften.

Ich will über jeden Wachmann alles wissen, jedem Aufpasser, jedem mit einem Sicherheitsausweis. Ich will wissen woher sie stammen, wie ihre Spitznamen lauten, wo ihre Schwachstellen sind." Heero zeigte auf die Frau mit den langen Zöpfen. „Sally hat in den letzten Tagen schon angefangen ihre Kollegen aufs gründlichste auszuspionieren."

Die blonde Frau nickte eifrig. „Ich habe im Prinzip schon ganze Notizblöcke voller privater Daten gesammelt. Ihr würdet euch wundern über was die alles in den Pausen reden," sie grinste selbstzufrieden.

Heero holte wieder weit aus. „Aber am wichtigsten ist es mir, das ihr euch in den Casinos auskennt. Sie sind wie ein Labyrinth gebaut damit die Leute länger drin bleiben. Ihr müsst die schnellsten Wege hinaus kennen."

Die anderen nickten verstehend. Sie wussten das sie die nächsten Tage die Casinos in und auswendig kennen lernen würden.

Heero nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskey Glas. Dann sagte er, „Die zweite Aufgage ist Energie. Am Abend des Kampfes legen wir in der Stadt der Sünde den Schalter um. Doro das ist dein Ressort."

Dorothy grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Was darf's sein? Licht aus? Strom aus? Oder Stadt aus?" fragte sie gelassen.

„Wie wäre es mit allen drein?"

„Fett!" antwortete sie und rieb sich selbstbewusst die Hände.

„Dritte Aufgabe. Überwachung. Der Casino Sicherheitsdienst hat seine Augen und Ohren überall. Deshalb haben wir unsere Augen und Ohren bei ihm. Trowa, hast du die Spezifikationen die wir dir geschickt haben schon untersucht. Können wir deren System knacken?" Heero war selbst kein absoluter Computerlaie, im Gegenteil er hatte früher so manch einen Coup dadurch erst zum Laufen gebracht. Aber drei Jahre Gefängnis waren fast eine Ewigkeit was Computertechnologie anging. Deshalb wollte sich er bei diesem Gig lieber an die Fähigkeiten eines Fachmannes halten der auf dem Laufenden war.

Trowa wirkte ein wenig nervös, doch er antwortete mit fester Stimme. „Nun ja, es ist nicht das am schwersten zu knackende System das ich kenne, aber fast. Die haben sicher kein Zugang zum Netzwerk den ich anzapfen kann, oder?"

„Nein," bestätigte Heero.

Trowa seufzte. „Dann werden wir um einen Hausbesuch nicht herum kommen. Beschäftigen die einen Haustechniker?"

Heero wollte schon antworten aber Duo war schneller. Der Langhaarige hatte während der gesamten Aufgabenverteilung seelenruhig eine große Schüssel mit Mouse au Chocolate in sich hineingemümmelt und sagte jetzt mit vollem Mund, „Zwei. Und einer von denen ist einsam." Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Genau wie alle anderen im Raum. Jeder wusste wie sie sich jetzt den benötigten Zugang verschaffen würden.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wir wissen, es hat etwas gedauert bis es hier wieder weiterging, aber wir haben diese Story nicht vergessen. Zur Zeit arbeiten Laren und ich grade an einem echt großen Projekt das bis spätestens Sonntag fertig werden muß und von dem wir nicht wissen ob wir es überhaupt schaffen, und deshalb wird es wohl bis Ende der Woche definitiv nichts anderes mehr von uns geben. Aber wir dachten uns, um die Wartezeit etwas zu überbrücken gibts jetzt wenigstensdieses kleine Kapitelchen. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Duo stand vor dem Crazy Horse Too, einem der vielen Striplokale in Las Vegas und wartete auf Charmaine. Charmaine war eine der Tänzerinnen in diesem Club, und zufälligerweise auch noch die Frau, in die einer der beiden Haustechniker des Bellagio gerade bis über beide Ohren verliebt war.

Gut, zugegeben, ganz so zufällig war das ganze nicht, immerhin hatte Sally den Techniker in ihrer Mittagspause belauscht und so herausgefunden dass dieser für die Tänzerin schwärmte. Danach galt es nur noch alte Kontakte zu aktivieren um so an die Tänzerin heranzukommen. Wie es der Zufall – schon wieder – so wollte hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Howard Charmaines Mutter kannte – woher und wie gut genau, damit wollte er allerdings nicht herausrücken.

Wie auch immer. Duo zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an sein Cabrio und zog einen Lolli aus seiner Tasche. Er wickelte das bunte Papier ab und steckte ihn sich genüsslich in den Mund. Hm, lecker. Duo schloss die Augen und schob den Lolli von einer Backe in die andere.

Nach einem kleinen Trinkgeld aus Quatres Tasche hatte sich Charmaine sofort bereiterklärt ihnen behilflich zu sein. Gerade in diesem Moment müsste sie damit beschäftigt sein, den Haustechniker so sehr zu becircen, dass dieser gar nicht bemerken würde, wie sie ihm die Sicherheitskarte klaute.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Manche Männer waren aber auch wirklich zu dumm. Da glaubte dieser Kerl tatsächlich die Geschichte von der armen, hart arbeitenden Studentin, die nur in diesem Stripschuppen jobbte, um Geld für ihr Medizinstudium zu verdienen – und dass nur weil die Tänzerin in einer durchsichtigen Schwesterntracht rumlief. Zumindest war das die Geschichte die der liebeskranke Mann seinem Kollegen im Pausenraum erzählt hatte und die Sally belauscht hatte. Was für ein Glück dass er selbst nicht so leichtgläubig und dämlich war!

Duo seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Schön wär's. Klar, er war nicht so dämlich was die meisten Leute betraf – nur wenn es um Heero ging kannte er keine Vernunft. Da hatte er geglaubt er hätte schon vor Jahren mit der Sache abgeschlossen, alle alten Gefühle begraben da sie ja doch niemals erwidert würden, und was war? Heero musste nur auftauchen und ihn anlächeln mit diesem winzigen, kaum sichtbaren Hochziehen seiner Mundwinkel, und um Duo war es geschehen. Er war wirklich nicht besser als der liebeskranke Kerl dort drinnen.

Aber immerhin, auch wenn er nicht darauf hoffen konnte dass Heero jemals dasselbe empfand, so hatte er wenigstens seine Freundschaft. Und auch wenn er sich in den letzten Jahren eingeredet hatte, dass alles ok war, so war er doch froh, dass er seinen Heero endlich wiederhatte. Duo schnaubte kurz. Sein Heero. Genau das war schon immer das Problem gewesen. Seit dem Tag als Howard diesen stillen, in sich gekehrten Jungen bei sich aufgenommen hatte, hatte Duo ihn als sein Eigentum betrachtet. Und ihn mit niemandem teilen wollen.

Und für eine Zeitlang hatte es auch so ausgesehen, als wäre Heero damit zufrieden nur Duos bester Freund zu sein. Sie beide hatten eine Menge zusammen erlebt, waren ständig miteinander losgezogen – auch wenn Duo Heero meistens erst zu jeder Aktivitäten überreden musste, die nichts mit einem Coup zu tun hatten. Es war schon fast Ironie dass es dann auf einem dieser von Duo erbettelten Ausflüge geschehen war dass Heero jemanden kennen gelernt hatte. Jemand der anfing eine Menge seiner Zeit zu beanspruchen. Zeit, die sonst Duo mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Duo seufzte erneut. Damals war es auch gewesen als er herausgefunden hatte, was er wirklich für Heero empfand. Das seine Gefühle sehr viel tiefer gingen als nur reine Freundschaft. Das er Heeros Liebe wollte. Doch es war bereits zu spät gewesen, Heero hatte jemand anderes gefunden. Duo weigerte sich noch immer den Namen dieser Person auch nur zu denken – er hatte ihn schon damals nur dann ausgesprochen wenn es gar nicht anders ging, und nach seinem großen Streit mit Heero hatte er sogar aufgehört von dieser Person als 'Person' zu denken. Wenn er überhaupt an sie dachte, dann meistens als 'es'.

Aber so einfach er jetzt auch über diese Person spotten konnte, so konnte er dennoch nicht verleugnen, dass sie den Platz in Heeros Leben inne gehabt hatte, den Duo sich mehr als alles auf der Welt gewünscht hatte. Egal wie oft er sich danach auch dafür verflucht hatte, er war dafür verantwortlich dass 'es' Heero kennen gelernt hatte, weil er Heero erst dazu überredet hatte, mit ihm in diese Disco zu gehen.

Die darauf folgenden drei Jahre waren für Duo die Hölle gewesen. Ständig mit anzusehen, wie 'es' Heero immer mehr und mehr für sich beanspruchte, jede Sekunde an ihm klebte und nichts mehr für Duo übrig ließ. Und dabei war es nicht einmal so, dass 'es' Heero wirklich geliebt hätte. Es war eine Mischung aus Besitzanspruch, Egoismus und Habgier gewesen, die diese Person bei Heero gehalten hatte. Duo hatte es gewusst, von Anfang an, aber Heero...

Heero war vollkommen blind gewesen. Duo wusste nicht ob Heero 'es' geliebt hatte oder nicht – Heero hatte es ihm nie erzählt und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, SO masochistisch veranlagt war er dann doch nicht. Denn solange er nichts genaues wusste, konnte er sich das einreden was ihm lieber war. Aber er hatte dieser Person dennoch ständig in allem nachgegeben. 'Es' hatte alles bekommen was 'es' wollte – eine neue Wohnung, schicke Kleider, Geld, Schmuck.

Und irgendwie hatte 'es' wohl geahnt dass Duos Gefühle für Heero über reine Freundschaft hinausgingen. Oder 'es' hatte Duo einfach nur keine Zeit mit Heero gönnen wollen. Wie auch immer, ständig war 'es' Heero in den Ohren gelegen, Duo doch endlich loszuwerden, Heero würde ihn nicht brauchen, er wäre doch nur ein Klotz am Bein.

Aber glücklicherweise hatte Heero niemals auf diesen Wunsch gehört. Auch wenn er ihn nicht liebte, so war ihm Duos Freundschaft doch wichtig gewesen. Duo wusste nicht was er getan hätte, wenn Heero sich von ihm abgewendet hätte. Das hätte er nicht verkraftet.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Stripschuppens und Charmaine kam heraus. Duo stieß sich erleichtert von seinem Wagen ab – er war wirklich froh dass die Tänzerin gerade jetzt herausgekommen war und ihn so von seinen düsteren Gedankengängen abgelenkt hatte.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln kam Charmaine auf Duo zu und reichte ihm die Karte. Duo nahm die Karte entgegen, schob Charmaine noch einmal Hundert Dollar zu und nuschelte, „Danke, Charmaine. In einer Stunde bring ich sie zurück." Duo steckte die Karte in seine Jackentasche, nahm den Lolli kurz aus seinem Mund, sagte, „Grüß deine Mom von mir," und steckte den Lolli dann wieder zurück.

„Grüß sie selbst," erwiderte Charmaine. „Ihr Auftritt ist in fünf Minuten." Damit wandte sie sich ab und verschwand wieder im Club.

Duo blieb völlig perplex stehen, den Lolli bewegungslos im Mund haltend und sah ihr verdattert hinterher. Das kam jetzt etwas unerwartet. Doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, wie um ein ungewolltes Bild zu vertreiben und ging zu seinem Wagen. Er öffnete die Fahrertür, setzte sich ans Steuer und gab dem Bündel Luftballons, das auf der Beifahrerseite befestigt war noch einen spielerischen Stups bevor er losfuhr.

--

Spencer Edwards stand auf seinem üblichen Posten vor der Eingangstür zum Sicherheitsbereich des Bellagio. Sein Job war vielleicht nicht gerade einer der spannendsten – immerhin hatte er nichts anderes zu tun als in der Uniform des Sicherheitspersonals vor der Tür Wache zu schieben – aber er wurde gut bezahlt. Und er hatte die Möglichkeit sich hochzuarbeiten. Bald würde er vor den Bildschirmen im Überwachungsraum sitzen, und irgendwann würde er es sogar bis zum Casinomanager geschafft haben.

Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Noch musste er sich hier brav Abend für Abend die Beine in den Bauch stehen. Spencer seufzte. Ihm wäre im Moment wirklich jede Ablenkung recht. In diesem Moment wurde er über seinen Knopf im Ohr von einem der Männer im Überwachungsraum kontaktiert.

„433," erklang die gelangweilte Stimme seines Kollegen, „Sie haben an der Eingangskamera Nordwest 052 ein Hindernis vor der Optik."

Spencer richtete seinen Blick in die angegebene Richtung. „Hab verstanden, ich seh's." Dann stieß er sich von seinem Platz an der Tür ab und ging direkt darauf zu, die Augen immer auf das riesige Bündel Luftballons gerichtet, das an der Decke hing und so die Kamera verdeckte.

Unter den Luftballons standen zwei junge Frauen, die offenbar gerade in ein hitziges Streitgespräch verwickelt waren.

„Pass doch auf, Kindchen!"

„Nenn mich nicht Kindchen, Schätzchen!"

„Nenn mich nicht Schätzchen, Tussi!"

„Nenn mich nicht Tussi, Hirni!"

„Nenn mich nicht Hirni!"

„Ich hab dich aber grade Hirni genannt!"

Spencer versuchte es einige Male die beiden Frauen zu unterbrechen, doch es war zwecklos. Sie hörten ihm gar nicht zu. Spencer seufzte tief. Warum nur geriet ausgerechnet er immer an die Idioten?

--

Trowa beobachtete wie der Sicherheitsmann seinen Posten an der Tür verließ. Das war sein Signal. Gekleidet wie einer der Haustechniker und mit der geklauten Sicherheitskarte versehen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür und versuchte so zu wirken, als gehöre er zum Personal.

An der Tür angekommen schob er die Sicherheitskarte in den dafür vorgesehenen Scanner und wie erwartet sprang das kleine Licht von rot auf grün um und die Tür öffnete sich. Trowa betrat den dahinter liegenden Flur und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Schritt eins war geschafft.

Schritt zwei beinhaltete, den Raum mit den Computerservern zu finden. Trowa zog die Handschuhe aus, die er bis eben getragen hatte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Innenfläche seiner linken Hand. Es war wirklich ironisch – er war ein Genie bei allem was Computer betraf, aber er konnte sich so etwas simples wie den Lageplan des Casinosicherheitsbereiches nicht merken. Deshalb hatte er sich den Plan auch auf die Handinnenfläche skizziert.

Der Skizze folgend fand er auch bald den Raum mit den Servern. Hier war er endlich in seinem Element. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln machte er sich an die Arbeit.

--

„Ma'm! Bitte entfernen Sie sofort die Ballons!" Spencer hatte seine resoluteste Stimme aufgesetzt. Doch die Ballonbotin ignorierte ihn immer noch.

„Du hast mich blöd angemacht!"

„Na und, du hast mich angerempelt!"

„Du warst mir im Weg!"

„Ich liefere hier lediglich meine Ballons aus!"

„Ladies!" versuchte Spencer wieder einzuwerfen. Doch das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche. Eine der Frauen fing jetzt sogar an zu lachen.

„Sie ist der Ballonbote!" Die Frau lachte als wäre das etwas furchtbar komisches. „Ballonbote!"

„Findest du das komisch?" fragte die Ballonbotin empört.

„Ja!" rief die andere Frau immer noch lachend. „Ballonbote!"

„Du spuckst mir ins Gesicht!" rief die Ballonbotin und tat so, als müsse sie sich vor der feuchten Aussprache ihrer Gegnerin schützen. Spencer seufzte tief. Das würde ein wirklich hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

--

Duo hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu Heero in ihrem temporären Hauptquartier gesellt. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er daran dachte. Ob Treize Khushrenada es wohl zu schätzen wüsste, dass die Leute, die sein Casino ausnehmen würden sich ausgerechnet in einer der Suiten seines Hotels eingenistet hatten?

Wie auch immer, sie hatten die Suite gemietet und etliches Equipment hierher geschafft. Glücklicherweise gehörte das Bellagio zu den teuersten Hotels, da war es nicht ungewöhnlich wenn die Gäste ihre Hotelzimmer mit eigenen Dingen ausstaffierten. Direkt vor dem Sofa hatten sie eine ganze Reihe an Bildschirmen aufgebaut, über die sie durch die angezapften Sicherheitskameras des Hotels alles im Auge behalten konnten.

Noch waren die Bildschirme schwarz, aber Heero saß trotzdem schon davor und starrte gebannt darauf, als könnte er dort irgendetwas sehen. Duo schloss sich ihm an. Eine ganze Weile starrten sie nur schweigend auf die leeren Bildschirme, dann erhellte sich ein Bildschirm nach dem anderen und zeigte Bilder der Sicherheitskameras.

„Und wir sind auf Sendung," sagte Duo zufrieden.

„Wie kann man einen Flur nur in der Farbe streichen?" fragte Heero und blickte ungläubig und beinahe fassungslos auf den rechten Bildschirm.

Duo folgte seinem Blick. „Es heißt Ocker würde beruhigen," warf er sarkastisch ein.

„Hn," war Heeros einziger Kommentar dazu.

--

Zufrieden mit sich selbst verließ Trowa den Serverraum. Dort drin hatte alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt, er hatte Kabel angezapft, Verbindungen gelegt, Sender angebracht und alles immer wieder auf einem kleinen tragbaren Fernseher überprüft. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, aber die Arbeit war anstrengend, in dem Serverraum war es außerdem auch noch sehr warm und so war ihm der Schweiß in Strömen das Gesicht hinuntergelaufen.

Aber das machte nichts, denn immerhin hatten sie jetzt Zugriff auf etliche Systeme des Casinos, und das war schließlich das Einzige das zählte. Trowa lief den Gang entlang und nickte einem Sicherheitsmann zu, der ihm entgegen kam.

„Hi," grüßte der Mann.

Trowa blinzelte. Oh Gott, der Mann hatte ihn angesprochen, was sollte er jetzt tun? Wenn er nichts sagte, dann wäre es verdächtig, aber vielleicht wäre es ja noch verdächtiger wenn er doch etwas sagen würde? Antworten oder nicht antworten? Antworten oder nicht antworten? Trowa gab sich einen mentalen Ruck und bevor er wieder anfangen konnte mit sich selbst zu diskutieren sagte er schnell, „Gut, danke." Nur um sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst zu treten.

Der Sicherheitsmann warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter und Trowa machte dass er so schnell wie möglich von dort wegkam. Gott, warum nur war er immer so tollpatschig wenn es um solche Dinge ging? Konnte er nicht einmal etwas sagen, was an der Stelle auch hinpasste? Aber nein, er plapperte stattdessen einfach immer irgendwelchen Müll daher, der so überhaupt nicht in den Kontext passte. Klasse, echt toll gemacht. Kein Wunder dass er so gut wie nie sprach.

--

„Ich muss Sie bitten die Ballons runterzuholen," sagte Spencer, und nun war nicht nur sein Tonfall äußerst bestimmt, nein, er hatte auch noch seinen besten entweder-Sie-tun-was-ich-Ihnen-sage-oder-Sie-werden-es-bereuen-Blick aufgesetzt. Und oh Wunder über Wunder, es schien zu wirken!

„Was wollen Sie?" fuhr die Botin ihn an. „Ich hol sie runter!" Sie griff nach den Bändern der Ballons und zog das Bündel zu sich hinab. „Auf die wartet nämlich ein irrsinnig wichtiger Kunde, ich kann mich nicht noch länger mit euch Zirkustieren rumschlagen." Und mit diesen Worten marschierte sie davon.

Spencer seufzte kurz erleichtert auf, dann wandte er sich an die andere Frau. „Ma'm! Bitte gehen Sie weiter!" forderte er sie auf, und nachdem ihre Gegnerin nicht mehr anwesend war folgte auch sie widerstandslos Spencers Aufforderung.

--

Trowa kam an eine Weggabelung und blickte erst nach links, dann nach rechts. Von wo war er noch mal gekommen? Verdammt, warum sahen diese Gänge auch alle gleich aus? Aber er hatte ja noch seine kleine Skizze auf der linken Handinnenfläche, alles kein Problem. Doch als er einen kurzen Blick darauf war, musste er feststellen, dass die Skizze völlig verwischt und verlaufen und einfach nicht mehr lesbar war.

Mit Entsetzen erinnerte Trowa sich daran, dass er sich vorhin im Serverraum den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt hatte. Mit seiner linken Hand! Verdammt! Wieso hatte er denn nicht aufgepasst? Aber er war so vertieft in seine Arbeit gewesen, dass er gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte. Und das war jetzt das Ergebnis!

Ok, ganz ruhig. Trowa versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war doch ganz einfach, ein Entscheidung zwischen links oder rechts. Eine Chance von 50 Prozent dass er die richtige Richtung wählen würde. Links? Oder Rechts? Links? Rechts? Links? Rechts!

Entschlossen wandte Trowa sich nach rechts and marschierte forschen Schrittes den Gang entlang. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern wurde ihm klar, dass er noch nicht in diesem Teil des Sicherheitsbereiches gewesen war. Also doch links. Trowa drehte sich um und marschierte mit genauso forschen Schritten wie vorher den Weg wieder zurück und dann weiter in die andere Richtung.

Und hier kannte er sich wieder aus, an diesen Teil des Sicherheitsbereiches konnte er sich erinnern. Jawohl, und da vorne war ja auch schon die Ausgangstür! Er hatte es geschafft! Trowa gestattete sich ein winziges, erleichtertes Lächeln. Gleich hätte er es hinter sich und wäre hier raus.

„Hey! Moment mal!"

Trowa zuckte leicht zusammen, drehte den Kopf ein wenig und warf einen schnellen, unauffälligen Blick über seine Schulter. Verdammt, das war der Sicherheitsmann von eben! Hatte er etwa doch irgendwas bemerkt? Trowa beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig.

„Augenblick!" rief der Mann wieder und Trowa konnte hören, dass auch er seine Schritte beschleunigte.

Inzwischen war Trowa kurz davor zu rennen – wenn das nur nicht zu auffällig gewesen wäre! So konnte er nur so tun als würde er den anderen Mann nicht hören und hoffen, dass er die Tür vor dem Sicherheitsmann erreichte.

„Hey! Augenblick!"

Hastig schob Trowa die Sicherheitskarte in den Schlitz und wartete ungeduldig, bis das grüne Lämpchen aufleuchtete. Dann griff er schnell zur Tür und zog sie auf. Doch bevor er sie vollends öffnen und hindurchschlüpfen konnte hatte der Sicherheitsmann ihn erreicht und hielt die Tür mit einer Hand fest.

„Hey!" rief er und sah Trowa leicht verwundert an. Trowa erstarrte und wagte es nicht seinen Blick zu heben. „Das ist von Ihnen," fuhr der Sicherheitsmann fort und streckte Trowa irgendwas entgegen.

Endlich hob Trowa den Blick – und spürte wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Der Mann hielt seinen kleinen tragbaren Fernseher in der Hand. Anscheinend hatte Trowa ihn vorhin im Serverraum vergessen.

„Oh, Dankeschön," sagte Trowa und nahm das Gerät entgegen.

„Wie ist denn der Empfang mit diesen Dingern?" fragte der Mann neugierig.

Trowa lächelte leicht. „Ausgezeichnet," antwortete er und konnte gerade noch ein hysterisches Kichern unterdrücken.

Der Sicherheitsmann nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Alles Gute," wünschte er, dann hielt er Trowa die Tür auf.

„Danke," hauchte Trowa und machte, dass er hinaus kam.

--

Ein paar Stockwerke höher, in einem der Hotelzimmer, stießen Heero und Duo die angehaltene Luft erleichtert wieder aus. Die letzten Sekunden waren einfach nervenaufreibend gewesen. Hier zu sitzen, Trowa in dieser kritischen Situation zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können – das war furchtbar gewesen.

„Ufffff," machte Duo und warf sich rückwärts in die Polster der Couch.

„Pfffffff," ließ Heero die Luft entweichen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Eine Sekunde lang schüttelten sie beide nur ungläubig die Köpfe, dann sagte Heero, „Na ja."

„Ja," war Duos Antwort.

Sally, die die beiden aus dem Hintergrund beobachtet hatte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Obwohl sie die beiden schon so lange kannte war es ihr immer noch ein Rätsel wie sie sich verständigten. Sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden mit diesen drei Worten gerade ganze Romane ausgetauscht hatten. Aber außer ihnen beiden verstand diese Art von 'Geheimsprache' niemand. Sally schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. Wann würden diese beiden Idioten nur endlich begreifen, dass sie einfach perfekt füreinander waren?


	11. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, auch von uns beiden gemeinsam noch ein kleines Kapitelchen bevor wir uns endgültig in den Urlaub verabschieden. Damit ihr die zwei Wochen gut übersteht und die Entzugserscheinungen nicht zu schlimm werden. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Zechs nahm einen weiteren Karton in Empfang den Duo ihm zuschob und legte ihn auf den Stapel zu den anderen. Sie waren inzwischen bei der vierten Aufgabe angekommen, die Heero bei ihrer ersten Besprechung angesprochen hatte: dem Bau.

„Wir brauchen einen exakten, funktionstüchtigen Nachbau des Tresorraums," erklärte Heero während er weiter die Lieferungen auf einer Liste abhakte, die Duo entgegennahm und an Zechs weiterreichte.

„Um zu trainieren?" fragte Duo.

„So was in der Art," antwortete Heero mit einem winzigen Anheben der Mundwinkel, und Duo reagierte auf dieses Lächeln mit einem Grinsen und einem wissenden Nicken. Anscheinend hatte er aus Heeros Aussage mehr herausgelesen als nur das gesagte.

Zechs sah von einem zum anderen. Er verspürte fast so etwas wie Neid. Heero und Duo kannten einander so gut, dass sie den anderen auch ohne Worte verstanden. Ein Resultat ihrer jahrelangen Partnerschaft, ganz offensichtlich. Und Zechs bewunderte es. Das war Teamarbeit. Und er wollte unbedingt Teil dieses Teams sein, wollte dazugehören.

Doch er sah ein, dass das nicht so einfach geschehen würde. Zuerst würde er sich erst einmal beweisen müssen. Würde zeigen müssen, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte und dass er seiner Aufgabe gewachsen war. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten seine erste Aufgabe erteilt zu bekommen.

Klar, er hatte ja auch im Moment etwas zu tun, sie alle arbeiteten zusammen am Nachbau des Tresorraums, anders wäre es in dieser kurzen Zeit auch kaum zu schaffen. Sally feilte an irgendwelchen Metallteilen, Quatre und Trowa standen an einem Tisch über die Baupläne des Tresors gebeugt, während Hilde und Noin sich ein Rennen mit den Gabelstaplern lieferten. Zechs schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie diese beiden es geschafft hatten in das Team aufgenommen zu werden war ihm unverständlich.

Offenbar nicht nur ihm, denn im Hintergrund konnte er Dorothy fluchen und auf die beiden Zwillinge schimpfen hören. Zechs grinste leicht. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Wufei. Wufei trug ein Brett auf seinem Kopf auf das insgesamt neun Eimer Farbe gestapelt waren. Zechs warf ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu, aber wie immer ignorierte Wufei ihn einfach.

Zechs seufzte. Wie gesagt, er hatte auch jetzt etwas zu tun. Aber dennoch war es nicht dasselbe als wenn er eine Aufgabe ganz allein zu erledigen hätte.

„Wir brauchen die Codes, Zechs," sagte Heero in diesem Augenblick.

Zechs blickte von seiner Aufgabe auf und sah Heero an. Offenbar waren sie nun bei Aufgabe fünf: Spionage.

„Vom einzigen Kerl der alle drei hat," fügte Heero hinzu.

Zechs stutzte. „Wie? Khushrenada?"

Heero nickte. „Werd zu seinem Schatten."

„Moment, Moment," rief Zechs, „Ich darf mich nur an ihn ranhängen?"

„Du musst erst laufen ehe du kriechst," bestätigte Heero.

Zechs stutzte erneut. Irgendwas an diesem Satz war komisch.

Offenbar war das Duo auch aufgefallen, denn erhielt kurz in seiner Arbeit inne, sah zu Heero und Zechs hinüber und machte eine kleine Kreisbewegung mit seiner rechten Hand. „Umgekehrt."

Zechs seufzte. Es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei. Er hatte eine Aufgabe für sich allein gewollt, und jetzt hatte er eine. Er würde sich also an Khushrenada ranhängen und alles herausfinden was es über diesen herauszufinden gab. Er würde Duo und Heero über jede einzelne Sekunde berichten können. Und dann würde auch er endlich ein richtiges Mitglied des Teams sein!

* * *

„Tja, es tut mir leid, aber 18 500 pro Stück ist das beste Angebot das ich Ihnen machen kann."

Quatre lächelte sein Gegenüber leicht an. Er, Hilde und Noin waren gerade dabei sich um die sechste Aufgabe zu kümmern: Transport. Quatre hatte sich sofort freiwillig für diese Aufgabe gemeldet. Zum einen war schließlich er derjenige der das Geld zur Verfügung stellte, also machte es auch Sinn dass er derjenige war der sich um die Beschaffung der Transportmittel kümmerte.

Und zum anderen würde sein fast kindlich unschuldiges Aussehen ihm bei den Verhandlungen nur helfen. Das tat es immer. Und dieser Gebrauchtwagenhändler wäre im Gegensatz zu all den Big Business Haien mit denen Quatre sonst zu tun hatte ein Kinderspiel.

„Verstehe, verstehe. Klar," sagte Quatre und warf einen beiläufig wirkenden Blick hinaus auf den Hof auf dem sich Hilde und Noin gerade mit einem der Transporter vergnügten. Natürlich folgte der Gebrauchtwagenhändler seinem Blick – und sofort wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von überheblich zu besorgt. Offenbar gefiel es ihm gar nicht dass Hilde und Noin auf einem der Wagen rumwippten und so dessen Stoßdämpfer ausführlich testeten.

„Das sind ein paar tolle Transporter die Sie da haben," sagte Quatre und grinste innerlich.

„Ja, das ist die Top-Kategorie," sagte der Händler, den Blick noch immer besorgt nach draußen gerichtet. Quatre schmunzelte. Der Händler wirkte als ob er Quatre im nächsten Moment bitten würde, seine aufmüpfigen Gören doch endlich zur Räson zu bringen.

„Ok," Quatre seufzte. „Danke für Ihre Zeit, Mr…?"

„Oh, äh, Denham," sagte der Händler. „Billy Tim Denham." Der Mann ergriff Quatres ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ja," sagte Quatre und grinste jetzt leicht. „Denham wie die Jeans."

„Ja, ganz recht," erwiderte der Händler und grinste zurück. „Genau wie die Jeans." Er lachte einmal kurz und wollte seine Hand wieder zurückziehen, doch Quatre festigte seinen Griff um Denhams Hand nur noch. Der Händler stutzte leicht und das Grinsen wich einem verwirrten Blick.

„Mann, haben Sie schöne Hände," sagte Quatre und sah kurz auf ihre Hände hinab. „Nehmen Sie Feuchtigkeitscreme?"

„Wie bitte?" Der Händler klang absolut verblüfft.

„Ich hab echt schon sämtliche Marken durch," sagte Quatre mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, „Ich hab's sogar schon ein Jahr mit parfümfrei versucht. Also meine Schwester, die verwendet… ähm…" Quatre brach ab, tat so als müsse er nach dem Wort erst suchen und schnipste dabei mit seinen Fingern. Dabei ließ er die Hand des Autohändlers nicht ein einziges Mal los. „… äh… Aloe Vera! Mit einem geringen Lichtschutzfaktor."

„Ja," sagte der Autohändler und versuchte erneut seine Hand freizubekommen. „Verstehe."

„Und wenn wir konsequent wären müssten wir alle mit Handschuhen ins Bett," fuhr Quatre fort und ließ sich von den Bemühungen des Mannes gar nicht erst aus der Fahrt bringen. „Aber nach meinen Erfahrungen ist das oft sehr hinderlich für meine zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten, verstehen Sie?" Quatre warf dem Mann einen verschwörerischen, leicht lasziven Blick zu und streichelte mit seinem Daumen leicht über die Hand, die er noch immer mit eisernem Griff festhielt. Zu seinem Amüsement spürte er, wie der Autohändler anfing zu schwitzen.

„Ich bekomm auch Hautreizungen von Kampfer," plauderte Quatre fröhlich weiter. Mann, das machte echt Spaß! Heero und Duo hätten sich ruhig schon früher mal an ihn wenden können! Quatre hatte schon beinahe vergessen wie lustig es damals im Internat gewesen war als sie zusammen seine versnobten Mitschüler aufs Kreuz gelegt hatten. „Deshalb bin ich nicht so heiß auf traditionelle Heilmittel und so." Quatre streichelte erneut mit seinem Daumen über Denhams Hand und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ah ja, verstehe," haspelte Denham. „Ich sag Ihnen mal was. Wenn Sie bereit sind bar zu zahlen, kann ich mit dem Preis noch etwas runtergehen, sagen wir… 17…" Quatre verstärkte den Griff leicht und trat noch etwas näher an den Händler heran. „… 16 000! Für jeden."

„Nein!" rief Quatre gespielt ungläubig.

„Doch Sir," versicherte Denham.

„Das tun Sie?"

„Oh ja, Sir!"

„Mann, das wär was!" sagte Quatre und lächelte den Autohändler leicht an. „Die wussten warum sie mich zu Ihnen schicken!"

„Oh, tatsächlich!" rief Denham und schien zu überlegen, wer genau Quatre denn jetzt zu ihm geschickt und ihn damit in diese für ihn schreckliche Situation gebracht hatte. „Also, das freut mich natürlich sehr!" fügte der Händler mit einem erzwungenen Lachen hinzu.

„Das wussten die genau," sagte Quatre, ebenfalls lachend und ließ nun endlich die inzwischen schweißnasse Hand des Händlers los.

Der Mann zog seine Hand zu sich und konnte sich offenbar gerade noch davon abhalten, sie beschützend an seine Brust zu ziehen. „Gut, also, ich hol dann mal den Papierkram. Und… und… und ich komm gleich wieder. Sie warten hier am Tisch, ok?"

„Tun Sie das," erwiderte Quatre breit lächelnd.

„Danke," sagte der Mann und wandte sich ab um in seinem Büro zu verschwinden. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte erlaubte Quatre sich endlich ein breites Grinsen. Das hatte WIRKLICH Spaß gemacht!

* * *

Howard stand auf einem kleinen Podest im Geschäftsraum des teuersten Herrenausstatters von Las Vegas und betrachtete sich in einem riesigen Spiegel. Der Anzug den er trug war grau und hatte den perfekten Sitz, den nur maßgeschneiderte Kleidung hatte. Mit einer Hand strich er bewundernd über den Stoff während einer der beiden Schneider an seinem anderen Arm noch die letzten Kleinigkeiten am Ärmel absteckte.

„Das ist ein schönes Material," sagte Howard während er sich erneut einen bewundernden Blick zuwarf.

„Importierte Seide, Howard," warf Heero ein, der zusammen mit Quatre ein Stück weiter hinten auf einem Sofa saß. Nachdem Quatre erfolgreich die Transporter besorgt hatte, hatten sie sich der nächsten Aufgabe zugewandt.

„Naja," Howard nickte. „Wirklich schön."

„Gentlemen," wandte Heero sich plötzlich an die beiden Herrenausstatter, „würden Sie uns entschuldigen? Es dauert nicht lange."

Die Schneider nickten stumm und verließen den Raum. Heero stand auf, ging langsam zu Howard und stellte sich neben ihn vor den Spiegel.

„Traust du dir das auch wirklich zu, Howard?"

Howard versteifte sich kurz, dann drehte er seinen Kopf in Heeros Richtung und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wenn ich diese Frage noch einmal von dir höre, Heero, wirst du am Morgen darauf nicht mehr aufwachen!"

Heero erwiderte den Blick für eine Sekunde ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, dann drehte er sich zu Quatre um und flüsterte im besten Bühnenflüsterton, „Das heißt wohl 'ja'." Dann ging er wieder zurück zum Sofa und setzte sich.

Howard entschloss sich dazu, Heeros letzten Satz einfach zu ignorieren – eine Taktik die sich im Umgang mit Heero und Duo nur all zu oft bewährt hatte – und straffte seine Schultern.

„Mein Name ist Lyman. Zerga," sagte Howard und versuchte seiner Stimme einen kalten, überlegenen Tonfall und gleichzeitig einen unbestimmbaren slawischen Akzent zu geben. „Mein Name ist Lyman Zerga. Mein Name ist… Lyman Zerga." Nach dem dritten Versuch nickte Howard zufrieden. Jawohl, so klang es gut, so würde es gehen. Er war nun bereit als Lyman Zerga in Treize Khushrenadas Hotel einzuchecken.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, hier ist das Heero's Eleven Kapitel, das wir im Urlaub geschafft haben. Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Duo beobachtete wie Howard – Verzeihung, Lyman Zerga – begleitet von seinen zwei weiblichen Bodyguards das Bellagio betrat. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte um wen es sich handelte, hätte er Hilde und Noin nicht wieder erkannt. Und das lag noch nicht einmal an den beiden schwarzen Anzügen und den mit Gel zurückgekämmten Haaren, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sich die beiden ausnahmsweise einmal nicht stritten.

Mit forschen, energischen Schritten bewegte Howard sich auf die Rezeption des Hotels zu und schenkte Duo, der in einem Sitzbereich der Eingangshalle saß, nicht die geringste Beachtung, als er an ihm vorbeikam. Genauso wenig wie Hilde und Noin, die beiden trugen Howards Gepäck und behielten dabei gleichzeitig Howards unmittelbare Umgebung schärfstens im Blick. Genau wie es sich für gute Bodyguards eben gehörte.

„Ok, erzähl mir von Khushrenada," sagte Duo und wandte sich an Zechs, der neben ihm saß und das Trio Howard/Hilde/Noin ebenfalls gespannt beobachtete.

„Der Kerl ist ne Maschine," antwortete Zechs. „Er trifft jeden Tag um 14 Uhr am Bellagio ein. Derselbe Wagen, derselbe Fahrer. Er kennt jeden Angestellten den er trifft beim Namen. Nicht schlecht für nen Typ der ne dreiviertel Milliarde schwer ist." Zechs' Stimme klang richtig bewundernd, und Duo konnte es ihm gut nachvollziehen. Khushrenada hatte eine Menge erreicht in seinem Leben, und er hatte das alles ganz allein erreicht. Gut, seine Methoden waren mehr als fragwürdig, aber dennoch musste man einen Mann, der sein Ziel koste es was es wolle im Auge behielt einen gewissen Respekt zollen.

„Die Büros sind oben," fuhr Zechs fort. „Er arbeitet hart und steht dann um Punkt sieben in der Eingangshalle. Er verbringt dort drei Minuten mit seinem Casinomanager."

„Worüber reden sie?" warf Duo ein und winkte einen der Kellner zu sich, die überall im Hotel rumliefen. Seine letzte Mahlzeit lag schon etwas zurück und langsam bekam er so richtig Hunger.

„Nur übers Geschäft," antwortete Zechs. „Khushrenada weiß gern was in seinen Casinos läuft. Er behält gern die Kontrolle. Er weiß über fast alle Vorfälle Bescheid und regelt sie persönlich. Er geht ein paar Minuten lang den Edelzockern um den Bart, er spricht fließend spanisch, französisch und italienisch, und er lernt japanisch. Er ist schon ziemlich gut."

Duo nickte und nahm den Krabbencocktail entgegen, den der Kellner ihm gerade gebracht hatte. Er bedeutete Zechs weiter zu sprechen während er anfing den Krabbencocktail genüsslich zu essen.

„Um 19:30 Uhr reicht ihm sein Assistent draußen eine schwarze Aktenmappe. Inhalt: Die Zahlen vom Tag und neue Sicherheitscodes. Dann geht er ins Restaurant."

Duo nickte erneut, schnappte sich seinen Krabbencocktail und stand auf. Mit Zechs auf den Fersen begab er sich in Richtung der Edelzocker. Es war jetzt kurz vor 19:30 Uhr und er wollte sich Khushrenada selbst einmal ansehen. Bisher hatte er nur Bilder von dem Mann gesehen, aber Duo würde sich ein besseres Bild von ihrem Gegenüber machen können, wenn er ihn einmal in Natura gesehen hatte.

Am Fuße einer großen, eleganten Treppe blieben sie beide stehen und warteten. Und tatsächlich, nur wenig später kam Khushrenada mit forschem Schritt aus der Richtung der privaten Tische marschiert, eine schwarze Aktenmappe unter dem Arm.

„Ich sag ja, eine Maschine," sagte Zechs.

Duo musterte den Mann abschätzend. Er war groß, hatte rotbraunes Haar das er glatt aus dem Gesicht gegelt trug und edle Gesichtszüge. Er trug einen teuren Anzug in einem leicht asiatisch wirkenden Schnitt. Zweifellos maßgeschneiderte Einzelstücke. Duo hatte ein ganz gutes Auge für so was.

„In dieser Mappe liegen die Codes für alle Kassentüren?" fragte Duo und nahm einen weiteren Bissen.

„Uhum," machte Zechs und stellte sich so, dass er halb von Duo verdeckt wurde. Duo hätte ihn sicherlich zurechtgewiesen und ihm gesagt, dass er sich auf diese Weise sehr viel verdächtiger machte als wenn er Khushrenada offen angestarrt hätte, aber er war viel zu sehr auf Khushrenada konzentriert und versuchte in der kurzen Zeit soviel wie möglich über den Mann zu lernen, den sie demnächst ausnehmen würden.

„Die sind keine zwei Minuten alt da hat er sie bereits in der Hand," fuhr Zechs fort und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er seufzte tief, „Echt, ihr habt Talent Leute aufzugabeln. Der Kerl ist ebenso gerissen wie skrupellos. Der letzte der das Casino austricksen wollte hat ihm nicht nur zehn Jahre Bau zu verdanken, Khushrenada hat auch für die Pfändung seines Hauses gesorgt. Und dann den Malerbetrieb seines Schwagers –"

„– seines Schwagers ruiniert," unterbrach Duo Zechs und grinste ihn kurz an. „Ja, hab ich gehört."

„Der schießt dir nicht nur ins Knie," murmelte Zechs und hörte sich sehr besorgt an, „Der nimmt dir die Lebensgrundlage, dir und jedem den du jemals getroffen hast!"

Duo grinste und nahm einen weiteren Bissen Krabbencocktail. „Schiss?" fragte er Zechs.

„Todessehnsucht?" war Zechs sarkastische Gegenfrage.

Duos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Nur morgens," antwortete er und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um bei Zechs' Gesichtsausdruck nicht laut herauszulachen. Aber vielleicht sollte er jetzt aufhören Zechs zu ärgern – immerhin war das alles noch neu für ihn, da war es also nicht so verwunderlich wenn er völlig aufgeregt war. „Und nun?" fragte er deshalb um Zechs' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu lenken.

„Auftritt: die Frau," sagte Zechs und drehte sich zu der großen Treppe um. „Wenn sie sich verkrachen kommt sie allein runter."

„Woher kommt sie?" fragte Duo und suchte mit seinen Blicken die Treppe ab, um die Frau zu entdecken, die es nicht nur geschafft hatte Khushrenadas Aufmerksamkeit, sondern auch die von Zechs zu erregen.

„Aus dem Museum," antwortete Zechs über seine Schulter. „Sie ist die Kuratorin."

Duo nickte und blickte nach unten auf sein Schälchen. Schade, der Krabbencocktail war inzwischen alle. Nun ja, konnte man nichts machen, dann würde er sich eben nachher noch was für unterwegs holen müssen.

„Oh," seufzte Zechs. „Da ist sie."

Duo hob den Blick – und erstarrte.

„Das ist das Beste an meinem Tag," sagte Zechs, doch Duo bekam das kaum mit. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt der Frau, die soeben die große Treppe hinab schritt. Sie war groß, schlank, hatte langes, honigblondes Haar, das ihre Schultern weich umspielte und trug ein teures, rotes Kostüm. Und ironischerweise war das einzige, was Duo in diesem Moment denken konnte, ‚Was denn, kein Pink?'

Die Frau näherte sich ihnen und endlich konnte Duo sich aus seiner Erstarrung lösen. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu der Frau stand und zog schnell seinen Zopf über seine Schulter nach vorne.

„Ich weiß noch nicht ob sie uns nützt," sagte Zechs nachdem sie an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Duo drehte sich ebenfalls um und warf der Frau einen bitteren Blick hinterher. „Ich kenn noch nicht mal ihren Namen," sagte Zechs, dessen Augen sich nicht eine Sekunde von der Frau gelöst hatten.

Duo sah nach unten, schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Relena," sagte er mit resignierter Stimme.

Zechs blinzelte überrascht und sah Duo verblüfft an. „Häh?"

„Ihr Name ist Relena," wiederholte Duo und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um die Wut die plötzlich in ihm hochstieg unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Relena Darlian."

--

Zechs warf einen weiteren unsicheren Blick zur Seite auf seinen Begleiter. Seit sie Khushrenadas Freundin begegnet waren war Duo schon so. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer völlig unlesbaren Maske verschlossen – das Lachen das sonst darauf lag war verschwunden. Nachdem sie die Frau – Relena Darlian – gesehen hatte, hatte Duo Zechs weiteren Bericht gar nicht mehr hören wollen. Stattdessen war er sofort wortlos davon gestürmt, und alles was Zechs hatte tun können war ihm hinterher zu rennen. Und egal was er Duo auch gefragt hatte, der Langhaarige hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben sondern nur die Zähne zusammengebissen und war weitergestürmt.

Zechs schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen was los war. Es musste irgendetwas mit dieser Relena Darlian zu tun haben, soviel war Zechs schon klar. Offenbar schien Duo diese Frau zu kennen – und seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen hegte er ihr gegenüber nicht gerade freundschaftliche Gefühle. Hoffentlich bedeutete das keine Schwierigkeiten.

Endlich erreichten sie das Stockwerk auf dem sich ihre Suite befand und Duo stürmte ohne zu stoppen hinein. Zechs eilte ihm keuchend hinterher. Was musste Duo auch die Treppen nehmen? Wozu gab es hier schließlich Aufzüge? Aber anscheinend hatte Duo aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich jede Menge überschüssige Energie gehabt – oder nicht die Geduld, auf den Aufzug zu warten. Wie auch immer, er hatte es offenbar mehr als eilig.

Zechs schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich und sah sich um. Außer ihm und Duo waren noch Heero, Trowa und Wufei in der Suite, die in einer kleinen Gruppe zusammenstanden und sich leise unterhielten. Zechs nickte ihnen kurz zu, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Duo. Möglich dass es ihn nichts anging, aber er wollte wirklich wissen was hier los war! Wie sollte er schließlich irgendwas lernen wenn ihm niemand irgendetwas sagte?

Ohne sich groß umzusehen marschierte Duo direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zu und baute sich direkt vor Heero auf. „Wir müssen reden," sagte er mit flacher Stimme, ohne Heero direkt anzublicken.

Heero wandte sich von seinen beiden Gesprächspartnern ab und sah Duo an. „Ok," sagte er.

„Sofort!" fauchte Duo, drehte sich um und ging auf eines der vier Schlafzimmer der Suite zuzugehen. Zechs näherte sich der Tür ebenfalls unauffällig. Irgendetwas war hier im Busch, und seine Neugier trieb ihn voran.

Heero warf Duo einen verwunderten Blick zu, folgte ihm aber. „Sag mir das es hier nicht um sie geht!" zischte Duo. „Oder ich bin raus, ich bin sofort aus diesem Job raus!"

„Um wen?" fragte Heero.

„Relena. Treize Khushrenada," war Duos Antwort. „Du willst doch nicht den aufs Kreuz legen, der deine Freundin aufs Kreuz legt?"

„Ex-Freundin," korrigierte Heero. Zechs schob sich weiter unauffällig vor. Heero und Duo hatten ihre Stimmen gesenkt und waren von seinem Standpunkt aus kaum noch zu verstehen.

„Also was ist?" Duos Stimme klang wütend, obwohl er noch immer flüsterte.

„Es geht nicht um sie," sagte Heero ruhig und folgte Duo durch die Tür in das Schlafzimmer. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Türklinke und die Tür langsam zuschob. Das letzte was Zechs noch verstehen konnte war Heeros leise Stimme die sagte, „Es geht nicht ausschließlich um sie." Dann war die Tür zu und obwohl Zechs sich anstrengte konnte er nichts mehr verstehen. Verdammt. Zechs seufzte auf. Warum musste die Schalldämmung in diesem Hotel auch so gut sein?

--

Relena blickte fasziniert auf das Gemälde an der Wand vor ihr. Obwohl sie tatsächlich Kunst studiert hatte bewunderte sie das Bild weniger wegen der künstlerischen Fähigkeiten des Malers sondern vielmehr wegen seines Wertes.

Obwohl Relena selbst aus einer reichen Familie stammte, war von diesem Reichtum leider nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Kurz nach ihrem College Abschluss hatte sie erfahren dass ihr Vater sein gesamtes Vermögen verloren hatte. Und obwohl sie eine hervorragende Ausbildung hatte, hatte sie es nicht eingesehen für ihren Unterhalt zu arbeiten. Sie war immerhin eine Darlian von den Massachusetts-Darlians! Eine Darlian arbeitete nicht!

Also hatte sie sich daran gemacht sich jemanden zu suchen, der sie mit dem versorgen konnte was ihr zustand. Und genau das hatte sie getan. Gut, das erste Mal hatte sie sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen und hatte sich von einem hübschen Gesicht verführen lassen. Ein hübsches Gesicht das zwar keine Probleme damit hatte immer wieder Geld zu beschaffen, aber niemals in der Menge in der es Relena für nötig erachtete.

Aber Relena war damals noch so jung gewesen und hatte sich von den schwärmerischen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Etwas das ihr heute nicht mehr passieren würde. Denn am Ende hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass ihr damaliger Freund nichts Weiteres als ein Verlierer war. Und mit Verlierern wollte Relena nicht das Geringste zu tun haben. Deshalb hatte sie die Beziehung damals so schnell wie möglich beendet, und sie bereute es nicht im Geringsten.

Denn jetzt hatte sie alles was sie wollte. Sie hatte einen Freund, der ihr all das bieten konnte was ihr zustand. Wie zum Beispiel dieses Bild hier. Sie wollte es, sie bekam es. Oh es tat so gut in der Lage zu sein einen Scheck in dieser Höhe ausstellen zu können! Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Relenas Rücken. Gut, sie hatte jetzt zwar einen Job, etwas das sie sich eigentlich geschworen hatte niemals zu haben, aber diese Arbeit als Kuratorin des Museums war mehr äußerer Schein als wirkliche Arbeit. Treize hielt es für besser wenn seine Freundin eine bedeutende Stellung innehatte statt gar nichts zu tun. Hatte wohl irgendetwas mit der Presse zu tun oder so.

Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Relena war zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, mehr als zufrieden. Und das war das einzige was zählte.

„Gefällt's dir?" fragte Relena als Treize näher an das Bild trat und es genauer betrachtete.

„Mir gefällt dass es dir gefällt," antwortete Treize und Relena lächelte geschmeichelt. Treize war immer so charmant und das gefiel ihr wirklich gut. Ihr letzter Freund hingegen… Aber daran wollte Relena jetzt nicht denken.

„Seh ich dich heut noch?" fragte Treize.

„Ok," sagte Relena, immer noch lächelnd und trat an Treize heran, um ihn zu küssen. Doch Treize lehnte sich leicht zurück und blickte über Relenas Schulter in die Ecke des Raumes. Relena stoppte, trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um, um Treizes Blick zu folgen. Wie überall in Treizes Hotels war dort in der Ecke des Zimmers eine Sicherheitskamera in der Decke angebracht.

„In meinem Hotel ist man nie unbeobachtet," sagte Treize und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Relena nickte leicht frustriert. Das war das einzige was ihr hier nicht so gefiel. Sie hasste es sich so beobachtet zu fühlen. Denn es bedeutete dass sie sich wirklich ständig unter Kontrolle halten musste. Das sie immer darauf achten musste, sich auch wie eine Lady zu benehmen. Das konnte wirklich mehr als anstrengend sein.

„Wir sehen uns nachher," sagte Treize, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Relena nickte und blickte ihm hinterher. Sie würde jedenfalls noch etwas hier bleiben und ihr neues Bild bewundern.


	13. Kapitel 12

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wir sind echt enttäuscht. Nach all eurem Gejammer und euren Befürchtungen vorher hätten wir ja erwartet daß es ein riesiges Geschrei gibt sobald wir enthüllen daß Relena Heero's Ex-Freundin ist. Aber nichts! Nada! Niente! 'schnief' Und nicht nur uns hat es hart getroffen, nein auch die Chibis waren dem Selbstmord nahe - was bedeutet, sie haben es an uns ausgelassen. Ihr seht also, ihr habt echt einiges wieder gut zu machen! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Howard saß an einem der besseren Roulettetische und schob einen Stapel mit zehn 5000-Dollar Chips auf 'Schwarz'. Seit er offiziell in das Casino eingezogen war, hatte er praktisch jede freie Minute an einem der Spieltische verbracht. Und da er nicht um kleine Summen spielte, hatte er es innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreicht in den erlesenen Zockerkreis aufgenommen zu werden. Sicher, er wurde noch immer nicht an den Tisch der 'Edel-Zocker' gebeten, aber er war sich sicher dass die Geschäftsleitung inzwischen sehr gut über ihn bescheid wusste.

Dies war Teil ihres Planes. Und genau deshalb hatte er vorhin beim Casinomanager auch seine Anfrage gestellt. Howard ging nicht davon aus, dass sie abgelehnt werden würde.

Howard spürte wie sein Magen schmerzte. Diese ganze Sache war Gift für sein Magengeschwür. Er nahm sich möglichst unauffällig ein Magendragee und steckte es sich in den Mund. Dann wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tisch zu. Es war zwar nicht sein Geld, trotzdem mochte Howard es nicht zu verlieren.

„Ein schwacher Magen Mr. Zerga?" fragte in dem Moment der Mann der rechts neben Howard saß.

Howard verzog keine Miene, obwohl er am liebsten eine Grimasse geschnitten hätte. Der Typ war das absolute Klischee eines neureichen Amerikaners. Laut, polternd und redete viel zu vertraulich mit Leuten die er gar nicht kannte. Howard bereute es wirklich, noch nicht bei den Edel-Zockern aufgenommen worden zu sein. Dort wäre er zumindest vor solchen Menschen sicher. „Ich halte wenig von Schwäche. Sie kostet zu viel," gab Howard bemüht gelangweilt zurück. Immer darauf bedacht seinen Osteuropäischen Akzent beizubehalten. „Von Fragen halte ich ebenso wenig," fügte er noch hinzu und nahm sich dann einen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas.

Der Typ schien seinen Hinweis allerdings vollkommen zu überhören und redete einfach weiter. „Ach, was Sie nicht sagen. Dann will ich Ihnen mal einen Tipp geben. Lassen Sie sich nur nicht mit Treize Khushrenada ein, was Geld anbelangt. Der macht kurzen Prozess." Danach fing der Typ an lang und ausführlich über diverse Geschäftspartner und Gegner von Khushrenada zu lamentieren.

Howard seufzte innerlich und schaltete einfach auf Durchzug. Aber zum Glück passierte gerade etwas interessantes. Er konnte sehen wie besagter Khushrenada langsam in die Richtung ihres Spieltisches kam. Kurz bevor er allerdings den Raum mit den Roulettetischen betrat, traf er am Eingang auf den Casinomanager und blieb neben diesem stehen. Die beiden fingen sofort an zu reden.

Howard konzentrierte sich so unauffällig wie möglich auf diese Unterhaltung. Die beiden standen zwar zu weit weg, als dass er sie hätte hören können, aber eines der größten Talente von Howard war, dass er Lippen lesen konnte. Eine Fähigkeit die ihm schon oft von großem Nutzen gewesen war.

„Wie geht's, Eddie?" fragte Khushrenada.

„Gut Sir," antwortete der Manager mit einem Nicken.

„Was gibt's?" kam die nächste Frage.

Howard verzog keine Miene, aber er wusste ganz genau um was es ging, schließlich hatte er den Manager vorhin deswegen angesprochen.

Eddie zeigte kurz auf den Roulettetisch und sagte dann, „Mr. Zerga, Lyman Zerga, die Nummer 3. Er wünscht Sie privat zu sprechen."

Khushrenada warf einen kurzen Blick zu Howard, doch dann konzentrierte er sich sofort wieder auf seinen Manager. „Wer ist er?"

Howard wurde sich immer bewusster, dass Treize kein Mann von vielen Worten war. Seine geschäftlichen Besprechungen waren mehr als effektiv. Das würde Howard sich merken.

„Geschäftsmann. Branche unbekannt. Irgendwo aus Europa," teilte Eddie die wenigen Informationsbrocken mit, die Howard und die anderen absichtlich ausgestreut hatten. „Alles sehr vage." Eddy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich habe mich umgehört. Er soll hauptsächlich mit Waffen handeln."

„Waffenhandel?"

„Ein großer Fisch," bestätigte Eddie.

„Zerga?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Der Name sagt mir nichts."

„Ein Grund mehr die Geschichte zu glauben."

Howard musste hart mit sich kämpfen um nicht zu lächeln. Es reichte schon aus, wenn man etwas mit Geld um sich warf und möglichst geheimnisvoll tat. Und schon glaubte jeder dass man nur ein Waffenhändler sein konnte. Nun ja, dieser Trick funktionierte ja auch nicht zum allerersten Mal.

„Ist er hier abgestiegen?" wollte Khushrenada wissen.

„Vor zwei Nächten, in der Mirador-Suite."

Die eine der teuersten Suiten des gesamten Hotels war. Aber das war ja sowieso kein Problem, sie würden ganz sicher keine Rechnung bezahlen.

„Wie liegt er im Rennen?" fragte Khushrenada. Sicher um einschätzen zu können worum es sich bei dem privaten Gespräch handeln könnte. Wenn Howard zuviel Geld verloren hätte, dann wäre er sicher nicht so einfach für den Besitzer des Casinos zu sprechen gewesen.

„Er liegt vorne Sir, mit fast 200 000."

„Schön für ihn," sagte Treize mit einem unechten Lächeln und ging dann in Richtung Roulettetische.

* * *

Relena saß in dem eleganten Restaurant wie immer an ihrem Stammplatz. Sie und Treize dinierten so gut wie jeden Abend hier. Treize bestand darauf, weil er sich als Besitzer des Casinos zeigen musste. Relena hatte nichts gegen dieses Arrangement. Der Küchenchef war ein Sternekoch und Treize sorgte gerne und regelmäßig dafür dass Relenas Garderobe und Schmuckkollektion erweitert wurden. Das einzige was Relena wirklich störte war wenn sie – so wie heute – etwas länger auf Treize warten musste.

Relena griff zu dem Weinglas das auf dem wunderschön gedeckten Tisch stand und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Währenddessen ließ sie ihren Blick über die anderen Tische schweifen. Das Restaurant war wirklich elegant, ebenso wie die Kundschaft. Nur die Reichsten konnten es sich leisten hier zu speisen, es war eine besondere Oase in dem großen Casino. In den Hallen mit den Einarmigen Banditen waren auch Normalsterbliche – der Pöbel – zu finden, doch in diesen Laden kam nur die High Society.

Hier fühlte Relena sich heimisch, hier gehörte sie hin. Und sie war dankbar, dass sie mit Treize einen Mann gefunden hatte, der ihr dieses Leben ermöglichte. Sicher, sie arbeitete immer noch – aber die Kuratorin eines exklusiven Privatmuseums zu sein das hatte einiges an Prestige. Ihr einziger Wermutstropfen war, dass Treize bisher noch nichts von einer Hochzeit gesagt hatte. Aber Relena würde nicht ruhen, bis sie Mrs. Khushrenada geworden war. Sie würde sich niemals wieder von diesem Platz, von diesem Luxus vertreiben lassen. Und sollte Treize ihr nicht bis in einem halben Jahr die entscheidende Frage gestellt haben, dann würde halt plötzlich ihre Pille versagen. Es gab Mittel und Wege einen Mann an sich zu binden und Relena würde nichts unversucht lassen.

Bei diesem Gedanken umspielte ein kleines Lächeln Relenas Mundwinkel. Dann spürte sie wie jemand hinter sie trat und in einer vertrauten Geste seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Das Lächeln wurde tiefer und mit ruhiger Stimme sagte Relena, „Ich wollte schon eine Sucheinheit losschicken. Du bist dreißig Sekunden zu spät." Normalerweise glich Treize eher einem gut geölten Uhrwerk und er war so gut wie nie zu spät.

Relena drehte sich zu dem Mann um, doch dann erstarrte sie, während ihr Mund vor Verwunderung offen blieb.

„Hallo Relena," sagte Heero.

Relena schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und schaute noch einmal hin. Aber das Bild hatte sich nicht verändert. Vor ihr stand Heero Yuy. Ihre große Jugendsünde. Der einzige Fehler den sie je begangen hatte. Panik stieg in Relena auf, was würde Treize denken wenn er Heero hier sah? „Was tust du hier?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Heero lächelte kurz – was sein ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen ließ und antwortete schlicht, „Ich bin raus."

„Wie raus?" Relena fühlte sich, als wenn sie neben sich stehen würde.

„Na aus dem Gefängnis," erwiderte Heero mit einem fast spitzbübischen Lächeln und einem einfachen Schulterzucken. „Dir muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass ich damals von meinem letzten Job nicht wieder zu dir zurückgekommen bin?"

Und ob das Relena aufgefallen war. Mit Horror dachte sie immer noch daran wie sie damals zum Gespött der Nachbarschaft wurde. Wie ihr klar wurde dass sie sich mit einem Verbrecher eingelassen hatte. Und wie sie plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen ohne den geringsten Cent dagestanden hatte. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen als ihr Vater so unvorsichtig gewesen war und sein ganzes Vermögen verloren hatte. Doch dass sie zum zweiten Mal plötzlich ohne Geld dastand, das war noch schlimmer gewesen. Sie hätte wirklich auf ihre Mutter hören und gleich nach der Schule einen ihrer Verehrer heiraten sollen. Die hatten die richtigen Familien und richtiges Vermögen besessen. Aber nein, sie hatte ja auf das hübsche Gesicht von Heero reinfallen und sich mit diesem Taugenichts abgeben müssen.

Relena hatte nach diesem harten Schlag viel dafür geben müssen wieder den Luxus zu genießen der ihr zustand. Und jetzt konnte sie keine Geister aus der Vergangenheit benötigen. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Relena wie sich Heero einfach ungefragt auf den Stuhl neben sie setzte. „Nein, dass ist mir nicht aufgefallen." Ungewollt war Relenas Stimme etwas härter geworden. „Der Stuhl ist besetzt!" informierte sie ihr Gegenüber.

Das schien Heero überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken. Er flenzte sich regelrecht in den Stuhl und strahlte sie an. „Es heißt, ich habe meine Schulden gegenüber der Allgemeinheit bezahlt."

„Komisch, bei mir ist nie ein Scheck angekommen," keifte Relena. Sie hatte sogar als Kosmetikberaterin arbeiten müssen um über die Runden zu kommen. Für diese Demütigung würde sie Heero sicher nie verzeihen können.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?" fragte Heero ohne auf Relenas Einwand einzugehen.

„Verkauft!" erklärte Relena. Auf Heeros erstaunten Blick hin setzte sie hinzu, „Oder was hast du geglaubt? Von irgendwas musste ich schließlich die Miete bezahlen."

„Das war mein Eigentum, du hattest kein Recht es zu verkaufen."

Relena lachte kurz auf. „Das sagt wirklich der Richtige, Heero."

Es herrschte ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens, dann begann Heero wieder mit dem reden. „Wieso hast du mir nie geschrieben?" fragte er.

„Weil ich mir keine Briefmarken leisten konnte," zischte Relena. Ihm schreiben, einem Verbrecher schreiben. Glaubte Heero wirklich, dass sie nach seiner Verhaftung noch irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Sie war eine Darlian, sie gehörte zur besseren Gesellschaft. Mit einem Verbrecher hatte sie nichts gemeinsam.

Heero sah für eine Sekunde tatsächlich traurig drein. Relena schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann versuchte sie an seinen Verstand zu appellieren. „Heero, bitte geh jetzt. Mein Freund wird gleich hier auftauchen."

„Was, du hast Angst dass mich Khushrenada sieht?" Dann drehte sich Heero zu einem der Kellner um und bestellte sich einen doppelten Whiskey.

Diese Dreistigkeit verschlug Relena fast die Sprache. „Heero," begann sie noch einmal.

Doch sie wurde von Heero unterbrochen. „Relena, du leistest tolle Arbeit in dem Museum. Der Vermeer den ihr heute bekommen habt ist recht gut auf eine schlichte aber dennoch kraftvolle Art. Ein typischer Vermeer halt, obwohl er im Alter eindeutig nachgelassen hat."

Relena warf sich ihre Haare mit einer schnellen Handbewegung über die Schulter. Das war ja wohl die Höhe. Heero der hier versuchte so zu tun, als ob er Ahnung von Kunst hatte. Ein Verbrecher! Und dann noch diese Spitze, dass das Bild vielleicht nicht ganz so gut wie die früheren Werke des Künstlers war, wie kam Heero nur dazu sich als Kritiker aufzuspielen? „Das kommt ja wohl häufig vor!" zischte Relena, was besseres war ihr auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

„Und ich verwechsle dauert Monet und Manet. Welcher von beiden hat noch mal seine Geliebte geheiratet?"

Wollte Heero sie mit seinem mehr als zweifelhaften Wissen über die Kunst beeindrucken? „Monet!" erklärte Relena einfach.

„Oh, dann war Manet der mit der Syphilis."

Relena atmete hörbar tief ein. „Sie waren ganz nebenbei auch noch Künstler." Aber das würde jemand wie Heero sowieso nie verstehen können.

Heero schwieg wieder für eine Sekunde. Dann sagte er, „Ich will es kurz machen. Ich bin deinetwegen gekommen. Ich will mein altes Leben zurück, an der Seite der Person die ich liebe." Bei diesen verhängnisvollen Sätzen strahlten seine Augen geradezu.

Relena konnte nicht fassen was sie da gerade hörte. Konnte Heero denn nicht von allein sehen, dass sie jetzt ein vollkommen anderes Leben hatte? Und da passte ein verurteilter Verbrecher beileibe nicht hinein. Was konnte er ihr schon bieten, außer einem hübschen Gesicht und strahlenden Augen? „Du bist ein Dieb und ein Lügner!" erklärte Relena gepresst.

„Ich hab dir nur vorgelogen ich wäre kein Dieb. Ich tu das jetzt nicht mehr."

„Stehlen?"

„Lügen."

Relena konnte es nicht fassen. Da hatte Heero tatsächlich die Frechheit hierher zu kommen und sie wieder haben zu wollen. Und wenn er jetzt wirklich kein Dieb mehr war, wovon sollten sie dann leben? Er konnte doch wohl nicht im Ernst glauben, dass Relena all den Luxus für ihn aufgeben würde? Wofür hielt er sich? „Ich bin jetzt mit jemand anderem zusammen Heero. Mit jemanden der mir all das bieten kann was mir zusteht ohne dass er dafür stehlen muss," erklärte sie.

„Oh ich bin sicher das Khushrenada eine absolut saubere Weste hat," entgegnete Heero mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Weißt du was dein Problem ist?" zischte Relena ärgerlich.

„Hab ich denn nur eins?"

„Du hast zu viele Menschen wie dich getroffen. Und jetzt denkst du dass jeder so ein Verbrecher wie du sein muss. Anders kann in deinen Augen niemand erfolgreich sein. Treize ist aber erfolgreich. Auch ohne dafür das Gesetz zu brechen."

„Na, wenn du es sagst." Nach dieser Bemerkung von Heero sahen die beiden sich minutenlang schweigend an.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ok, wie es scheint ist doch einigen von euch Angst und Bange geworden wegen Relena. Gut. Das ist genau das was wir wollen. 'fg' Aber natürlich werden wir hier nichts verraten, noch nichtmal ob es ein "Heero's Twelve" geben wird oder nicht. Schließlich wollen wir euch nicht die ganze Spannung nehmen. 'fg'

Irgendwer meinte, daß die Story ja eigentlich "Yuy's Eleven" heißen müsste. Das stimmt natürlich. Wir haben auch daran gedacht, aber mal ehrlich, "Heero's Eleven" klingt doch viel besser als "Yuy's Eleven", oder?

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Nicht anders als Howard es erwartet hatte wurde er ein paar Minuten später von einem Bediensteten des Casinos benachrichtigt, dass Treize Khushrenada jetzt ein paar Minuten für ihn Zeit hätte.

Howard gab dem Croupier kurz die Anweisung auf seine Jetons aufzupassen, dann entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Mitspielern und stand von dem Rouletttisch auf. Eigentlich bedauerte er es gar nicht seinem immerwährend schwatzenden Mitspieler zu entkommen, aber das musste er ja nicht allzu deutlich zeigen.

Als er stand strich er sich mit einer geübten Bewegung das maßgeschneiderte Jackett zurrecht, dann folgte er relativ gemütlich dem Casinoangestellten. Immer darauf bedacht nicht den Anschein zu erwecken als wäre er zu sehr darauf aus Khushrenada zu begegnen. Ihr Gegner war ein sehr mächtiger Mann und das ließ er auch gerne alle anderen spüren.

In der Rolle die Howard jetzt spielte musste er ebensoviel Selbstbewusstsein zeigen wie Khushrenada. Das war Teil des Spiels.

Als er dem Mann gegenüberstand musterte er ihn auffallend für einen Moment, dann reichte er ihm die Hand und die gegenseitige Begrüßung begann. Howard spürte, dass der andere ihn genauso taxierte wie er es getan hatte. Gut, scheinbar hielt Khushrenada ihn für interessant.

„Erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Zerga," erklärte der rothaarige Mann in diesem Moment aalglatt.

Howard nickte kurz, dann erwiderte er, „Mr. Khushrenada, ich will gleich zur Sache kommen. Der große Boxkampf findet am Samstag statt, bin ich da richtig informiert?" Howard sprach mit dem sorgsam einstudierten osteuropäischen Akzent. Er war jetzt Lyman Zerga, durch und durch.

Khushrenada wirkte fast etwas enttäuscht als er nickte. „Ja," antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Wünschen Sie ein paar Karten für das Event?"

Howard schüttelte gelassen den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Derartiger Nahkampf interessiert mich nicht. Ich fragte nur, weil an diesem Abend kommt hier eine Lieferung für mich an. Ein schwarzer Aktenkoffer, Standardgröße." Howard sprach langsam und mit seinem dicken Akzent. Und er atmete flach. „Der Inhalt des Koffers ist von großem Wert für mich."

„Ich schließe ihn für Sie in meinen Haussafe ein," erwiderte Khushrenada zuvorkommend.

Howard zuckte herablassend mit seiner Oberlippe. „Der Haussafe ist für Brandy und Großmutters Perlen. Ich hingegen brauche etwas mehr Sicherheit."

Endlich schien die Neugierde wieder in Khushrenadas Augen zurückgekehrt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur zu gern erfahren, was für eine bedeutende Lieferung ein Waffenhändler wohl erwarten konnte.

Aber Khushrenada wollte nicht ganz so einfach auf Howards Köder eingehen. Doch er wäre auch nicht soweit gekommen, wenn er zu leicht reinzulegen wäre. „Mr. Zerga ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass unser Haussafe…"

Howard ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Mit viel Wohlwollen, so dass es fast herablassend klang sagte er, „Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihr großzügiges Entgegenkommen auf keinen Fall ohne Folgen bleiben wird."

Khushrenada war jetzt definitiv interessiert. Aber wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass die Folgen für ihn ganz anders aussehen würde, als er sie sich in seinen wildesten Träumen ausmalen konnte? Howard hätte gerne gelächelt, wenn das nicht seine Tarnung gefährdet hätte.

„Also?" fragte er stattdessen. „Was können Sie mir anstelle des Haussafes anbieten?"

* * *

Angespannt saß Heero da und beobachtete Relena wie sie sich gerade in Rage redete. Ihm durfte jetzt kein Fehler unterlaufen, schließlich sollte seine Mission erfolgreich sein.

„Weißt du, bei den Leuten die du bestiehlst springt die Versicherung ein. Die werden keinen wirklichen Schaden davon tragen. Ich konnte nur noch aus New York wegziehen, nachdem was passiert ist! Jeder wusste das ich mit einem Verbrecher zusammen war, es war ein einziges Spießrutenlaufen! Wer gibt mir meine drei Jahre zurück?"

„Das kann keiner, Relena. Aber wirf jetzt nicht noch mal drei Jahre weg," warf Heero mit ruhiger Stimme ein.

„Ach du hast doch keine Ahnung!" ereiferte sich Relena.

Heero seufzte. So war es schon immer gewesen. Die ganze Welt drehte sich nur um Relenas Probleme. Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern. Dafür würde Heero schon sorgen. „Relena ok, du liebst mich nicht mehr. Du willst ein neues Leben mit einem anderen anfangen. Bitte, damit muss ich mich dann wohl abfinden. Aber nicht mit diesem Typ, Relena!"

„So spricht ein echter Ex-Freund," giftete die Blondine.

„Ich mach keine Witze was das betrifft, Relena."

„Siehst du mich etwa lachen, Heero? Es gibt doch wohl einen gewissen Interessenkonflikt, wenn du mich zum Thema Liebesleben beraten willst."

Heero duckte seinem Kopf. Dann blickte er der Frau direkt in die Augen. Jetzt musste er so überzeugend wie möglich sein. „Das gebe ich gerne zu. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich täusche."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann wurde diese von Relena gebrochen. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, als wir uns begegnet sind?"

Oh, Heero erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran. Diese Sätze hatten ihn im Gefängnis wieder und wieder heimgesucht. „Das du eigentlich viel zu gut für mich bist. Und das ich das niemals vergessen sollte. Das ich wissen muss was es bedeutet mit einer Darlian zusammen zu sein."

„Und weißt du das? Jetzt? Wenn nicht, dann solltest du besser ganz schnell verschwinden mit deinen Ratschlägen."

Heero hob sein Whiskeyglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Ich weiß schon was ich tue," erklärte er. Und ob, er hatte schließlich lang genug über diesem speziellen Plan gebrütet.

„Und was tun Sie denn?" fragte in diesem Moment eine tiefe Männerstimme.

Heero blickte auf und sah wie Treize Khushrenada wie ein tödliches Raubtier durch das Restaurant schritt um dann neben Relena stehen zu bleiben. Weil es so von ihm erwartet wurde, blickte Heero ihn nervös an, dann setze er hastig das Whiskeyglas auf den Tisch und erklärte, „Wir tauschen uns nur ein wenig aus." Er stand auf und reichte dem Neuankömmling seine Hand.

„Ich darf vorstellen, mein Ex-Freund," sagte Relena förmlich.

„Heero Yuy," fügte Heero hinzu während er Khushrenadas Hand schüttelte.

„Mr. Yuy," entgegnete Khushrenada ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Heero trat hastig einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung seines Stuhls, „Das war Ihr Platz, Mr. Khushrenada!"

Der rothaarige Mann lächelte süffisant, dann legte er die schwarze Mappe in der sich die heutigen Sicherheitscodes befanden auf den Tisch und setzte sich Relena direkt gegenüber und ignorierte Heero dabei völlig. „Entschuldige die Verspätung. Ein Gast hat mich aufgehalten."

„Das macht doch gar nichts," erwiderte Relena mit einem unterwürfigen Ton in der Stimme. Sie zeigte in Heeros Richtung und erklärte, „Heero kam zufälligerweise vorbei und kam zu mir."

„Tatsächlich?" die roten Augenbrauen wurden weit hochgezogen.

„Was für ein Glücksfall, finden Sie nicht auch?" fragte Heero.

„Kann man wohl sagen, bei dreitausend Casinos in Las Vegas." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu. „Sie sind vor kurzem aus der Haft entlassen worden, stimmt's?"

Heero wusste genau was Khushrenada damit bezwecken wollte. Er machte ziemlich deutlich dass er alles über ihn wusste und stellte sich selbst auf eine höhere Stufe als sein Gegenüber. Das allein hätte Heero schon rasend gemacht wenn er nicht genau damit gerechnet hätte. Er würde es so richtig genießen diesem Typen all das schöne Geld abzuknöpfen.

„Ja, das stimmt," erwiderte Heero schlicht.

„Und, wie fühlt man sich draußen?"

„Genau wie vorher," erklärte Heero wahrheitsgemäß.

„Heero wollte gerade gehen," mischte sich Relena in diesem Moment ein. Auch sie schien die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern gespürt zu haben.

„Ich dachte nur, ich sage kurz Hallo, der alten Zeiten wegen. Und das habe ich ja jetzt auch getan."

„Seien Sie mein Gast," bemerkte Khushrenada süffisant, aber sein Tonfall ließ sehr deutlich erkennen, dass er Heero so weit wie möglich fort wünschte.

„Ich kann nicht," beantwortete Heero deswegen auch.

„Er kann nicht," kam es fast gleichzeitig von Relena.

Heero wusste ganz genau wie unwohl sich die Blondine gerade fühlte. Das hier kam einem öffentlichen Schlagabtausch so nahe, wie es in diesen Kreisen nur kommen konnte. Und als Dame von Welt verabscheute sie solche Auseinandersetzungen in der Öffentlichkeit aufs schärfste.

Für einen Moment herrschte ungemütliches Schweigen. Dann durchbrach Khushrenada es. „Wenn das so ist," sagte er und wandte jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen von Heero ab. Er lächelte Relena zu und ergriff besitzergreifend ihre Hand. „Dann sehen wir Mr. Yuy wohl nicht so bald wieder."

„Man kann nie wissen," warf Heero ein, obwohl der letzte Satz nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen war.

„Ahhhh, ich weiß immer was in meinen Hotels vor sich geht," schon wieder eine fast unverhohlene Warnung. Khushrenada machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu Heero zu blicken während er diesen Satz sprach.

„Dann leg ich die silbernen Löffel wohl besser wieder zurück," antwortete Heero

„Nein, schon gut. Die Löffel können Sie haben," dann küsste er Relena die Hand, machte mit dieser Geste nur zu deutlich von was er nicht wollte, dass Heero es bekam.

Heero musste fast schmunzeln. Seine Mission war der volle Erfolg, alles war so gelaufen wie geplant. Er klatschte kurz in die Hände und wandte sich noch einmal kurz an Relena. „War schön dich zu sehen," beteuerte er.

„Machs gut Heero," erklärte die Blondine.

„Treize," er konnte sich diesen kleinen Treffer nicht verwehren.

„Heero!"

Heero drehte sich um und verlies das Restaurant. Wirklich, es war alles so gelaufen wie geplant. Jetzt blieb ihm nur darauf zu warten, wie sich die Sache weiter entwickelte.

Als er mit der Rolltreppe in eine andere Etage des Casinos fuhr, meinte er an der Seite Zechs zu erkennen. Aber schließlich war ihre ganze Crew über das Hotel verteilt, da konnte das schon mal passieren. Er freute sich schon auf seine nächste Begegnung mit Treize Khushrenada.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber wir waren beide ziemlich im Streß. Wir hoffen daß es in Zukunft nicht mehr so lang dauern wird.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Quatre setzte seinen undurchdringlichsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und folgte Treize auf die kleine Tribüne hinauf. Er hätte jetzt wirklich alles andere lieber getan als dabei zu sein wenn Treize das Hotel seines Vaters sprengte, aber er hatte leider keine andere Wahl. Sein Vater war absolut nicht in der Verfassung diesem Ereignis beizuwohnen, und für die Presse wäre es sicherlich ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen, wenn keiner der Winner-Familie hier erschienen wäre. So blieb Quatre nichts anderes übrig als eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Anwesenden schweifen. Da waren der Bürgermeister, zwei Mitglieder des Stadtrates, die beiden Boxer die demnächst diesen ach so wichtigen Kampf bestreiten würden, und natürlich Treize Khushrenada und dessen blondes Gift von Freundin. Außer Quatre selbst schien sich jeder hier durch und durch wohl zu fühlen. Klar, warum auch nicht? Es war ja auch schließlich nicht deren Hotel das in den nächsten Minuten zu Staub gemacht würde.

Nachdem der Bürgermeister ein paar kurze Worte gesprochen hatte, trat nun Treize an das Mikrophon und begann seinerseits eine kurze Rede zu halten. Quatre unterdrückte einen Seufzer und ließ um sich abzulenken seinen Blick stattdessen über die Menge schweifen. Glücklicherweise neigte Treize nicht zu Geschwätzigkeit – einer der wenigen Pluspunkte des Mannes – Quatre würde das hier also nicht mehr sehr viel länger ertragen müssen.

Plötzlich stutzte Quatre und sein Blick kehrte zu der Stelle zurück über die er eben geschweift war. Hatte er das richtig gesehen? Das war doch... Ganz genau, dort in der Menge stand Zechs! Was tat der denn hier? Hatte er denn nichts anderes zu tun? Es war ziemlich leichtsinnig einfach hier aufzutauchen. Was wenn Treize ihn später erkennen würde?

Quatre runzelte die Stirn. Wen oder was starrte Zechs denn da so konzentriert an? Zechs' Blick war eindeutig nicht auf die Tribüne gerichtet, sondern auf irgendeinen Punkt mitten in der Menge. Quatre folgte Zechs' Blick – und konnte einen herzhaften Fluch gerade noch unterdrücken.

Heero! Verdammt nochmal, was trieb Heero denn hierher? Schlimm genug daß Zechs einfach so vor Treizes Augen herumstolzierte, mußte Heero es denn auch noch tun? Quatre hätte Heero eigentlich für intelligenter gehalten. Was sollte das ganze nur?

In diesem Moment traten der Bürgermeister und einer der Boxer vor und legten ihre Hände gemeinsam auf den Fernzünder. Wie auf Kommando drückten beide den großen Hebel langsam herunter und lösten so die Sprengung aus. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf das große Hotel im Hintergrund, das in einer riesigen Staubwolke in sich zusammenbrach.

Alle Blicke – bis auf den von Heeros. Quatre fluchte nun doch unterdrückt. Verdammt! Die gesamte Zuschauermenge hatte sich umgedreht, um das Hotel einbrechen zu sehen. Nur Heero stand noch immer da und starrte einfach mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf die kleine Tribüne und die Menschen die darauf versammelt waren! Wollte Heero etwa Treizes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen? Denn eins war klar, Treize konnte Heeros Anwesenheit unmöglich übersehen haben! Nicht nachdem sich Heero derart dumm verhalten hatte! Quatre schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sobald sie alle zurück im Hotelzimmer wäre, würde er Heero zur Seite nehmen und ihm gehörig die Meinung geigen!

--

Dorothy saß im Wohnzimmer der Suite und kümmerte sich um ihren Teil der Aufgaben. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen all ihre speziellen Werkzeuge, Sprengstoff, Auslöser und was sie sonst noch benötigte um die kleinen aber feinen Sprengladungen anzufertigen, für die sie fast schon berühmt war. Eins mußte man Heero und Duo lassen – die beiden geizten nicht wenn es um die Qualität der Materialien ging. Doro liebte es wenn sie mit Qualitätsware arbeiten konnte.

Der Fernseher lief, und Doro sah immer wieder von ihrer Arbeit auf um dem Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm zu folgen. Sie hatte eigentlich immer den Fernseher oder irgendwelche Musik laufen, wenn sie arbeitete – dann konnte sie sich besser konzentrieren. Und heute wurde zudem auch noch die Sprengung von Quatres Hotel übertragen! Das würde Doro sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, wo das doch sozusagen ihr Spezialgebiet war!

Endlich kamen die Leute im Fernsehen zur Sache, und Doro beobachtet wie das Hotel in sich zusammenfiel. Sie war davon so sehr gebannt, daß sie gar nicht bemerkte, daß sie sich nur hätte umdrehen müssen, um das ganze live von ihrem Fenster beobachten zu können.

Doro nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf. Das war saubere Arbeit gewesen. Das Hotel war ordentlich in sich zusammengefallen, es hatte keine Ausrutscher oder Teile gegeben, die irgendwo anders hingefallen waren. Nicht schlecht. Profis halt.

In diesem Moment flackerte das Licht und ging dann komplett aus. Genauso wie der Fernseher. Doro stutzte für einen Moment. Wie jetzt...? Im nächsten Moment kam ihr auch schon ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

„Kacke!" fluchend stand Doro auf und hastete zur Zimmertür. Als sie das Zimmer verließ hängte sie noch das ‚Bitte nicht stören' Schild an die Klinke und stürmte den Flur entlang.

--

„Morgen habt ihr tagsüber frei," sagte Duo und blickte einmal in die Runde. „Um halb sechs wird dann zum großen Finale angetreten, in Maske und Kostüm. Howards Lieferung kommt um 19:05 Uhr und Zechs schnappt sich unsere Codes."

Duo ließ seinen Blick erneut über die gesamte Runde schweifen. Es waren alle da – alle außer Dorothy, die aus irgendeinem Grund zu dieser Besprechung nicht aufgetaucht war und die auch keiner von ihnen hatte finden können. Das konnte zum Problem werden, Doros Aufgaben spielten sich zwar größtenteils hinter den Kulissen ab, aber auch sie hatte – wie jeder andere auch – einen kleinen aktiven Part zu spielen.

Sie alle befanden sich in der Lagerhalle in der sie die letzten Tage über rund um die Uhr gearbeitet hatten. Und das Ergebnis ließ sich wirklich sehen. Sie hatten eine exakte Kopie des Tresorraums aufgebaut, und sie konnten jetzt endlich ihren Plan testen.

„Wenn das klappt kann's losgehen," fuhr Duo fort während er sich gemächlich von der gespannt lauschenden Gruppe entfernte. „Um 19:30 Uhr wird Wufei eingeschlossen, ab dann gibt's kein zurück mehr. Dann bleiben uns 30 Minuten um den Saft abzudrehen. Sonst erstickt er."

Während Noin einen der gepanzerten Geldwagen in den nachgebauten Tresorraum schob und in der Mitte abstellte, hatte Duo den Arbeitstisch an der Wand des Lagerraums erreicht und begann suchend in einer der Schachteln zu wühlen. Irgendwo hier mußte doch – ah! Mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Lächeln holte Duo den Schokoriegel hervor und wickelte genüsslich das Papier ab.

„Ist der Strom abgeschaltet werden alle Zugänge zum Tresorraum und zum Fahrstuhl automatisch für zwei Minuten dichtgemacht," fuhr Duo fort während er sich wieder der Gruppe näherte, die gebannt in den Tresorraum starrte. Wufei hatte inzwischen den Deckel des Geldwagens von innen geöffnet und damit begonnen, sich mit viel hin und her winden aus dem Inneren hervor zu arbeiten.

„Genau dann schlagen wir zu." Duo nahm einen Bissen vom Schokoriegel. Hmmmm. „Ok," rief er Wufei zu der sich inzwischen aus seinem engen Gefängnis befreit hatte und nun am Rand des Geldwagens balancierte. „Du stehst mitten im Raum, drei Meter von allem entfernt." Duo stellte sich zu den anderen und sah ebenfalls zu Wufei hinüber. „Du mußt von da zur Tür kommen ohne den Boden zu berühren. Was tust du?"

„Nen 10er daß er's nicht schafft," sagte Noin.

„Zwanzig dagegen," riefen Zechs, Trowa, Howard, Sally, Hilde und Quatre sofort. Heero schmunzelte nur und warf Duo einen amüsierten Blick zu.

In diesem Moment holte Wufei kurz mit den Armen aus und sprang mit einem Rückwärtssalto direkt auf einen der Geldschränke dicht an der Tresortür. Für eine Sekunde herrschte Schweigen, dann fingen alle an zu applaudieren.

„Fenster- oder Gangplatz, Leute?"

Duo drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme – und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Dorothy hatte sich scheinbar doch noch entschlossen hier aufzutauchen, doch so wie sie aussah hätte Duo auch gern drauf verzichten können. Doro war von oben bis unten mit – Duo hoffte mal das es Schlamm war, doch der Geruch der von Doro ausging ließ eher etwas anderes vermuten.

„Ja," Doro nickte als sie die erstaunten Blick der anderen sah. „Wir stecken voll in der Scheiße."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Heero ruhig.

„Diese beknackten Abriss-Loser haben kein Corax-Lynch genommen um die Mainline abzusichern," schimpfte Doro. „Dadurch haben die Idioten den Mainframe voll in die Tonne geknüppelt!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sich Doro den besudelten Pullover über den Kopf und klatschte ihn wütend auf den Boden.

Duo schluckte trocken. Uuuh, der Geruch war wirklich widerlich! Wie hielt Doro es nur aus das Zeug direkt auf der Haut zu haben? Duo blickte bedauernd auf seinen Schokoriegel. Verdammt, was für eine Verschwendung. Er hatte kaum abgebissen von dem Ding. Aber so wie es jetzt aussah war ihm der Appetit wirklich vergangen.

„Versteht das irgendeiner?" fragte Quatre mit leiser Stimme und stellte damit die Frage, die wohl den meisten auf der Zunge lag – zumindest wenn man von den ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdrücken ausgehen konnte.

„Ich übersetz es nachher," antwortete Trowa aus dem Mundwinkel. Ok, offenbar hatte das tatsächlich jemand verstanden. Und wenn man von Trowas Gesichtsausdruck ausging, dann war das was Doro da erzählte doch eher besorgniserregend.

„Diese Säcke!" schimpfte Doro weiter. Duo schmunzelte. Je aufgebrachter Doro war, desto blumiger wurde ihre Sprache. „Die sind so Banane, die haben die Backups eins nach dem anderen aufgeraucht! Wie Dominosteine!"

„Doro," unterbrach Heero Doros Schimpftirade mit ruhiger Stimme. „Was ist passiert?"

„Die haben dasselbe gemacht was ich machen wollte," Doro schnaubte. „Nur eben aus Blödheit. Das Problem ist, jetzt kennen sie die Schwachstelle und beheben sie! Sie machen's wasserdicht!"

„Das heißt...?" Heero blickte sie fragend an.

„Das heißt, wenn wir nicht geil drauf sind auf Monaco auszuweichen sind wir voll Backe!" Doro blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Schweigen. Duo blickte sich schnell um. Oh gut, offenbar ging es nicht nur ihm so. Mann, Doro sollte sich echt mal deutlicher ausdrücken. Was meinte sie damit nur?

„Arschbacke!" rief Doro und sah sie alle mit einem Blick an der besagte ‚jetzt stellt euch nicht blöder als ihr seid'. „Am Arsch!"

Ah! Duo nickte, genauso wie der Rest der Truppe. Das machte Sinn. Gut, gut. Oder vielmehr, nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Das warf ihre gesamten Pläne über den Haufen. Sie waren darauf angewiesen daß Doro der gesamten Stadt zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt den Saft abdrehen würde.

Heero, der neben ihm stand drehte leicht den Kopf und murmelte an Duos Ohr, „Wir könnten immer noch..."

„Bis morgen?" unterbrach Duo ihn und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Hn," machte Heero und runzelte die Stirn.

Plötzlich hob Doro den Kopf. „Sekunde, Sekunde! Wir setzen einen Pinch ein!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Duo sah Doro verwirrt an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Auch Heero sah nicht so aus als wüßte er wovon Doro redete, und so fragte er, „Was ist ein Pinch?"

„Ein Pinch ist ein Apparat der bei allen Stromkreisen sowas wie einen Herzstillstand verursacht," versuchte Dorothy zu erklären. „Noch besser: Pinches sind Bomben, nur eben ohne die Bomben. Also wenn eine Atomwaffe detoniert erzeugt sie einen elektromagnetischen Impuls, der alle Stromquellen im Umkreis der Explosion ausschaltet. Was ja in den meisten Fällen egal ist weil ja so ne Atombombe sowieso alles vernichtet wofür man Strom brauchen könnte. Aber versteht ihr, ein Pinch erzeugt den selben elektromagnetischen Impuls, bloß ohne Nervereien wie Massenvernichtung und Tod. Statt Hiroshima gibt's also das 17te Jahrhundert."

„Wie lange?" fragte Duo.

„Ne halbe Minute schätz ich," antwortete Doro.

„Könnte ein Pinch auch eine komplette Stadt im Dunkeln versinken lassen?" fragte Heero. „Wie zum Beispiel..."

„Las Vegas?" vollendete Dorothy den Satz. „Das wär zu machen. Es gibt leider bloß einen Pinch der sowas bringen würde."

„Wo steht der?" fragte Heero.

Dorothy begann zu grinsen.

--

Zechs warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster des Lieferwagens auf das Schild an dem sie gerade vorbeifuhren. ‚California Institute of Advanced Science' stand darauf zu lesen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mann, wenn er gewußt hätte was für unglaubliche Dimensionen dieser Auftrag annehmen würde als Heero ihn in der Bar angesprochen hatte – hätte er wahrscheinlich trotzdem zugesagt. Es war einfach unglaublich was man auf die Beine stellen konnte wenn man einen so reichen Geldgeber hatte wie Quatre Winner. Wo trieben Heero und Duo all diese Leute nur immer auf? Es schien echt niemanden zu geben, den die beiden nicht kannten!

Der Wagen hielt vor einem der Seiteneingänge und Heero öffnete die Hintertüren des Lieferwagens und sprang hinaus. „Raus," kommandierte Heero. „Wufei, Doro, kommt!"

Zechs stand auf um den drei anderen aus dem Wagen zu folgen, doch Heero streckte ein Hand aus und hielt ihn auf. „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich komm mit euch," antwortete Zechs, ein wenig perplex. Immerhin, wozu hatte Heero ihn sonst mitgenommen?

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf und begann die Türen zu schließen.

„Oh nicht doch, nein!" rief Zechs und sah Heero hinterher, der sich vom Wagen abwandte und auf den Eingang zulief in dem schon Wufei und Dorothy verschwunden waren. „Lass mich nicht mit den beiden alleine!"

Doch Heero ignorierte ihn und Zechs ließ sich schwer auf eine der Sitzbänke im Lieferwagen fallen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem gequälten Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge, die auf den Vordersitzen saßen machte Zechs sich auf eine laaaaaange Wartezeit gefaßt.

--

Sally hielt auf dem Weg von der kleinen Küche in ihrer Suite zu ihrem Schlafzimmer kurz inne und betrachtete die langhaarige Person die im Wohnzimmer auf dem Fensterbrett kauerte und aus dem Fenster in die Nacht starrte.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das konnte Sally deutlich fühlen. Duo war seit Tagen nicht er selbst. Wenn er sich nicht gerade auf ihre Mission konzentrierte war er fahrig, abwesend und beinahe melancholisch. So kannte Sally Duo nicht, und es machte ihr Sorgen.

Diese ganze Situation war einfach völlig unbekannt. Normalerweise wenn mit Duo etwas nicht stimmte oder er Probleme hatte, so war er immer zu Heero gegangen und hatte mit diesem darüber gesprochen. Nur hatte Sally von Trowa erfahren, daß sich Heero und Duo vor ein paar Tagen gestritten hatten. Heftig gestritten wenn es sogar in dem mehr als ruhigen Trowa Besorgnis ausgelöst hatte. Doch worum es in dem Streit gegangen war hatte Sally nicht rauskriegen können. Weder Duo noch Heero hatten irgendetwas davon erwähnt. So konnte das nicht weitergehen.

Sally stieß sich von ihrem Platz an der Tür ab und ging langsam auf Duo zu. Sie würde der ganzen Sache jetzt auf den Grund gehen. Allein schon wegen dem Coup den sie alle zur Zeit planten wäre es besser wenn nicht irgendwelche Feindseligkeiten im Raum stehen würden. Ganz zu schweigen davon daß Heero und Duo die besten und ältesten Freunde waren, und Sally alles tun würde damit diese Freundschaft nicht zerstört würde!

„Duo?" rief sie leise als sie sich dem Langhaarigen bis auf ein paar Schritte genähert hatte.

Duo zuckte zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf in Sallys Richtung. „Oh..." machte er fahrig, „Sally. Ich... ich hab dich gar nicht gehört." Mit ein paar hastigen Handbewegungen faltete er einen Stapel Blätter, die geöffnet in seinem Schoß gelegen hatten und die Sally bis eben noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren, zusammen und schob sie in die hintere Hosentasche. „Was gibt es?"

„Was ist das?" fragte Sally neugierig. Duo hatte einen fast schuldbewußten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt als er die Blätter verschwinden hatte lassen. Worum konnte es sich dabei nur handeln?

„Was ist was?"

„Duo," warnte Sally. „Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Diese Blätter die du da eben hattest."

„Ach das..." Duo brach ab und wurde rot. „Das ist nichts..."

Sally zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nichts? Dafür das es ‚nichts' war hatte Duos Gesicht doch einen recht interessanten Rotton angenommen.

„Es ist..." Duo biß sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es hat nichts mit dem Coup zu tun, ok? Es ist privat!" rief er schließlich aus und blickte Sally angriffslustig an.

„In Ordnung," sagte Sally und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Gut," nickte Duo und drehte sich dann um, um weiter aus dem Fenster zu starren.

„Duo..." fing Sally erneut an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar," antwortete Duo. „Mit mir ist alles ok."

„Ich meine, ist alles in Ordnung zwischen dir und Heero?"

„Zwischen mir und Heero?" Duos Stimme klang alarmiert und er hatte sich Sally wieder zugewandt. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun... ihr habt euch gestritten vor ein paar Tagen..."

„Ach das," Duo ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, offensichtlich wieder beruhigt. „Wir haben das schon geklärt, Sally, keine Sorge."

„Hm," machte Sally und verengte die Augen nachdenklich. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, irgendwas war hier im Gange. Duos Reaktion auf ihre harmlosen Fragen war schon mehr als verdächtig. Und was immer es war, es betraf ihn und Heero – auch wenn offensichtlich nicht der Streit der Grund für dieses Problem war. Doch was immer es auch war, Sally würde es herausfinden.

--

Zechs presste sich die Handballen gegen die Schläfen und schloß gequält die Augen. Bitte, bitte, bitte! Könnten diese beiden nicht endlich aufhören? Wenn das noch lang so weiterginge, dann würde es hier gleich einen Mord geben! Oder noch besser, einen Doppelmord!

Seit Heero den Lieferwagen verlassen hatte, hatten Noin und Hilde nicht aufgehört zu streiten. Und das über so dämliche Dinge! Zechs kam sich vor wie im Kindergarten! Das war ja so ungerecht! Warum nur hatte Heero ihn hier zurückgelassen? Zechs hatte sich wirklich darauf gefreut mit ihm, Dorothy und Wufei zusammenzuarbeiten.

Ok, in Wahrheit hatte er sich vor allem darauf gefreut mit Wufei zusammenzuarbeiten. Er bewunderte den chinesischen Mann, wirklich. Wufei hatte – das gewisse Etwas. Zechs wußte einfach nicht wie er es anders beschreiben sollte. Irgendetwas an dem kleinen Chinesen faszinierte ihn ungemein. Nur leider schien das umgekehrt so gar nicht der Fall zu sein.

Eher im Gegenteil – Wufei schien eine ziemlich abfällige Meinung von ihm zu haben. Ständig ignorierte er ihn einfach, und wenn er ihn dann tatsächlich doch einmal direkt ansprach, dann nur um ihm zu sagen, daß er schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Zechs seufzte. Es war hoffnungslos.

Aber als Heero ihn ebenfalls auf diesen Ausflug hier mitgenommen hatte, hatte Zechs gedacht daß dies seine Chance wäre. Er hätte dem Chinesen beweisen können, daß er ein genauso wertvolles Mitglied ihrer Truppe war wie all die anderen auch! Und vielleicht würde Wufei ihn dann mit anderen Augen sehen! Aber so wie es aussah würde es wohl nicht dazu kommen.

Zechs warf einen weiteren genervten Blick zu den Zwillingen, dann beschloss er daß es jetzt endgültig genug war. Er öffnete die Tür des Lieferwagens und sprang hinaus. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zeigte ihm, daß weder Noin noch Hilde etwas bemerkt hatten. Was für ein Wunder, wo die beiden doch damit beschäftigt waren sich Nettigkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Zechs schnaubte, dann lief er auf die Tür zu und folgte Heero, Dorothy und Wufei hinein.

Nur Sekunden nachdem Zechs verschwunden war öffneten sich zwei Schwingtüren direkt neben dem Seiteneingang und Heero, Dorothy und Wufei kamen hindurch und schoben ein etwa 1,30m hohes und 1m breites Gerät heraus. Der Pinch. Wufei öffnete die Türen des Lieferwagens, und zu dritt hievten sie den Pinch hinein. Danach kletterten sie ebenfalls in den Wagen und nachdem Dorothy die Türen wieder geschlossen hatte fuhr Noin los.

„Gut, ich brauch nen 20er Block Autobatterien," zählte Dorothy auf. „Dazu ein Kupferkabel mit –"

„Wo ist Zechs?" unterbrach Heero sie plötzlich.

„Was?" Dorothy sah ihn verblüfft an, und auch Wufei schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, daß hier doch irgendwer fehlte. „Wo ist Zechs?" wiederholte Heero jetzt lauter.

Noin stieg quietschend in die Bremsen und brachte den Lieferwagen zum Stehen. Dorothy öffnete die seitliche Schiebetür und alle drängten sich davor um zum Gebäude zurückzusehen, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren.

„Da ist er," sagte Heero plötzlich und zeigte auf eines der Stockwerke.

„Oh nee!" stöhnte Dorothy. „Jetzt seht euch diese Nullnummer an!"

Wufei beugte sich über ihre Schulter und blickte in die Richtung in die Heero gedeutet hatte. Zechs war in dem hell erleuchteten Gebäude mehr als gut zu sehen. Er rannte gerade die Stufen ins nächste Stockwerk hoch, offenbar auf der Suche nach ihnen. Leider waren sie wohl nicht die einzigen denen Zechs' Aufenthalt dort aufgefallen war, denn nicht weit davon entfernt konnte Wufei ein paar Wachleute sehen, die genau in Zechs' Richtung liefen.

„Ungerechtigkeit!" entfuhr es Wufei, bevor er sich auf die Lippe beißen und das Wort unterdrücken konnte. Dieser Idiot! Er würde ihnen noch alles verderben! Wufei schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieser Zechs war ja ganz schön anzusehen, aber offensichtlich steckte nicht viel drin in diesem hübschen Köpfchen. Eindeutig nur zu dekorativen Zwecken geeignet. Eine Schande, wirklich.

„Sollte man ihm nicht helfen?" fragte Noin.

„Wahnsinnsidee, Einstein," antwortete Dorothy sarkastisch. „Springen wir aus dem Wagen damit sie uns auch am Arsch kriegen!"

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein lautes Splittern und Klirren, und als sie zurück zum Gebäude blickten, sahen sie, daß Zechs eines der Fenster eingeworfen hatte und gerade auf das Vordach des Eingangs kletterte.

„Fahr zurück," sagte Heero und zog die Schiebetür wieder zu. Sofort legte Noin den Rückwärtsgang ein und steuerte den Lieferwagen direkt vor das Vordach, auf dem Zechs balancierte.

Zechs hatte sie offenbar gesehen, denn er kam direkt in ihre Richtung, und als Noin den Wagen anhielt sprang er vom Vordach hinab auf das Dach des Lieferwagens.

„Lass ihn rein!" rief Heero, und Wufei öffnete die Hintertüren des Lieferwagens und richtete sich auf, um auf das Dach zu blicken.

Doch Zechs ließ sich stattdessen vorne auf die Motorhaube runter rollen und lief dann auf die seitliche Schiebetür zu und stieg dort in den Wagen ein.

„Fahr!" rief Heero Noin zu, die seiner Aufforderung sofort nachkam.

„Du hirntotes Sackgesicht!" fuhr Dorothy Zechs an, während Wufei wild nach den Hintertüren griff um sie wieder zuzuziehen. Dummerweise klappte das nicht ganz so wie geplant und so knallte ihm eine der Türen mit voller Wucht auf seine rechte Hand.

Wufei schrie vor Schmerz auf und zog seine verletzte Hand schützend an die Brust. Sofort ließ Dorothy von Zechs ab und kauerte sich neben Wufei, um sich um dessen Hand zu kümmern.

„Wenn ich sage, warte im Wagen, dann warte im Wagen," fuhr Heero Zechs an. „Klar?"

„Alles klar!" antwortet Zechs.

„Wenn du hier nur einen Augenblick lang nachläßt kommen Leute zu Schaden!" Heero hörte sich wirklich wütend an.

„Ich sagte, alles klar!" rief Zechs.

--

Duo nahm einen weiteren Löffel Joghurt und blickte durch die Drehtür hinaus auf die Straße. Er hatte es vorgezogen hier unten auf die Rückkehr von Heero und den anderen zu warten. Dort oben in ihrer Suite war es einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten. Einerseits war da Quatre der wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab lief und ständig „Wo bleiben sie nur?" murmelte, während Howard ihn mit der Stimme von Lyman Zerga zu beruhigen versuchte.

Und andererseits war da Sally, die ihm ständig auflauerte und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Und darauf hatte Duo noch viel weniger Lust. Also hatte er sich nach unten in die Lobby gerettet und beschlossen, sein Frühstück dort einzunehmen während er auf Heero wartete.

Und da war er auch schon. Wie Duo durch die Drehtür sehen konnte, war der Lieferwagen gerade vorgefahren. Heero und Zechs stiegen aus, und der Wagen fuhr wieder davon. Duo schleckte noch ein letztes Mal den Löffel ab, dann ging er den beiden entgegen.

Doch statt ihn zu begrüßen und ihm zu erzählen wie es gewesen war, schwiegen die beiden ihn nur an. Duo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nein, das war nicht ganz korrekt, die beiden schwiegen sich gegenseitig an, nicht ihn. Irgendwas mußte vorgefallen sein.

Im Aufzug hielt Duo es dann nicht mehr aus. „Na, schönen Ausflug gehabt, Kinder?" fragte er, doch noch immer antwortete ihm nur Schweigen. Duo blickte nach rechts zu Heero, der geradezu fasziniert die Wandverkleidung des Aufzugs zu studieren schien, dann nach links zu Zechs, der es wohl eher mit dem Fußboden hatte. Dann schüttelte Duo amüsiert den Kopf. Was sollte es. Würde er später eben Doro löchern.

Als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten, erwartete sie dort bereits Trowa. Er sah mehr als nervös aus, und als Duo ihn fragend anblickte antwortete er, „Wir haben ein Problem."


	16. Kapitel 15

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ok, obwohl ihr es eigentlich nicht verdient habt (so wenig Kommis 'schnief') gibts trotzdem heut schon das nächste Kapitel. Allerdings ist als nächstes wieder Laren dran mit schreiben, und ob sie so brav sein wird wie Zanna... 'g' (Laren möchte hiermit klarstellen, dass sie IMMER brav ist.) Wir wünschen euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

„Du bist auf der Schwarzen Liste." Trowa wippte ein wenig auf den Zehenspitzen, wandte seinen Blick aber trotz aller Nervosität nicht von Heero ab. Auch wenn er normalerweise Konfrontationen aus dem Weg ging und sie vermied wo es nur ging, so bedeutete es nicht dass er sich nicht durchsetzen konnte wenn es sein musste.

Heero saß auf einem der Barhocker die vor der kleinen Bar standen, den Ellbogen auf den Tresen gestützt, starrte auf das Blatt Papier hinab, das Trowa ihm gereicht hatte, blieb aber stumm. Wie schon die ganze Zeit, seit Trowa sie direkt am Aufzug überfallen hatte. Seitdem hatte Heero kein einziges Wort geäußert, er hatte einfach nur sein Jackett ausgezogen und sich schweigend angehört was Trowa zu sagen hatte.

„Das heißt," fuhr Trowa mit seiner Erklärung fort, „sobald du einen Fuß in das Casino setzt, beobachten sie dich. Wie die Geier. Geier mit Videokameras."

Endlich hob Heero den Blick und sah zu Trowa auf. „Das ist ein Problem," bestätigte er.

Eine Weile war es still im Raum, nur das Geräusch des laufenden Fernsehers im Hintergrund war zu hören.

„Howard," durchbrach Duo schließlich die Stille genervt, „kannst du den ausmachen?"

„Ich mache ihn aus wenn ich Lust dazu hab," erwiderte Lyman Zerga in seinem dicken Osteuropäischen Akzent.

„Howard!" Duo hörte sich schon mehr als genervt an, und zum ersten Mal seit Trowa ihn kannte hörte er ihn seine Stimme erheben.

„Ist schon aus, schon aus!" rief Howard und erhob sich vom Sofa um sich zu den anderen umzudrehen. Trowa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Anscheinend schien sich Howard wirklich tief in seine jeweiligen Rollen hineinzuversetzen wenn er sie selbst in der Sicherheit ihrer privaten Suite weiterspielte. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund dafür, dass er so gut war.

Duo, der sich von Heero das Blatt gegriffen hatte um ebenfalls einen Blick hinein zu werfen, warf es nun zur Seite und fragte, „Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"

„Nein," erwiderte Heero, sah Duo dabei aber nicht an.

„Ach hör doch auf!" sagte Zechs ungläubig. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Zechs und selbst Heero hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Er ist Khushrenadas Freundin nachgestiegen," erklärte Zechs. „Die zwei haben sich vorgestern Abend gestritten." Auf Heeros ungläubigen Blick hin fuhr Zechs fort, „Ich war an dir dran.

„Wer hat dich darum gebeten?" Heero hörte sich mehr als unerfreut an.

„Ich!" sagte Duo. Geschocktes Schweigen von allen Seiten war die Antwort auf diese Aussage. „Ich hatte Bedenken dass du Relena nachstellst."

„Wer ist Relena?" warf Trowa verwirrt ein und warf Quatre, der die ganze Szene bis jetzt stumm vom Sofa aus verfolgt hatte einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch Quatre sah nicht zu ihm rüber sondern verfolgte besorgt den Schlagabtausch zwischen Heero und Duo.

„Meine Freundin," erklärte Heero.

„EX-Freundin!" warf Duo fast wütend ein.

„Relena ist hier?" fragte Howard ungläubig und fast entsetzt.

Wieder herrschte für einen Moment Stille im Zimmer. Trowa sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Anscheinend ging es hier um eine ältere Sache – denn es war offensichtlich dass weder Zechs noch Trowa selbst wussten worüber gesprochen wurde, während Heero, Duo und Howard nur zu genau Bescheid zu wissen schienen.

„Tut mir leid," durchbrach Duo schließlich das Schweigen. „Aber meine Angst dass dich das fertig macht war ja wohl begründet." Heero wandte den Blick von Duo ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als könnte er nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Du bist raus, Heero," sagte Duo mit ernster Stimme.

„Er ist raus?" Quatre sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Ja!" rief Duo und sah zu Quatre hinüber. „Oder wir blasen gleich alles ab! Seine Beteiligung gefährdet uns alle!"

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung," sagte Heero mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Du hast sie mir aufgezwungen," erwiderte Duo mit nicht ganz so ruhiger Stimme, den Blick wieder auf Heero gerichtet. „Indem du Relena über uns stellst, zwingst du mich!"

„Das ist MEIN Job!" Jetzt erhob auch Heero die Stimme.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr."

„Halt, halt, halt!" rief Quatre aufgeregt. „Er kann nicht einfach raus! Wer soll den Tresorraum öffnen?"

Duo seufzte und drehte sich zu Zechs um. „Zechs, schaffst du das?"

Zechs zögerte einen Moment. Er schien sich wirklich unwohl zu fühlen, so als wäre diese ganze Szene seine Schuld. Dann seufzte er und nickte. „Sicher."

„Erledigt," sagte Duo mit einem Blick in Quatres Richtung. „Sag den anderen dass sich der Plan geändert hat. Der Vorhang geht um sieben hoch." Dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum, ohne Heero noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Heero blickte ihm stumm hinterher, dann stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer ebenfalls – nur am gegenteiligen Ende.

„Relena ist jetzt mit Khushrenada zusammen?" fragte Howard leise im Hintergrund. „Aber... all dieses Pink... das beißt sich doch furchtbar mit seiner Haarfarbe!"

Trowa warf dem alten Mann einen ungläubigen Blick zu. War das etwa seine größte Sorge? Duo hatte Heero soeben aus dem Team geworfen und ihren gesamten Plan umgestellt, und Howard sorgte sich darum ob Khushrenadas Haarfarbe mit der Kleidung seiner Freundin harmonierte?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Sally stürmte hinein. „Uff, ich hasse diese Idioten vom..." sie brach ab und sah sich fragend im Zimmer um, als sie die gedrückte Stimmung bemerkte. „Was ist los?"

Howard sah zu ihr hinüber. „Relena ist hier."

„Was?" Sally warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Und nicht nur das, offenbar stellt Heero ihr nach und ist dadurch auf Khushrenadas Schwarzer Liste gelandet. Duo hat ihn deswegen aus dem Team geworfen." Howard ließ sich schwer auf das Sofa fallen.

„Dieser Vollidiot!" Sally warf die Arme in die Luft. „Wie kann er nur? Nach allem was diese Schlange ihm angetan hat ist er immer noch hinter ihr her? Ich hätte ihm mehr Intelligenz zugetraut! An Duos Stelle hätte ich ihn nicht nur aus dem Team sondern auch noch aus dem Fenster geworfen!" Sie warf sich neben Howard auf das Sofa und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sally?" fragte Quatre. „Was ist da los? Was ist mit Relena? Und was hat sie Heero angetan?"

Trowa wandte seinen Blick gespannt zu der blonden Frau, ebenso wie Zechs. Offenbar war dieser genauso gespannt auf die Geschichte die hinter dieser ganzen Szene steckte wie Trowa.

Sally seufzte. „Wie du ja weißt war Relena Heeros Freundin. Drei Jahre lang. Sie ist ein absolut geldgeiles Miststück..."

„Wem sagst du das," murmelte Quatre.

„... nur dass Heero das nie gesehen hat. Egal was er ihr auch geschenkt hat, es war nie genug. Und wegen ihr ist er letztendlich auch im Knast gelandet."

„Was?" fragte Zechs. „Heeros Freundin? Aber ich dachte, er und Duo…"

„Was meinst du damit dass sie schuld daran ist dass Heero im Knast gelandet ist?" unterbrach Quatre Zechs mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Relena wollte mehr Geld, wie immer," erwiderte Sally. „Schmuck, teure Klamotten, ein schickes Auto, tolle Reisen, das war alles was sie interessierte. Und Heero sollte es ihr beschaffen, wie war ihr egal. Ich bin mir sicher dass sie wusste womit Heero sich seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt, aber solange er nicht davon redete war es ihr egal. Jedenfalls, dieser letzte Coup, bei dem Heero geschnappt wurde. Er hat ihn allein durchgeführt."

„Allein?" warf Trowa ruhig ein. Bis jetzt hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt dass Heero und Duo immer zusammen arbeiteten. Aber andererseits machte es Sinn. Hätte Heero mit Duo zusammengearbeitet bei seinem letzten Coup, dann wäre Duo sicherlich auch verhaftet worden.

„Ganz genau!" Diesmal war es Howard der antwortete. „Heero hat Duo von seinem Plan erzählt, so wie er es immer tut, doch Duo hat ihm davon abgeraten. Er hat ihm gesagt, dass es zwar machbar wäre, dass sie die Ware hinterher aber niemals loswerden würden. Normalerweise hätte Heero auf Duo gehört, aber diesmal..." Der alte Mann seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Anscheinend hat Relena ziemlich viel Druck auf Heero gemacht. Jedenfalls wollte er den Plan nicht aufgeben. Duo und Heero haben sich damals richtig schlimm in die Wolle gekriegt, der Streit von heute ist fast ein Witz dagegen. So laut hab ich die beiden noch niemals vorher schreien hören. Irgendwann war es Duo schließlich genug, er hat gebrüllt dass er sich weigert bei diesem Schwachsinn mitzumachen, und wenn Heero es unbedingt will, soll er es doch allein durchziehen."

Howard schwieg für einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort, „Ich schätze mal, Duo hat gehofft dass Heero es sich anders überlegen würde und den Coup abbrechen würde. Immerhin haben die beiden IMMER zusammengearbeitet, niemals getrennt. Aber Heero hat es sich nicht anders überlegt. Er ist los und hat das Ding allein versucht."

Wieder herrschte eine Sekunde Schweigen, in der Howard stumm den Kopf schüttelte, während Sally traurig zu Boden blickte. Nachdem es den Anschein machte dass Howard weiterhin nur schweigen würde, hob schließlich Sally den Kopf und erzählte weiter. „Duo ging daraufhin nach Europa. Heero wurde geschnappt als er die Ware beim Hehler verkaufen wollte. Und Relena hat die empörte, betrogene Freundin gespielt und sich von Heero getrennt." Sie seufzte und schüttelte auch den Kopf. „Ich hätte wirklich mehr von Heero erwartet."

--

„Wo lässt du deine Hände?"

Zechs überlegte für einen Moment. Wo sollte er seine Hände denn lassen? Eine Hand brauchte er um den Aktenkoffer zu halten, doch wohin mit der anderen? Vielleicht sollte er den Koffer mit beiden Händen halten?

„Nicht gut," Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

Zechs seufzte auf. Da er jetzt Heeros Rolle übernehmen sollte, hatte Duo ihn hier rein geschleift um mit ihm zu üben. Klar, Zechs war ein überragender Taschendieb, aber für Heeros Rolle musste er außerdem auch noch gut schauspielern können. Er durfte auf keinen Fall nervös erscheinen oder sonst irgendwie Verdacht erregen. Und so kam es dass Duo gemütlich auf einem der Barhocker saß und Knabberzeug in sich hineinstopfte, während Zechs wie ein artiger Schüler herausgeputzt in Anzug und Krawatte vor ihm stand und sich begutachten ließ.

„Lass die Krawatte," sagte Duo, als Zechs sich nervös an den Kragen griff. „Sieh mich an."

Zechs gehorchte.

„Ok," machte Duo, nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf und warf sich eine Erdnuss in den Mund. Zechs schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie konnte Duo nur so ruhig sein? Vor nur einer halben Stunde hatten er und Heero sich total zerstritten, und hier saß Duo wieder völlig gelöst, fast fröhlich und schaufelte Erdnüsse in sich hinein als wäre nichts gewesen! Zechs konnte das nicht begreifen.

Überhaupt war diese ganze Geschichte absolut unverständlich für ihn. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gedacht dass Heero und Duo weitaus mehr waren als nur Partner und Freunde. So wie die beiden miteinander umgegangen waren, wie sie sich praktisch ohne Worte zu verstehen schienen, fast wie ein altes Ehepaar – war es da ein Wunder dass Zechs angenommen hatte, die beiden wären tatsächlich ein Paar? Garantiert nicht.

Und dann musste er erfahren, dass dem überhaupt nicht so war, im Gegenteil, Heero hatte sogar jahrelang eine Freundin gehabt, der er sogar immer noch hinterher trauerte, obwohl sie ihn derart kalt abserviert hatte! Zechs ging es da genauso wie Sally, er hätte Heero eigentlich mehr Intelligenz zugetraut.

„Ich frag dich was," fuhr Duo in seinem Unterricht fort. „Du musst überlegen. Wo siehst du hin?"

Zechs blickte nachdenklich auf den Boden.

„Nicht gut," sagte Duo. „Wenn du runter siehst heißt das, du lügst."

Zechs richtete seinen nachdenklichen Blick an die Decke.

„Nach oben heißt, du kennst die Wahrheit nicht. Benutz keine Schachtelsätze wenn's auch einfach geht. Zappel nicht rum. Sieh dein Gegenüber an, aber starr nicht. Sei präzise, aber bleib vage, sei witzig, aber bring ihn nicht zum lachen," ließ Duo eine Regel nach der anderen auf Zechs hinunterprasseln. „Er soll dich nett finden, aber sofort vergessen sobald du ihm aus den Augen gehst."

Zechs schluckte nervös. Mann, das waren wirklich eine Menge Regeln. Und all das sollte er sich in der kurzen Zeit merken können? Unmöglich. Zechs spürte wie ihm der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trat. Andererseits konnte das auch an der Perücke liegen. Duo hatte beschlossen dass Zechs' eigene silberblonde Mähne zu auffällig für einen kleinen Beamten war, und da er von ihm nicht verlangen wollte sein langes Haar abzuschneiden – ein Thema über das man mit Duo sicherlich nicht diskutieren brauchte, bedachte man dessen meterlangen Zopf – hatte er Zechs einfach eine Perücke aufgesetzt. Ein teures Stück, Echthaar, sah absolut natürlich aus, aber man hatte das Gefühl als würde man mit einer Pudelmütze auf dem Kopf rumlaufen.

„Und das Wichtigste," erklärte Duo, „was immer du tust, du darfst unter keinen Umständen –"

„Duo!" rief Trowa aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Ja?" antwortete Duo.

„Kannst du dir das hier mal ansehen?"

„Klar!" Duo sprang von seinem Barhocker und verschwand mit ein paar schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Zechs konnte ihm nur völlig verwirrt hinterher starren. Was? Was? Was war das Wichtigste? Verdammt, Duo konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen, ohne ihm diese wichtigste Regel gesagt zu haben! Zechs stöhnte auf. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich mehr als alles andere dass er niemals dieses verdammte Flugticket nach Las Vegas benutzt hätte.

--

Howard schnürte sich die eleganten Schuhe, dann richtete er sich auf. Nur noch ein paar wenige Handgriffe und er wäre wieder komplett in der Rolle des Lyman Zerga versunken. Rasch erhob er sich von dem Bett auf dem er gesessen hatte – nur um sich gleich darauf wieder darauf sinken zu lassen. Verdammt, jetzt war ihm doch für eine Sekunde leicht schwindlig geworden beim aufstehen! Howard rieb sich leicht die Stirn.

„Howard?" rief Duo von der Tür aus.

Howard blickte auf und ließ die Hand, die soeben noch seine Schläfen massiert hatte übergangslos über seinen Kopf streichen. Nach allem was heute schon geschehen war musste er Duo jetzt nicht auch noch damit einen Grund zur Sorge geben.

Duo sah ihn eine Weile stumm an, dann sagte er, „Showtime."

Howard nickte, dann stand er langsam vom Bett auf. Duo warf ihm noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, dann verschwand er von der offenen Zimmertür. Howard seufzte kurz, dann ging er hinüber zum großen Spiegel. Er schlüpfte in das Jackett und schloss es vorne. Dann blickte er sich ins Gesicht und holte die Persönlichkeit von Lyman Zerga hervor.

Ein paar energische Bewegungen mit dem Kopf, und aus dem Spiegel blickte im der kalte, kalkulierende Blick des osteuropäischen Waffenhändlers entgegen. Perfekt. Howard atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein, um seine schwere Atmung zu beruhigen, dann nickte er.

„Ok. Es kann losgehen."


	17. Kapitel 16

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wir lesen eure Gedanken und Befürchtungen zu H11 sehr gerne. Schreibt uns doch mehr davon, vielleicht können wir die eine oder andere Idee noch einbauen... 'fg' Nein aber Spaß beiseite, es ist echt interessant was ihr so für Theorien aufstellt. Sachen auf die wir beide nie im Leben gekommen wären! Aber wie immer können wir euch nur sagen - einige von euch liegen richtig, andere total falsch - nur verraten wir natürlich nicht wer. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Howard stand gelassen im Foyer des Hotels. Ihn umwob dabei eine Aura, als wenn ihm hier alles gehören würde. Genauso würde sich die imaginäre Figur 'Lyman Zerga' verhalten und da Howard sich vollkommen in diesen Mann verwandelt hatte, wirkte auch er auf diese Weise.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke bis ihr eigentliches Spiel beginnen würde, deshalb erlaubte sich Howard einen fast gelangweilten Blick auf den riesigen Plasmaschirm der im Foyer stand. Dort konnte er Bilder aus dem MGM-Grand sehen, wo die letzten Vorbereitungen zu dem großen Boxkampf getätigt wurden.

„Die Nacht ist sternenklar in Las Vegas," verkündete in dem Moment ein Reporter auf dem Bildschirm. Howards Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig als er sich fragte, wie der Journalist das wohl in der Stadt der tausend Lichter und Leuchtreklamen festgestellt hatte. Aber als Lyman Zerga ließ er sich nicht mehr anmerken, stattdessen schaute er scheinbar gelangweilt weiter zu. „Und die zu erwartenden Massen an Prominenten und Sportfans stürmen in die Sportarena des MGM-Grand, wo sich zwei der besten Schwergewichtler der Welt gleich gegenübertreten werden, nachdem sie ganze 8 Monate lang voller Argwohn umeinander herumgetänzelt sind," berichtete der Reporter weiter in effekthaschender Manier.

Während diese überaus enthusiastischen Sätze gesprochen wurden schwenkte die Kamera im Zuschauerraum des MGM-Grand herum. Tatsächlich, Howard konnte einige Prominente erkennen – auch wenn der eine oder der andere davon seinen Zenit schon längst überschritten hatte. Warum es seit einiger Zeit 'schick' war dabei zuzusehen wie sich zwei Männer gegen Geld verprügelten, das hatte Howard noch nie verstehen können. Aber das war ja egal. Boxwettkämpfe, vor allem solch von den Medien hoch geputschte wie heute, zogen die Massen an und ließen die Kassen klingeln. Was ganz im Sinne ihres Planes war.

„Mr. Zerga," erklang in dem Moment die ruhige Stimme ihres Opfers.

Howard zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper und ohne sich umzudrehen erwiderte er, „Mr. Khushrenada."

Der große rothaarige Mann trat noch einen Schritt näher und stand jetzt direkt neben Howard. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Howard sehen, wie sich sein Gegner eine riesige Zigarre – garantiert illegal aus Kuba importiert – anzündete. „Ich bin heute sehr beschäftigt. Liegen wir im Plan?"

„Ich habe keine Veranlassung vom Gegenteil auszugehen," erklärte Howard. „Meine Kuriere müssten jeden Augenblick eintreffen." Der Plan sah vor, dass Trowa genau in dem Moment, wo Khushrenada die Eingangshalle betrat, Hilde und Noin den Befehl zum losfahren geben würde.

Und in genau dem Moment fuhr auch schon eine schwarze Limousine mit getönten Scheiben vor. Das Auto hielt direkt vor dem Eingang an und zwei der Hotelangestellten eilten dorthin. Sie öffneten die Wagentüren und Hilde und Noin stiegen aus.

Aber niemand der die beiden nicht besonders gut kannte, hätte sie auf Anhieb erkannt. Die beiden Frauen trugen streng geschnittene Nadelstreifenanzüge, Hüte und Sonnenbrillen. Sie wirkten sehr professionell und gefährlich.

Hilde trug in ihrer rechten Hand ein Aktenkoffer, der durch eine Handschellenkette mit ihrem Arm verbunden war. Mit forschen Schritten gingen sie auf Howard zu und begrüßten ihn mit ungarischen Wortfetzen, von denen sie die Aussprache bis aufs kleinste geübt hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie erst Russisch nehmen wollen, bis ihnen dann aufgefallen war, dass das bei einem Opfer mit dem Namen 'Khushrenada' vielleicht nicht unbedingt das schlaueste war. Also hatten sie sich auf eine osteuropäische Sprache geeinigt, die keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Russischen hatte – nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen.

Howard 'antwortete' ebenfalls auf ungarisch und Noin beeilte sich die Handschelle von Hilde zu öffnen und sie mit einer raschen Bewegung an Howards ausgestreckter rechten Hand zu befestigen.

Dann drehte sich Howard zu ihrem Opfer um. „Mr. Khushrenada, wenn wir dann jetzt zu ihrem Safe gehen könnten."

„Aber natürlich Mr. Zerga," erwiderte Treize höflich und machte eine Geste in die Richtung die sie nehmen mussten. Als Howard und er sich in Bewegung setzten, taten Hilde und Noin das auch – allerdings respektvolle zwei Schritte hinter ihnen.

„Weibliche Bodyguards, Mr. Zerga?" fragte Khushrenada mit hochgezogner Augenbraue.

Howards Mundwinkel zuckte ganz leicht – gab ihm dadurch einen fast sarkastischen Ausdruck. „Ich mag es, mich mit schönen Dingen zu schmücken, Mr. Khushrenada. Außerdem, gibt es etwas gefährlicheres auf der Welt als eine Frau?"

Sie hatten lang und breit überlegt ob sie Hilde und Noin diese Rollen geben konnten, schließlich war es schon ungewöhnlich, dass Lyman Zerga immer in Begleitung von weiblichen Bodyguards war. Aber sie hatten niemandem anderen aus ihrem Team diese Rollen geben können und sich dann gesagt, dass dies nur zur mysteriösen Fassade von Lyman Zerga beitragen konnte. Jemand der so exzentrisch war, dem ließ man fast alles durchgehen.

Zwei Angestellte des Hotels schlossen sich ihrer kleinen Gruppe an. Treize hatte sie herbei gewunken, wahrscheinlich wollte er dadurch ein ausgeglichenes Kräfteverhältnis herstellen. Nicht umsonst hatte Treize Khushrenada den Ruf eines Kontrollfreaks. Howard kommentierte die Neuankömmlinge noch nicht einmal durch einen Seitenblick. Lyman Zerga stand über solche Dinge.

Mit zügigem Schritt ging ihre kleine Gruppe durch die beinah endlosen Gänge des Casinos. Wie an jedem Samstag herrschte reger Publikumsverkehr und die Massen drängten sich an den Spieltischen und -automaten.

Trotz dieser unheimlich vielen Menschen erkannte Howard Heero sofort. Vielleicht weil Heero absolut aus der Menge hervorstach. Er saß zwar an einem Spielautomat, aber anders als alle anderen im Casino beachtete er das Gerät in keinster Weise. Er saß nur auf dem dazugehörigen Hocker und blickte auffällig in ihre Richtung.

Howard fluchte innerlich. Was machte dieser Idiot denn hier? Er hatte immer noch nicht den schlimmen Streit von vorhin vergessen. Hatte es nicht gereicht dass Heero und Duo sich so sehr in die Haare bekommen hatten, dass der Langhaarige Heero sogar aus ihrer Gruppe geworfen hatte? War das nicht schon schlimm genug? Musste Heero jetzt auch noch ihren ganzen Plan in Gefahr bringen?

Und warum? Wegen diesem pinken Monster? Am liebsten hätte Howard seinen Schützling hier und jetzt übers Knie gelegt und ihm etwas Vernunft eingebläut. Er hatte nie viel von Relena gehalten und konnte nicht verstehen, was Heero so sehr an ihr fasziniert hatte. Aber spätestens seitdem sie ihn wie eine heiße Kartoffel hatte fallen lassen als er ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde, spätestens da hätte doch auch ein Blinder mit Krückstock erkennen können was für eine falsche Schlange 'Miss Relena Darlian' war.

Howard hoffte nur, dass der Streit zwischen Duo und Heero wieder beigelegt werden konnte. Es war nicht gut wenn die zwei sich stritten. Sie brauchten einander. Aber so schlau seine Jungs wohl waren, sie waren auch dickköpfig bis zum geht nicht mehr.

Howard seufzte noch einmal kurz und nahm sich vor, die Sache später in Ordnung zu bringen. Jetzt hatten sie wichtigere Probleme.

Während all dieser Gedanken hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal gezögert oder seinen Schritt verlangsamt. Trotzdem war Treize Khushrenada Heero auch sofort aufgefallen. Andererseits, das war zu erwarten gewesen so auffällig wie sich Heero hier auch präsentierte.

Treize winkte einem seiner Begleiter zu und als der Mann zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte sagte er mit festem Ton, „Sagen Sie Mr. Walsh, Mr. Yuy sei im Westtrakt."

Der Mann nickte kurz und wandte sich danach sofort in eine andere Richtung.

Howard zog unauffällig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Jetzt ließ Treize seinen Casinomanager von Heeros Anwesenheit unterrichten. Howard hoffte inständig dass der Junge wirklich wusste was er da tat.

Treize war ein wenig vorgestürmt, dann sagte er kurz angebunden über seine Schulter, „Ich hoffe es stört Sie nicht, dass ich privaten Sicherheitskräften den Zutritt zum Kassenraum verweigern muss."

„Natürlich nicht," erwiderte Howard fast gelangweilt. Dann gab der Hilde und Noin ein paar 'Befehle' auf Ungarisch. Nach ihrem Plan würden die zwei jetzt das Hotel wieder verlassen und sich auf ihre nächste Aufgabe vorbereiten.

„Howard! Howard bist du das?" kreischte in dem Moment eine aufgeregte Stimme durch den Casinoraum.

Ein Mann – unverkennbar ein typischer Tourist – stürmte auf sie zu und konnte nur im letzten Moment von Hilde und Noin festgehalten werden.

„Howard, erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin's, Bucky Buchannan." Das Gesicht des Mannes schien ein einziges Grinsen zu sein. Erwartungsvoll blickte er Howard an.

Ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen starrte Howard auf den Mann. Das konnte doch wohl wirklich nicht passieren? Innerlich verfluchte er diesen absolut unglücklichen Zufall. Aber wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass er ausgerechnet hier einem seiner Nachbarn über den Weg laufen würde. Einer seiner anständigen Nachbarn aus seinem neuen Leben. Was bedeutete dass dieser Kerl nicht mal merken würde dass er hier einen Job empfindlich störte.

Treize blickte Howard erstaunt an. Schien sich zu fragen was diese Sache wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

Dies war weder der Ort noch die Zeit für Höflichkeiten. Howard blickte noch einmal auf Bucky, dann verzog er sein Gesicht und machte mit seinem Kopf eine abweisende Geste. Er brummelte einige ungarische Wortfetzen und hoffte dass Hilde und Noin auch so wussten was er von ihnen erwartete.

Aber er hätte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen brauchen. Fast synchron hakten die beiden den Mann unter seine Armen und schleiften ihn beinah mühelos von Howard und Treize fort.

Howard entschloss sich, auf diese kleine Szene überhaupt gar nicht einzugehen. Jede mögliche Erklärung die er auf die Schnelle anbieten konnte würde eher noch verdächtiger wirkten. Außerdem, für Lyman Zerga war das sicher nichts anderes als eine lästige Mücke oder so.

Stattdessen hob er seine Hand an der die Aktentasche befestigt war, zeigte sie Treize fast anklagend und sagte, „Mr. Khushrenada, bitte. Ich war niemals ein Freund von kaltem Stahl auf meiner Haut.

Treize schaute ihn für einen Moment abschätzend an. Dann steckte er sich die Zigarre wieder in den Mund und drehte sich in ihre ursprüngliche Richtung.

Ein paar Augenblicke später erreichten sie endlich den Eingang der Kassenräume. Howard tat möglichst desinteressiert, während Treize die Tür mit seiner Codekarte öffnete. Zwei Wachmänner standen in voller Montur neben dem Eingang, aber sie kannten ihren Chef sehr gut und nickten der Gruppe nur zu.

Nachdem auch diese Hürde umschifft war führte Treize Howard in den geheimen Bereich des Casinos. Howard kannte zwar schon alles von den Plänen und den Überwachungskameras, aber es war wirklich etwas anderes in Wirklichkeit so tief in das Casino einzudringen.

Treize führte ihn in einen der Vorräume und erklärte, dass er hier und jetzt den Aktenkoffer untersuchen würde.

Howard nickte nur bestätigend. Nichts anders hatten sie schließlich erwartet. Er stellte den Aktenkoffer auf einen der Tische und öffnete ihn. Nachdem der Deckel mit einem lauten Klack aufsprang wurde das Innere des Aktenkoffers sichtbar.

Treize zog hörbar die Luft ein.

Howard musste sich ein kleines Lächeln verkneifen. Ja, Dorothy hatte wahre Wunder vollbracht. Anstelle des Sprengstoffes erkannte Treize nur vier riesige, perfekte Smaragde.

„Heben Sie sie bitte an," erklärte Khushrenada in dem Moment. Er wollte anscheinend den gesamten Koffer auf gefährliche Güter untersuchen, und kam dabei noch nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass es die 'Smaragde' waren, die das Gefährliche waren. Obwohl, ohne Zündmechanismus war die Masse nicht gefährlicher als Knetgummi.

Deshalb zögerte Howard auch keine Sekunde und hob die Halterung der 'Smaragde' aus dem Aktenkoffer.

Treize begann daraufhin den Koffer genau zu untersuchen, schaute ob es Geheimverstecke gab oder irgendetwas komisch war. Danach untersuchte er gekonnt die Halterung die Howard immer noch in Händen hielt.

Dann nickte er Howard zu und sagte, „Gut Mr. Zerga. Ich bestätige Ihnen hiermit, dass Ihr Koffer nichts gefährliches oder illegales als Inhalt hat und biete Ihnen des weiteren an, ihn in meine Obhut zu nehmen und vierundzwanzig Stunden lang in meinen gesicherten Tresorraum zu verwahren."

Howard setzte die Halterung wieder in den Koffer und nickte Treize anerkennend zu.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur nicht gestatten den Koffer zu begleiten, wenn wir ihn in den Tresorraum bringen."

„Und warum nicht?" hakte Howard nach. Nicht dass er das wirklich wollte, aber es würde merkwürdig erscheinen wenn er es nicht fragen würde.

„Sicherheitserwägungen," zählte Khushrenada auf. „Versicherungsrechtliche Gründe… Aber hauptsächlich, weil ich Ihnen nicht traue."

Jetzt grinste Howard so weit, wie es ein Lyman Zerga tun würde und nickte bestätigend. Khushrenada vertraute ihm also nicht. Das war gut, dann hatte er seine Rolle richtig gespielt.

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür, dann wurde sie geöffnet und der Casinomanager Walsh betrat den Raum.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich," sagte Treize und ging zu seinem Angestellten.

Howard machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich in die Richtung umzudrehen, aber er spitzte seine Ohren. So konnte er hören wie Walsh ganz leise zu Khushrenada sagte, „Zwei Mann in Zivil folgen Yuy. Er ist in der Keno-Bar."

Howard fluchte wieder innerlich. Natürlich war es vorherzusehen gewesen dass Khushrenadas Leute Heero finden würden, schließlich hatte dieser Idiot ja keinerlei Anstrengungen unternommen sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Aber es wäre ihm doch lieber gewesen, wenn diese Sache nicht ausgerechnet jetzt passieren musste. Er hoffte inständig, dass Heeros Idiotie nicht ihren gesamten Plan durcheinander warf.

Plötzlich stand Treize wieder neben Howard und deutete auf seinen Angestellten. „Mr. Zerga, dies ist mein Casinomanager Mr. Walsh. Also, wenn Sie erlauben dann übernimmt er Ihren Koffer und sorgt für seine Verwahrung in unserem Tresorraum. Am Monitor meines Kommandoraums können Sie diesen Vorgang überwachen. Dies sind meine Bedingungen. Sie haben die Wahl, ja oder nein."

Howard zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" fragte er nonchalant. Dann griff er in die Innentasche seines Sakkos und holte den Schlüssel für die Handschellenkette heraus. Sobald der Koffer im Tresorraum war konnte ihr Coup endgültig beginnen.

Wieder dachte er an Heero. Ihm war klar dass Khushrenadas Eile sicher mit Heeros Auftauchen zu tun hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Schützling nicht allzu viele Blessuren davontragen würde. Dieser Idiot!


	18. Kapitel 17

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat - aber wir sind beide echt voll im Streß 'seufz'. Ok, wann sind wir das mal nicht, aber zur Zeit irgendwie mehr als sonst. Aber euch scheints ja auch nicht anders zu gehen, so träge wie die Kommis kamen in letzter Zeit. Muß wohl am Wetter liegen. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

Duo lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurecht. Trowa hatte ihnen eine super komfortable Schaltzentrale in ihrer Suite eingerichtet. Von ihren Bildschirmen aus konnten sie alles was im Hotel passierte hautnah verfolgen. So als würden sie direkt daneben stehen. Duo grinste seinen Sitznachbarn an. „Hast echt du toll gemacht, Tro."

Der groß gewachsene Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das hast du jetzt schon mehrmals gesagt, Duo."

„Hey, gute Arbeit kann man nicht oft genug würdigen."

Bevor Trowa darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, wurden von einer der Überwachungskameras im Lageraum Bilder von Hilde und Noin gezeigt. „Showtime," erklärte Duo, während die beiden Frauen – die diesmal in Uniformen von Kellnerinnen gekleidet einen Servierwagen die langen Gänge des Casinos entlang schoben.

Hilde und Noin hatten heute ziemlich viele verschiedene Aufgaben zu erledigen gehabt. Zunächst das Bodyguard spielen für Howard. Dann waren sie zu ihrem Hauptquartier zurück gefahren um dort Dorothy beim einladen des Pinches zu helfen. Und jetzt sorgten sie in ihrer Verkleidung dafür, den als Servierwagen getarnten fahrbaren Safe zu seinem Bestimmungsort zu bringen. Die zwei hatten sich natürlich bitterlich beklagt, dass mal wieder alle Arbeit an ihnen hängen bleiben würde, aber niemand hatte das besonders ernst genommen – sie selber wohl am wenigsten.

Duo spürte wie langsam die Aufregung in ihm hoch kroch. Ihr Coup erreichte mit einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit den 'Point of no Return'. Jetzt würde sich zeigen wie viel ihre Planung wert gewesen war.

Da jetzt seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit benötigt wurde faltete Duo die Briefe - die er die ganze Zeit fast unbewusst in der Hand gehalten hatte – ordentlich zusammen und steckte sie sich in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit.

Trowa bemerkte seine Bewegung und zog fragend seine Augenbraue hoch. Aber Duo hatte keine Lust jetzt etwas zu erklären und machte eine schnelle abweisende Handbewegung.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er weiter, wie sich Hilde und Noin ihrem Ziel näherten, dann deutete er auf einen der anderen Monitore, „Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann hat Zechs seinen großen Auftritt."

Trowa grummelte darauf kurz. Wie die meisten anderen in ihrer Truppe schien er nicht davon angetan, dass Zechs jetzt diesen Part ihres Planes übernommen hatte. Aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl gehabt. Nicht nachdem klar war dass Treize Heero erkennen würde. Duo tastete noch einmal kurz nach den Briefen in seiner Tasche, dann konzentrierte er sich vollkommen auf den Monitor der Zechs zeigte.

* * *

Zechs stand in der belebten Lobby und wartete auf seinen großen Auftritt. Ein wenig nervös spielte er mit seinem gefälschten Ausweis herum. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut, was zum großen Teil an seiner Verkleidung lag. Er war einfach nicht der Typ der in absolut konservativ und langweiligen Anzügen umherging. Ganz davon ab dass die vermaledeite Perücke juckte.

Komplettiert wurde sein langweiliges Aussehen von einer großen Hornbrille. Er hatte sich selbst fast nicht erkannt, als er sich das erste Mal im Spiegel betrachtet hatte.

Nervös trommelten seine Finger mit dem gefälschten Ausweis gegen eine der Marmorsäulen.

„Tief durchatmen, du packst das," erklang in diesem Moment Trowas Stimme in seinem linken Ohr. Der Technofreak hatte ihn mit einem Funksender und -empfänger ausgerüstet, den wirklich niemand erkennen konnte. Auf diese Weise konnten ihm die anderen von der Schaltzentrale aus neue Anweisungen geben, falls dies einmal nötig sein sollte.

„Danke," murmelte Zechs.

„Keine Angst. Du bist ein Naturtalent. Aber versau es nicht."

Empört blickte Zechs direkt in die Überwachungskamera von der er beobachtet wurde. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Ihn erst motivierend aufbauen und dann so einen Tritt hinterher zu bringen. Den Jungs würde er nachher schon noch erzählen, was er davon hielt!

--

Duo sah den vorwurfsvollen Blick, den Zechs ihnen über die Kamera zusandte und lachte kurz auf. Trowa gab auch ein kleines amüsiert klingendes Geräusch von sich. Der letzte Satz hatte ihrem Grünschnabel wohl nicht gefallen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu ihrer Suite auf und Hilde und Noin kamen herein. „Wer bekommt die Penne?" fragte Hilde und zeigte auf die Servierschale, die genau wie eine Kaffeekanne zur Tarnung auf dem Geldtransportwagen gestellt war.

„Ich," antwortete Duo grinsend. Ein paar Sekunden später reichte Hilde ihm auch schon das Essen. Sein Magen machte Purzelbäume vor Freude. Es schien schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein seit er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte. Sicherlich länger als eine Stunde.

Noin nahm währenddessen alle anderen Gegenstände vom 'Servierwagen' und dann wurde die Tischdecke die alles bedeckte zur Seite gezogen. Jetzt war wirklich zu sehen, dass dies kein einfacher Servierwagen war, sondern einer der Geldtransportwagen, mit denen innerhalb des Casinos die Einnahmen hin und her transportiert wurden. Es hatte sie nicht unerhebliche Mühe gekostet an so einen Wagen heran zu kommen. Aber es war auch sehr wichtig. Ohne ihn würde ihr Plan nicht klappen können.

Dann ging die zweite Tür ihrer Suite auf. Herein kamen Quatre – der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er bei diesem Coup eine größere Rolle als nur der reine Geldgeber hatte – und Chang Wufei.

Ihr Schlangenmensch war noch dabei sich die Hand – die er sich bei diesem unsäglich dummen Stunt von Zechs verletzt hatte – zu verbinden. Er hatte zwar beteuert, dass ihn das nicht behindern würde, trotzdem hatte sich Duo vorgenommen mit Zechs noch ein Wörtchen zu sprechen sobald der Job beendet war. Er musste einfach lernen, dass er sich an Anweisungen zu halten hatte.

„Fertig?" fragte Duo deshalb den jungen Chinesen.

Wufei warf noch einen letzten kritischen Blick auf seinen Verband, dann nickte er bestätigend.

* * *

Howard folgte seinen Begleitern in einen mit Panzergläsern gesicherten Raum. Während der Casinomanager Walsh die Türe fest hinter ihnen verschloss, machte Khushrenada eine weit ausholende Armbewegung und erklärte mit gewissem Stolz in der Stimme, „Dies ist unsere Überwachungszentrale, von der aus wir den Spielbetrieb im Casino und auch das Innere des Tresorraums überwachen. Von diesem Raum aus können Sie den Weg Ihres Koffers aufs Genauste verfolgen." Dann hob Khushrenada seinen Arm und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf seine Uhr.

Howard wusste natürlich genau von Treizes sehr straffem Zeitplan – den er mit seinem Ansinnen schon ziemlich durcheinander gebracht hatte. Außerdem wurde es Zeit, dass ihr Opfer wieder in die Eingangshalle des Casinos zurückging. Immerhin wurde er dort schon sehnlichst erwartet. „Ich will Sie nicht länger als notwendig aufhalten," erklärte Howard deshalb.

Treize Khushrenada drehte sich zu ihm um, nickte einmal kurz und sagte, „Mr. Zerga." Mehr benötigte es nicht zur Verabschiedung einer flüchtigen Geschäftsbekanntschaft.

Howard nickte ebenfalls und antwortete, „Mr. Khushrenada."

Nachdem Treize sich auf diese Weise verabschiedet hatte, verließ er mit forschem Schritt die Schaltzentrale.

--

Duo beobachtete die verschiedenen Monitore wie ein Schießhund. Er schaufelte sich noch schnell eine Gabel mit Penne in den Mund, dann nuschelte er in das Mikro eine kurze Warnung, „Zechs, er kommt." Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass der Jüngste in ihrem Team seine Aufgabe meisterte.

--

Zechs hatte sich so gedreht, dass er die Tür aus der sein Opfer gleich kommen musste genau im Blickfeld hatte. Kaum hörte er Duos Warnung, da wurde diese Tür auch schon mit großem Schwung geöffnet und Treize Khushrenada stürmte heraus.

„Ich hab ihn," murmelte Zechs noch schnell in sein verstecktes Mikrophon, dann eilte er auf den Casinobesitzer zu.

Kaum hatte dieser die Lobby des Casinos betreten, da wurde ihm auch schon von einem Angestellten eine schwarze Aktenmappe gereicht, in die er sofort hereinblickte. In dieser Mappe befanden sich die allerneusten Sicherheitscode. Zechs juckten die Finger bei dem Gedanken an sein Ziel.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten eilte er auf Khushrenada zu und zeigte ihm kurz seinen gefälschten Ausweis. „Mr. Khushrenada? Hi, Sheldon Willis," stellte er sich vor.

Treize hielt in seiner Bewegung nicht inne, so dass Zechs gezwungen war mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Von der Nevada Glücksspielkommission," fügte er noch erklärend hinzu.

Der Casinobesitzer blickte ihn zwar fragend an, stoppte aber trotzdem nicht.

„Ich muss Sie leider zwei Minuten aufhalten," erklärte Zechs.

Treize warf ihm einen ziemlich genervten Blick zu, der sehr genau ausdrückte, was sein Gegenüber von dieser neuen Störung hielt. „Für die Kommission tu ich doch alles," sagte er mit kaum verhüllter Ironie.

Zechs nickte eifrig. „Danke schön. Würden Sie mich bitte in den Bereich 5 begleiten?" Mit diesen Worten lenkte Zechs seine Schritte in den besagten Teil des Casinos. Treize Khushrenada folgte ihm. Soweit funktionierte ihr Plan.

* * *

Heero saß immer noch an seinem Beobachtungsposten. Er konnte im Hintergrund genau sehen, wie Zechs ihren Gegner in den anderen Bereich des Casinos lotste. Hatte sich der Junge wohl doch nicht allzu schlecht angestellt.

Dann wurde Heeros Blick aber von etwas wichtigerem magisch angezogen. Relena stolzierte durch die Menge. Sie war herausgeputzt, als würde sie gleich in eine Oper gehen – seit wann sie sich etwas aus Boxkämpfen machte konnte Heero sich wirklich nicht erklären. Vielleicht nahm sie das blutige Spektakel im Ring ja gern in Kauf, um mit allen anderen Berühmtheiten die zur Zeit Boxen als hip empfanden gesehen zu werden.

Heero hob hastig sein Whiskeyglas an und trank es aus. Dann stand er auf und eilte Relena hinter her. Er hoffte dass sein Plan mit Erfolg gekrönt werden würde.

Als er in ihre Richtung ging, sah er wie hinter ihm zwei Männer – scheinbar Zwillinge – von der Statur eines Kleiderschrankes ebenfalls aufstanden und ihm hinterher eilten. Das mussten Khushrenadas Männer sein. Also war er dem Casinobesitzer vorhin doch aufgefallen. Heero hatte fast schon befürchtet, dass er zu unauffällig gewesen war. Das hätte ja alles durcheinander bringen können.

* * *

Duo stand am Geldwagen und blickte Hilde und Noin noch einmal streng an. „OK, Wann liefert ihr den Wagen ab?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Äh, auf dein Zeichen hin," antwortete Hilde.

„Alter, wie sehen wir aus? Wie die Dorftrottel vom Dienst, oder was?" begehrte Noin auf. „Wir wissen wie der Plan aussieht."

Noch bevor Duo etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte sich Wufei mit dem Rücken zum Wagen gestellt. Er ergriff die beiden Halterungen und wuchtete sich ohne große Mühe hoch. Dann rutschte er mit dem Hintern voran in das Innere des Wagens. Seine Hände und Füße lugten noch um einige Zentimeter aus der Öffnung hervor.

„Schlangenmensch, fühlst du dich wohl da drin?" fragte Duo. Dann reichte er die kleine Sauerstoffflasche in das Innere des Tresorwagens hinterher.

Wufei schenkte ihm keine Antwort, sondern nahm einfach die Flasche entgegen und schob auch die noch in den viel zu geringen Raum.

Duo konnte es nicht lassen und musste den Chinesen noch ärgern. „Willst du was zu lesen um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben? Vielleicht ein Pornomagazin? Oder ein paar Nacktbilder von Zechs?" Duo konnte bei diesen Worten ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken.

Plötzlich kam Wufeis Hand wieder aus der Öffnung hervor und zeigten Duo den Mittelfinger.

Das war Antwort genug und Duo fing doch an laut zu lachen.

Dann wurde er sofort wieder ernst und professionell. „OK, die Zeit läuft." Er hob den Deckel des Geldtransportwagens an und versiegelte damit die Öffnung. „Dreißig Minuten Atemluft für Wufei ab jetzt."

Das war der 'Point of no Return'. Ihr Coup ging in die heiße Phase.


	19. Kapitel 18

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Danke für eure Kommis, ihr wißt ja dass wir praktisch nur dafür leben. 'g' Ok, einige von euch haben uns gelobt weil wir so detailliert auf den Film eingehen und euch so viele Kleinigkeiten auffallen die euch im Film selbst nie aufgefallen sind. Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe: natürlich haben wir den Film inzwischen sicherlich hundertmal gesehen - und dabei fallen einem zwangsläufig mehr Kleinigkeiten auf als wenn man ihn nur ein- oder zweimal sieht. Und dann haben wir natürlich auch das eine oder andere hinzugedichtet - denn auch wenn wir uns sehr eng an das Skript des Filmes halten, so haben wir doch einige kleine Drehungen und Wendungen eingebaute die es im Film nicht gab - damit es auf die GW-Crew passt!

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

„Wir sind erst heute Vormittag darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden," sagte Zechs und blickte mit strengem Blick in Richtung einer der Black Jack Tische. Einer von Khushrenadas Mitarbeiter sprach gerade Sally an, die dort die Geberin war und geleitete sie nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel in seine und Khushrenadas Richtung.

„Ihr Vorstrafenregister ist länger als mein..." Zechs zögerte als er Khushrenadas eisigen Blick auf sich ruhen sah und fuhr dann fort, „... Es ist... lang."

Khushrenada maß ihn eine Sekunde länger mit einem eisigen, prüfenden Blick, dann hob er die Mappe die er in seiner rechten Hand hielt und öffnete sie. „Sofern sie wirklich diejenige ist," sagte er und holte die Magnetkarten mit dem Sicherheitscode aus der Mappe.

Zechs' Blick folgte Khushrenadas Bewegung sorgfältig. Immerhin war es seine Aufgabe Khushrenada eben diese Sicherheitscodes später abzunehmen, und dazu musste er genau wissen wo dieser die Karte verstaute. Als er jedoch Treizes Blick wieder auf sich spürte richtete er seinen eigenen schnell wieder auf Sally, die immer noch in Begleitung des Casinoangestellten auf sie zukam.

„Schon lange bei der Kommission?" fragte Khushrenada beinahe beiläufig und sah nun auch beinahe unbeteiligt in Sallys Richtung.

„Seit etwa einundhalb Jahren," nickte Zechs.

„Dann kennen Sie ja sicher Hall Lindley. Nie mit ihm gearbeitet?" fragte Treize in Zechs Richtung gewandt.

Zechs zögerte einen winzigen Moment mit seiner Antwort – hauptsächlich um Duo Zeit zu geben ihm durch den Knopf im Ohr die passende Antwort zuzuflüstern. Durch Heeros kurzfristigen Ausfall war ihnen viel zu wenig Zeit geblieben um Zechs alle wichtigen Namen der Glückspielkommission einzutrichtern. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu vertrauen dass Duo wusste von wem Khushrenada da sprach – und was die richtige Antwort war.

„Nein, nicht seit er tot ist," wiederholte er schließlich Duos leise Vorgabe, den Blick noch immer streng auf Sally gerichtet.

Offenbar war das die richtige Antwort gewesen, denn Khushrenada maß ihn nur weiterhin eine Sekunde schweigend mit Blicken, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sally richtete, die sie soeben erreicht hatte.

„Maggie Young?" fragte Zechs.

„Ja?" antwortete Sally und sah angemessen verwirrt aus.

„Sheldon Willis von der Glücksspiel-Kommission," antwortete Zechs und zeigte Sally seinen gefälschten Ausweis.

„Moment. Was läuft hier ab?" fragte Sally und hob die Hände in einer leicht abwehrenden Geste.

Zechs setzte sein bestes Beamtengesicht auf und sagte in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, „Uns kam zu Ohren dass Sie bei Ihrer Bewerbung –"

„Vielleicht besprechen wir das lieber woanders," unterbrach Khushrenada Zechs in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Zechs blickte entsprechend überrumpelt, aber protestierte nicht. Immerhin war das genau das was sie erreichen wollten. Bevor er Khushrenada, Sally und dem Casinomitarbeiter folgte konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln noch sehen, wie Hilde und Noin den Aufzug verließen, gekleidet in Uniformen der Casinosicherheitsleute und den rollbaren Safe in dem Wufei sich versteckte vor ihnen herschiebend. Hervorragend. Alles lief offenbar nach Plan.

--

Relena nahm an ihrem Lieblingstisch im Restaurant Platz und wollte ihren goldenen Mantel gerade einem der Kellner geben, als sie sah wie Heero das Restaurant betrat. Wütend sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und lief mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Oh nein, Heero," fauchte sie möglichst leise als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Relena," versuchte Heero einzuwerfen, doch Relena ignorierte ihn einfach und marschierte weiter auf den Ausgang des Restaurants zu. Wenn Heero ihr hier eine Szene machen wollte, dann wenigstens nicht im Inneren wo es jeder mitbekommen würde. Treize war auch so schon gereizt genug wegen Heero, da musste sie ihm nicht auch noch mehr Munition geben.

„Ich möchte dass du sofort verschwindest!"

„Es dauert nur einen Moment," versuchte Heero es wieder und hielt sie am Ellbogen fest. Doch Relena war so in Fahrt dass sie ihn einfach hinter sich herschleifte.

„Mir reichts! Verschwinde!"

„Relena. Komm her."

Verdammt. Relena blieb fast gegen ihren Willen stehen. Das war so unfair. Warum musste Heero auch in dieser Stimme zu ihr sprechen? In diesem weichen, tiefen, oh so sexy Tonfall? Der Tonfall der schon immer ihre Knie weichwerden hatte lassen.

Aber nein, sie würde sich nicht wieder einwickeln lassen! Sie hatte sich geschworen sich nie wieder auf einen Kerl wie Heero einzulassen. Einen Kerl der zwar gut aussah und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, der aber ansonsten nichts zu bieten hatte. Nein, sie wollte mehr vom Leben als einen armen Schlucker, der jederzeit Gefahr lief erneut im Knast zu landen.

„Du sollst verschwinden!" bekräftigte Relena ihre Aussage – und ihre Entscheidung – erneut, diesmal direkt in Heeros Gesicht. „Hör jetzt gut zu, worum es auch geht, zwischen uns ist es aus und vorbei, Punkt!"

Wirklich, so schmeichelhaft es auch war dass Heero ihr so hartnäckig hinterherlief, aber es war sinnlos. Alles was daraus höchstens resultieren könnte wäre Treizes Verärgerung, und das war ihr Heero einfach nicht wert.

„Relena, eigentlich wollt ich nur Lebewohl sagen," antwortete Heero ruhig und gelassen auf Relenas hitzige Aussage.

Relena blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft. Oh. Nun... Das kam... unerwartet. Verdammt, Heero wollte nur Lebewohl sagen? Sie musste jetzt ja wie eine komplette Närrin dastehen. Aber sie würde sich nicht anmerken lassen wie peinlich ihr ihre vorherige Aussage jetzt war. Oh nein, schließlich war sie Relena Darlian! „Leb wohl," sagte sie deshalb mit soviel Zurückhaltung und Stolz wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Heero sah sie eine Sekunde lang nur an, mit diesem Halblächeln im Gesicht das sie früher immer ganz schwach in den Beinen hatte werden lassen. Dann sagte er leise, „Komm her," und zog näher an sich heran.

Relenas Mund war auf einmal völlig trocken als Heeros Gesicht sich ihr näherte, und ein Teil von ihr hoffte darauf dass er sie küssen würde, während ein anderer Teil sich davor fürchtete. Sie wollte nicht wieder schwach werden, aber wenn Heero sie jetzt küsste dann wüsste sie nicht, ob sie diesen Entschluss auch beibehalten könnte.

Doch glücklicherweise – und unglücklicherweise? – küsste Heero sie nicht auf den Mund, sondern nur auf die Wange. Doch auch diese Berührung war beinahe schon zu viel. Relena schloss überwältigt die Augen. Oh wenn Heero doch nur reich wäre! Dann wäre alles so einfach! Doch noch bevor ihr Entschluss endgültig ins Wanken geraten konnte trat Heero wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Bleib brav," sagte er, dann trat er um sie herum und verließ das Restaurant. Relena blieb noch eine ganze Weile danach wie betäubt einfach dort stehen wo er sie verlassen hatte.

--

Mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Lächeln verließ Heero das Restaurant. Das hatte wirklich hervorragend geklappt. Und als er die beiden Schränke erblickte, die ihm den Weg versperrten vertiefte sich sein zufriedenes Lächeln beinahe noch.

„Mr. Yuy," sagte einer der beiden.

„Mr. Khushrenada möchte Sie sehen," sagte der andere.

Heero blickte von einem zum anderen – verdammt, die waren wirklich schwer auseinander zu halten. Und wenn sie ständig die Sätze des jeweils anderen vervollständigten dann würde das dadurch sicher nicht einfacher.

„Das dachte ich mir," antwortete Heero nur, bevor er sich widerstandslos von den beiden Kerlen wegführen ließ.

--

„Also Miss Young," sagte Sheldon Willis, „Oder sollte ich besser sagen: Miss Po?"

Treize hatte sich schweigend an einer Seite des kleinen Konferenzraumes aufgebaut und beobachtete den jungen Beamten der Glücksspiel-Kommission der soeben damit angefangen hatte eine seiner Angestellten zu befragen. Treize war sich nicht sicher ob die Anschuldigungen des jungen Mannes wirklich gerechtfertigt waren oder nicht, aber er schien zumindest derjenige zu sein der er behauptete, und deshalb würde er ihn vorerst gewähren lassen. Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn sich wegen etwas so unwichtigem mit der Kommission anzulegen.

Trotzdem zog Treize es vor diese Angelegenheit unauffällig zu regeln – völlig egal ob sich die Anschuldigungen letztendlich als wahr oder unwahr erweisen würden. Immerhin, dieser Jungspund den die Kommission ihm da vorbeigeschickt hatte sah nicht gerade sehr erfahren aus – garantiert war dies hier sein erster Auftrag der ihn von seinem sicheren Schreibtisch wegbrachte. Und natürlich hatte Treize das Glück gehabt dieser erste Außenauftrag zu werden.

„Sie sind Sally Po," fuhr Willis schließlich nach einer kurzen Sekunde des Schweigens in der die Black Jack Geberin ihn einfach ignoriert hatte fort, „ehemals im Tropicana und Desert Inn und im Strafvollzug des Staates New York." Der junge Mann blickte kurz in Treizes Richtung, dann sah er wieder die Frau an. „Oder nicht?"

Als die Frau immer noch nicht reagierte zuckte Willis kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich deute Ihr Schweigen als stille Zustimmung. Mr. Khushrenada," wandte er sich an Treize und reichte ihm die Akte die er beim Betreten des Raumes aus seinem Aktenkoffer gezogen hatte, „ich befürchte Sie beschäftigen einen Ex-Sträfling. Und wie Sie wissen ist die Kommission..."

„Sexistenpack!"

Treize hob eine Augenbraue und blickte über die Schulter des Beamten auf seine Angestellte – bald Ex-Angestellte wenn Willis' Geschichte stimmte. Hatte die Frau sich also doch entschlossen etwas zu sagen. Sheldon Willis schien von diesem einen, hasserfüllten Wort ebenso überrascht zu sein wie Treize selbst, denn er konnte sehen wie der junge Beamte erstarrte und sich langsam zu der Frau umdrehte.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Willis.

„Sie haben schon verstanden," wiederholte die junge Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen. „Frauen können keiner ehrlichen Arbeit nachgehen ohne von Frauenhassern wie Ihnen auf die Straße gesetzt zu werden!"

„Niemand hat vor... Ich mache nur meine Arbeit, Miss!" verteidigte Willis sich empört. Treize folgte dem Schlagabtausch schweigend. Wenn es hier nicht um sein Geld und sein Casino gegangen wäre, hätte ihn die Szene bestimmt amüsiert. So aber war ihm nicht im geringsten zum Lachen zumute. Er ließ sich nicht gern zum Narren halten, und das würde diese Sally Po auch noch herausfinden.

„Klar, was wollen Sie von mir?" fauchte die Frau höhnisch. „Soll ich für Sie auf dem Tisch tanzen? Die Wäsche waschen? Mich ausziehen? Aber Karten geben darf ich nicht!"

Treize konnte deutlich sehen wie der junge Beamte um seine Fassung rang. Oh ja, definitiv der erste Außenauftrag, eindeutig.

„Was soll ich da entgegnen? Das ist..." Sheldon Willis schien deutlich Schwierigkeiten zu haben die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich verwahre mich gegen die Unterstellung dass das Geschlecht irgendetwas damit zu tun hat."

„Hört ihn euch an," warf die Frau sarkastisch ein.

„Wie können Sie sowas sagen?" rief der junge Beamte fassungslos. Als von der Frau keine Reaktion mehr kam wandte er sich hilflos an Treize, „Sie müssten doch am besten wissen dass unsere Institution immer schon Befürworter der Einstellung von Minderheiten..." Noch während der junge Mann dieses Wort aussprach schien er schon zu merken, welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte. Treize konnte sehen wie seine Augen sich weiteten und er beinahe mitten im Wort stockte. Doch es war zu spät, Sally Po hatte es bereits gehört.

Mit einem wütenden Fauchen sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und stürzte sich auf den Beamten. Der junge Mann zuckte zurück, prallte gegen Treize und brachte sich anschließend hinter ihm in Sicherheit während er, „Nein, nein, so hab ich's nicht gemeint!" rief.

„Ok, ok, das reicht!" rief Treize. „Hinsetzen." Als die Frau nicht sofort reagierte wiederholte er es noch mal drohender: „Hinsetzen!"

„Sprechen Sie mit ihm!" sagte Sally Po zu Treize, sandte noch einen letzten drohenden Blick in Willis' Richtung, kam Treizes Aufforderung aber nach und setzte sich. Treize starrte sie kalt an. Er duldete ein solches Verhalten keinesfalls. Wenn die Frau glaubte an seine Großzügigkeit und sein Wohlwollen appellieren zu können, so hatte sie sich durch ihren Auftritt soeben sicherlich nicht geholfen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass er ihr sowieso nicht helfen konnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Wie auch immer, er würde dieser ganzen Geschichte jetzt auf den Grund gehen.

--

Ein paar Stockwerke weiter oben, in der Suite die offiziell von Lyman Serga bewohnt wurde, saßen Trowa und Duo vor den zahlreichen Monitoren und beobachteten aufmerksam das Geschehen im Konferenzraum. Als Zechs von Sally weg auf Treize zugesprungen war hatte Duo sich ein leises Lächeln erlaubt.

„Er hat die Codes," flüsterte er Trowa zu. Da die wenn auch nur geringe Gefahr bestand dass Treize sie über Zechs' Knopf im Ohr hören könnte wenn sie laut redeten, waren er und Trowa bis jetzt stumm geblieben und hatten sich nur im äußersten Notfall – oder um Kommandos zu geben – unterhalten, und dann auch nur flüsternd. Trotzdem konnte Duo sich diesen einen Satz nicht verkneifen. Immerhin hing von diesem einen Zug das Gelingen des Plans ab. Hätte Zechs nicht die Codes besorgen können, hätten sie alles abblasen müssen – und das wäre gar nicht so einfach gewesen.

„Hilde, Noin," wandte Duo sich an ihre beiden 'Sicherheitsleute'. „Liefert das Paket aus."

--

Hilde und Noin reagierten sofort als sie ihr Signal hörten. Sie hatten schon seit einer Weile in der Nähe des Zugangs zum Sicherheitsbereich rumgelungert – wenn auch immer außerhalb der Sichtweite der Wachleute – um einen möglichst kurzen Weg zu haben wenn das Signal kam. Immerhin hatte Wufei nur 30 Minuten Atemluft, da zählte jede Sekunde!

Vor der großen Sicherheitstür angekommen fing Hilde an ihre Uniform abzutasten während Noin den Wachmann begrüßte. Dann sah sie ihre 'Kollegin' fragend an. „Wo ist deine Karte?"

„Gott, ich find sie nirgends," rief Hilde mit der richtigen Mischung Schreck und Verzweiflung. „Ich muss sie verloren haben!"

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Noin ungläubig.

„Oh verdammt, ich bin ja so blöd!"

„Du bist ja sowas von bescheuert!" rief Noin.

„Hey!" versuchte der Wachmann einzuwerfen als Hildes und Noins Stimmen immer lauter wurden.

„Denkst du es hilft wenn du mich beschimpfst?" fuhr Hilde Noin an und schon war der schönste Streit im Gange.

Die lauten Stimmen riefen noch einen weiteren Wachmann auf den Plan und nur Sekunden später waren schon zwei Männer damit beschäftigt, Hilde und Noin zu beruhigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es keinen Skandal geben würde.

„Hey!" schrie einer der beiden schließlich ziemlich laut. „Geht das auch leiser?" fragte er dann etwas ruhiger als er endlich Hildes und Noins Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigten sich Hilde und Noin sofort.

„Sagt mir einfach woher der kommt," sagte der Wachmann und klopfte leicht auf den Safe.

„Von den Edelzockern," antwortete Noin. „Das ist Geld von Mr. Khushrenada. Kleingeld."

„Na gut Joe," sagte der Wachmann und wandte sich an den zweiten, etwas später hinzugekommenen Mann. „Nimm das mit rein."

„In den Zählraum?" fragte Joe.

„Nein, in den Tresorraum. Khushrenadas Geld kommt in den Tresorraum, das weißt du doch," antwortete der andere.

Hilde und Noin begannen sich langsam zurückzuziehen, immer noch Entschuldigungen murmelnd. Sie hatten erreicht was sie wollten, Wufei war nun auf dem Weg in den Tresorraum.

„Jaja," winkte der Wachmann die Entschuldigungen ab. „Denkt nächstes Mal einfach an die Karte dann passiert das nicht mehr."

Mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Nicken drehten Hilde und Noin sich um und marschierten davon. Auftrag erledigt.

--

„Da haben Sie Ihren Aktenkoffer, Mr. Zerga," sagte der Casinomanager Mr. Walsh.

„Oh, wunderbar," antwortete Howard und beobachtete an einem der Bildschirme wie der Mann mit seinem Koffer den Fahrstuhl betrat. Was aber viel wichtiger war, er konnte auch sehen was mit ihrem speziell präparierten Safe passierte. Denn wie es der Zufall so wollte fuhr der Mann, der diesen in den Tresorraum bringen sollte gemeinsam mit dem Angestellten der den Aktenkoffer transportierte hinab. Howard gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

Mann, das war wirklich aufregend. So etwas großes wie das hier hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gedreht – eigentlich hatte er noch niemals etwas derart großes gedreht. Hoffentlich sah ihm niemand die Aufregung an.

Howard blinzelte den Schweiß der von seiner Stirn tropfte aus den Augen und öffnete schnell das kleine Döschen mit den Pillen. Er nahm eine der Pillen heraus und schluckte sie. Dann atmete er mehrmals tief ein und aus, um so das Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Nicht jetzt. Er durfte jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen, das würde alles durcheinander bringen. Er musste nur noch ein klein wenig durchhalten, dann würde alles gut werden.

--

„Das ist mein Stichwort," sagte Duo und fummelte mit seiner Krawatte herum.

Trowa sah ihm amüsiert zu, und als Duo es schließlich geschafft hatte einen halbwegs normalen Knoten zu binden – er trug nun mal normalerweise keine Krawatten, diese Dinger würgten ihm nur die Luft ab! – wünschte Trowa ihm, „Viel Glück."

Duo grinste kurz, dann schnappte er sich die Perücke vom Tisch. „Gib Dorothy grünes Licht."

Trowa nickte und sprach in das Mikrophon, „Doro, wie sieht's aus?"

Als Dorothy ihm nicht sofort antwortete fragte Trowa noch einmal nach. „Doro?"

„Sachte, kein Grund Hektik zu schieben, Kollege!" erklang schließlich Dorothys Stimme.

„Wie sieht's aus?"

„Ja, ich bin fast da."

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wollte Trowa Duo bescheid geben, doch als er sich umsah stellte er fest dass der Langhaarige die Suite bereits verlassen hatte.

--

„Kommen Sie. Kommen Sie."

Zögernd, nahezu ängstlich folgte Zechs Khushrenadas Aufforderung den Konferenzraum zu verlassen und schob sich seitlich, den Rücken immer an die Wand gedrückt, aus der Tür. Immerhin, er war Sheldon Willis und hatte eine Heidenangst vor dieser Furie mit den zwei Zöpfen die bereits draußen auf dem Gang stand und ihn böse anfunkelte. Liebe Güte, wenn er nicht wüsste dass das alles nur Show war hätte er WIRKLICH Angst vor Sally.

„Mr. Carter, geleiten Sie diese Frau vom Gelände," wandte Khushrenada sich an den Wachmann der draußen auf dem Flur auf sie gewartet hatte. Dann wandte er sich an Sally. „Betreten Sie nie wieder mein Casino," sagte er in einem derart drohenden Tonfall, dass er die Drohung selbst gar nicht mehr aussprechen musste.

„Miss," sagte der Mann und packte Sally am Arm, um sie wegzuführen. Zechs versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Zunächst hatte es ganz den Anschein als würde Sally sich ohne Widerstand abführen lassen. Doch im letzten Moment machte sie einen Sprung auf Zechs zu und fauchte, „Sexist!"

„Großer Gott!" rief Zechs, duckte sich und hielt seine Aktentasche schützend über den Kopf. Oh ja, wenn er nicht wüsste dass alles nur Show war hätte er wirklich Angst. Große Angst.

Dann folgte Sally dem Wachmann, während Khushrenada in die andere Richtung davon marschierte. Zechs folgte ihm mit einem erleichterten Seufzer.

„Oh! Ich hab meinen Pager liegen lassen, total vergessen," sagte Zechs nach ein paar Schritten plötzlich und fasste an seinen Gürtel, so als hätte er erst jetzt das Fehlen des Geräts bemerkt. „Tut mir leid."

Khushrenada blieb stehen und sah genervt zu Zechs zurück. Dann blickte er ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. „Finden Sie den Weg?"

„Ja," nickte Zechs.

„Gut," sagte Khushrenada, dann drehte er sich um und marschierte weiter Richtung Ausgang.

„Viel Spaß beim Boxen! Und entschuldigen Sie!" rief Zechs ihm noch hinterher, dann drehte er sich um und lief in die Richtung zurück aus der er gerade gekommen war.

Als er um die Ecke bog legte er die fast speichelleckerische Persönlichkeit von Sheldon Willis ab. Er mochte diesen Charakter nicht wirklich, obwohl es echt Spaß gemacht hatte. Er verstand jetzt wieso Duo und Heero sich nicht auf Taschendiebstähle und ähnliches beschränkten. Das hier war soviel besser!

Mit einem raschen Griff in seine Manteltasche holte Zechs die Karte raus, die er vor wenigen Minuten aus Treize Khushrenadas Sakkoinnentasche gestohlen hatte und studierte sie eingehend. Jep, er war wirklich der Beste, wenn er das mal so selbstgefällig sagen durfte. Khushrenada hatte nicht das geringste gemerkt.

--

„Was glaubt ihr wie lange Mr. Khushrenada noch braucht?" fragte Heero und zupfte nervös an seinem Ärmel. Die Fliege seines Smokings hatte er schon längst geöffnet – immerhin befand er sich nicht mehr im Restaurant, also war er auch nicht mehr an dessen strenge Kleiderordnung gebunden.

Heero sah sich kurz um. Oh nein, er war definitiv nicht mehr im Restaurant. Die beiden Zwillings-Schränke hatten ihn in den Sicherheitsbereich geführt. Und gerade jetzt befand er sich ein einem kleinen Raum, eine Art Lagerraum in dem offenbar alte, nicht mehr ganz so wichtige Akten aufbewahrt wurden.

„Hm," machte Heero, als keiner seiner beiden 'Begleiter' etwas sagte. Erneut sah er sich im Raum um, diesmal etwas demonstrativer. „Keine Kameras in diesem Raum, was?" sagte er und deutete in die Ecken des Zimmers.

Noch immer antworteten die beiden Schränke nicht sondern standen nur stumm vor der Tür. Heero nickte leicht. Jep, genau das hatte er sich gedacht. „Ja," Heero nickte erneut. „Wir wollen wohl nicht dass einer sieht was hier drin läuft."

Es konnte nur einen Grund geben warum er in den wahrscheinlich einzigen Raum in Khushrenadas Casinos gebracht worden war, der nicht kameraüberwacht war. Das einzige was ihn wunderte war, wieso die beiden noch nicht angefangen hatten ihn auseinander zu nehmen.

„Khushrenada kommt nicht, oder?" stellte Heero das Offensichtliche fest. Hey, wenn die Typen nur hier rumstehen wollten, konnte er sich schließlich einen Spaß daraus machen und sie zulabern.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und einer der Schränke öffnete. Heero verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste jetzt wieso seine beiden Bewacher bis jetzt nichts unternommen hatten. Der Mann der nun den Raum betrat sah noch viel gefährlicher aus als die beiden anderen. Er war einen guten Kopf größer, trug die typischen Biker-Klamotten, war über und über tätowiert und hatte einen kahlrasierten Schädel.

„Wir gehen jetzt vor die Tür. Damit ihr alles in Ruhe besprechen könnt," sagte einer der beiden Schränke.

Heero ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn leicht. Oh Mann.

--

Trowa beobachtete auf seinen Monitoren den Weg des präparierten Safes. Immerhin, was anderes hatte er im Moment sowieso nicht zu tun, er war ganz allein da alle anderen gerade mit der einen oder anderen Aufgabe zu tun hatten. Nicht dass er irgendetwas anderes tun konnte als alles genau zu beobachten.

Die beiden Wachmänner, der eine mit dem Safe, der andere mit dem Aktenkoffer fuhren mit dem Aufzug hinab, betraten den Vorraum des Tresors und schließlich den Tresor selbst. Dabei unterhielten sie sich die ganze Zeit über die Frau des einen und irgendeine Party, aber Trowa hörte gar nicht richtig hin.

Als der Tresorraum endlich offen war schob der Wachmann den Safe hinein und stellte ihn in die Mitte, in den einzig freien Platz der dort noch war. Alles in allem standen jetzt genau vier dieser fahrbaren Safes im Tresorraum. Anschließend betrat der Mann mit dem Aktenkoffer den Tresor und legte den Koffer ab – genau auf ihren präparierten Safe, in dem sich Wufei befand!

„Oh Scheiße," sagte Trowa. Wie sollte Wufei jetzt nur aus dem Safe herauskommen ohne den Koffer zu Boden zu werfen und so den Alarm auszulösen?

--

„Na, sind Sie jetzt zufrieden Mr. Serga?"

„Ich bin," antwortete Howard keuchend, „ausgesprochen zufrieden." Der Schweiß lief ihm in Bächen das Gesicht hinab und er fuhr sich mit einer Hand an den Hals um mit einem Ruck seine Krawatte zu lockern. Luft! Er bekam einfach nicht genügend Luft! Und die Tatsache dass er gerade gesehen hatte wie dieser idiotische Wachmann den Koffer genau auf Wufeis Safe gelegt hatte half da auch nicht wirklich.

„Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Sir?" fragte der Casinomanager besorgt.

„Aber doch," keuchte Howard. „Es geht mir gut."

„Augenblick, wer ist das denn?" sagte auf einmal einer der Wachmänner die vor den Monitoren saßen. Auf seinem Bildschirm war Zechs zu sehen, der gerade vor dem Aufzug zum Tresorraum stand. „Heh, 31, ich hab nen Eindringling im Westkorridor!"

Howard keuchte auf. Der Raum drehte sich um ihn, ihm war furchtbar schwindlig, er bekam keine Luft und er befürchtete, dass er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde. Seine Hand griff beinahe panisch nach dem Geländer um sich daran festzuhalten.

„Mr. Zerga!" rief der Walsh besorgt, doch Howard bekam das gar nicht wirklich mit. Auf einmal kam der Boden des Raums auf ihn zu, alles wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen, und das Letzte was er noch hörte bevor er vollends das Bewusstsein verlor war die aufgeregte Stimme des Casinomanagers die rief, „Ruft einen Arzt!"


	20. Kapitel 19

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hihi, wir sind echt stolz daß wir es tatsächlich geschafft haben euch so richtig zu verwirren ('zwinker' waffi). Das war natürlich genau unsere Absicht. 'g' Und es erstaunt uns doch wieviele aufgrund unserer Adaption des Films jetzt losgezogen sind um sich den zu besorgen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit George Clooney und Brad Pitt über einen prozentualen Anteil der Einnahmen sprechen - wo wir doch so gute Werbung machen. 'kicher'

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Heero sah wie die beiden Schränke die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Jetzt war er mit dem Riesen allein im Raum. Er schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf, dann stemmte er sich von dem Tisch gegen den er sich gelehnt hatte ab, holte tief Luft und sagte, „OK."

In genau dem Moment holte der Riese mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus und traf mit seiner Faust direkt in Heeros Gesicht.

„Aaahhh!" schrie Heero, während er von der Wucht des Schlages um die eigene Achse gedreht wurde. Er sah sogar Sterne, so genau hatte der Treffer gesessen. „Verdammte Scheiße!" rief er laut und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen den Metalltisch, damit die zwei Wachhunde es draußen auch sicher hören konnten.

Dann drehte er sich zu dem Riesen um und sagte in Zimmerlautstärke, „Bulldog, das kommt erst später!" Dabei gestikulierte er wild mit den Händen. Sein Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerz.

Der große Mann war ganz dicht an ihn heran getreten und versuchte ihm beim Aufrichten zu helfen. „Entschuldigung Heero. Das hatte ich vergessen," sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme und schaute Heero mit großen Hundewelpenaugen an.

Heero seufzte. Bulldog war wirklich eine Seele von Mensch, aber den Verstand hatte er nicht gerade mit Löffeln gefressen. Heero tätschelte Bulldog beruhigend die Schulter. Er wollte schließlich verhindern dass sich der Riese jetzt unnötige Vorwürfe machte – und dadurch vielleicht noch mehr von ihrem Plan vergaß. „Ist schon gut Bulldog," fügte er noch vorsichtshalber hinzu.

Dann beugte sich Heero vor, fasste die Tischkante mit beiden Händen an und schob den Tisch in eine Ecke des Raumes. Wie praktisch dass seine Entführer ihm diese 'Einstiegshilfe' mitgeliefert hatten. Er hätte sonst mit Bulldog Räuberleiter spielen müssen. Obwohl, das wäre auch kein Problem gewesen. Der Riese würde locker Heero und eine zweite Person stemmen können.

„Wie geht's deiner Frau?" fragte Heero nach während Bulldog wie ein getretener Hund neben ihm her ging.

„Schon wieder schwanger," nuschelte der große Mann.

Heero konnte ein kurzes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, obwohl das schrecklich weh tat. Aber der Gedanke an Bulldog und seine Horde Kinder war wirklich erheiternd. „Na ja, das kommt vor," beruhigte Heero.

Nach zwei weiteren Schritten hatten sie die gewünschte Ecke erreicht. Heero blickte kurz nach oben. Jawohl. Genau wie die Gebäudepläne es vorhergesagt hatten, befand sich direkt über ihm eine Deckenplatte die man zur Seite schieben und dadurch freien Zugang zur Zwischenetage bekommen konnte. „Fangen wir an," sagte Heero. Er stützte sich mit einem Arm bei Bulldog ab und stellte seinen rechten Fuß auf den Tisch. Bulldog reagierte sofort und half ihm beim Hochhieven.

Heero stöhnte noch einmal laut – damit das Publikum vor der Tür nicht gelangweilt wurde. Außerdem überdeckte er damit die leichten Geräusche die die Platte beim öffnen verursachte. Nach wenigen Sekunden war der Weg für Heero frei. Jetzt konnte es wirklich losgehen.

--

Quatre saß in der riesigen Menschenmenge und beobachtete das wahnsinnige Treiben. Er konnte echt nicht fassen, wie viel Zuschauer von diesem Boxkampf angelockt wurden.

Er selbst machte sich aus diesem Sport überhaupt gar nichts. Besonders nicht aus Schwergewichtsboxen. Die Athleten waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu aufgepumpt um ästhetisch zu sein und zwei Männern dabei zuzusehen wie sie sich gegenseitig zu Brei schlugen war auch nicht sein bevorzugtes Hobby.

Aber dieser Weltmeisterschaftskampf war DIE gesellschaftliche Attraktion des Jahres. Jeder der etwas war in Las Vegas – oder sich zumindest dafür hielt – war anwesend. Es wäre sicher jemandem aufgefallen wenn Quatre Raberba Winner fern bleiben würde. Und wenn man bedachte was sie heute noch so alles vorhatten konnte Quatre es sich nicht leisten auf so eine Art und Weise aufzufallen.

Außerdem hatte seine Anwesenheit noch einen anderen Vorteil. Nicht nur, dass er gesehen wurde, nein er konnte auch wunderbar beobachten. Er saß genau einen Stuhl und eine Reihe hinter Treize Khushrenada. Ihm würde nichts entgehen was sein Opfer heute tat.

Quatre lächelte leicht vor sich hin. Er freute sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers darauf, es Treize heimzuzahlen. Der Mann hatte seinen Vater mit unsauberen Geschäften ruiniert. Und dabei hatte sein Vater Las Vegas praktisch mitbegründet. Ohne ihn wären die Casinos niemals so erfolgreich geworden. Und er hatte es sicher nicht verdient von so einem Emporkömmling in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden.

Wenn es denn wenigstens ein fairer Kampf gewesen wäre – Quatres Vater war schon immer ein Sportsmann gewesen – dann hätte er es sicher akzeptieren können zu verlieren. Er hätte es immer noch nicht gemocht, aber er hätte es akzeptiert. Aber so wie Khushrenada sein Imperium zerstört hatte ging es Quatres Vater viel zu nah. Es hatte ihm praktisch das Herz gebrochen.

Und in Quatre den unbändigen Wunsch auf Rache genährt. Oh sicher, es ging ihm nicht schlecht. Sein Vater war nie ein Dummkopf gewesen und so hatte er immer auf eine strikte Trennung des Familienvermögens und des Geschäftsvermögens geachtet. Selbst in den schlimmsten Zeiten hatte er das Familienvermögen nicht angetastet. Es hätte sicherlich den Untergang auch nur um ein paar Monate verzögert. Und so hatte er zumindest dafür gesorgt dass seine Familie immer noch unsagbar reich war.

Unsagbar reich aber ohne Macht. Quatre hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters monatelang überlegt wie er es seinem Feind am besten heimzahlen konnte. Aber ihm war nichts geschicktes eingefallen. Doch dann waren Heero und Duo bei ihm vorbeigekommen. Mit diesem absolut wahnsinnigen Plan. Quatre lächelte wieder bei diesem Gedanken. Es hatte überhaupt keine Frage gegeben, dass er sich bei dieser Sache beteiligen würde.

Und zum Glück hatten Heero und Duo auch gar nichts dagegen gehabt ihn nicht nur als Geldgeber zu benutzen, sondern ihn auch aktiv mitmachen zu lassen. Und die letzen Wochen waren ein einziger Spaß gewesen. Es war fast wie eine Droge nach der man süchtig werden konnte. Kein Wunder dass seine zwei besten Freunde auch nicht davon lassen konnten.

Und noch etwas hatte dieser Coup gebracht. Quatre hatte Trowa kennen gelernt. Schon beim ersten Blick auf diesen schweigsamen und schüchternen Technikfreak hatte Quatres Herz schneller geschlagen. Und es schien Trowa ähnlich zu gehen. Zwar hatten sie in den letzten Wochen nicht viel Zeit gehabt diese Gefühle zu erforschen, aber gestern hatte Quatre den anderen gebeten nach dem Coup noch ein paar Wochen bei ihm zu bleiben. Trowa hatte noch nicht zugesagt, hatte sich noch bis zum Ende des Coups Bedenkzeit ausgebeten, aber Quatre war sich sicher, dass der andere zustimmen würde. Er hoffte es, denn nur so würden sie die Zeit haben diese Gefühle tiefer zu ergründen.

Quatre konnte gar nicht sagen, was er mit größerer Spannung erwartete. Das Gelingen ihres Coups, oder Trowas Antwort.

Plötzlich brach unbändiger Jubel aus. Quatre reckte seinen Hals und konnte sehen wie die zwei Box-Kontrahenten in den Saal traten. Was für ein Schauspiel. Über den einen – wahrscheinlich dem amtierenden Weltmeister – wurde von einem Helfer ein riesiger Gürtel gehalten. Quatre schüttelte bei diesem lächerlichen Schauspiel den Kopf.

Er konnte auch sehen, wie sich Treize zu seiner Begleitung beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Wie auf Kommando errötete die Frau. Quatre knurrte innerlich. Es hätte ihm gar nichts ausgemacht, diese Schnepfe nie wieder zu sehen. Aber manche Dinge konnte man einfach nicht ändern. Zumindest sah es so aus.

--

Zechs ging ruhig und bestimmt den Gang entlang. Dabei hatte er einen vollkommen erhabenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Er wusste, selbst wenn ihm jemand auf seinem Weg begegnen sollte, würde der über seine Anwesenheit nicht einmal nachdenken, solange er nur so wirkte als würde er auch wirklich hierher gehören.

Der Gang zog sich beinah endlos in die Länge. Zechs hatte schon drei Kreuzungen passiert. Das Casino war nicht nur in den öffentlichen Räumen wie ein Labyrinth angelegt sondern auch hier. Und jeder Flur glänzte in einem vollkommen neutral-langweiligen Beige. Duo und Heero hatten schon recht, wie konnte man einen Flur nur so anstreichen? Der Innenarchitekt gehörte ausgepeitscht.

„Du bist gleich da Zechs," flüsterte in dem Moment Trowa direkt in sein Ohr. Zechs nickte unmerklich. Er hatte es auch schon gesehen. Gleich da vorne war der Aufzug den er erreichen musste.

Dann stand er davor und drückte auf einen grüne Taste. Als sich der Aufzug mit einem freundlichen 'Pling' öffnete flüsterte Trowa, „Videoeinspielung ab jetzt."

--

Im Kontrollraum war völlige Panik ausgebrochen. Das „Ruft einen Arzt" vom Casinomanager hallte noch durch den Raum, als die Angestellten sich auch schon überschlugen. Das fehlte allen noch, wenn einem der VIP Gäste hier im Herzen des Casinos etwas zustoßen würde.

Der Casinomanager kniete am Boden und beugte sich über den Gast. „Mr. Zerga?" rief er fragend. Der alte Mann war vollkommen rot im Gesicht, Schweißperlen liefen an seiner Haut herunter, er zitterte und schien keine Luft zu bekommen.

Mr. Walsh fluchte leise. Das fehlte ihm wirklich noch, dass der neueste 'Geschäftsfreund' von Mr. Khushrenada unter seiner Obhut starb. Der Casinomanager kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit Erster Hilfe aus, aber bei dem Alter des Mannes befürchtete er es mit einem Herzanfall zu tun zu haben.

Einer der Wachmänner war an seine Seite gesprungen. In Windeseile hatte er sich das Jackett ausgezogen und es zusammen gefaltet. „Sir, legen Sie das unter seinen Kopf. Wir sollten ihn in die stabile Seitenlage bringen."

Mr. Walsh nickte zustimmend. „Fühlen Sie seinen Puls," wies er seinen Angestellten noch an. Dann warf er einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter. „Wurde der Notfall schon gemeldet?"

Doch gerade als er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hörte er wie ein anderer Wachmann in sein Headset sprach. „Wir brauchen sofort einen Arzt in der Überwachungszentrale. Hier ist ein Mann ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen."

Das beruhigte den Casinomanager. Er wusste, dass innerhalb kürzester Zeit Hilfe erscheinen würde. Jetzt musste Mr. Zerga nur noch so lange durchhalten.

--

Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich hinter Zechs. Schnell drückte er die Stopp-Taste damit der Fahrstuhl sich gar nicht erst in Bewegung setzen konnte. Der interne Sicherheitsalarm der eigentlich dadurch ausgelöst worden wäre, war durch eine von Trowas Spielereien unterdrückt worden. Kein Servicetechniker würde besorgt nachfragen wieso denn das Not-Aus betätigt wurde.

Schnell setzte Zechs seinen Aktenkoffer ab. Dann drehte er sich zur Rückwand des Fahrstuhls. Er griff nach links oben und klappte das Gitter das die Beleuchtung schützte herunter. Gleich würde er in den Fahrstuhlschacht klettern der hinunter in den Tresorraum führte. Ein Kinderspiel. Zumindest hatte Duo ihm das versichert.

Zechs blickte wieder nach oben. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Halteplatte mit den Leuchtstoffröhren nach oben wegklappen. Aber das war etwas außerhalb seiner Reichweite – und dass obwohl er so groß war. Doch das konnte Zechs nicht aufhalten. Er umklammerte eine Haltestange die vom Boden bis zur Decke des Fahrstuhls führte. Mit Schwung zog er sich nach oben und stieß dann mit seiner freien Hand die Platte weg. Jetzt war der Weg frei.

Zechs ließ die Haltestange los und sprang auf den Boden zurück. Rasch beugte er sich nach unten um den wichtigen Aktentenkoffer zu holen. Er hob ihn hoch, über seinen Kopf und wollte ihn zuerst durch das Loch in der Decke schieben.

Als Zechs seinen Blick dem Koffer folgen ließ, bekam er den Schreck seines Lebens. „Ach du Scheiße!" rief Zechs. Mit einem lauten Plumps landete er mit seinem Hintern auf den Boden des Fahrstuhls. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er ungläubig nach oben und versuchte zu begreifen, wieso ihm dort Heeros Gesicht entgegen blickte.

Heero verzog kaum eine Miene. Aber seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Er musste direkt auf dem Dach liegen, denn er hatte fast seinen gesamten Oberkörper über das Loch gebeugt. „Dachtest du allen Ernstes, ich würde nur Däumchen drehen?" fragte Heero in dem Moment nonchalant.

Zechs wurde etwas ärgerlich. „Hast du mir nicht vertraut?" fragte er aufgebracht. Er wusste natürlich, dass er in der Gruppe den Ruf des Greenhorns hatte. Und es stimmte, er hatte noch nie bei einem großen Coup mitgemacht. Aber das hieß doch noch lange nicht, dass er seine Aufgaben nicht erledigen konnte. Außerdem war er sowieso ein besserer Taschendieb als Heero. Davon war er überzeugt.

„Jetzt vertrau ich dir," erklärte Heero mit trockener Stimme. Dann streckte er seinen Arm nach unten in die Fahrstuhlkabine und schnalzte mit den Fingern.

Zechs seufzte. Die Sache gefiel ihm zwar nicht, aber ändern konnte er in diesem Moment sowieso nichts mehr. So schnell es ging rappelte er sich auf und reichte den Koffer in Heeros wartende Hand.

Heero nahm den Koffer und hievte ihn auf das Dach. Dann drehte er sich zurück und langte wieder nach unten. „Komm schon," befahl er.

Zechs ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich von dem anderen ebenfalls nach oben ziehen.

--

Der zweite Boxer war jetzt ebenfalls in die Arena stolziert. Das Publikum war seit Minuten nur noch am Jubeln und Klatschen. Quatre fand das Schauspiel immer abwegiger.

Selbst Treize Khushrenada war aufgestanden und applaudierte den Kämpfern. Als ob er irgendjemandem wirklich so einen Respekt zollen würde. Quatre schüttelte den Kopf.

Die zwei Kontrahenten hatten sich inzwischen im Ring aufgestellt. Sie hüpften auf und ab und ließen sich von dem Schiedsrichter noch einmal über die Regeln belehren. Vielleicht musste das bei jedem Kampf wiederholt werden, weil sich Boxer die Gehirne und ihr Erinnerungsvermögen zu Brei schlugen, überlegte sich Quatre gehässig.

Er wusste dass er die ganze Sache viel zu streng betrachtete. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er in diesem Moment viel lieber woanders wäre. Er fieberte einer viel spannenderen Sache entgegen. Dagegen verblasste der Zirkus der hier veranstaltet wurde aber gewaltig.

--

Forsch, aber nicht übereilt, schritt Duo durch die große Eingangshalle des Casinos direkt auf den Eingang der in die nichtöffentlichen Bereiche führte zu. Dabei schlenderte die dickbäuchige braune Tasche die er in der rechten Hand hielt hin und her.

Mit der linken Hand rückte er noch einmal die große Hornbrille die er trug zurecht, dann trat er die letzten Schritte auf den Wachmann zu. Mit einem vollkommen professionellen Gesichtsausdruck sprach er den Mann an:

„Hier braucht jemand einen Arzt?"

--

Heero und Zechs hatten sich inzwischen am Fahrstuhl vorbei an dessen Unterseite durchgeschlagen. Es waren zwar nur ein paar Meter, aber mit all den Kabeln und Rohren die ihnen im Weg waren, hatten sie doch ca. 5 Minuten gebraucht.

Sich mit Armen und Beinen an irgendwelche Metallstangen klammernd die an den Wänden des Schachtes angebracht waren hielten sie einen Moment inne. Bevor sie hier runtergeklettert waren hatte Heero die Aktentasche oben auf dem Dach des Fahrstuhls geöffnet. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung hatte er das Oberteil entfernt, dass zur Tarnung mit diversen Papieren und Stiften gefüllt war – Utensilien die ein Mitarbeiter der Glücksspielkommission halt benötigte.

Darunter befand sich das wirklich wichtige. Magnethaken und Seilwinden. Zechs war beim Anblick ihrer Ausrüstung eines sofort bewusst geworden. Es schien von langer Hand geplant gewesen zu sein, dass er hier nicht allein arbeitete. Denn es waren zwei Ausrüstungen vorhanden.

Zechs hatte den anderen sehr erstaunt angesehen. Wie kam diese zweite Ausrüstung in den Koffer? Bevor es den großen Streit gab, hatte die Planung vorgesehen dass Heero den Part des Kommissionsangestellten übernahm. Er hätte allein daran gearbeitet in den Tresorraum zu gelangen, und Zechs hätte mit den anderen in ihrem Hauptquartier auf den nächsten Einsatz gewartet. Es gab keinen Grund für zwei Ausrüstungen. Außerdem, hatte nicht Duo den Koffer präpariert?

Aber ein Blick auf Heero, der sich schon seines Anzugs entledigt hatte und damit beschäftigt gewesen war die Ausrüstung an seinem schwarzen Kletteranzug anzubringen brachte Zechs dazu diese Frage erst einmal zurück zu halten. Er sollte sich besser beeilen.

Schnell nestelte mit fahrigen Fingern an seinem Kletteranzug – sie hatten ihre Ausrüstung kostengünstig direkt vom Hersteller bekommen der normalerweise die Polizei belieferte – und befestigte alle Utensilien an seinem Körper.

Doch seine Neugierde kehrte zurück. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" fragte er.

Heero machte dieses typische Halblächeln und sagte ruhig, „Indem wir einem Freund eine Million von der Beute abtreten."

„Und was ist mit Duo? Und eurem Streit? Und… und… und... Was sollte das bedeuten?"

Jetzt grinste Heero breit und Zechs meinte sogar ein Lachen zu hören. „Moment mal, war das alles nur ein Fake? Wieso habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte er aufgebracht.

Heero wurde kurz ernst. „Uns wurde klar dass Treize mich wahrscheinlich erkennen würde. Wegen Relena. Deshalb die Planänderung."

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht den Streit," begehrte Zechs auf.

„Nun," sagte Heero gedehnt. „Wir wollten testen wie du dich unter Stress anstellst."

„Wieso tut ihr mir das an?" stöhnte Zechs auf. Er hatte sich richtig Sorgen wegen des Streits gemacht. „Wieso weiht ihr mich nicht ein?"

„Ist doch sonst langweilig," erklärte Heero. Dann zog er sich die Lederhandschuhe über. „Dann mal los."

--

Howard lag auf dem Rücken. Sein Kopf war etwas nach hinten gebeugt, der Mund offen. Duo kniete über ihm und machte eine 'Herzmassage'. „Los komm schon, atme!" befahl Duo während er so auf den Brustkorb drücke, dass es nach viel aussah, dem armen Howard aber trotzdem nicht die Rippen brach. Sie hatten diesen speziellen Part ihres Planes wieder und wieder getestet. Schließlich musste alles so echt wie möglich aussehen. Sie hatten immerhin ein großes und gebanntes Publikum. Die Wachmänner und der Casinomanager standen ganz dicht bei ihnen.

„Komm schon! Atme! Atme, verdammt!" schrie Duo aufgebracht. Dann beugte er sich noch einmal vor und versuchte es mit Mund zu Mund Beatmung. Langsam wurde dieses Schauspiel ziemlich anstrengend, der Schweiß lief ihm schon von der Stirn.

Im Hintergrund bekam er mit, wie zwei weibliche Sanitäter eine Bahre zum Eingang des Überwachungsraums schoben. Endlich, jetzt konnte er das Schauspiel beenden. Er setzte sich seufzend auf und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann blickte er nach unten auf Howard und sagte mit Bedauern in der Stimme, „Tut mir leid! Wir waren zu spät." Er nickte Noin zu, das Signal, dass sie Howard auf die Bahre legen sollten.

--

Mit Ehrfurcht blickte Zechs in den Schacht der zum Tresorraum führte. Überall konnte er Laserstrahlen sehen, die sofort für Alarm sorgten, falls sie unterbrochen wurden.

Er holte tief Luft, dann beugte er sich so weit es ging in den Schacht und brachte seinen Magnethacken an der Unterseite des Aufzugs an. Er konnte sehen, dass Heero es auf der anderen Seite des Schachtes genauso machte. Sie arbeiteten fast parallel.

Der Hacken war gesichert und Zechs zog die Halteleine von dort zu seinem Klettergurt. Unsicher schaute er zu Heero herüber. „Das wird doch halten, oder?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Mal sehen," sagte Heero. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich auch schon über die Tiefe gehangelt und ließ den Stahlträger los. Er hing jetzt nur noch an dem so unendlich dünn aussehenden Seil über der fast bodenlosen Tiefe. „Hah!" sagte er, und das Geräusch hallte den ganzen Schacht herunter.

Zechs zögerte noch für eine Zehntelsekunde, dann tat er es dem anderen nach. Er wusste dass das Seil ihn halten würde, trotzdem schloss er für einen Moment die Augen.

Heero fasste sich an sein Ohr und sagte dann, „Trowa, es kann losgehen!"

--

Hilde und Noin schoben die Bahre auf der Howard unter einer Decke lag mit schnellem Schritt durch die Casinohalle. Duo der dicht hinter ihnen ging, sprach leise in sein Mikrophon, „Trowa, es kann losgehen!"

--

Trowa saß in der Zentrale und beobachtete alle Geschehnisse auf den Monitoren. So etwas spannendes hatte er noch nie erlebt. Beide Teams hatten gemeldet dass sie soweit waren, jetzt wurde es Zeit für das Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Dorothy, es kann losgehen," sagte er in das Mikrophon.

„Noch eine Minute, Chef," meldete die Frau zurück.

Trowa konnte nicht fassen, dass die Blondine so ruhig bleiben konnte. „Wir haben keine Minute mehr. Wufei erstickt!" erklärte er.

„Dann wär's besser mich nicht vollzuschwallen, oder?"

--

Doro schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt, sie hatte hier Präzisionsarbeit zu leisten, da konnte sie keine aufgeregte Mutterhenne gebrauchen.

So, alles war richtig eingestellt. Sie hatte den Transporter mit dem Pinch zu einem Panoramaparkplatz gefahren, von dem aus man den besten Blick auf die Lichtermetropole hatte. Doro grinste gehässig. Wie es Las Vegas wohl gefallen würde, gleich ohne Strom dazustehen?

Sie schaltete den Pinch ein und stellte sich in Position. Und dann, als der Pinch genügend vorgeglüht war, betätigte sie den Schalter. Das Gerät summte und brummte und glühte immer mehr und mit einem lauten Knall flogen plötzlich die Funken und das Dach des Transporters wurde weggeschleudert. Und ein paar Sekunden später, gingen in der Stadt der Tausend Lichter alle Lichter aus.


	21. Kapitel 20

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar: **Es hat mal wieder lang gedauert, wir wissen es. Aber wir haben auch diese Geschichte hier nicht vergessen, und damit ihr auch so richtig schön auf eure Kosten kommt, haben wir das Kapitel mit einem netten kleinen Cliffie beendet, ganz so wie ihr es mögt! Nicht das ihr noch Entzugserscheinungen bekommt! 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Bulldog hob den Kopf und blinzelte an die Decke des kleinen Raumes. Bis vor einer Sekunde war er schwer damit beschäftigt gewesen ganz den Anschein zu erwecken, als würde er hier drinnen jemanden zusammenschlagen. Doch dann war mit einem Mal alles dunkel geworden. Gehörte das etwa auch zu Heeros Plan? Bulldog konnte sich nicht erinnern. Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

Leise fluchend schüttelte Bulldog den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum nur konnte er sich solche Dinge nicht merken wo Heero sich doch so viel Mühe beim erklären gegeben hatte? Bulldog strengte sich wirklich an, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen die ihn immer dumm nannten wohl doch recht. Er WAR dumm.

Doch das störte Bulldog nicht wirklich. Gut, er war vielleicht nicht der intelligenteste Mensch, aber in dem was er tat war er wirklich gut. Außerdem traute sich auch keiner ihn zweimal in seiner Gegenwart dumm zu nennen, das war mal klar. Und so machte er nach einer kurzen Sekunde des Zögerns einfach weiter mit dem was er schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte seit Heero im Luftschacht verschwunden war: er machte eine Menge Lärm, warf sich gegen die Wände und die Schränke, und gab ab und an ein wirklich überzeugendes Stöhnen von sich.

Ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf Bulldogs Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte niemand der es gesehen hätte es auch als eines identifizieren können – Bulldogs Gesicht sah einfach mit jedem Gesichtsausdruck furchterregend aus – aber für Freunde und Eingeweihte war es definitiv ein Lächeln. Denn wenn er auch vergessen hatte ob die Dunkelheit zu Heeros Plan gehörte oder nicht, eines wusste er jedenfalls genau: die beiden Typen draußen vor der Tür durften nicht merken was hier drin wirklich passierte.

Bulldog wusste zwar nicht genau warum Heero das wollte, aber das spielte für ihn auch keine Rolle. Heero war ein guter Freund, er behandelte ihn nie als wäre er zu dumm, und er erklärte ihm jeden Plan immer sehr genau, solang bis auch Bulldog ihn verstanden hatte. Die Million die er für diese kleine Sache bekam störte dabei natürlich auch nicht wirklich. Bulldog war sich sicher dass alles perfekt ablaufen würde. Das taten Heeros und Duos Pläne für gewöhnlich immer.

--

In dem Moment als in Las Vegas die Lichter verlöschten, gingen auch die Laserschranken im Aufzugschacht aus. In der selben Sekunde griff Heero in eine seiner Taschen und holte drei schmale Röhrchen heraus. Zechs tat es ihm nach.

„Ok, knack sie," sagte Heero, und beinahe gleichzeitig knickten er und Zechs ihre drei Röhrchen um. Sofort begannen die Röhrchen in einem grünen, fluoreszierenden Licht zu leuchten und Heero konnte wieder erkennen, wie tief der Fahrstuhlschacht war. Dann ließen er und Zechs die Röhrchen auf den Boden des Schachts fallen um die Hände wieder frei zu haben.

Heero sah noch einmal zu Zechs hinüber, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und sagte, „Los." Im nächsten Moment löste er auch schon die Bremse seiner Halteleine und sauste in einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Zechs war nur wenige Millisekunden hinter ihm.

Als sie den Boden des Schachtes fast erreicht hatten aktivierte sich das automatische System und bremste ihren Sturz abrupt ab. Sowohl Heero als auch Zechs konnten ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken – derart drastisch und ohne Federung aus dem freien Fall gebremst zu werden tat weh!

„Scheiße!" fluchte Zechs als sie wieder halbwegs Luft bekamen.

„Schneid's durch!" befahl Heero und griff nach seinem eigenen Messer, um das Halteseil an dem er noch immer hing zu durchtrennen.

Zechs folgte seinem Beispiel und nur Augenblicke später lagen beide flach auf dem Boden des Aufzugsschacht und stöhnten vor Schmerz. Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie es sich herausstellte, denn im selben Moment aktivierten sich die Laser auch schon wieder.

--

Nicht alle im Casino hatten den Stromausfall so gelassen hingenommen wie Bulldog. Im Gegenteil, sofort als die Lichter ausgegangen waren hatten die ersten hysterischen Schreie angefangen. Doch das war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Chaos das herrschte sobald das Licht wieder anging.

Die beiden Boxer, die vor dem Stromausfall noch halbwegs 'zivilisiert' miteinander gekämpft hatten gingen auf einmal aufeinander los, als wollten sie eine jahrhundertealte Fehde austragen. Die Ringrichter hatten alle Mühe die beiden wieder zu trennen.

In den Spielhallen stürzten die Spieler über die Croupiers her, grapschten wie Wilde nach dem Geld und den Jetons, prügelten sich und rannten kopflos durch die Gegend. Kurz, es herrschte ein Kampf jeder gegen jeden und der Sicherheitsdienst wusste kaum, wo er zuerst eingreifen sollte.

Quatre hatte sich sofort als das Licht ausging ein wenig zurückgezogen. Oh, er war natürlich dort geblieben wo er vorher gewesen war, er hatte sich nur ein paar Schritte aus der Gefahrenzone wegbewegt. Schließlich hatte er nicht vor sich heute noch in eine Prügelei verwickeln zu lassen. Nein, er hatte ganz andere Pläne.

Mit einem Blick in die Runde auf all die hysterischen Menschen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum er persönlich sich nie wirklich für die Casinos seines Vaters interessiert hatte. Viel zu viel Aufregung – zumindest viel zu viel Aufregung der schlechte Art. Gegen die Art Aufregung die Heero und Duo ihm boten hatte Quatre hingegen nicht das geringste einzuwenden.

--

Wufei warf einen letzten Blick auf seine beleuchtete Armbanduhr, dann streckte er die Arme aus um den Deckel des falschen Safes zu öffnen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass bei den anderen dort draußen auch wirklich alles nach Plan verlaufen war. Aber selbst wenn nicht, so hatte er jetzt keine andere Chance mehr – er musste hier raus oder er würde ersticken.

Vorsichtig drückte er gegen den Deckel – und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Der Deckel fühlte sich schwerer an als bei ihren Übungen. Aber das konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht sein, oder? Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Aufregung die ihm hier einen Streich spielte.

Entschlossen presste er etwas fester gegen den Deckel und langsam begann sich dieser zu heben. Wufei packte die nun leere Sauerstoffflasche und klemmte sie in den inzwischen geschaffenen Spalt – schließlich wollte er nicht dass der Deckel wieder zufiel und ihn ohne Sauerstoff lassen würde.

Als er den Deckel noch ein kleines Stück mehr öffnete hörte er plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch. Metall das über Metall kratzte. Was konnte das sein? Verdammt, wenn er doch nur etwas mehr Licht hier drin hätte, vielleicht könnte er ja dann etwas erkennen. Aber obwohl er den Safe schon ziemlich weit offen hatte fiel noch nicht wirklich viel Licht in sein enges Versteck.

Entschlossen drückte er ein weiteres Mal gegen den Deckel. Erneut wunderte Wufei sich kurz über den überraschend starken Widerstand, doch viel Zeit hatte er dazu nicht, denn plötzlich hörte er ein schabendes Geräusch, und in der selben Sekunde als ihm klar wurde was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte setzten seine Reflexe auch schon ein und er griff automatisch nach der Kette mit der einzelnen Handschelle, die plötzlich direkt vor seinen Augen baumelte.

Wufei hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Als nach einigen Sekunden kein Alarm ertönte atmete er erleichtert auf. Offenbar hatte er den Aktenkoffer im letzten Moment noch aufgehalten bevor er auf den Boden des Tresors gefallen und dort die Fußbodensensoren aktiviert hätte. Welcher Idiot hatte den Koffer auch ausgerechnet auf sein Versteck gelegt? Ungerechtigkeit!

--

Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich schoben Heero und Zechs die Aufzugtüren ein kleines Stück auseinander. Glücklicherweise standen die beiden Wachmänner ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt und blickten nicht in ihre Richtung.

Heero griff sich die kleine silberne Scheibe in der Größe eines Eishockeypucks und schubste sie geräuschlos in Richtung der beiden Wachmänner. Das Ding hatte ebenfalls Doro gebastelt, und sobald es dort war wo es hingehörte – nämlich zwischen die Beine der Wachmänner – würde es sich öffnen und völlig geräuschlos ein relativ starkes Narkosegas verströmen. Die beiden Wachen würden innerhalb von Sekunden umfallen.

Gebannt lauschten Heero und Zechs hinter den nun wieder geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren – schließlich wollten sie sich nicht aus Versehen mit narkotisieren. Als das Geräusch eines umfallenden Menschen ertönte griff Zechs erneut nach den Türen, doch Heero hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf.

„Noch nicht, noch nicht" sagte Heero und blickte konzentriert auf seine Uhr.

Und tatsächlich, ein paar Sekunden später konnte man erneut jemanden umfallen hören. Heero blickte von seiner Uhr auf, nickte Zechs kurz zu und gemeinsam zogen sie die Fahrstuhltüren ganz auf.

„Geh vor," sagte Heero und stemmte sich mit dem Arm gegen seine Seite der Tür. Zechs zog sich geschickt nach oben, hielt nun seinerseits die Türen offen und Heero folgte ihm.

„Meinst du Wufei ist heil herausgekommen?" fragte Zechs besorgt.

„Dem geht's sicher bestens," beruhigte Heero.

Rasch fesselten die beiden die zwei bewusstlosen Wachmänner, dann gab Heero den von Zechs geklauten Sicherheitscode in die äußeren Tresortüren ein. Ganz wie sie es erwartet hatten öffneten sie sich ohne Probleme.

„Großer Gott," hauchte Zechs ehrfürchtig als er und Heero den luftschleusenartigen Vorraum betraten und vor der eigentlichen Tresortür stehen blieben.

Heero nickte. „Dahinter wartet ein 50 Kilo schwerer Chinese zusammen mit 160 Millionen Dollar."

„Holen wir ihn raus."

„Ja," sagte Heero und ging auf die Tresortür zu. Er hob die Hand und klopfte zweimal kräftig dagegen. Das war das Signal für Wufei, dass sie in Position waren. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch auf die Antwort warten.

--

Trowa saß in der Suite und starrte gebannt auf die Bildschirme. Mann war das aufregend! Fast wünschte er sich, er wäre jetzt da unten bei Heero und Zechs – dann wiederum war er doch ganz froh, dass er nur hier oben die Koordination zu leiten hatte. Schließlich war dies hier sein Fachgebiet, dabei fühlte er sich wohl. Hier konnte er nicht so viel falsch machen wie da unten im Tresor.

„Wie sieht's aus?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten, und dann setzte Sally sich neben Trowa. Die blonde Frau hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und trug wieder ihre eigenen Sachen statt der Casinouniform.

„Ganz ok, glaub ich," antwortete Trowa, nahm seinen Blick jedoch nicht von den Bildschirmen. Schließlich wollte er nicht eine Sekunde verpassen!

--

Wufei hatte es inzwischen aus dem Safe heraus geschafft und stand jetzt obendrauf. Vor ihm lag der geöffnete Aktenkoffer in dem Howards 'Juwelen' lagen, die Wufei sich jetzt in die winzigen Taschen seines hautengen Anzugs steckte. Gerade als er den letzten Stein einsteckte hörte er wie von außen gegen die Tresortür geklopft wurde. Ah, anscheinend lief alles genau nach Plan. Wufei grinste kurz, dann machte er sich bereit die Entfernung zwischen dem Safe und den Regalen nahe der Wand zu überspringen.

--

Trowa und Sally hingen nun beide gebannt vor den Bildschirmen. Dies hier war einer der kritischen Momente – ok, eigentlich gab es in ihrem Plan NUR kritische Momente, aber trotzdem! Es war etwas völlig anderes Wufei in ihrem nachgebauten Tresorraum den Abstand mühelos mit einem Rückwärtssalto zu überbrücken, als jetzt hier gebannt drauf zu warten, dass Wufei das selbe Kunststück in Treize Khushrenadas Tresorraum vollführte!

„Nen Zehner dass er's nicht schafft," murmelte Sally.

„Keine Wette!" schüttelte Trowa den Kopf. Wie konnte Sally das nur vorschlagen? So etwas war immer ein schlechtes Omen!

--

Wufei atmete ein letztes Mal konzentriert ein, dann stieß er sich von seinem Standort ab. Der Absprung klappte perfekt, er flog in einem eleganten Rückwärtsbogen nach hinten, und die Landung war ebenfalls einwandfrei. Nur ein klein wenig zu viel Schwung hatte er offenbar geholt, denn statt auf dem Regal sitzen zu bleiben ließ ihn sein Bewegungsmoment gleich rückwärts weiterpurzeln. In letzter Sekunde konnte Wufei sich am oberen Rand des Regals festklammern, und da hing er jetzt, schwitzend, heftig atmend und die Beine nur Millimeter über den Fußbodensensoren schwingend.

Während Trowa und Sally sich oben an den Monitoren erleichterte Blicke zuwarfen machte Wufei sich daran zur Tresortür zu klettern. Wie ein Freistilkletterer nutzte er jede Nische, jede Unebenheit, jede Möglichkeit die sich ihm bot um dorthin zu gelangen wo er hinwollte. Schließlich hatte er die Tür erreicht und hielt sich mit einer Hand dort fest, während er mit der anderen einen der 'Smaragde' zusammen mit einem kleinen Empfänger an der Tür befestigte. Dann klopfte er laut gegen die Tür, um Heero und Zechs draußen das verabredete Signal zu geben.

--

Doro öffnete die Tür zur Hotelsuite und eilte so schnell es ging in den Wohnbereich wo die Monitore aufgebaut waren. Schließlich wollte sie so wenig wie möglich von der Show verpassen!

„Hey," grüßte sie als sie sich auf die Lehne von Trowas Sessel stützte. Auf dem Bildschirm konnte sie sehen wie Heero und Zechs auf Wufeis Signal hin die Sender auf ihrer Seite der Tresortür befestigten. „Wo stehen wir?"

„Bei den Fußbodensensoren und den Türbolzen," antwortete Trowa ohne sich umzudrehen.

Doro griff in ihre Jackentasche, holte ihre Brille raus und setzte sie auf. Eitelkeit hin oder her, aber sie wollte nicht eine Sekunde von dem verpassen was auf den Bildschirmen zu sehen war! „Fett," sagte sie und suchte sich einen etwas bequemeren Platz zum zuschauen.

--

Schließlich hatte Wufei offenbar den letzten 'Smaragd' angebracht, denn Heero hörte das letzte Klopfen, das Signal von Wufei dass alles klar war.

„Auf geht's," murmelte Heero vor sich hin, dann zog er das letzte Gerät, den Zündmechanismus hervor und brachte ihn direkt in der Mitte der Tresortür an.

--

Wufei war inzwischen auf dem Rückweg zu einem der Regale. Er wusste, nach seinem letzten Signal hatte er noch circa 30 Sekunden Zeit bevor Heero die Tür sprengte. Was mehr als genug war, sie hatten diesen Moment wieder und wieder geübt und dabei die Zeit gestoppt. In 30 Sekunden würde Wufei es zweimal bis ans andere Ende des Tresors schaffen.

Gerade als er sich vollkommen von der Tresortür lösen wollte passierte jedoch etwas unerwartetes. Seine Hand, diejenige die bei ihrem Ausflug nach Californien verletzt worden und deshalb jetzt bandagiert war, steckte fest! Scheinbar hatte der blöde Verband sich irgendwie am Türbolzen verhakt, jedenfalls konnte Wufei dran ziehen und zerren, er bekam sie nicht los.

--

„Countdown minus 20," sagte Heero nachdem der Zündmechanismus befestigt war. „Los!"

„Zwanzig," fing Zechs an herunterzuzählen während Heero den Fernzünder aus der Tasche zog, „Neunzehn, achtzehn..."

--

Panisch griff Trowa nach dem Mikrofon das ihn mit Heero und Zechs verband. „Nicht sprengen, hört ihr?" rief er. „Zechs, empfängst du mich?"

Doch weder Zechs noch Heero reagierten auf Trowas verzweifelte Rufe. Stattdessen zählten sie weiter gelassen den Countdown hinab. Inzwischen waren sie schon bei zehn angekommen und Trowa brach nun endgültig der Angstschweiß aus.

„Der Pinch hat seinen Ohrstöpsel gekillt!" rief Dorothy aufgeregt.

„Zechs, empfängst du mich?" versuchte Trowa es erneut. „Wartet mit der Sprengung!"

--

Wufei spürte wie die Panik in ihm hoch kroch. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb – sein Zeitgefühl war ebenfalls ein Opfer seiner Panik – aber er hatte das Gefühl als wenn er schon viel zu lange hier an seinem Arm herumzerrte und versuchte ihn freizubekommen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, er hätte doch besser auf diesen Verband verzichten sollen!

Aber Zechs hatte so schuldbewusst ausgesehen, und er hatte ehrlich zerknirscht gewirkt als er sich bei Wufei immer und immer wieder dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass seine Dummheit dessen Verletzung verursacht hatte. Und so hatte Wufei nicht groß protestiert als Zechs darauf bestanden hatte dass die verletzte Hand unbedingt bandagiert werden müsse. Das hatte er jetzt davon!

Wufei biss die Zähne zusammen und lehnte sich so weit zurück wie möglich. Er wusste dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte und es unmöglich schaffen konnte sich vor der Sprengung zu befreien. Aber Dorothy war dafür bekannt dass sie immer die kleinstmöglichen Sprengladungen verwendete und auch sonst sehr präzise war. Vielleicht, wenn er sich mit dem Gesicht abwendete und nicht allzu nah dran war, vielleicht würde er bei der Sprengung dann nicht mehr als seine Hand verlieren.

--

„... drei, zwei, eins," beendete Heero den von Zechs begonnenen Countdown, dann drückte er auf den Knopf.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ist diesmal leider nur ein recht kurzes Kapitel, aber da Laren grad geschäftlich in China ist (Ungerechtigkeit, will da auch hin 'schmoll') kann es in nächster Zeit eventüll etwas schwieriger werden mit den Kapiteln. Aber wir werden uns trotzdem Mühe geben halbwegs regelmäßig hochzuladen!

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

„... drei, zwei, eins," beendete Heero den Countdown, dann drückte er auf den Knopf.

Nichts passierte. Heero drückte voller Erstaunen erneut auf den Knopf. Und noch mal. Und dann schüttelte er verwundert den Fernzündungsmechanismus. Normalerweise hätte es jetzt schon längst eine Explosion geben sollen. Das war eins von Dorothys Geräten, die mussten doch funktionieren. Mit gerunzelter Stirn drückte er erneut, schüttelte das Gerät hin und her und klopfte mit der Hand darauf rum. Versuchte es durch seinen puren Willen zum funktionieren zu bringen.

Zechs hatte sich ganz dicht neben ihn gestellt und blickte besorgt auf Heeros Hand. „Was ist los?" fragte er.

„Irgendwas," antwortete Heero präzise und schüttelte weiter.

--

Wufei war sich sicher, dass der Countdown längst abgelaufen war. Selbst in seiner Panik hatte er noch soviel Zeitgefühl. Und es hatte noch immer keine Explosion gegeben. Mit einem Mal fiel die absolute Anspannung von ihm ab und er atmete tief ein. Die anderen mussten über die Überwachungsanlage gesehen haben dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte und hatten Heero und Zechs davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, und die hatten die Sprengung verschoben. Was für ein Glück. Sein Leben, selbst seine Hand wäre ein etwas zu hoher Preis für 14 Millionen Dollar gewesen.

Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner gefangenen Hand und begann erneut an dem Verband zu ziehen. Und wirklich, jetzt wo er nicht mehr in Panik war schien er größeren Erfolg mit seiner Befreiungsaktion zu haben. Er zog und zerrte und so langsam gab das Verbandsmaterial nach.

--

Heero drückte immer noch auf den Auslöseknopf. Er war jetzt fast am verzweifeln. An so einen Fehler hatte keiner gedacht, jetzt gab es keinen Ausweichplan. Wenn sie diese vermaledeite Tür nicht sprengen konnten, dann war alles umsonst gewesen.

„Hast du die Batterien gecheckt?" fragte Zechs.

Heero sah ihn zunächst bitterböse an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht der Ernst von dem Grünschnabel sein. Batterien gecheckt. Ha. Doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Doro ihnen ein Gerät geben würde das nicht funktionstüchtig war, also waren die Batterien das einzige was vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig in Ordnung war. Er hatte halt einfach die Batterien genommen die im Lagerhaus auf dem Tisch lagen.

Zechs sah die Veränderung auf Heeros Gesicht und grinste breit. „Du weißt doch," zitierte er ihn mit oberlehrerhaften Tonfall, „wenn man hier nur einen Augenblick nachlässt…" Er holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein anderes elektronisches Spielzeug.

„Schon klar, schon klar. Dann kommen Leute zu Schaden." Heero gefiel es nicht wirklich, von Zechs seine eigenen Weißheiten um die Ohren gehauen zu bekommen. Aber der Langhaarige hatte ja Recht, Heero hatte die Batterien wirklich nicht gecheckt. Trotzdem fügte er noch ein trotziges, „Hörst du das Wufei sich beklagt?" hinzu.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Zechs sein Gerät geöffnet und die zwei Batterien herausgefischt. Heero nahm sie entgegen und schob sie in den Fernzünder. Noch während er den Deckel des Batterienfachs schloss strich er aus Versehen ganz sanft gegen den Auslöserknopf und eine tausendstel Sekunde später ertönte vom Inneren des Tresors ein gewaltiger Explosionslärm.

Instinktiv hatten Heero und Zechs sich geduckt, auch wenn sie hier draußen vollkommen von der Explosionswelle geschützt waren. Dann kamen sie langsam und fast synchron wieder hoch. Sie sahen sich kurz an und danach gingen sie in Richtung Tresortür.

Zechs zog den Zünder von der Tür ab und kurz darauf öffnete Heero sie. Gespannt blickten sie beide in den Innenraum des Tresors und traten hinein.

Es sah so aus, als wenn eine Bombe explodiert wäre. Was schließlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Im ganzen Raum waberte Rauch, Schutt lag auf dem Boden und viele von den metallenen Geldbehältern waren verbeult und durch den Raum geschleudert worden. „Wufei?" fragte Heero besorgt. Wo war ihr Schlangenmensch nur?

Dann ertönte aus einer der Ecken des Raumes metallisches Schaben. Heero strengte seine Augen an und konnte durch den Rauch hindurch sehen, wie einer der total verbeulten Metallkästen zur Seite geschoben wurde. Dahinter war eine Art kleine Höhle zu erkennen, die sich zwischen umgefallenen Kästen gebildet hatte und Wufei krabbelte heraus.

Der junge Chinese richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und machte eine weit ausladende Geste mit beiden Armen. Er funkelte sie böse an und fragte aufgeregt, „Was hat bei euch Pennern denn so lange gedauert?"

Heero und Zechs sahen sich kurz schuldbewusst an, zuckten mit den Schultern und sagten dann gleichzeitig, „Tschuldige."

--

Im Hauptquartier hatte sich inzwischen die Anzahl der Zuschauer erhöht. Howard und Quatre waren dazu gekommen, starrten jetzt ebenfalls gebannt auf den Monitor und konnten beobachten wie die drei im Tresorraum die Geldpakete fein säuberlich zu einem großen Haufen in der Mitte des Raumes zusammentrugen.

Trowa, Sally und Dorothy war sprichwörtlich das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, als Heero auf den Zünder gedrückt hatte und sie sahen dass Wufei hängen geblieben war. Das waren die schlimmsten Sekunden seines Lebens gewesen, entschied Trowa. Wenn er jemals bei so einem aufregenden Coup wieder mitmachen würde, dann nur wenn alles doppelt und dreifach abgesichert wurde.

Gegen diese Aufregung war das was sie jetzt sahen fast entspannend.

„Etwas geileres als das da hab ich noch niemals gesehen," verkündete Howard.

Trowa musste ihm wirklich zustimmen. Es war schon ein ganz besonders Gefühl zu sehen, wie seine Freunde dort mit den Abermillionen beschäftigt waren. Für ein paar weitere Sekunden genoss Trowa einfach diesen Anblick. Dann als Heero ein bestimmtes Zeichen machte, schnappte er sich sein Mikrofon. „Duo, dein Auftritt," sagte er kurz und knapp.

--

Duo wanderte durch die Casinohallen. Die Panik die durch den Stromausfall entstanden war, hatte sich gelegt. Die Sicherheitskräfte schienen inzwischen wieder alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Trotzdem war es etwas lauter als sonst in diesem Bereich. Nicht dass dies Duo stören würde.

Als er Trowas Signal bekam, musste er kurz lächeln. Die anderen hatten es also geschafft. Jetzt würde der nächste Schritt in ihrem Plan beginnen. Duo zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche und wählte eine bestimmte Nummer.

--

Relena folgte Treize aus dem Sportstadium. Der rothaarige Mann rannte mit ärgerlichem Schritt voraus. Wollte wohl so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Casino und sich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Relena hatte eigentlich keine Lust jetzt ins Casino zu gehen. Sicher, der Kampf war unterbrochen und sie war sowieso nicht an Boxkämpfen interessiert. Aber dort waren all die berühmten Leute die sie heute hatte treffen wollen. Doch ohne Treize an ihrer Seite wollte sie auch nicht in dem Chaos bleiben. Sie schmollte.

Plötzlich begann ein Telefon zu klingeln. Treize drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie ein wenig genervt an. „Willst du nicht endlich rangehen?"

Relena schaute ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. „Ich hab kein Handy dabei," erklärte sie.

Doch das nächste Klingeln ertönte wieder und das Geräusch kam eindeutig aus Richtung ihrer Manteltasche. Verwirrt griff Relena in die Tasche und fischte das Telefon heraus. „Das ist nicht meins," erklärte sie nach einem gründlichen Blick. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Handy in Pink und mit Strass verziert. Das hier war so ein typisches Männerhandy.

Es klingelte wieder. „Frag, wer dran ist," befahl Treize.

Relena rollte mit den Augen, dann drückte sie auf die Rufannahmetaste und hielt sich das hässliche Teil ans Ohr. „Hallo?"

„Könnte ich Mr. Khushrenada sprechen?" fragte eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons.

Relena blickte noch einmal kurz verwirrt auf das Handy, dann reichte sie es zu Treize. „Der Anruf ist für dich," erklärte sie.

Treize sah sie erstaunt an. Und verlangsamte seinen Schritt so sehr, dass sie stehen blieben. Er schnappte sich das Telefon und sagte mit leicht genervter Stimme, „Wer ist denn da?"

„Der Mann der dabei ist Sie auszurauben."


	23. Kapitel 22

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ihr habt Recht, der letzte Satz in Kapitel 21 ist einer der besten im ganzen Film! Uns gings beim ersten Mal kucken genauso wie euch, wir haben uns gefragt - was zur Hölle hat der Kerl eigentlich vor? Aber das werdet ihr schon noch früh genug erfahren, nur Geduld! 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

Treize stürmte auf die Überwachungszentrale zu. Er schäumte vor Ärger. Er wusste nicht genau was dieser Kerl am Mobiltelefon für ein Spiel spielte, aber er würde dafür bezahlen. Das war sicher.

Er hatte kaum die Tür zur Überwachungszentrale hinter sich gelassen, als er sich auch schon an Walsh, seinen Casinomanager wandte. „Ich will wissen was im Tresorraum läuft." Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er direkt hinter seine Angestellten, die die Monitore überwachten, getreten und sah ihnen über die Schulter.

„Nichts Sir. Seit dem Stromausfall ist alles wieder normal."

Treize hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Trotzdem befahl er, „Umschalten!"

Mit zwei Knopfdrücken war auf den Monitoren nicht mehr die Spielhallen sondern das Innere seines Tresors zu sehen. Dort war alles in Ordnung. Ebenso wie in dem Raum vor dem Tresor. Die Wachen standen dort wo sie sollten und keine Störung war erkennbar.

Treize schäumte vor Wut. Dieser Kerl – wer immer es auch war – schien ihn auf den Arm nehmen zu wollen. „Sie müssen sich geirrt haben," erklärte Treize mit eiskalter Stimme dem Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Doch der Verrückte schien sich nicht von Treizes Tonfall einschüchtern zu lassen. „Beobachten Sie die Monitore?" fragte er mit liebenswürdiger Stimme. „Wenn ja, dann beobachten Sie sie weiter."

--

Trowa, der das Gespräch natürlich über Duos Knopf im Ohr mitgehört hatte, lächelte kurz und verkündete, „Es geht los." Dann drückte er vergnügt auf ein paar Knöpfe.

--

Treize blickte geschockt auf die Monitore und sah wie sich ein Bild nach dem anderen veränderte. Die Wachen im Tresorvorraum standen nicht mehr, sondern lagen gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden. Und da sie sich überhaupt nicht bewegten nahm Treize an, dass sie auch betäubt waren.

Aber viel schlimmer war das Innere des Tresors. Überall lag Schutt herum und drei schwarz gekleidete Gestallten räumten in aller Seelenruhe große Geldpakete in schwarze Taschen auf deren Kopfseite ein weißes X zu erkennen war. Dieser Verrückte hatte Recht! Er war dabei ihn auszurauben! Dafür würde er garantiert bezahlen.

„In Vegas kann sich das Glück so schnell wenden, meinen Sie nicht auch?" erklärte der Mann am Telefon süffisant und Treize hätte ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt windelweich geprügelt.

Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Er musste verhindern, dass dieser Wahnsinnige entkommen konnte. Er drehte sich zu Walsh um und befahl, „Finden Sie heraus wie viel Geld wir da unten haben."

„Ja Sir," erklärte der Casinomanager und eilte davon.

--

Relena starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Sie war Treize einfach gefolgt, weil sie nicht wusste was sie sonst hätte tun sollen. So langsam begriff sie was hier vor sich ging. Dieser Typ am anderen Ende des Telefons schien mit Treize über diesen Raub zu verhandeln. Warum, dass wusste sie nicht.

Aber etwas anderes fiel ihr ein. Es war ja nicht ihr Handy über das dieser Mann mit Treize in Kontakt getreten war. Sondern ein völlig fremdes, dass sich nur zufälligerweise in ihrer Manteltasche befand. Doch wie war es nur dahin gekommen?

Relena kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Es musste ihr jemand zugesteckt haben. Aber wer? Sie hatte den Mantel erst angezogen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Boxkampf gemacht hatte. Und da war das Handy garantiert noch nicht in ihrer Tasche gewesen. Und seitdem war sie auch nur in Treizes Nähe gewesen.

Oder halt… Relenas Augen wurden riesig groß. Heero. Heero war ganz dicht bei ihr gewesen. Er hatte sie umarmt und sogar auf die Wange geküsst. Es gab keinen Zweifel, Heero hatte ihr das Handy zugesteckt. Warum und wieso wusste sie nicht, aber sie vermutete, dass Heero an diesem Raub beteiligt war. Dass er gerade dabei war so unendlich viel Geld zu stehlen. Relena wurde vor Aufregung etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Relena?"

Wie aus tiefsten Gedanken blickte Relena auf und sah das Treize direkt vor ihr stand.

„Relena," sagte er ein weiteres Mal.

Relena schüttelte sich, um sich aus ihrer Starre zu befreien und lächelte ihren Freund an.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du…"

„Besser wenn ich was?" fragte sie leicht schnippisch. Sie konnte an Treizes Augen erkennen, dass er sie gleich aus diesem Raum werfen würde. So als ob sie hier irgendjemand stören würde.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt nicht dabei wärst, Relena," erklärte Treize kalt.

Relena starrte ihn kurz empört an. Sie schätzte es gar nicht, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Heero hatte wohl Recht gehabt. Dieser Mann war einfach nichts für sie. Kein Mann sollte so mit einer Lady umgehen. Das war sicher. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

--

Treize sah wie seine Freundin die Überwachungszentrale verließ. Er wusste dass sie jetzt sauer war. Aber er hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun als Rücksicht auf Relenas Gefühle zu nehmen. Und es war ja auch kein wirkliches Problem. Nichts, was nicht ein kleiner Ring oder ein Armband aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Er grinste kurz bei dem Gedanken.

Doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder vollends auf das große Problem das er im Moment hatte. Er hob das Handy an sein Ohr und sagte, „Ok, Sie haben mich voll überzeugt. Sie haben meinen Tresorraum geknackt. Gratuliere. Genießen Sie ihren Erfolg, denn Sie sind ein toter Mann." Vielleicht würde er sogar die Polizei ganz außen vor lassen und sich direkt an diesem Wahnsinnigen rächen. Mit seiner unverschämten Aktion hatte er Treize den ganzen Abend verdorben.

„Möglicherweise…" erklärte der Typ gelassen.

Treize konnte soviel Dreistigkeit nicht fassen. „Möglicherweise?" wiederholte er ungläubig. „Wie gedenken Sie denn hier wieder raus zu kommen? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich gestatte Ihnen mein Geld säckeweise aus meinem Casino raus zu tragen?"

--

Duo lief während des Gespräches die Hallen auf und ab. Versuchte niemals länger als ein paar Sekunden auf einem Platz zu bleiben, allerdings ohne sich dabei unnötig verdächtig zu machen.

Als er Khushrenadas letzte Frage hörte, musste er breit grinsen. Wenn dieser doch nur wüsste. „Nein," erklärte er deshalb gut gelaunt. „Sie tragen es für uns raus."

Eines musste er Khushrenada ja lassen. Der Typ blieb eiskalt. Jeder andere wäre jetzt entweder in haltloses Lachen ausgebrochen oder hätte sich furchtbar aufgeregt. Khushrenada hingegen klang immer noch kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze. „Wieso sollte ich das machen?" fragte er gelassen zurück.

„Sehen Sie mal genau auf Ihren Monitor," empfahl Duo.

--

Treize konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er diese Unterhaltung nun als amüsant oder nur ärgerlich empfand. Eines war sicher, der Typ hatte Chuzpe. Nicht dass ihm das irgendetwas nützen würde.

Walsh eilte an Treizes Seite und reichte ihm einen kleinen Zettel auf dem die Zahl 163.156.759 stand.

Der Mann am Telefon sprach ruhig weiter. „Wie Ihnen Ihr Casinomanager vermutlich gerade berichtet, haben Sie heute etwas mehr als 160 Millionen in Ihrem Tresor. Und wenn Sie genau auf den Monitor blicken, bemerken Sie vielleicht, dass wir nur etwa die Hälfte davon einpacken."

Der Typ sprach die Wahrheit. Die Männer im Tresor verpackten nur die Hälfte der Geldpakete in die schwarzen Taschen. Den Rest ließen sie praktisch links liegen.

„Die andere Hälfte werden wir im Tresor zurücklassen. Mit Sprengladungen gespickt als eine Art Pfand."

Treizes Augen wurden größer als ihm klar wurde was dieser Wahnsinnige vorhatte.

--

Duo machte dieses Gespräch mit Khushrenada unheimlich Spaß. Fast genauso viel, wie das Gefühl gerade den größten Raubzug aller Zeiten durchzuführen und dabei in aller Ruhe durch die Spielhallen zu schlendern.

„Sie winken unsere 80 Millionen durch, und dürfen Ihre behalten. Das ist der Deal." So ein simpler und einfacher Plan. Duo grinste breit.

„Sollten Sie uns aufhalten, dann sprengen wir beide Bestände." Duo konnte praktisch hören wie Treizes Stirnader pulsierte.

Grinsend drehte er sich um. Doch plötzlich war es an ihm erstaunt drein zu blicken. Ihm gegenüber stand Relena und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Wie hatte er sie nur übersehen können? Mit diesem Kleid in schreiendem Pink stach sie absolut aus der Menge heraus.

Duo sah ihr tief in die Augen, wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagen würde. Aber sie blieb stumm. Sollte sie etwa Qualitäten haben von denen Duo nichts wusste? Aber es war egal. Er tat dies alles hier nur für Heero. Wenn es Heero glücklich machte, dann würde er auch Relenas Gegenwart ertragen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt wichtigeres zu bedenken. „Mr. Khushrenada. Sie können 80 Millionen in aller Stille verlieren, oder 160 im Rampenlicht. Entscheiden Sie sich."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er das Telefon vom Ohr, deckte die Sprechmuschel mit einer Hand ab und lächelte Relena an. „Hi," begrüßte er die Frau die ihn und seinen besten Freund auseinander gebracht hatte.


	24. Kapitel 23

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Uh oh, es ist ja wirklich schon ewig her seit wir hier was hochgeladen haben! Tut uns wirklich leid, aber irgendwie ist ständig was dazwischen gekommen! Aber immerhin kommt die Story endlich in den Endspurt, nur noch ein paar wenige Kapitel und sie ist fertig! Wir können es selbst noch gar nicht glauben! Also, viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

Treize nahm das Telefon von seinem Ohr und blickte es nachdenklich an. Dieser Mistkerl traute sich wirklich was. Am liebsten würde er den Bastard umbringen, ganz langsam und genüsslich, allein für die Tatsache dass er überhaupt daran gedacht hatte ihn auszurauben.

Doch unglücklicherweise saß der andere im Moment noch am längeren Hebel. Seine drei Komplizen unten im Tresorraum hatten tatsächlich überall Sprengladungen angebracht, und wenn Treize nicht all sein Geld verlieren wollte, so würde er wohl oder übel den Forderungen des Erpressers nachgeben müssen.

Allerdings würde er sich auch nicht ganz so kampflos ergeben wie der andere vielleicht dachte. Immerhin, er war hier das Opfer, und was würde ein rechtschaffener Bürger normalerweise tun wenn er von einem Verbrecher bedroht würde? Genau.

Treize drehte sich zu seinem Casinomanager um und sagte ruhig, „Wählen Sie den Notruf."

Walsh nickte, griff nach dem Telefon das auf dem Tisch neben ihm stand und wählte die Nummer. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden konnte Treize leise hören wie sich jemand am anderen Ende meldete: „Hier spricht die Polizeinotrufzentrale."

Ein grimmiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Treizes Lippen. Sie würden ja noch sehen wer hier am Ende gewinnen würde. Eins stand fest, er würde es dem Mistkerl so schwer wie nur irgend möglich machen.

„Wir haben drei Männer mit Sprengstoff bei uns im Haus," hörte er Walsh im Hintergrund der Polizei erklären. „Sie haben den Tresorraum übernommen."

Sein Casinomanager lauschte einen Moment der Antwort des Polizeibeamten, dann nickte er Treize zu. Treize drehte sich wieder um und hob das Handy wieder ans Ohr. „Ok," sagte er.

--

Duo starrte Relena an. Sie hatte seine Begrüßung bis jetzt noch nicht erwidert sondern ihn nur mit einem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert. Einem Blick den Duo nur all zu gut kannte. Seit sie sich kannten hatte Relena ihn niemals anders als abfällig angesehen.

„Wo ist Heero?" fragte sie schließlich mit ihrem arroganten Tonfall.

Duo biss die Zähne zusammen. „Heero ist in bester Verfassung," antwortete er schließlich. Gott, wie sehr er es hasste freundlich zu dieser Harpyie zu sein. Am liebsten würde er ihr die Augen auskratzen und den Hals umdrehen für dass was sie ihm und Heero angetan hatte. Aber Heero wollte es nicht. Heero hatte ihn darum gebeten freundlich zu sein, und so würde Duo eben nett zu Relena sein – auch wenn es das letzte war was er selbst wollte. „Er möchte dass du nach oben gehst und fernsiehst."

„Tatsächlich?" machte Relena spöttisch.

„Alles wird gut, Relena," sagte Duo mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Dann hörte er das Treize Khushrenada am anderen Ende des Telefonats etwas zu ihm sagte. Schnell hob er das Handy an sein Ohr um den Casinobesitzer besser zu verstehen, hielt die Sprechmuschel jedoch immer noch mit einer Hand bedeckt.

„Der Deal steht," sagte Khushrenada in diesem Moment.

„Ich versprechs," flüsterte Duo noch schnell in Relenas Richtung, dann nahm er die Hand von der Sprechmuschel. „Phantastisch!" rief er strahlend ins Telefon. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Relena, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und fing wieder an durchs Casino zu laufen und Khushrenada zu erklären, was dieser als nächstes zu tun hatte.

„Es läuft so: In Kürze deponieren meine Jungs im Tresorraum sechs Taschen, die mit einem großen weißen X markiert sind im Fahrstuhl. Gleich danach fährt der Fahrstuhl zu den Kassen rauf. Drei Ihrer Wachleute nehmen die Taschen an sich und schaffen sie aus dem Casino raus. Sollten sie nicht innerhalb von 20 Sekunden in der Halle erscheinen, oder sollte ein Austausch vorgenommen worden sein, sprengen wir das komplette Bargeld in die Luft."

Khushrenada antwortete nicht darauf, aber Duo konnte trotzdem hören wie dieser leise zu irgendjemandem sagte, „Ich höre dass er im Casino ist."

„Natürlich bin ich im Casino," warf Duo fast fröhlich ein. „Ich wohne sogar in Ihrem Hotel. Und ich habe einen heißen Tipp für Sie: Gummibärchen in der Minibar!" Also wirklich, so was schimpfte sich ein Luxushotel und hatte noch nicht einmal Gummibärchen in der Minibar. Duo schüttelte empört den Kopf.

Doch zurück zum Geschäft. „Sobald Ihre Wachleute im Casino aufkreuzen hält ein weißer Lieferwagen vor dem Haupteingang. Ihre Wachleute stellen die Taschen in den Laderaum. Sollte sich jemand der Fahrertür auch nur nähern, sprengen wir alles. Wenn die Nachricht kommt dass der Lieferwagen weg und das Geld in Sicherheit ist verlassen meine Männer das Gebäude. Und sobald die außer Gefahr sind bekommen Sie Ihren Tresorraum zurück."

Duo war in seinen Wanderungen inzwischen in der Nähe des Haupteinganges angekommen und blieb stehen. Das Handy hielt er noch immer an sein Ohr, auch wenn er im Moment nicht sprach. Im Hintergrund konnte er undeutlich hören wie Khushrenada seinen Männern Anweisungen gab. Und nur Minuten später beobachtete er wie drei Wachleute mit je zwei Taschen die Eingangshalle durchquerten und zum Hauptausgang hinaus gingen. Jede der Taschen war mit einem auffälligen, großen weißen X markiert. Duo lächelte zufrieden. Khushrenada hatte sich an seine Anweisungen gehalten. Alles verlief genau nach Plan.

--

Treize stand in seinem Überwachungsraum und beobachtete zähneknirschend wie seine Wachleute die sechs Taschen mit seinem Geld aus dem Casino trugen. Noch mehr als den Raub an sich verabscheute er das Gefühl, in dieser Situation absolut machtlos zu sein. Dafür würden diese Mistkerle bezahlen, das schwor er sich. Niemand gab Treize Khushrenada das Gefühl machtlos zu sein und überlebte es!

Einer der Wachmänner die die Taschen hinausgetragen hatten gab ihm soeben Bescheid, dass sie sie wie gefordert in den Laderaum des Lieferwagens gestellt hatten. Er erzählte ihm außerdem, dass sich eine Kamera im Laderaum befunden hatte, die alles registriert hatte, so dass es ihm leider nicht möglich gewesen war die Taschen nicht hineinzustellen. Aber das machte nichts, immerhin hatte Treize ja noch Plan B in petto. Nur Sekunden später meldete sich ein weiterer seiner Männer und bestätigte, dass er und zwanzig weitere Männer den Lieferwagen verfolgten.

„Das Sonderkommando ist da," flüsterte Walsh ihm soeben zu, und Treize nickte bestätigend. Dann hob er das Mobiltelefon wieder hoch um mit seinem Erpresser zu reden.

„Ok," sagte er so ruhig er konnte. „Also, ich habe sämtliche Forderungen umgehend erfüllt, sind wir uns da einig?"

„Sind wir," antwortete der andere gelassen.

„Gut. Dann stelle ich jetzt meine Forderung," sagte Treize mit kalter Stimme. „Versteck dich, Arschloch. Versteck dich gut. Wenn man dich kommende Woche beim Kauf eines 100.000 Dollar Sportwagens festnähme, würdest du mich zutiefst betrübt sehen. Weil ich will dass meine Männer dich finden, und wenn sie das tun, das schwöre ich dir, übergeben wir dich nicht der Polizei. Also gebe ich dir nochmals den guten Rat: Versteck dich gut. Das ist auch schon alles."

Treize wartete einen Moment ab, darauf gefasst eine vorlaute Antworte zu hören – sein Gegenüber hatte sich während des gesamten Gesprächs keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen seine Schlagfertigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen – doch es kam nichts. Am anderen Ende herrschte nichts als Schweigen und die leisen Hintergrundgeräusche des Casinos. Hatte er es etwa tatsächlich geschafft diesem sarkastischen Mistkerl die Klappe zu stopfen?

Doch als Treize weiterhin nichts hörte, nicht einmal Atemgeräusche, erkannte er, dass dieser Mistkerl einfach gegangen war. Er war offenbar irgendwann während Treizes Drohung einfach verschwunden und hatte das Telefon liegen gelassen. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht aufzulegen. Bastard!

Treize klappte das Handy wütend zu und warf es auf einen der Tische. Verdammt! Aber er würde den Typ schon noch in die Finger bekommen, oh ja. Und dann Gnade ihm Gott!

„Mr. Khushrenada?" sagte Walsh. „Unsere Jungs sagen, der Lieferwagen fährt in Richtung McCarran Airport."

Treize, der die letzten Minuten ruhelos im Überwachungsraum auf und ab gelaufen war blieb vor den Monitoren des Tresorraums stehen. „Alle gehen in Position," befahl er. „Bevor er das Rollfeld erreicht will ich meinen Tresorraum wiederhaben."

Dann beobachtete er weiter schweigend die Monitore. Die Leute des SWAT Teams mussten gerade dabei sein sich den Fahrstuhlschacht hinabzuseilen. Sobald sie vor den Fahrstuhltüren Position bezogen hätten würde der Anführer des Teams ihm über das Funkgerät das ihm über einen seiner Männer von SWAT Team ausgehändigt worden war bescheid sagen. So konnte er alles mithören und den Einsatz genau koordinieren.

„Nachtsichtbrillen aufsetzen," befahl der Anführer des Teams gerade. Dann fragte er, „Bereit zum Stromabschalten?"

Treize beobachtete wie seine Männer die entsprechenden Kommandos eingaben. Schließlich drehte einer von ihnen den Kopf. „Bereit," sagte er zu Treize.

Treize hob das Funkgerät an seinen Mund. „Wir schalten den Strom jetzt ab," informierte er das SWAT Team. Dann wandte er sich an den Mann vor ihm. „Tun Sie es."

Der Angestellte drückte die Taste und sofort wurden sämtliche Bildschirme die den Tresorraum, den Fahrstuhlschacht und sämtliche Zugänge zeigten schwarz.

„Brechen jetzt die Fahrstuhltür auf," erklang die Stimme des Anführers. „Wir haben hier zwei Wachleute, gefesselt, bewusstlos."

Ein paar Sekunden war nichts zu hören, dann sagte der Teamleiter, „Augenblick!"

Plötzlich hörte Treize noch eine weiter Stimme über das Funkgerät. Die stimme klang leiser, so als wäre der Sprecher weiter weg, und eindeutig panisch: „Jungs! Jungs! Da ist jemand! Da ist jemand!"

„Unschädlich machen!" rief eine dritte Stimme, ebenfalls ein Stück entfernt und gefolgt auf diese Aufforderung erklangen Schüsse – und das Geräusch einer kleinen Explosion.

„Licht! Licht!" rief auf einmal der Anführer des SWAT Teams. „Wir brauchen wieder Strom!"

„Strom an," nickte Treize in Richtung seines Angestellten. Der Mann gehorchte sofort und nur Sekunden später erwachten die Bildschirme wieder zum Leben. Im Vorraum konnte Treize sehen wie die Polizisten den gefesselten Wachleuten wieder auf die Beine halfen. Offenbar ging es den beiden Wachmännern soweit ganz gut.

Der Anblick seines Tresorraums jedoch war nicht ganz so beruhigend. Das Geräusch der Explosion das er vorhin gehört hatte war offenbar tatsächlich einer der Sprengsätze gewesen, den die Diebe in seinem Tresorraum angebracht und zu zünden gedroht hatten. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass diese Idioten die Sprengsätze tatsächlich zünden würden. Immerhin, sie setzten damit ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel!

Doch offenbar hatten die Diebe nicht so weit gedacht. Der Tresorraum war vor lauter Qualm kaum zu sehen, hier und da konnte man einen noch brennenden Geldschein sehen, der durch die Luft flog, doch das war alles. Von den drei Männern, die den Tresorraum ausgeraubt hatten war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich lagen sie verletzt oder gar tot auf dem Boden. Doch das würden die beiden Beamten des Sonderkommandos, die sich soeben in den Tresorraum vorwagten, sicherlich gleich feststellen können.

„Was ist da los?" rief Treize in das Funkgerät. „Sagen Sie's mir!"

„Offenbar ist ein hochexplosiver Brandsatz gezündet worden," antwortete die raue Stimme des SWAT Team Anführers. „Ich wiederhole: gezündet worden. Setzen Suche nach Überlebenden fort."

Treize legte den Kopf in den Nacken und unterdrückte ein frustriertes Stöhnen. Dann wandte er sich an Walsh. „Stoppen Sie den Lieferwagen," befahl er. „Ich bin unten." Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten umrundete Treize das Geländer und lief auf die Tür des Überwachungsraums zu. „Und finden Sie raus wie die meine Anlage anzapfen konnten!" Den letzten Satz brüllte er, das erste Anzeichen dafür wie aufgeregt und wütend er tatsächlich war.

Mr. Walsh, der Casinomanager schloss die Augen und duckte sich leicht. Es war niemals gut sich Mr. Khushrenada in den Weg zu stellen wenn dieser in einer solchen Laune war. Und so war alles was er sagte nur: „Jawohl, Sir."


	25. Kapitel 24

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, langsam nähert sich diese Story dem Ende (mehr als 5 Kapitel werden es nicht mehr). Wir hoffen daß euch die Story immer noch gefällt und daß ihr uns bis zum Schluß treu bleibt (und daß die Reviews nicht ganz so zögerlich kommen wie beim letzten Kapitel 'g' - versetzt euch mal in unsere Lage! Fast eine Woche (gefühlte Zeit: zwei Monate) bis wir den ersten Kommi kriegten! Das ist für jeden Autor ein Schock! Tut uns das nicht nochmal an - so ein Schock könnte dazu führen daß... wir was ganz schlimmes tun!). 'gggg'

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Der weiße Lieferwagen fuhr zielstrebig auf den Hubschrauberlandeplatz des McCarran Airports um dort anzuhalten. Dicht gefolgt von mehreren schwarzen Limousinen. In ihnen saßen die besten Leute von Treizes Wachpersonal. Sie warteten nur noch auf den Befehl ihres Chefs, die Gangster zu stoppen. Jedem von ihnen war klar, dass ihr Boss es nicht zulassen würde, dass die Diebe die Stadt verlassen würden.

Das schienen auch die Insassen des Lieferwagens zu wissen. Zwar hatte der Wagen nur wenige Meter neben einem bereitstehenden Hubschrauber angehalten, aber keiner der Gangster traute sich heraus. Wahrscheinlich weil sie ahnten, dass sie dann sofort in Siebe verwandelt werden würden. Da dies nur die Handlanger waren – also nicht der Kopf hinter diesem Raub – wäre es Treize egal, wenn sie drauf gingen. Ihr Chef würde sich persönlich nur um den Boss der Bande kümmern wollen.

Die Wagen mit dem Wachpersonal hatten ein paar Meter hinter dem weißen Lieferwagen angehalten. Alle Männer waren ausgestiegen und hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag genommen. Niemand würde den Lieferwagen verlassen können, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Leider waren sämtliche Fenster des Wagens verdunkelt, so dass sie nicht sehen konnten was ihre Gegner gerade taten. Das war aber auch der einzige taktische Vorteil den diese hatten.

Jim – der Chef des Teams - hatte gerade über Handy den Befehl von Treize weitergeleitet bekommen die Sache zu beenden. Ihr Chef schien ungeduldig zu werden. Zumindest ließ sich das aus Walsh' Stimme heraushören. „Steigen Sie aus dem Lieferwagen aus!" befahl er deshalb den Gangstern. „Wird's bald?" schob er noch hinterher, als sich nichts rührte.

Aber auch danach passierte nichts. Der Lieferwagen stand einfach, das einzige was sich überhaupt bewegte waren die Auspuffgase die in einer kleinen grauen Wolke davon flogen. Ansonsten rührte sich nichts.

„Die Reifen! Die Reifen!" befahl Jim nachdem sie einige Minuten gewartet hatten. Seine Männer nickten verstehend und im nächsten Moment schossen sie alle auf die Reifen des Lieferwagens. Jeder Reifen platzte mit einem lauten Knall und der Lieferwagen wackelte hin und her. Jetzt saßen die Gangster endgültig fest.

--

Treize ging langsam durch seinen Tresorraum. Beziehungsweise durch das Chaos dass nach der Bombenzündung davon übrig geblieben war. Noch immer hing Rauch in der Luft. Überall kokelten noch Geldreste und Casinochips lagen zerstreut auf dem Boden rum. Es sah aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Treize war mehr als sauer. Wie konnten diese Schwachmaten von Gangstern es nur wagen sein Geld in die Luft zu jagen? Leider konnte er sich an denjenigen die die Bombe gezündet hatten nicht rächen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber er würde sie finden. Sie und denjenigen der ihn angerufen hatte. Er würde sich Zeit nehmen sobald er sie endlich in den Fingern hätte. Langsam und genüsslich würde er sich an diesen Männern rächen.

Aber nach außen wirkte Treize unheimlich ruhig. Er hatte sich schon immer sehr gut beherrschen können. Außerdem wollte er den Mitgliedern des SWAT Teams wirklich nicht zeigen, wie sehr es in ihm brodelte.

Der Anführer des SWAT Teams fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort. „Sir, wir konnten die Verdächtigen weder ergreifen noch lässt sich bislang feststellen wie sie das Gebäude betreten und verlassen haben."

Wozu hatte Treize die Polizei gerufen, wenn sie ihm doch nicht helfen konnte? Die Aktion des SWAT Teams war gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Jetzt hatte er die Hälfte seines Geldes an die Bombe verloren. Und trotzdem keinen einzigen der Gangster in den Händen. Da hätte er auch gleich seine Leute in den Tresor schicken können.

Es brodelte in ihm. Sein schönes Geld war in die Luft gesprengt worden. Und es half in seiner Wut gar nicht, dass er wusste er würde alles von der Versicherung zurück erhalten. Jemand hatte es gewagt ihn anzugreifen. Und dieser jemand würde dafür bezahlen.

Aber bei dem was er jetzt vorhatte konnte er beileibe keine Polizei als Zeuge gebrauchen. „Raus mit Ihren Leuten!" herrschte er deshalb den Anführer des SWAT Teams an.

Trotz der Schutzmaske – die der Mann immer noch trug – schaffte er es ihn erstaunt anzublicken. „Sir, darf ich empfehlen draußen zu warten bis das Bombenkommando…"

„Jetzt!" sagte Treize bestimmt. Er wusste genau warum die Polizisten nicht gehen wollten. Sie hatten heute auch eine empfindliche Niederlage einstecken müssen, aber Treize war das ziemlich egal. Es zählte nur seine eigene Niederlage. Den Rest würde er ohne polizeiliche Unterstützung erledigen.

„Gut, ist ja Ihr Tresor," erklärte der Anführer nach einigen Momenten. „Blaues Team, wir rücken ab!" rief er dann mit einem harschen Befehlston in den Tresorraum. Sofort machten sich alle acht Mitglieder des SWAT Teams daran den Tresor zu verlassen.

Treize spürte so etwas wie Erleichterung. Jetzt konnte er es sich endlich erlauben für einige Sekunden seine Anspannung auch tatsächlich zu zeigen. Niemals würde er sich diese Blöße vor anderen geben. Aber der heutige Tag hatte auch ihn derart geschafft, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit hinter seiner steinernen, alles beherrschenden Fassade bleiben konnte.

Er rollte seine Augen einmal gen Decke, dann atmete er tief durch. Erst danach schnappte er sich sein Funkgerät und kontaktierte seinen Casino-Manager. „Walsh wie sieht es mit dem Lieferwagen aus?"

--

Jim und seine Männer schlichen mit vorgehaltenen Waffen vorsichtig zum Lieferwagen. Sie waren darauf bedacht, bei der geringsten Aktion der Insassen sofort zu reagieren. Und eigentlich musste diese Aktion bald folgen. Und sie konnte im Grunde nur so aussehen, dass die Gangster versuchen würden sie mit einem plötzlichen Ausbruchsversuch zu überraschen.

Aber sie würden sich nicht überraschen lassen. Der Lieferwagen war umstellt und konnte sich nicht wirklich von der Stelle bewegen. Dazu hatten sie bei den Reifen zu gute Arbeit geleistet.

Inzwischen hatte Jim sich bis zur Fahrertür herangeschlichen. Als immer noch keine Reaktion der Gangster erfolgte, schnappte er sich den Türgriff und riss die Fahrertür mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf. Dann preschte er vor und hielt seine Waffe in den Innenraum.

Aber als er sich endlich Zeit nehmen konnte den Innenraum anzusehen, da blieb ihm vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. Und er runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte zu begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Auf dem Fahrersitz saß nämlich kein Mensch, sondern ein Gebilde dass gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Filmroboter „Nr. 5" hatte. Zwei Metallarme waren an das Lenkrad geschraubt und auf einem Metallrohr schien eine Kamera angebracht, die jetzt in Jims Richtung geschwenkt wurde. Davor hatte sie wohl auf die Straße hinaus geschaut.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und steckte seinen Kopf in den Lieferwagen, versuchte durch genaueres hinsehen die Gangster zu entdecken, die doch eigentlich dort drin sitzen müssten.

--

Nicht weit vom Hubschrauberlandeplatz entfernt stand eine dunkle Limousine. Hilde saß am Steuer, vor sich auf dem Schoß hatte sie ein Gerät in dem zwei Monitore eingebaut waren. Auf dem einen war das Rollfeld des McCarran Flughafens zu sehen, auf dem anderen das äußerst dümmlich dreinblickende Gesicht von einem der Casino Wachleute.

Hilde grinste breit. Sie liebte es einfach, wenn ihre kleinen Spielereien funktionierten. Nicht das es jemals daran Zweifel gegeben hätte – nicht einmal Noin wagte so etwas. Trotzdem war es schön zu sehen, wie reibungslos alles geklappt hatte. Die Fahrt durch Las Vegas war der reinste Spaziergang gewesen.

Howard saß neben ihr und paffte an einer Zigarre. Hilde war sich sicher, dass er das wegen seiner Gesundheit gar nicht durfte. Aber sie würde den Teufel tun und den alten Mann darauf ansprechen. Das sollte er doch bitteschön mit sich ausmachen. Und mit Heero und Duo – die ihm die Hammelbeine lang ziehen würden, wenn sie es wüssten.

„Sind wir bald fertig?" fragte Howard leicht genervt. Er hätte wohl lieber in ihrer Hotelsuite auf das Ende des Coups gewartet, aber Hilde fand dass sie etwas Hilfe gut gebrauchen konnte. Und Gesellschaft. Wo sie doch nicht mit all den anderen den Spaß im Tresorraum haben durfte. Die Welt war einfach ungerecht.

„Moment, ich will nur noch kurz mal was versuchen," sagte Hilde. Schließlich gab es noch die eine oder andere Funktion ihres kleinen Gerätes, dass sie noch nicht hatte ausprobieren können. Jetzt oder nie. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

--

Jim entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Lieferwagen. Er hob entnervt seine Arme und rief zu seinen Leuten: „Da ist niemand drin!" Wie die Gangster es geschafft hatten den Wagen zu verlassen, dass wusste er nicht. Nur dass sie sich da nicht mehr aufhielten.

In dem Moment fuhr der Lieferwagen plötzlich – und ziemlich holprig ein paar Meter nach vorne.

Jim drehte sich sofort zu dem Auto um und starrte mit offenem Mund darauf. Wie konnte das angehen? Er hatte doch den Innenraum genau durchsucht. Da war nichts außer dieser Blechbüchse.

--

„Hoppla…. Wolltest du etwa rein? Ooch tut mir leid," sagte Hilde mit einem lauten Kichern in der Stimme.

„Schluss mit dem Affentheater. Tu es endlich!" befahlt Howard, leicht genervt und paffte an seiner Zigarre. Ein besonders edles Kraut. Er könnte sich glatt daran gewöhnen, aber sein Arzt würde wahrscheinlich deshalb einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Oder seine Jungs.

--

Jim und seine Männer näherten sich jetzt gemeinsam dem Lieferwagen. Sie alle hatte ihre Waffen im Anschlag. Aber seit einigen Augenblicken bewegte sich das Auto nicht mehr. Es sah wieder vollkommen verlassen aus.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall und die Hecktüren wurden mit einer grellen Stichflamme auseinander geschlagen. Rauch umhüllte alles und der Innenraum des Lieferwagens war ein einziges Flammenmeer.

Jim hatte sich sofort geduckt. Zum Glück schien nicht der ganze Wagen in die Luft zu fliegen, sondern nur das, was in seinem Inneren war.

Angekokeltes Papier flog durch die Luft. Langsam aber sicher machten sich die Wachleute wieder daran, sich dem Lieferwagen zu nähern. Sie mussten untersuchen, ob es noch etwas zu entdecken gab.

--

Treizes Funkgerät schlug an. Endlich gab es Nachricht von seinem Casino-Manager. „Mr. Khushrenada. Unsere Männer haben den Lieferwagen gestoppt."

„Und?" Treize wollte jetzt Ergebnisse. Er wollte Leute aus denen er herauspressen konnte, wer für diesen Coup verantwortlich war.

„Sie sagen in den Taschen war kein Geld, Sir." Walsh klang so, als würde er diese Nachrichten am liebsten gar nicht weiterleiten.

Treize wurde leicht ungehalten. „Was heißt in den Taschen war kein Geld?" Wieso war da kein Geld? Immerhin hatten seine eigenen Leute die Geldtaschen mit dem weißen X in dem Lieferwagen deponiert.

„Sie sagen die Taschen waren voll mit Reklamezetteln, Sir. Für Nutten!"

Treize konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade hörte. Ihm wurde schmerzhaft klar, dass hier einiges nicht so gelaufen war, wie er es geplant hatte. Und er hasste es einfach, wenn es nicht nach seinem Willen ging.

Aufgeregt – so aufgeregt wie es seine beherrschte Natur zuließ – lief er im zerstörten Tresorraum auf und ab. Dabei blickte er fast fragend auf das Durcheinander auf dem Boden. So als ob die angebrannten Banknoten und herumliegenden Casinochips ihm irgendeine Antwort geben konnten.

Umso überraschender war es für ihn, als sein Blick etwas streifte, dass sein Gehirn sofort auf Hochtouren laufen ließ. Konnte es tatsächlich sein? Er machte ein paar schnelle Schritte zu der Mitte des Tresorraums. Schon während er ging, hob er sein Funkgerät an und kontaktierte seinen Casinomanager. „Walsh," befahl er mit harschem Tonfall. „Spulen Sie das Video vom Raubüberfall zurück. Dorthin wo der Tresorraum zu sehen ist."

Mit einer ärgerlichen Fußbewegung wischte er einen Haufen Chips von einer Stelle des Fußbodens weg und legte sie frei.

„Sir, ich habe die Stelle gefunden," antwortete der Manager.

„Ist auf dem Fußboden ein Bellagio-Schriftzug zu sehen?" fragte Treize.

„Nein," sagte Walsh mit fragendem Unterton. „Ich versteh nicht ganz," fügte er noch hinzu.

Treize starrte auf den Fußboden vor sich. Dort befand sich in großen silbernen Buchstaben der Name seines größten Casinos. So langsam wusste er, wie diese verdammten Gangster ihn an der Nase herum geführt hatten. Es schien fast so, als wenn er seine Schultern hängen ließ. Er fühlte sich wie ein geschlagener Mann. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt und er hasste es abgrundtief.

„Der Schriftzug wurde am Donnerstag installiert," klärte er Walsh auf. „Die Bilder vom Überfall waren eine Aufzeichnung." Er seufzte abgrundtief.

„Was?" rief Walsh aufgebracht zurück.

„Es war alles inszeniert. Jemand hat meinen Tresorraum nachgebaut. Und was auf unseren Monitoren ablief, ist gar nicht passiert."

„Ich versteh das nicht!" sagte Walsh entsetzt. „Wo ist dann das ganze Geld geblieben?"

--

Die acht Mitglieder des SWAT Teams schritten zügig durch die Hallen des Casinos. Sie waren alle noch immer in ihrer Kampfausrüstung – weshalb einer dem anderen glichen. Gestalten die schwarze Klamotten trugen und Helme mit Nachtsichtbrillen auf dem Kopf hatten. Man konnte noch nicht einmal erkennen ob sich hinter dieser Ausrüstung ein Mann oder eine Frau versteckte.

Jeder von ihnen trug zwei große lederne Taschen.

Das Wachpersonal des Casinos machte ihnen den Weg frei, verhinderte dass die Besucher zwischen ihnen hindurch laufen konnten. So schaffte das SWAT Team es innerhalb weniger Minuten das Casino zu verlassen. Normalerweise hätte es mindestens doppelt so lang gebraucht.

Direkt vor dem Eingang stand der Einsatzwagen des Teams. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, oder ihre Helme abzunehmen, stiegen alle ein. Sie verstauten die Reisetaschen sehr sorgfältig. Dann ließ die Person, die sich hinter das Steuer gesetzt hatte den Wagen an, und mit blinkendem Blaulicht fuhren sie vom Ort des Geschehens.

--

Duo sah im Rückspiegel, wie das Belagio immer kleiner wurde. Er hatte inzwischen den Helm abgenommen und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Verdammt in den letzten Minuten war er tatsächlich ins Schwitzen gekommen.

Trotzdem umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Es hatte alles hervorragend geklappt. Es hatte sogar besser als hervorragend geklappt. Geradezu perfekt. Ganz so, wie es Heero liebte.

Während Noin sie durch die Straßen von Las Vegas bugsierte spielte sich vor Duos innerem Auge noch einmal der heutige Abend ab. Jeder einzelne Schritt wurde noch einmal durchlebt.

Es fing an mit dem Moment, wo Treize den Befehl gegeben hatte die Polizei anzurufen. Natürlich hatte Trowa die Telefonanlage angezapft. So dass der Anruf zu ihrer Suite umgeleitet wurde.

Dann hatten Trowa, Noin, Doro, Sally, Quatre – der schlicht und ergreifend darauf bestanden hatte bei diesen Coup eine größere Rolle zu übernehmen - und er selbst sich als SWAT Team den Fahrstuhl herunter gelassen. Sie wussten ganz genau, dass es niemandem auffallen würde, dass sechs Leute hinein gingen und acht herauskommen würden.

Jeder von ihnen hatte wie bei einem Hörspiel einen Text auswendig gelernt. Sie spielten die gescheiterte Befreiung des Tresorraums vor. Dass es für den Einsatz notwendig war den Strom abzuschalten war natürlich ein großer Vorteil. Treize und seine Leute konnte nur hören, was sie ihnen vorspielten. Sie konnten nicht sehen, wie sie freundschaftlich von Heero, Zechs und Wufei empfangen wurden. Wie sie alle gemeinsam anfingen die 160 Millionen in die mitgebrachten Reisetaschen zu stopfen.

Duo hatte besonders die Stelle gemocht, wie er ein paar Schüsse in die Luft abgeben konnte. Und Doro war natürlich von ihrer kleinen Sprengladung hin und weg gewesen. Aber schließlich sollte man ja auch Spaß bei der Arbeit haben.

Es war alles so abgelaufen, wie er und Heero es geplant hatten. Und wie sie es den anderen am ersten Abend erklärt hatten. Duo musste grinsen, als er daran zurück dachte, wie Howard völlig ungläubig gefragt hatte ob sie denn so einfach mit dem Geld das Casino würden verlassen können. Aber genau dass hatten sie getan. Nicht nur dass, Treizes Leute hatten ihnen auch noch den Weg frei gemacht.

Duo seufzte tief. Dann ließ er sich in den Sitz zurück fallen. Bisher hatte alles super geklappt. Und sie hatten Treize um über 160 Millionen erleichtert. Es war der perfekte Raub. Jetzt musste nur noch der letzte Teil auch noch so gut funktionieren.

Aber das würde sich erst zeigen, wenn Heero endlich wieder mit ihnen vereint sein würde.


	26. Kapitel 25

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Dieses Kapitel widmen wir Nanashi, die uns beim letzten Kapitel als einzige ein Review hinterlassen hat. Danke! 'knuddel'

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

Treize starrte blicklos auf den Boden seines Tresorraums. Wie zum Teufel hatten diese Mistkerle das nur gemacht? Wie hatten sie den Tresorraum so exakt nachbauen können? Wie hatten sie sein internes Netzwerk anzapfen können? Und wie verdammt noch mal hatten sie das Geld hier herausschaffen können? Direkt vorbei an nicht nur seinem eigenen Sicherheitsteam, sondern auch dem Sonderkommando der Polizei? Gott, wenn es sich hier nicht um sein eigenes Geld, seine Niederlage handeln würde, er könnte diese Mistkerle direkt bewundern. Treize wünschte wirklich, sie hätten sich einen anderen für ihren Coup ausgesucht.

Mehr als alles andere wünschte er sich jedoch einen dieser Typen in die Finger zu kriegen. Dann würde er schon Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen, das war sicher. Diese Kerle mochten zwar Profis sein – und das waren sie, das musste selbst Treize zugeben – aber selbst ein Profi konnte irgendwann zum Reden gebracht werden. Wenn man nur genügend Druck ausübte konnte man alles erreichen. Konnte das Casino seines Erzrivalen für einen Spotpreis erwerben und ihm durch den Abriss desselbigen einen derartigen Tiefschlag versetzen dass dieser sich nie wieder davon erholen würde. Konnte den Ex-Freund der eigenen Freundin eine Lektion erteilen so dass dieser lernte nicht in fremden Territorien zu wildern…

Treize stutzte. Einen Moment. Relenas Ex-Freund. Heero Yuy. Wofür hatte der noch mal gesessen? Betrug und Diebstahl? Sogar im großen Stil, wenn Treize sich nicht irrte. Konnte es sein dass Yuys Auftauchen gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, gerade dann wenn irgendeine ominöse Crew seinen Tresor ausräumte, konnte es sein dass das kein Zufall war? Steckte Yuy womöglich irgendwie da mit drin? Treize machte eine 180 Grad Drehung und marschierte aus dem Tresorraum. Er würde dem ganzen jetzt auf den Grund gehen.

Während er mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gänge seines Sicherheitsbereichs schritt liefen Treizes Gedanken auf Hochtouren. Seinen Informationen zufolge war Yuy gerade erst rausgekommen. Vor ungefähr vier Wochen. Reichte das aus um einen derartig ausgeklügelten Coup auf die Beine zu stellen? Oder brauchte es mehr Zeit? Treize war sich nicht sicher.

Aber eines war sicher – wenn Yuy sich nicht mehr in dem Raum befand in den Treize ihn von seinen beiden Spezialisten für derartige Aufgaben hatte bringen lassen, dann war Yuy definitiv an dieser Sache beteiligt gewesen.

Als Treize schließlich an seinem Ziel ankam sah alles recht normal aus. Seine beiden Kleiderschränke standen stumm vor der Tür Wache, damit niemand zufällig dort hinein – oder nicht ganz so zufällig heraus – konnte. Er warf den beiden einen kurzen Blick zu, doch sie sahen aus wie immer. Kein Schuldbewusstsein, nichts was darauf schließen lassen könnte, dass ihnen Yuy entkommen war.

„Tür auf," sagte Treize leise, und sofort gehorchte einer der beiden Männer und öffnete die Tür. Doch das was Treize dort drinnen zu sehen bekam war nicht ganz das was er erwartet hatte. Ein riesiger Berg von einem Mann – noch größer als seine beiden Schränke vor der Tür – war gerade dabei, einen kleineren und wesentlich schlankeren Mann gehörig zu verprügeln. Einen Mann der sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als ein völlig derangierter Heero Yuy erwies.

Treize stutzte eine Sekunde. Das Yuy noch hier war brachte seine Theorie gehörig ins wackeln. Immerhin, wenn Yuy an dem Raub beteiligt war, wäre er dann nicht mit seinen Komplizen inzwischen über alle Berge? Wenn er tatsächlich über 160 Millionen Dollar gestohlen hatte, was machte er dann noch hier? Langsam betrat Treize den Raum.

Der riesige Kerl – Treize hatte keine Ahnung wer das war, um solche Details kümmerten sich seine beiden Spezialisten – ließ von Yuy ab und trat beiseite. Yuy lag auf dem Boden, auf Hände und Knie gestützt und atmete schwer.

„Hi Khushrenada," keuchte Yuy schließlich als er Treize bemerkte. „Wie läuft's denn bei dem anderen Kampf?"

Treize antwortete nicht sondern starrte nur stumm und kalkulierend auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. Yuy atmete immer noch keuchend aus und ein. Er wirkte tatsächlich wie jemand, der in der letzten Stunde kräftig verprügelt worden war. Nicht wie jemand der in der in dieser Zeit Treizes Safe ausgeraubt hatte. Doch Treize würde dennoch auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

„Auf die Beine mit ihm," wandte er sich an seine beiden Muskelmänner, die diesem Befehl auch prompt nachkamen.

Als Yuy ihm schließlich aufrecht gegenüberstand maß Treize ihn mit einem kalten Blick. „Stecken Sie da mit drin?" fragte er ruhig.

Yuy keuchte wie ein Mann der gerade einen 500 Meter Lauf hinter sich hatte. „Stecke ich wo mit drin?"

Treize nickte leicht, das Gesicht noch immer zu einer unlesbaren Maske verzogen. „Ich wiederhole die Frage," sagte er, immer noch ruhig und mit eiskalter Stimme. „Stecken Sie da mit drin?"

Yuy starrte ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann holte er seufzend Luft. „Khushrenada, ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie meinen."

Treize maß ihn weiterhin mit einem abschätzenden Blick, dann nickte er wieder leicht. Yuy wirkte ehrlich. „Ok," sagte Treize. „Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten. Begleiten Sie ihn hinaus." Er würde Yuy jetzt einfach gehen lassen. Der Kerl hatte keine Alarmglocken bei ihm läuten lassen, aber Treize würde sich dennoch nicht drauf verlassen. Er würde Yuy die nächste Zeit über genau beobachten lassen, nur um sicher zu gehen.

--

Relena lief aufgeregt in ihrer Suite auf und ab. Sie war sich inzwischen absolut sicher dass Heero gerade Treize ausgenommen hatte. Schließlich hatte sie diesen langhaarigen Freak, Heeros alten Partner, immerhin in flagranti ertappt. Und die Bedeutung dieser Tatsache ließ sie vor Aufregung nicht stillsitzen.

Denn wenn Heeros Raubzug erfolgreich gewesen war, dann war er jetzt – reich! Gut, vielleicht nicht so unermesslich reich wie Treize, aber immerhin! Wenn Relena nur wüsste wieviel genau Heero erbeutet hatte! Das würde ihr ihre Entscheidung um so vieles leichter machen!

War es genug um Treize dafür zu verlassen? Denn Heero konnte etwas, dass Treize nie gelungen war – er ließ ihr die Knie weich werden. Er ließ sie beinahe alles vergessen was ihr wichtig war. Beinahe. Und diese Tatsache machte einen Teil des Unterschieds zwischen Heeros und Treizes Vermögensstand fast wieder wett. Nur kam es natürlich darauf an, wieviel genau Heero jetzt hatte, bevor Relena sagen konnte ob es genug war oder nicht. Oh, was sollte sie nur tun?

Relena seufzte tief und rang die Hände. Sie wünschte sich wirklich sie könnte an den Nägeln kauen. Sie war sich sicher dass dies hier der perfekte Anlass war um an den Nägeln zu kauen. Aber sie hatte sich gestern erst eine Maniküre machen lassen. Und um nichts in der Welt würde sie das perfekte Pink wegknabbern dass ihre perfekt gefeilten Nägel zierte.

Oh verdammt, wie lange dauerte das denn noch? Dieser langhaarige Prolet hatte doch gesagt, dass sie hochgehen und fernsehen sollte. Das hatte sie getan, aber sie hatte nichts anderes als das übliche Fernsehprogramm gefunden. Der einzige Grund warum sie immer noch hier war und nicht sofort wieder runtergestürmt war um diesem Freak die Leviten zu lesen war dass Heero wollte dass sie hier blieb.

Aber was… Relena stockte in ihrem Schritt. Was wenn dieser langhaarige Idiot gelogen hatte? Was wenn er ihr gar nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Was wenn Heero ihr etwas ganz anderes hatte ausrichten lassen? Oh, Relena würde es nicht für unter seiner Würde halten sie einfach zu belügen. Dieser langhaarige Bastard war schon immer eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen. Er hatte sie noch nie ausstehen können, wahrscheinlich weil ihn ihre vornehme Art ständig daran erinnerte, dass er selbst nur Abschaum war.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon der Suite, und Relena stürzte sofort hin. „Hallo?"

„Schalten Sie auf Kanal 88," sagte eine monotone, ihr völlig unbekannte Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Relena, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Offenbar hatte der andere aufgelegt.

Relena legte das Telefon wieder auf dem Tischchen ab und griff stattdessen nach der Fernbedienung, die direkt daneben lag. Wie der Mann am Telefon es ihr befohlen hatte schaltete sie den riesigen Plasmabildschirm auf Kanal 88.

Doch anstatt irgendeinen der üblichen Fernsehsender zu empfangen sah sie stattdessen einen der vielen gleich aussehenden Gänge aus Treizes Sicherheitsbereich. Der Gang war nicht leer, sie konnte zwei von Treizes Männern sehen die Heero in der Mitte zwischen sich herführten. Dahinter folgte, mit ein paar Schritten Abstand, Treize.

„Was ist, Khushrenada?" fragte Heero gerade. „Hat man Sie ausgeraubt oder was?"

„Halt!" rief Treize, und seine beiden Gorillas gehorchten sofort. Heero hingegen ließ sich ein wenig mehr Zeit und ging noch einen Schritt, bevor er sich ebenfalls zu Treize umdrehte.

Treize näherte sich Heero und baute sich direkt vor diesem auf. „Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Chance," sagte er in gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Relena schauderte leicht. Wenn Treize in solch einem Tonfall sprach, dann sollte man sich lieber beeilen und ihm geben was er wollte. „Wo ist mein Geld?"

„Falls ich Ihnen anbieten würde es wiederzubeschaffen, wenn Sie dafür Relena aufgeben," antwortete Heero, „Was würden Sie sagen?"

Relena hielt gebannt die Luft an. Nein! Dieser Idiot! Glaubte er wirklich dass sie zu ihm zurückgehen würde, wenn er Treize das Geld zurückgab?

Auf dem Bildschirm maß Treize Heero mit einem kurzen Blick, dann antwortete er, „Ich würde ja sagen."

„Also schön," antwortete Heero. „Ich kenn da so nen Kerl. Wir haben zusammen gesessen. Wenn irgendjemand westlich des Mississippi einen Job durchzieht, weiß er darüber Bescheid. Wenn Sie mir drei Tage Zeit geben finde ich raus wer Ihr Geld hat."

Treize blinzelte ein paar Mal und Relena konnte deutlich sehen, dass es ihn alle Kraft kostete nicht seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Sie kennen da so nen Kerl." Treize starrte Heero eine Weile an, dann wandte er sich an seine beiden Muskelmänner. „Führen Sie Mr. Yuy hinaus und rufen Sie die Polizei. Er verstößt sicher gegen seine Bewährungsauflagen."

„Jawohl, Sir," antwortete der Gorilla an Heeros rechter Seite, packte Heero am Arm und führte ihn weiter den Gang entlang.

Relena stieß die Luft aus die sie angehalten hatte. Gott sei Dank! Heero hatte das Geld nicht zurückgegeben! Und diese kleine Unterhaltung die sie soeben mit angesehen hatte, hatte ihr ihre Entscheidung um vieles leichter gemacht.

Wie konnte Treize es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen Geld ihr vorzuziehen? Sie war eine Darlian! Sie war das Beste was Treize, ach was, jedem Mann, überhaupt nur zustoßen konnte! Wie konnte er es wagen?

Ooooohhhhh! Relena spürte wie sie wütend wurde. Keiner behandelte sie so! Das würde sie Treize schon noch zeigen! Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich herum, schnappte sich ihre kleine Handtasche und ihren goldenen Mantel, dann stürmte sie aus der Suite.

Als sie im Aufzug herunterfuhr überlegte sie, wo sie Treize jetzt wohl am besten suchen sollte. Weiß Gott wo in seinem riesigen Casinokomplex er sich jetzt verkrochen hatte um zu schmollen. Doch offenbar war das Glück auf Relenas Seite, denn als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten stand Treize direkt vor ihr.

Relena starrte ihn eine lange Sekunde lang nur an und überlegte, ob sie ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen sollte oder nicht. Doch dann entschied sie sich, dass das unter ihrer Würde war und stolzierte stattdessen einfach erhobenen Hauptes stumm an ihm vorbei.

„Relena," rief Treize ihr hinterher, und als sie nicht gleich reagierte sagte er es noch Mal. „Relena!"

Relena blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Treize um. „Du solltest es doch am Besten wissen, Treize," sagte sie herablassend. „In deinem Hotel ist man nie unbeobachtet. Wie kannst du es wagen Geld mir vorzuziehen? Ich bin eine Darlian! Nichts und niemand wird mir vorgezogen, hörst du? Wir sind geschiedene Leute! Und nur damit du es weißt," konnte Relena es sich nicht verkneifen mit Genugtuung in der Stimme zu sagen, „Ich habe dir jeden einzelnen Orgasmus nur vorgespielt!" Dann drehte sie sich weg und ließ Treize und ihr Leben in den letzten drei Jahren endgültig hinter sich. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie wollte Heero, Heero und die Millionen die er ihr endlich bieten konnte.


	27. Kapitel 26

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Als Belohnung dafür daß die Kommis diesmal so schnell und so viel kamen gibts das nächste - und letzte - Kapitel jetzt schon. Und natürlich weil wir beide herzensgut sind und einfach nicht länger mit ansehen können, wie einige von euch nägelkauend und fingerauftischtrommelnd rumsitzen ('zwinker' at Sianna). Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog, und dann sind wir fertig.

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Heero sah zu wie die beiden Polizeibeamten, die Khushrenadas Männer gerufen hatten seine Arme nach vorne zogen und ihm Handschellen anlegten und seufzte leicht. Er hatte zwar gehofft dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, aber er hatte diese Möglichkeit leider auch nicht ausschließen können. Von Anfang an hatte er gewusst, dass die Möglichkeit bestand dass er wieder ins Gefängnis zurück müsste wenn er seinen Plan wirklich bis ins letzte Detail durchzog.

Doch das war es ihm wert gewesen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Heeros Gesicht. Als er vor vier Wochen entlassen worden war hatte er zwar gehofft dass alles so ausgehen würde, aber befürchtet, dass er enttäuscht werden würde. Immerhin, damals hatten seine Chancen mehr als düster ausgesehen.

Als die beiden Polizisten ihn den Weg am Casino entlang zum wartenden Polizeiauto führten, konnte Heero nicht anders als zu denken, dass es das alles wert war. Selbst sein nun leider etwas verlängerter Gefängnisaufenthalt war es wert dass er hinterher mit dem Menschen zusammen sein konnte, den er liebte.

„Warten Sie!" riss eine weibliche, nur allzu bekannte Stimme Heero plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Warten Sie! Warten Sie, das ist mein Freund!"

Die beiden Polizisten blieben stehen und drehten sich mit Heero zusammen um. Genau wie Heero vermutet hatte rannte Relena so gut es ihre Stöckelschuhe zuließen auf ihn zu, noch immer in ihr pinkes Abendkleid und den goldenen Mantel gekleidet.

„Eine Sekunde," sagte Relena an die beiden Polizisten gerichtet, dann sah sie Heero direkt an. „Heero," hauchte sie und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

Heero blickte Relena direkt ins Gesicht, doch noch bevor er den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen konnte erhaschte er aus den Augenwinkeln eine verschwommene Gestalt und im nächsten Moment prallte besagte Gestalt auch schon auf ihn. Lange, schlanke Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille, Lippen pressten sich auf seinen Mund und küssten Heero dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging.

--

_FLASHBACK_

„Sag mir dass es hier nicht um sie geht!" zischte Duo. „Oder ich bin raus, ich bin sofort aus diesem Job raus!"

„Um wen?" fragte Heero.

„Relena. Treize Khushrenada," war Duos Antwort. „Du willst doch nicht den aufs Kreuz legen, der deine Freundin aufs Kreuz legt?"

„Ex-Freundin," korrigierte Heero.

„Also was ist?" Obwohl ihm doch ein winzig kleiner Stein vom Herzen fiel als Heero darauf bestand Relena seine Ex-Freundin zu nennen, so war Duo dennoch immer noch wütend. Er war wütend seit Zechs ihm Khushrenadas Freundin gezeigt und er daraufhin Relena die große Treppe im Casino hinunter schreiten gesehen hatte. Mit großen Schritten stapfte er auf eines der Schlafzimmer der Suite zu. Dies hier war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Heero, sie brauchten nun wirklich keine Zuschauer.

„Es geht nicht um sie," antwortete Heero ruhig, und als Duo sich umdrehte konnte er sehen dass der andere ihm durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt hatte. Den Blick nicht von Duo nehmend griff Heero nach der Tür, schob sie langsam zu und verwehrte den neugierigen Augen von Zechs, Trowa und Wufei den Einblick. „Es geht nicht ausschließlich um sie."

Duo spürte wie sich ein Messer in seine Brust bohrt. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Noch einmal würde er es nicht aushalten können, mit anzusehen wie Heero in den Fängen dieser Harpyie endete. Das würde er nicht überleben.

Heero stand noch immer an der Tür und sah Duo ruhig an. Duo biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Er würde jetzt nicht ausrasten. Er würde sich nicht auf Heero stürzen. Er würde nicht ausflippen. Und vor allem, er würde nicht heulen, obwohl es das war was er jetzt am liebsten tun würde.

„Warum hast du mir nie geschrieben?" fragte Heero abrupt und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und traf Duo damit total überraschend.

„Was?"

„Warum hast du mir nie geschrieben?" wiederholte Heero seine Frage ruhig. „Als ich im Gefängnis war."

„Ich hab dir geschrieben," verteidigte Duo sich.

„Nein. Du hast mir lustige kleine Postkarten und Päckchen geschickt," erwiderte Heero. „Aber du hast mir nie geschrieben. Und du hast mir nie eine Rücksendeadresse gegeben, so dass ich dir auch niemals schreiben konnte. Warum?"

„Nun… es ging nicht!"

„Das glaube ich dir nicht," antwortete Heero und ging ein paar Schritte auf Duo zu. „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Warum, Duo?"

„Ich… ich…" stammelte Duo total in die Defensive gedrängt und machte unbewusst ein paar Schritte rückwärts, von Heero weg. Heero blieb daraufhin sofort stehen und näherte sich Duo nicht weiter. „Howard hat gesagt dass es gefährlich ist," verteidigte Duo sich erneut. „Dass die Polizei eventuell auch nach mir Ausschau hält…"

„Duo," unterbrach Heero ihn und sah ihn nur weiter ruhig an.

„Ich hatte Angst, in Ordnung?" rief Duo und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Ich dachte… nachdem wir uns so gestritten hatten… ich hab befürchtet dass du sauer auf mich bist! Und ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich dir eine Adresse gebe, du mir schreibst dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind und ich mich nie wieder bei dir melden soll! Und das wollte ich eben vermeiden!"

„Duo," sagte Heero und machte nun doch einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?"

„Weil…" Duo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite. „Weil es meine Schuld ist dass sie dich geschnappt haben," sagte er schließlich leise. „Wenn wir wie immer zusammengearbeitet hätten, wenn ich dir mit dem Plan geholfen hätte statt beleidigt nach Europa abzuhauen…"

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf und packte Duo an den Schultern um ihn dazu zu bringen Heero anzusehen. „Duo, das war nicht deine Schuld. Du hattest Recht, die ganze Zeit! Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Wenn du mitgemacht hättest, hätten sie nur uns beide geschnappt. Es war nicht deine Schuld, und das habe ich niemals geglaubt, Duo!"

Duo blickte Heero direkt in die Augen. „Du bist mir nicht böse?" flüsterte er.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich… ich hab dich vermisst," antwortete er leise. „Da war soviel was ich…" Heero ließ Duos Schultern wieder los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er sah Duo ein paar Augenblicke an, dann sagte er, „Ich hab dir geschrieben, weißt du?"

Duo blinzelte verwirrt. „Das hast du?"

Heero nickte, dann wandte er sich ab und ging hinüber zum Bett. Überrascht stellte Duo fest, dass sie beide vorhin irgendwie in Heeros Schlafzimmer gelandet waren. Heero kniete gerade neben dem Bett und zog eine Tasche darunter hervor. Er wühlte einen Moment darin herum, dann zog er etwas heraus.

„Natürlich konnte ich dir die Briefe nie schicken," sagte Heero während er wieder aufstand und zu Duo zurückkam. „Aber ich will… ich möchte dass du sie trotzdem liest," sagte er und streckte seine rechte Hand aus.

Duo senkte seinen Blick und erkannte, dass Heero einen dicken Stapel Briefe in der Hand hielt und sie ihm hinhielt. „Jetzt?" fragte er und hob seinen Blick um Heero wieder anzusehen.

Heero nickte. „Bitte."

Duo streckte seine Hand aus und nahm Heero den Stapel aus der Hand. Ein kurzes Überfliegen der Briefe zeigte ihm, dass die Daten der ersten Briefe sehr eng beieinander lagen, so ein bis zwei Stück pro Woche, der Zeitraum zwischen den einzelnen Briefen gegen Ende hin jedoch immer länger wurde. Duo schätzte, dass er mindestens 100 Briefe in seiner Hand hielt.

Erneut hob er den Blick um Heero ungläubig anzusehen, doch der andere hatte sich inzwischen abgewandt und war zum Fenster gegangen, wo er jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Duo stand und hinaus starrte. Duo ging hinüber zum Bett, setzte sich, zog den ersten der Briefe aus dem Stapel und begann zu lesen.

_**Nr. 1**  
__Duo,_

_ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Ich schätze, inzwischen ist es wohl mehr als klar dass du mit der Einschätzung des Plans vollkommen Recht hattest. Es konnte nicht klappen, und es hat nicht geklappt. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, im Gefängnis. Eigentlich will ich nur sagen, wie Leid mir das alles tut. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht mehr allzu böse und kannst mir verzeihen._

_Heero_

_**Nr. 7  
**__Duo,_

_Gott, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mir wünschte du wärst jetzt hier. Also nicht dass ich mir wünsche, du wärst auch im Gefängnis. Aber ich vermisse es wirklich jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich reden kann. Jemand der mich versteht. Ich hoffe nur dass du mir bald schreibst damit ich deine Adresse bekomme. So können wir wenigstens halbwegs miteinander kommunizieren._

_Heero_

_**Nr. 19**  
__Hey Duo,_

_vielen Dank für deine Postkarte aus Rom. Ich bin wirklich froh dass du dich endlich bei mir gemeldet hast. Ich bin jetzt schon über drei Monate im Gefängnis, und so langsam hab ich angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen weil du dich so lange nicht bei mir gemeldet hast. Ich wusste gar nicht dass du jetzt in Europa bist. Wie ist es da so? Mit all den Museen und Kunstgalerien muss das doch fast wie im Paradies sein, oder?_

_Heero_

_PS: Du hast ganz vergessen mir eine Rücksendeadresse auf die Postkarte zu schreiben. Naja, warte ich einfach bis zur nächsten und schick dann all die Briefe die ich in den letzten Wochen geschrieben habe auf einmal._

_**Nr. 30**  
__Duo,_

_danke für das Päckchen. Die italienischen Kekse waren der Renner hier – ich hab kaum welche abbekommen. Ich war erstaunt dass du dich überhaupt von ihnen trennen konntest – ich weiß schließlich wie sehr du alles Süße liebst. Und sie waren sogar noch erstaunlich frisch – wie lange war das Päckchen wohl unterwegs? Bist du immer noch in Rom? Oder hast du vor durch ganz Europa zu reisen? Melde dich bitte bald wieder bei mir – lass diesmal nicht ganz soviel Zeit verstreichen, ok?_

_Heero_

_PS: Du hast mir schon wieder keine Rücksendeadresse gegeben. Ich hoffe mal dass es ein Versehen war oder du im Moment keine feste Adresse hast, weil du herumreist._

_**Nr. 56  
**__Hallo Duo,_

_ich habe heute deine insgesamt fünfte Postkarte bekommen. Und inzwischen habe ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ich irgendwann eine Adresse bekomme unter der ich dich erreichen kann. Du schreibst mir auch nie wie es dir geht oder was du machst. Bedeutet es dass ich es durch meine Dummheit und den Streit tatsächlich geschafft habe, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren? Aber warum schickst du mir dann trotzdem immer noch Postkarten und Päckchen? Ich verstehe es nicht, Duo. Bitte rede mit mir. So wie wir immer miteinander geredet haben. Ich vermisse dich wirklich, weißt du?_

_Heero_

_**Nr. 72**  
__Duo,_

_ich weiß es ist schon ziemlich lange her dass ich dir geschrieben habe, aber ich war ein bisschen depressiv in den letzten Wochen und war einfach nicht in der Stimmung. Aber auch wenn ich weiß dass ich diese Briefe hier wahrscheinlich niemals abschicken werde und du sie niemals lesen wirst, so habe ich dennoch beschlossen, dir weiterhin zu schreiben. Es ist fast so als würde ich tatsächlich mit dir reden, wenn ich den Stift in die Hand nehme. Ich bin jetzt schon einundhalb Jahre im Gefängnis. Mein Anwalt hat gesagt, wenn ich mich gut führe dann kann ich nach drei Jahren auf Bewährung raus. Also hab ich ungefähr die Hälfte hinter mir. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen und mich vielleicht sogar besuchen. Ich vermisse dich. Wirklich._

_Heero_

_**Nr. 81**  
__Duo,_

_gestern hat mich Howard besucht. Er hat mir erzählt dass du schon seit drei Monaten wieder in den USA bist. Aber trotzdem habe ich noch immer nichts von dir gehört, kein Besuch, kein Anruf, kein Brief. Noch nicht einmal eine Postkarte. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie weh das tut. Habe ich dich wirklich so sehr verärgert? Habe ich dich wirklich so sehr gegen mich aufgebracht? Wenn ja dann tut es mir leid. Ich vermisse dich, Duo. Mit jedem Tag der vergeht vermisse ich dich mehr. Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass ich dich so sehr vermissen würde oder dass diese Entfremdung zwischen uns so wehtun könnte. Ich wünschte du wärst hier damit ich mit dir reden kann. Ich wünschte du wärst hier damit ich dir sagen kann wie sehr mir alles Leid tut. Ich wünschte du wärst hier damit ich dich nicht so sehr vermissen würde. Damit nicht jeder Atemzug so wehtun würde. Damit ich dich–_

_**Nr. 85**  
__Duo,_

_ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll, und deshalb ist es vielleicht ganz gut dass du mir nach all der Zeit immer noch keine Rücksendeadresse gegeben hast. Denn wenn ich diesen Brief tatsächlich abschicken müsste, hätte ich wohl nicht den Mut dir das jetzt zu sagen._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Bisschen überraschend, nicht war? Glaub mir, für mich war es das auch. Aber nicht wie du vielleicht meinst. Was mich so sehr überrascht hat war die Tatsache, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um es zu begreifen. Du warst schon immer der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, nur war mir bis jetzt nicht bewusst wie wichtig. Vielleicht hat dieser Gefängnisaufenthalt tatsächlich etwas Gutes. Ich hatte Zeit um nachzudenken. Und zum ersten Mal ist mir aufgefallen, dass das einzige Thema worüber ich ständig nachdenke du bist. Ich höre oder sehe etwas Ungewöhnliches und denke sofort: ‚Das muss ich Duo erzählen.' Oder ich habe eine Idee und mein erster Gedanke ist: ‚Was würde Duo davon halten?' Und das war schon immer so, seit ich dich kenne. Du bist das erste woran ich denke, wenn ich aufwache. Und das letzte bevor ich einschlafe. Und selbst in meinen Träumen sehe ich ständig nur dich. Ich vermisse dich, Duo, ich vermisse dich so sehr._

_Heero_

_**Nr. 101**  
__Mein liebster Duo,_

_ich weiß, diese Anrede ist vielleicht ein bisschen voreilig, immerhin weiß ich ja noch gar nicht ob du genauso für mich empfindest wie ich für dich, aber in meinen Gedanken bist du genau das. Mein Liebster. Meine Liebe. Mein Duo. Jetzt sieh dir das an. Ich klinge schon wie ein fünfzehnjähriges verliebtes Schulmädchen. Wahrscheinlich würdest dich halb tot lachen wenn du dass hier lesen könntest. Aber eigentlich schreibe ich gar nicht um hier mein Herz auszuschütten – das hab ich in den letzten Briefen weiß Gott oft genug getan – sondern um dir von meinem Plan zu erzählen. Es ist eine große Sache. Riesig. Aber ich denke, es ist machbar – wenn du diesmal an meiner Seite bist. Das erste was ich tun werde wenn ich hier rauskomme, ist nach dir zu suchen und dir meinen Plan zu erzählen. Ich hoffe sehr du wirst mich nicht abweisen._

_Du hast es wahrscheinlich schon lang gemerkt – dieser ganze Plan dient hauptsächlich dazu mit dir wieder Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es sonst tun soll – oder ob du überhaupt wieder Kontakt zu mir haben willst. Deine Postkarten kommen zwar immer noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen, aber sie sind so nichts sagend wie eh und je. Wenn ich mit diesem Plan zu dir komme, dann nähere ich mich auf bekanntem Terrain. Das ist etwas was wir schon so oft zusammen gemacht haben – so dass keine unangenehmen Gefühle aufkommen können._

_Dein Heero_

_**Nr. 121**  
__Mein liebster Duo,_

_in drei Tagen komme ich endlich raus. Die Bewährungsanhörung ist hervorragend gelaufen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie aufgeregt ich bin. Bald werde ich dich wieder sehen. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir zumindest unsere alte Freundschaft wieder aufnehmen können. Und vielleicht… vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Das alles hängt von dir ab, Duo, ich werde nehmen was auch immer du bereit bist mir zu geben. Nur bitte, schließe mich nicht komplett aus deinem Leben aus wie in den letzten drei Jahren. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich vermisse dich noch immer, aber hoffentlich nicht mehr lang._

_In Liebe,  
__Heero_

Duo faltete den letzten Brief zusammen und starrte blicklos auf den Stapel Papier den er in Händen hielt. Heero hatte ihn vermisst. Heero liebte ihn. Heero hatte es ihm geschrieben, wieder und wieder. Mit jedem Brief den Duo gelesen hatte war es deutlicher und deutlicher geworden. Langsam hob Duo den Kopf und blickte Heero, der immer noch am Fenster stand, ungläubig an. „Heero?" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Heero drehte sich zu ihm um. „Jetzt weißt du es also," sagte er mit einem nervösen kleinen Lächeln.

Duo kämpfte sich zitternd auf die Beine. „Ist… ist das wahr?" hauchte er. „Du… du liebst mich?"

Heero nickte. „Ja. Ich liebe dich." Er lächelte wieder nervös. „Und? Was… was sagst du dazu?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf um ihn wieder klar zu kriegen. Das alles war so plötzlich über ihn hereingebrochen dass ihm die Situation ein völlig unrealistisches Gefühl gab. „Du meinst es wirklich ernst?" fragte er noch immer ungläubig. „Das ist kein Spiel, oder…"

„Nein!" Heero war mit zwei riesigen Schritten an Duo herangetreten und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Gott, nein! Ich würde niemals Scherze über so etwas machen! Ich würde niemals mit deinen Gefühlen spielen!"

Duo blickte völlig benommen in Heeros Augen, die ihn mit einem fast wütenden Blick fixierten.

„Die Frage ist jetzt – wie SIND deine Gefühle?" Heeros intensiver Blick lag besorgt auf Duos Gesicht.

Die Sorge und Unsicherheit die Duo in den unglaublich blauen Augen sehen konnte waren schließlich das was ihn überzeugte. Heero liebte ihn wirklich! Mit einem freudigen Jauchzer warf er sich auf Heero, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Heero, der zunächst ein wenig überrumpelt zu sein schien, blieb es nicht lange. Er schlang nun seinerseits die Arme um Duo und öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, um Duos Zunge Einlass zu bieten. Als sie sich schließlich viele, erregende Minuten später wieder voneinander trennten waren beide atemlos.

„Ich schätze mal das heißt dass du nicht abgeneigt bist, oder?" fragte Heero und drückte Duo enger an sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Heero," flüsterte Duo und presste winzige Küsse überall auf Heeros Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich–"

Bevor Duo weiter sprechen konnte verschloss Heero ihm den Mund erneut mit einem Kuss. Den Rest der Nacht – was davon noch übrig war – verbrachten die beiden auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Sie lagen auf dem Bett, hielten sich in den Armen und redeten – immer wieder unterbrochen von Liebesbeteuerungen, streichelnden Händen und beruhigenden Küssen.

_FLASHBACK ENDE_

--

Heero hob die gefesselten Hände und legte sie um Duos Gesicht, um den Langhaarigen so noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Duos Lippen waren einladend geöffnet, und seine Zunge lockte Heeros in ihr Reich. Heero ließ sich nicht lange bitten und ergriff Besitz von Duos oh so köstlichem Mund.

„HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!" durchdrang eine kreischige Stimme irgendwann Heeros Benommenheit. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer löste er seine Lippen von Duos Mund, ließ seine Hände jedoch wo sie waren. Auch Duo öffnete zwar langsam die Augen, ließ Heero jedoch nicht los. Als Heero den verschleierten Blick in Duos violetten Augen bemerkte konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und presste noch einen schnellen, kurzen Kuss auf die vollen, vom küssen geschwollenen Lippen.

„Heero, ich verlange eine Erklärung!" kreischte Relena. „Was soll das?"

Heero drehte den Kopf und blickte seine Ex-Freundin kalt an. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich habe Duo geküsst."

„Aber… Aber…" stammelte Relena. „Aber du willst doch wieder mit mir zusammen sein!"

„Wann bitteschön hab ich das gesagt?" Heeros Stimme stand seinem Blick in Kälte in nichts nach.

„Du hast gesagt du willst mit der Person zusammen sein, die du liebst!" Relena wedelte aufgeregt mit ihrer Handtasche.

„Und wie kommst du darauf dass du diese Person bist?" fragte Heero.

„Aber… Aber… Was ist mit Treize?" rief Relena. „Du hast doch all das hier nur abgezogen um mich von Treize zurück zu gewinnen! Damit ich ihn verlasse und zu dir zurückgehe!"

Heero lächelte kühl. „Relena, du warst schon immer viel zu sehr von dir selbst eingenommen. Aber in einem Punkt hast du Recht – ein Grund warum ich hierher gekommen bin ist der, dass ich wollte dass du Khushrenada verlässt. Du bist ziemlich vorhersehbar, Relena. Ich wusste genau, wenn ich dir nur einen Anreiz gebe der groß genug ist, dann verlässt du ihn. Und wie ich dich kenne hast du auch sämtliche Brücken hinter dir abgebrochen, hab ich Recht?" Als Relena bei diesen Worten rot anlief lächelte Heero spöttisch. „Ich wusste genau was ich tue. Betrachte es als meine Rache."

Relena schnappte nach Luft. Zum ersten Mal seit Heero sie kannte schienen ihr die Worte zu fehlen. Heero warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„Heero," flüsterte Duo als Heero ihn wieder direkt anblickte.

Heero lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Es ist alles ok, Duo."

„Aber…" begann Duo, doch Heero küsste ihn erneut kurz.

„Das war's. Fahren wir," sagte einer der beiden Polizisten.

Duo blinzelte, so als müsste er Tränen unterdrücken. Dann schluckte er und sagte, „Wie lange bist du weg?"

Die Polizisten griffen nach Heeros Armen und zogen ihn von Duo weg. Nur zögerlich löste der Langhaarige seinen Griff.

„So drei bis sechs Monate," antwortete Heero auf Duos Frage. Dann schoben die beiden Polizisten ihn auf die Rückbank des Wagens, schlugen die Tür zu, stiegen selbst ein und fuhren los. Das letzte was Heero sehen konnte war Duo, der mit wehendem Zopf noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und ihm hinterher blickte.


	28. Epilog

**Titel:** Heero's Eleven  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, hier ist der Epilog von H11. 'schnief' Wir hoffen die Geschichte hat euch soviel Spaß gemacht wie uns. Für all diejenigen die jetzt an Trennungsschmerz leiden sei gesagt - das H12 Bunny hat uns schon gebissen 'heul'. Es wird zwar noch ein wenig dauern bis wir das schreiben (wegen einem anderen Projekt), aber geschrieben wird es.

* * *

**Epilog**

_Drei bis sechs Monate später_

Duo lehnte sich an den Maschendrahtzaun des Ausgangs des North Jersey State Prison und biss ein weiteres Mal von seinem Sandwich. Heute wurde Heero endgültig entlassen, und Duo konnte es vor Aufregung kaum noch erwarten seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen.

Gut, zugegeben, es war nicht nur die Aufregung weswegen Duo ganz weiche Knie und ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen hatte. Obwohl Heero seine Gefühle für Duo sehr deutlich gemacht hatte das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten – damals vor dem Casino im Beisein von zwei Polizisten und Relena – so hatte sich seitdem dennoch eine gewisse Unsicherheit in Duo breit gemacht.

Leider hatte sich der Kontakt zu Heero in den letzten Monaten auf ein paar wenige, kurze Telefonate beschränkt – während denen sie beide auch nicht über Gefühle oder derartiges sprechen konnten. Es gab zumindest auf Heeros Seite immer jemanden der mithörte, und weder er noch Duo hatten ihre persönliche Beziehung vor irgendwelchen Fremden ausbreiten wollen.

Duo blickte auf das Sandwich hinab und schmiss es schließlich mit einem Achselzucken in den Mülleimer. Das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen hatte sich nur noch verstärkt, und inzwischen bekam er einfach keinen Bissen mehr runter. Wo blieb Heero nur? Was konnte bloß so lange dauern?

Als Heero ihm von der Möglichkeit erzählt hatte, dass seine Bewährung aufgehoben werden und er wieder ins Gefängnis gesteckt werden könnte wenn sie ihren Plan bis zum Ende durchzogen, hätte Duo die ganze Sache am liebsten abgebrochen. Er hatte Heero doch gerade erst gefunden! Da konnte er ihn doch nicht schon wieder für etliche Monate verlieren!

Doch Heero hatte ihm klargemacht, dass es leider kein Zurück mehr gab. Ihr Plan war inzwischen schon viel zu weit fortgeschritten gewesen, und es waren zu viele andere Leute darin verwickelt – Leute die sicherlich nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen wären wenn sie jetzt plötzlich alles abblasen würden.

Und Duo hatte Heero in Bezug auf den Plan auch Recht geben müssen – es war der Coup des Jahrhunderts, und sein Herz blutete bei dem Gedanken es einfach abzubrechen. Doch Heero so lange nicht zu sehen – schon wieder – diese Vorstellung hatte noch viel mehr wehgetan.

Doch schließlich hatte Duo nachgegeben. Dieser Plan war zu wichtig, für all die anderen, ihn selbst und vor allem Heero. Wobei ein wichtiger Aspekt für Heero sicherlich auch die Rache an Relena war, wie Duo sehr schnell bemerkt hatte. Heero hatte wegen dieser pinken Landplage genauso gelitten wie Duo, wenn auch auf andere Art, und wenn er dies brauchte um damit abzuschließen, dann würde Duo nicht widersprechen.

Oh, aber es war so hart gewesen Heero nicht zu besuchen. Am liebsten wäre Duo jeden Tag im Gefängnis gewesen, um Heero zu sehen, aber sowohl Heero als auch Howard hatten ihm davon abgeraten. Sie wollten schließlich nicht Khushrenadas Interesse auf sich ziehen – zumindest nicht mehr als sie sie ohnehin schon hatten. Da Heero leider im Gefängnis gewesen war, war es an Duo gewesen sich um dessen Anteil der Beute zu kümmern und sie irgendwo sicher anzulegen. Da hätte er Khushrenadas Aufmerksamkeit wirklich nicht gebrauchen können.

Aber jetzt war es anders, das Geld war bereits in Sicherheit. Jetzt konnte er sich endlich offen mit Heero zeigen, und wenn Khushrenada ihnen beiden hinterher spionieren wollte – nun, dann sollte er ruhig! Wenn nötig würden sie ihn schon abhängen können.

Allerdings führte all das dazu, dass Duo absolut unsicher war, was seine Beziehung zu Heero anging. Heeros Geständnis seiner Gefühle für ihn war noch immer so neu, kam so abrupt dass Duo manchmal immer noch das Gefühl hatte, er hätte das ganze nur geträumt. Und den Rest der Zeit quälten ihn unzählige Fragen. Was wenn Heero das gar nicht so gemeint hatte? Was wenn er es sich inzwischen anders überlegt hatte? Was wenn…

Ein Quietschen riss Duo aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich in die Richtung des Geräuschs. Die Gittertür des Gefängnisses öffnete sich und Heero kam heraus – noch immer in den Smoking gekleidet den er getragen hatte als man ihn im Casino verhaftet hatte.

Duo stieß sich vom Zaun ab und sah Heero von oben bis unten an. „Ich hoffe du warst der Bräutigam," sagte er. Auch wenn er Heero am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und ihn geküsst hätte, so war es doch einfacher in ihr gewohntes, flapsiges Freundschaftsgeplänkel zurückzufallen. Das war auf jeden Fall sicherer.

Heero erwiderte Duos Blick und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, so als müsse er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Howard hat angerufen. Er will sein Hemd wiederhaben," gab er ebenso trocken zurück.

Jetzt war es Duo der ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Gut, das Hemd das er trug war vielleicht nicht gerade von der dezenten Sorte, aber bei weitem nicht so schreiend wie die Hawaiihemden die Howard immer mit Vorliebe trug. Oh es tat so gut Heero wieder zu sehen!

Mit einem lautlosen Glucksen wandte Duo sich ab und ging in Richtung des Parkplatzes. Heero folgte ihm. Als die den Parkplatz erreichten steuerte Duo sofort in Richtung seines geliebten, schwarzen Cabrios.

„Dreizehn Millionen," sagte Heero kopfschüttelnd, „und du fährst mit dem Schrotthaufen durchs ganze Land um mich abzuholen?"

„Ist alles für den Anzug draufgegangen," war Duos lakonische Antwort. Heero wusste genau wie sehr Duo sein Auto liebte und versuchte ständig ihn mit abfälligen Bemerkungen über Deathscythe aus der Reserve zu locken. Duo hatte schon lang aufgehört darauf zu reagieren.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Heero.

„Silbernes Auto. Vorn am Rand. Zehn Uhr," antwortete Duo, ohne in die angegebene Richtung zu schauen. Wirklich, Khushrenada hätte sich ruhig ein wenig mehr Mühe geben und jemand anheuern können, der etwas von Beschattung verstand. Duo hatte die beiden Kleiderschränke sofort entdeckt als er auf den Gefängnisparkplatz gefahren war. Wo blieb denn da der Spaß?

„Übrigens," warf Duo ein als er sein Auto schon fast erreicht hatte. „Hast du schon das von Quatre und Trowa gehört?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Sie sind jetzt zusammen. Wie in ‚zusammen'," Duo machte mit beiden Händen Anführungszeichen als er das sagte. „Wer hätte das jemals gedacht? Also–"

„Duo," unterbrach Heero ihn, packte ihn von hinten an der Schulter, wirbelte ihn herum und presste ihn gegen das Auto. Duo stockte der Atem als Heero ihm auf einmal so nahe war, doch noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte küsste Heero ihn auch schon.

Duo schloss die Augen, schlang seine Arme um Heeros Hals und gab sich ganz dem wunderbaren Gefühl von Heeros Lippen hin. Oh wie sehr er das doch vermisst hatte! Sie hatten nur so wenig Zeit zusammen gehabt, nur wenige Stunden in denen sie sich halten und liebkosen konnten, und doch konnte Duo es sich kaum noch vorstellen, ohne Heeros Küsse leben zu können.

Heeros Duft, Heeros Geschmack war überall um ihn herum, war alles was Duo noch wahrnehmen konnte. Heeros Zunge die sich in seinen Mund schob und ihn dort streichelte, liebkoste, Heeros harter Körper der sich an den seinen presste – wenn Duo in diesem Moment sterben müsste, er würde es als glücklicher Mann tun.

„Ich sagte doch," murmelte Heero als er Duo für einen kurzen Moment freigab, „keine Spielchen." Dann senkte er seinen Mund wieder und nahm erneut von Duos Lippen in Besitz.

Etliche, endlos erscheinende Minuten später trennten sie sich schließlich. Duo öffnete die Fahrertür und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz, während Heero rasch um das Auto herumging und auf den Beifahrersitz rutschte. Als Duo den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, streckte Heero die Hand aus und griff nach der Kette die Duo um den Hals trug.

„Du sagtest dass du es verkauft hättest," merkte er an während er das kleine Kreuz befingerte.

„Ja, sagte ich," antwortete Duo lächelnd und öffnete das Dach des Cabrios.

„Du Lügner," grinste Heero.

„Du Dieb," antwortete Duo ebenso breit grinsend. Dann ließ er den Motor an und fuhr vom Parkplatz des Gefängnisses, einer aufregenden Zukunft mit Heero entgegen.


End file.
